Two Love And A Marriage
by CrowCakes
Summary: Menma mempunyai banyak masalah, dari bertemu Boruto, siswa baru yang terus mengekornya kemana pun ia pergi, sampai dengan dimusuhi oleh ibunya sendiri (Sakura). Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah sang ayah (Sasuke) menutup mulut mengenai siapa ibu kandungnya. Warn: YAOI, OOC, rated M (Mature & Sexual content), NARUSASU. RnR! UPDATE CHAP 8! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

**(Dedicated for opposite party part 2)**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Ibu adalah sosok wanita yang penuh kelembutan dan penyayang, tidak hanya cantik dari luar tetapi juga dari dalam. Seseorang yang sangat berharga. Begitu berharganya hingga tidak dapat diganti ataupun dibuang.

_Well_, itu menurut kata-kata sok puitis seseorang yang selalu membaca buku dongeng ataupun menonton drama televisi. Tetapi bagi Menma—seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun—ibunya adalah sosok monster yang menyebalkan dan juga memuakkan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wanita-wanita kebanyakan.

Pagi itu Menma baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih berbaring di tempat tidur saat seorang wanita berambut _pink_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau selalu telat bangun dan kau tidak pernah merapikan kamarmu juga!" Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, adalah ibunya. Dan Menma sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Terlebih lagi sifat dan sikap sang ibu yang sangat berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan. Sakura selalu berpakaian modis dengan perhiasan berlian yang menggantung di telinga, leher serta tangannya. Wajahnya juga selalu terpoles dengan _make-up_ mahal keluaran terbaru, membuat dirinya terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak sesuai dengan sikapnya yang lebih mirip nenek sihir ketimbang putri-putri di negeri dongeng.

Sakura menatap jijik kamar anaknya itu. "Kau sudah dewasa, Menma. Bisakah kau merapikan kamarmu sendiri?!" Kesalnya. "Sarada, adikmu, dia lebih rapi dan juga sangat disiplin."

Menma menguap tidak peduli.

"_Shut up._" Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot jatuh, menampilkan tubuh putih dengan lekuk otot yang sempurna. Tentu saja tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya itu.

Sakura memekik kaget. "Ya ampun, Menma! Kau tidak sopan sekali telanjang dihadapanku! Aku ibumu!" Serunya lagi.

"_Just shut up!_" Bentak Menma, mulai jengkel.

Sakura terlihat terkejut saat pemuda itu membalas kalimatnya. Ia meraung marah. "DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU?!"

Belum sempat Menma membalas teriakan ibunya itu, ayahnya sudah datang lebih dulu dengan wajah mengeras. Uchiha Sasuke, dibalut jas hitam mewahnya tengah mendelik ke arah Menma dan Sakura bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya tenang namun menusuk.

Sakura menunjuk sengit ke arah hidung Menma. "Dia telanjang dihadapanku dan berani membentakku!" Adunya.

Menma hanya diam. Mata birunya menatap sang ayah dengan lekat, menunggu siapa yang akan dia bela. Istrinya tersayang ataukah dia?

Pandangan Sasuke semakin tajam ke arah sang anak. Tangannya terangkat siap untuk menampar. Disampingnya, Sakura menyeringai tipis.

_**PLAAKK!**_

Tamparan itu melandas dengan cepat dan cukup keras, melempar tubuh ramping Sakura ke lantai. Bekas tamparan terlihat jelas di pipi kanannya, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat ibunya kaget, melainkan sikap Sasuke setelahnya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Memarahi. Anakku." Desis sang Uchiha rendah dan dingin. Mata onyx-nya mendelik bengis. "Kalau aku melihat kau memarahi anakku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke jalanan, mengerti?" Ancamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Sasuke! Aku istrimu!"

"Dan Menma anakku." Balas pria itu lagi.

Menma hanya berdiri diam melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan kemurkaannya saat mendengar pernyataan suaminya itu. Menma juga bisa melihat kalau wanita itu mendelik bengis ke arahnya, seolah-olah Sakura bisa memenggal lehernya hanya dengan satu kali delikan saja.

"Terserah kau! Tetapi jangan harap aku akan lunak pada Menma!" Sahut Sakura seraya pergi ke luar kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan suara _**-BLAAMM!-**_ yang sangat keras.

Menma menghela napas sebentar, kemudian memeluk ayahnya dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Papa." Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping pria itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum teduh. "Papa akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sayang." Ia mengelus pipi putih anaknya, membelai tiga goresan garis di pipinya itu. Seakan-akan ayahnya sedang mengenang seseorang yang juga memiliki tanda yang sama.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan sang anak dan menatap Menma dari atas sampai bawah. "Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau sudah bertambah besar."

Menma menampilkan cengiran menawan. "Benarkah?" Ia berkacak pinggang, sombong. "Aku selalu 'besar'." Ucapnya ambigu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bukan itu maksud papa, Menma." Ia mengacak rambut hitam sang anak. "Kau sudah dewasa. Berapa umurmu? 17 tahun?"

Menma memutar bola matanya, jengkel. "18 tahun, Papa." Ia mengambil _boxer orange_-nya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya dengan cepat. "Minggu kemarin adalah ulang tahunku, ingat? Papa tidak datang karena mengurus bisnis ke luar negeri dan aku harus terjebak dengan ibu serta Sarada." Ungkapnya.

"Ah iya, maaf." Sasuke bersender di sisi meja belajar Menma. "Jadi kau ingin hadiah apa dari papa?"

Menma berhenti bergerak untuk memakai bajunya, ia menoleh dengan pandangan kaget. "Hadiah? Apapun yang kuinginkan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Menunggu.

Menma duduk di tepi ranjang seraya berpikir. "Bisakah aku minta satu hal, Papa?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Huh? Memangnya kau ingin minta apa?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang dengan cepat. "Tolong beritahu aku, siapa ibuku?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai memucat. "Apa maksudmu? Sakura adalah ibumu."

Menma mengerang, kesal. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Papa." Sahutnya. "Aku bisa membedakan mana kebohongan dan kenyataan. Wanita itu bukanlah ibuku. Dia membenciku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sakura tidak membencimu." Sasuke memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap mata hitam itu.

Menma menyambar pundak Sasuke dan menunjuk pipi serta matanya. "Di bagian mananya yang mirip dengan ibu?" Tukasnya cepat. "Mataku hitam, sedangkan milik ibu hijau. Aku punya tanda lahir di pipi sedangkan ibu tidak. Jadi katakan, di bagian mananya yang mirip?" Kesalnya.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah. "Sarada juga tidak mirip dengan ibumu." Sahutnya.

Menma lagi-lagi mengerang. "Apa papa buta? Tidak lihat jidat lebarnya itu mirip dengan ibu? Dan sikap sombongnya juga?"

Sasuke mendesah lelah, kemudian melepaskan cengkraman sang anak dari pundaknya. "Mandilah lalu sarapan. Kau harus segera berangkat ke sekolah sebentar lagi."

"Papa, jangan mengalihkan topik."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan topik." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir terlambat, papa harus bergegas ke kantor."

"Tunggu!" Menma menyambar lengan sang ayah. "Kalau papa tidak mau memberitahu ibuku, bisakah papa memberitahu margaku saja? Sejak kecil aku tidak punya marga, tidak marga Haruno ataupun Uchiha."

"Kau punya marga." Suara Sasuke terdengar tenang namun juga bergetar disaat bersamaan ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Apa nama margaku?"

Sang pria raven itu menatap manik hitam sang anak, kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Maaf, papa tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang."

"_See?!_" Menma mundur dengan wajah jengkel. "Sudah dipastikan kalau Sakura bukanlah ibuku! Jadi siapa ibuku?!"

"Menma, ini bukan mengenai siapa ibumu—" Sasuke memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "—Ini mengenai dari sperma siapa kau lahir."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Menma menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mengeruh. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang. Masih belum waktunya.

"Papa benar-benar harus berangkat sekarang." Sasuke kembali mengecek jam tangannya.

"Tapi, Pa—"

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan, oke?" Potong sang ayah lagi.

Menma sadar kalau percuma saja mendesak sang ayah lebih jauh lagi, jadi ia memutuskan hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri langsung bergerak ke luar kamar sembari meremas kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan jari-jemarinya yang dingin dan gemetar.

Sasuke gugup dan panik. Ia mual dan hampir muntah memikirkan bahwa Menma sudah dewasa dan akan mengetahui rahasia yang disimpannya dalam-dalam. Perasaan itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ughh—" Sasuke mengerang kecil saat merasakan perutnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Ia berpegangan pada dinding koridor, kemudian mencengkram perutnya yang sakit. "—Padahal sudah lama sekali, tetapi rasa nyerinya terus ada."

_'Ini tidak bagus.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

Menma turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dimana sarapan sudah tersaji di atas meja, lengkap dengan gelas berisi susu hangat. Pemuda itu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana dengan tenang sembari menyantap roti bakarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada, adiknya, turun dari kamar dengan dibalut seragam rapi dan _sweater_ merah muda. Kacamata merah membingkai mata onyx-nya yang tajam, sedangkan rambut hitam pendeknya disisir rapi. Tipikal gadis perfeksionis.

Sarada mengambil tempat duduk di depan Menma, kemudian menata seluruh piring, pisau, garpu, dan gelasnya di tempat yang semestinya setelah di lapnya berulang kali.

Tangan rampingnya meraih roti bakar dan meletakkannya di atas piring. "_Perfect_." Gumam Sarada pelan.

Ia menyambar pisau dan garpu lalu memotong rotinya dengan etika sempurna, bahkan Menma hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel saat melihat sikap adiknya itu.

"Sarada, apa kau sudah menyiapkan bukumu, Sayang?" Suara Sakura terdengar. Ketukan _high heels_ lancipnya menggema saat wanita itu turun dari anak tangga.

Sosok Sakura muncul dengan dibalut gaun merah muda ketat di atas lutut, memperjelas lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Belahan dadanya memanjang membentuk huruf V, menunjukkan bongkahan padat yang setengah menyembul keluar. Sedangkan wajah dan rambutnya di tata sedemikian apik untuk menunjang penampilannya. Menma bahkan bisa melihat bekas tamparan ayahnya disamarkan dengan alas bedak yang cukup tebal agar tidak terlihat.

Wanita itu duduk di samping Sarada sembari menenteng dompet serta jaket bulu tebalnya—yang juga bewarna merah muda terang. Ia mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaranmu 'kan, Sayang? Bagaimana bekal sekolahmu nanti? Ah iya, jangan lupa rapikan baju seragammu dan juga rambutmu, bukankah hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah Konoha Gakuen?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

Sarada mengangguk. "Semuanya sudah sempurna, Ibu." Jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Bagus sekali, Sayang. Kau memang anak yang terhebat..." Ucapnya seraya mendelik Menma dengan jijik. "...Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang tidak tahu diri." Sindirnya lagi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tidak tahu diri itu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar tajam. Pria itu turun dari anak tangga dan duduk di kursi makan paling ujung, kursi utama.

Sakura terlihat bergerak salah tingkah dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju Sasuke. "Ah, maksudku, Sarada berbeda dengan anak tetangga yang tidak tahu diri, begitu." Ujarnya seraya mengusap bahu pria Uchiha itu, berusaha agar tidak membuat Sasuke marah. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah hari ini akan ada rapat lagi, Sayang?"

Sasuke menepis sentuhan lembut Sakura di bahunya. "Apa maumu?"

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan sikap pria itu, namun ia berusaha menampilkan senyum cerahnya—yang bagi Menma sangat memuakkan. "Ah sayang, kau terlalu stres bekerja, makanya kau selalu marah-marah." Wanita itu duduk di samping Sasuke dengan cepat. "Begini Sayang, kau tahu kan tas mahal yang aku cari dari _shop online_ itu? Nah, temanku punya _stock_-nya dan ingin menjualnya." Ia mengusap lengan Sasuke dengan manja, namun pria itu lagi-lagi menepisnya kasar.

Sasuke mendelik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Lalu?"

Sakura bergerak salah tingkah saat melihat tatapan Menma dan Sarada yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Kentara sekali kalau wanita itu menginginkan 'uang jajan'.

Sang Haruno tertawa gugup lalu tersenyum canggung ke arah suaminya. "Sayang, kau tidak mungkin tidak mengerti arti ucapanku 'kan?"

Sasuke memotong roti bakarnya dan memasukkan potongan kecil itu ke mulutnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan Sakura. "Kau bisa membelinya dengan uang yang kuberikan kemarin."

"Ah soal itu—" Sakura lagi-lagi bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, seakan-akan ia sedang duduk di atas hamparan paku runcing. "—Kau lihat berlian ini?" Ia menunjukkan tangannya, dimana jari tengahnya tersemat cincin emas murni dengan berlian besar berkilau yang menghiasi atasnya. "Kemarin temanku menjual benda ini, katanya dia butuh uang. Sebagai sahabatnya, tentu saja aku harus menolongnya 'kan?"

"Jadi?" Sasuke berhenti makan dan melirik istrinya.

"Jadi—uhh—aku membeli cincin ini." Sambung Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mendengus dan segera bangkit dari meja makan. Sangat tidak peduli.

Sakura yang panik juga langsung ikut berdiri seraya menyambar lengan sang suami. "Ayolah, Sayang, kau tidak mungkin marah hanya gara-gara aku ingin menolong temanku 'kan?"

"Menolong?" Sasuke mendesis bengis. "Kau kuberi ratusan ribu dollar hanya untuk membeli cincin berlian dengan alasan menolong teman? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?" Katanya tajam.

Menma dan Sarada yang melihat Sasuke marah tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Dua remaja itu hanya diam sembari pura-pura terlihat sibuk memakan sarapan mereka.

Sakura memutar otak. "Sayang, aku berbuat begini juga untukmu dan untuk menunjang penampilanku juga. Kau pasti suka 'kan kalau melihatku cantik?" Rayunya lagi.

_**BRAAKK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja makan dengan kasar. Sanggup membuat bahu Sarada dan Menma tersentak kaget.

Pria Uchiha itu tidak berteriak ataupun meraung, ia hanya menatap bengis ke arah istrinya. Cukup untuk memberitahu bahwa ia murka dan siap membunuh wanita itu kapan saja.

Sakura mundur perlahan, ketakutan saat melihat wajah mengeras Sasuke.

Atmosfir ruang makan berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Sangat berat dan tegang, seakan-akan hawanya saja sudah sanggup mencekik leher Menma hingga mati kehabisan napas. Sarada juga terlihat tidak nyaman menyantap sarapannya saat melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya itu, ia bahkan menjauhkan piringnya dan memilih diam di kursinya saja. Menunggu permasalahan itu selesai.

Melihat suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu, Sakura kembali angkat bicara. "Uhm, Sayang, kau tidak perlu memberikan aku uangnya sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu sampai besok kok."

Menma yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya letih. Seakan-akan ia ingin mengatakan kalau ibunya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Tidakkah Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke sedang murka? Dan membicarakan masalah uang sama sekali tidak membantu? Setidaknya ucapkan permintaan minta maaf dibandingkan mengatakan menunggu uangnya diberikan besok. _Fucking hell!_

Seperti yang Menma duga, Sasuke lebih murka daripada sebelumnya. Pria itu menyambar lengan Sakura dan menyentaknya dengan keras. "KALAU INGIN UANG, CARI SENDIRI?! KALAU PERLU JUAL SAJA TUBUHMU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Raungnya, meluapkan emosi.

Sakura terlonjak kaget, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sa—Sayang, kenapa kau tega..."

"DIAM!" Sasuke kembali menggebrak meja. Membuat kedua anaknya kembali tersentak kaget. "Jangan berani minta uang lagi padaku, aku bukan ATM berjalan ataupun bank pribadimu!" Tambahnya seraya bergerak pergi.

Sakura yang panik berusaha mengejarnya. "Sayang, tunggu!" Ia terseok-seok berlari dengan _high heels _lancipnya sembari menenteng dompet dan jas bulu tebalnya. "Sayang aku mohon, jangan begitu padaku..." Ujarnya lagi, meninggalkan Menma dan Sarada di ruang makan.

Kedua remaja itu menghela napas bersamaan saat suara Sakura dan Sasuke menjauh. Akhirnya atmosfir tegang pun berlalu, membuat perasaan mereka sedikit lega.

Jujur saja, mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya saat sarapan membuat nafsu makan menurun drastis. Menma bahkan enggan menghabiskan roti bakarnya yang sisa setengah itu, perutnya sudah terlebih dahulu kenyang mendengar omong kosong ibunya sejak tadi.

Menma bangkit dari kursi dan menyambar tas ranselnya. Lebih baik ia segera berangkat ke sekolah daripada menjadi gila karena mendengar celotehan ibunya nanti.

.

.

_**_Coffee Cafe, pukul 10.00 pagi_**_

.

Naruto duduk di salah satu meja sembari mengaduk _capuccino _miliknya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk cafe hanya untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Namun sejak tadi yang dilihatnya hanyalah pengunjung biasa yang tidak dikenal.

Pria pirang itu mendesah pelan. Ia merapikan kerah jas abu-abunya dan kembali mengaduk _cappucino_-nya tanpa semangat.

_**Criing!**_—Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu cafe berbunyi nyaring, tanda ada pengunjung lain yang masuk. Naruto segera mendongak dari cangkirnya dan menatap ke arah pintu dengan seksama.

Mata biru jernihnya menangkap sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang dibalut gaun sederhana berwarna lavender sampai lutut, rambut hitam panjangnya di gerai indah menampilkan sosok lembutnya. Di samping kiri dan kanannya berdiri dua orang remaja; Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari.

Naruto menyambut ketiga orang itu dengan senyuman lebar sembari melempar lambaian tangan agar Hinata dan anak-anaknya menuju ke mejanya. Wanita Hyuuga itu membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah lembutnya, ia melangkah pelan menuju Naruto dan duduk di hadapan pria pirang itu.

"Halo Naruto-kun, lama tidak bertemu." Ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum teduh. "Yeah, berapa tahun sejak perceraian kita?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa. Mungkin sejak Boruto dan Himawari kecil." Hinata memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan membawakan minuman untuknya dan kedua anaknya. "_Moccacino please._"

"_Hot chocolate._" Himawari menyambar cepat dengan senyum malu-malunya. Kemudian melirik sang kakaknya. "Kakak, kau ingin minum apa?"

"Sama seperti ayah, _cappucino._" Jawab Boruto pelan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kedua anaknya yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hinata berdehem sejenak seraya merapikan rambut hitamnya ke sisi telinga. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang? Kau pindah kesini, ke Konoha, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu kan?"

Naruto mengaduk _cappucino-_nya lagi. "Ya, aku pindah kesini untuk mengurus segala kepentinganku. Pekerjaan di bidang medik sangat menguras tenaga dan otak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penelitianmu?" Hinata berhenti berbicara sejenak saat minuman pesanannya sudah datang. Ia menyesap _moccacino_ manisnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Apakah sudah ada kemajuan sampai sekarang?"

"Masih belum." Naruto berhenti mengaduk minumannya dan menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Bisakah aku bicara empat mata denganmu?" tanyanya serius.

Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian melirik Himawari. "Sayang, bisakah kau dan kakakmu membelikan ibu roti di toko sebelah?" Ujarnya.

Himawari yang mengerti tanda yang diberikan ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kak, ayo kita beli roti." Ajaknya.

Boruto yang tengah meminum _cappucino_-nya hanya menatap bingung. Sama sekali tidak peka. "Huh? Untuk apa? Kau kan bisa membelinya di cafe ini." Ujarnya lagi seraya menunjuk _counter cafe _yang juga menjual beraneka macam jenis roti.

Himawari berdecak jengkel dan segera menarik lengan sang kakak untuk menjauh. "Cepatlah, Kak." Paksanya lagi seraya menyeret Boruto keluar dari _cafe_ secepatnya. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya disana.

Setelah kepergian dua anaknya, Hinata beralih menatap mantan suaminya itu seraya berdehem kecil. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menegak minumannya sebelum angkat bicara. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah menceraikanmu saat itu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, bukankah kita bercerai dengan cara yang damai?" Mata lavendernya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang. "Bagaimana dengan orang itu?"

"Orang itu?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kening mengernyit heran, namun detik selanjutnya ia sadar siapa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh wanita itu. "Oh dia..." Ada jeda kecil sebelum pria itu kembali bicara. "...Aku mencoba mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

Hinata kembali menyesap minumannya. "Kau kembali ke Konoha karena mendengar orang itu tinggal disini 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencarinya di segala penjuru kota dari Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri dan kembali lagi ke Konoha, namun orang itu tidak bisa ditemukan juga."

"Dia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik." Hinata menyela sesaat.

Naruto mendengus kecil dengan senyum pasrah. "Ya, dia memang selalu begitu. Sulit ditemukan."

Hening tercipta selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang mau membicarakan hal itu lagi, seakan-akan mereka sadar kalau membicarakan orang itu hanya akan membuka luka lama. Terlebih lagi luka hati Naruto yang sudah disimpannya dalam-dalam.

Bersyukurlah atmosfir canggung itu langsung buyar seketika saat Himawari dan Boruto sudah datang membawa sekantong kecil roti cokelat hangat. Kedua remaja itu langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan menikmati minuman mereka.

Himawari menyerahkan kantong roti tadi ke ibunya dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Sayang." Sahutnya halus. Kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah Naruto. "Jadi, dimana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Aku membeli rumah, hanya rumah sederhana saja, tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil." Jawab Naruto.

"Membeli rumah? Kenapa tidak tinggal di apartemen saja? Atau beli rumah yang lebih besar? Aku yakin pendapatanmu sebagai ilmuwan pemerintah sekaligus dokter ternama sanggup membayar satu gedung apartemen mewah." Ucap Hinata sembari tertawa kecil.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak. "Oh ayolah, aku hidup sendiri sekarang, jadi percuma aku membeli tempat tinggal yang besar. Cukup yang sederhana saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, memaklumi. Ia meletakkan cangkir _moccacino_-nya yang telah habis kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Maaf, Naruto-kun, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Suamiku mungkin akan pulang kerja sebentar lagi, jadi aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan."

Naruto menatap lekat Hinata. "Kau sudah menikah sekarang? Dengan siapa? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Hinata menunduk malu-malu. "Ya, aku menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Dia pria baik dan hanya pegawai kantoran biasa. Kau tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya lagi.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Selamat ya, kau memang pantas untuk bahagia."

Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian mengusap punggung tangan Naruto. "Kau juga pantas untuk bahagia Naruto. Cari dia dan dapatkan dia kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang berada."

Lagi-lagi wanita lavender itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kalau waktunya tiba, kau pasti akan menemukannya." Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, Himawari, Boruto, kita pulang."

Himawari mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Naruto. "_Bye_, Ayah, kapan-kapan kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Ya, Himawari-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk senang, kemudian berbalik menatap sang kakak yang masih tetap duduk di tempatnya. "Kak, ayo pulang."

Boruto mencengkram gelas _cappucino_-nya dengan erat, membuat Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Boruto, ada apa? Ayo kita pulang." Ajak sang ibu lemah lembut.

Pemuda itu menggeleng tegas lalu menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Aku ingin tinggal dengan ayah."

"Hah?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka tinggal dengan ibu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, sejak kecil aku selalu tinggal dengan ibu, jadi aku berpikir mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tinggal dengan ayah." Mata biru cerah itu menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Aku akan menemani ayah agar tidak kesepian lagi."

Hinata dan Naruto berpandangan sejenak, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, ibu mengijinkannya. Ingat, jangan sampai kau merepotkan ayah, mengerti?"

Boruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Tentu saja tidak, aku kan sudah dewasa, benar kan, Ayah?" Ucapnya, meminta pendapat.

Pria pirang itu tertawa lalu mengacak kepala putra sulungnya itu. "Ya, aku juga berjanji akan merawatmu dengan baik."

Hinata tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu Naruto-kun. Tolong jaga Boruto baik-baik." Tangannya terjulur untuk berjabat.

Naruto segera menyambut jabatan tangan itu dengan cepat. "Ya, aku akan menjaga Boruto dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum teduh.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 11.00 pagi_**

**.**

Naruto dan Boruto—duo ayah-anak itu terlihat sibuk mengurus kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru yang akan ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Naruto bahkan terlihat tengah mengangkut kardus-kardus dari mobil dan memasukkannya ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Boruto sibuk menata beberapa barang di sudut ruangan.

Naruto menyeka keringatnya sebentar sebelum melirik sang anak yang sedang meletakkan televisi besar mereka di tembok terdekat.

"Kurang tinggi, Boruto. Letakkan yang benar." Ujar pria pirang itu menginterupsi.

"Begini?" Sang anak kembali memposisikan benda tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Apa sudah cukup?"

"Ya, sempurna." Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di sofa terdekat untuk beristirahat. "Barang-barangmu sudah ayah letakkan di dalam kamar. Cepat bereskan, oke?"

Boruto mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto memilih menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa, mencoba untuk berisitirahat sejenak.

Mata birunya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Rumah itu tidaklah besar tapi juga tidak kecil, hanya sebuah tempat tinggal minimalis berlantai dua yang didominasi dengan warna putih bersih. Di sisi kanan terdapat pintu kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman samping rumah, dimana taman dan rumput hijau terpapar indah. Sedangkan di sisi kiri terdapat dapur kecil yang keseluruhannya berwarna campuran putih dan hitam. Rumah itu sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh dirinya dan Boruto.

Naruto mendesah sesaat, kemudian segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya untuk berbenah. Ia mengangkut satu kardus penuh barang-barang berharganya, dari benda elektronik sampai hiasan meja berbentuk unik yang dibelinya dari luar negeri.

Pria pirang itu menata barangnya satu persatu. Meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas lemari kecil samping tempat tidur. Tetapi tangannya langsung terhenti di udara saat melihat sebuah figura foto yang tergeletak di dalam kardusnya. Di dalam foto itu, terlihat Naruto tengah merangkul bahu seorang cowok sambil tertawa lebar, sedangkan cowok yang dirangkulnya hanya menampilkan raut wajah bosan.

Naruto membelai kaca figura itu dengan lembut lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah cowok tersebut. Senyum dinginnya, ekspresi tajamnya, dan sikap ketusnya, seakan-akan Naruto baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin sore. Terdengar menggelikan memang, mengingat mereka tidak pernah bertemu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Naruto mendesah, ia menghempaskan pantatnya di tepi ranjang sembari mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Jujur saja, kegiatan mengangkut barang ke rumah barunya ini cukup membuat seluruh sendi ditubuhnya berontak minta istirahat. Mungkin ia harus tidur sejenak sebelum kembali merapikan ruangan yang lain.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Ketukan halus di pintu kamar membuat Naruto harus menolehkan kepala. Matanya menangkap sosok Boruto yang tengah bersender di ambang pintu sembari menyilangkan kedua lengan. Sepertinya Boruto baru saja selesai mandi setelah membereskan kamarnya, terlihat dari rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan masih basah.

Pemuda itu memakai baju kaos jingga dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang tinggi tegap serta atletis. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja, menampilkan kesan liar yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Ditunjang mata birunya yang tajam serta dua goresan di masing-masing pipinya, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan. Benar-benar replika dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Ayah?" Tanyanya, membuka suara.

Naruto menggeleng sejenak. "Masuklah." Jawabnya.

Boruto segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping pria itu. Ia meregangkan otot tubuhnya sejenak sebelum memulai percakapan. "_Well_, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol secara santai." Ujarnya seraya menampilkan cengiran yang lebar.

Naruto tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya meraih kepala Boruto dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Kau benar. Kita sudah lama berpisah dan sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol." Pria pirang itu menghentikan usapannya. "Jadi, kau ingin mengobrol tentang apa?"

Boruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa membuka obrolan."

"Bagaimana kalau tentang pacarmu?" Goda Naruto seraya meninju pundak sang anak, bercanda.

Boruto mengerang jengkel. "_Oh come on_, aku tidak punya pacar, Ayah."

"Benarkah? Kau'kan tampan sepertiku, jadi seharusnya kau sudah punya pacar." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah? Ayah juga tidak punya pacar atau pendamping baru seperti ibu." Balas Boruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tidak ada yang suka pada ayahmu ini. _Well_, bisa dibilang aku sangat kaku menghadapi wanita."

"Kalau 'dia' bagaimana?" Boruto menunjuk foto yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur sang ayah. "Dia bukan wanita, jadi ayah bisa mendekatinya."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget sekaligus heran. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

Boruto kembali menampilkan cengirannya. "Ibu sudah mengatakan padaku kalau ayah tidak tertarik pada wanita. Secara garis besar, ayah adalah seorang gay." Jawabnya lantang.

Naruto mulai panik. "Boruto, dengar—"

Sang anak mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan cepat, seakan-akan menyuruh ayahnya untuk diam sejenak. "Ayah yang harus mendengarkan aku, oke?" Ia menangkap kedua bahu Naruto dan menatap mata biru laut yang tengah gelisah itu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain mengenai 'gay'. Yang kupedulikan hanya kebahagiaanmu, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak masalah tentang semua ini."

Naruto diam, mencoba menatap mata sebiru laut yang sama persis dengan miliknya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanyanya ragu. "Apa kau tidak marah denganku?"

"_Oh for god's sake_, kenapa aku harus marah?" Erang Boruto jengkel seraya melepaskan genggamannya di pundak sang ayah. "Kau ayahku, rasa sayangku tetap tidak akan berubah walaupun kau seorang gay. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan soal itu, oke?"

Naruto bisa sedikit menghela napas lega, ia kembali mengacak rambut pemuda itu penuh sayang. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Kalian berdua terlalu baik."

Boruto membalas pujian itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus membersihkan ruangan lain?" Tanyanya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kita kesampingkan urusan bersih-bersih ini, ada hal yang perlu diurus terlebih dahulu." Jawab pria itu sembari mengambil beberapa dokumen dari dalam kopernya dan menyerahkan kertas-kertas tadi ke tangan sang anak.

Boruto menerima kertas tersebut dengan pandangan berkerut heran. "Apa ini?"

"Surat kepindahan sekolah. Besok kau akan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Konoha Gakuen?" Boruto mengulang dengan mengernyitkan kening. "Bukankah tempat itu sangat—err—ter-favorite? Maksudku, murid-murid disana sangat jenius, aku bisa terlempar keluar kalau tidak pintar." Keluhnya.

"Karena itu aku ingin menyekolahkanmu disana, agar kau pintar dan menjadi ilmuwan sepertiku."

"_Dad, i don't want to be a scientist. That's boring._" Erang Boruto menekukkan wajah.

"_Fine._" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kau ingin menjadi apa?"

"Pemain sepakbola_._" Boruto menjawab mantap seraya menatap sang ayah dengan mata berbinar.

"Menjadi pemain bola juga harus pintar, jadi kau tetap akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen." Terang Naruto lagi.

Boruto mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. "_Whatever._" Ucapnya, pasrah.

Naruto tersenyum puas, kemudian menepuk kepala sang anak. "Kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah, malam ini kita akan makan di luar."

"Malam ini? Makan di luar?" Boruto melirik tertarik.

"Yup, ke restoran ramen yang paling terkenal di Konoha."

Bibir sang anak sumringah.

"Yahuu~" Ia melompat dari kasur dan segera ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang terkekeh kecil memaklumi sikap pemuda itu.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 19.00 malam_**

.

Menma tengah berbaring di kamarnya sembari membaca buku novel misteri kesukaannya, sampai sebuah seruan dari seberang kamar mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ibu, kembalikan tabunganku!" Teriakan Sarada menggema nyaring melewati solidnya tembok, membuat Menma penasaran dan beranjak dari kasur untuk melihat keadaan.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan bersender di sisinya ketika adegan saling tarik menarik dompet antar ibu dan anak terpampang dihadapannya.

Sakura dengan jaket bulu berwarna putih dan rok hitam mini tengah sibuk menarik paksa dompet milik Sarada. Sepertinya wanita berambut merah jambu itu akan pergi ke luar bersama teman-temannya untuk berbelanja, tetapi Menma yakin kalau ia sama sekali tidak diberikan uang saku oleh ayah karena sikap borosnya itu.

"Ibu, jangan ambil dompetku!" Sarada terus mempertahankan dompet berwarna _pink_-nya saat Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk merebutnya.

"Ibu tidak mengambil, ibu hanya meminjam! Cepat serahkan uang tabunganmu dulu, nanti ibu ganti!" Paksa Sakura seraya memukul-mukul tangan sang anak agar berhenti meronta.

"Ibu!" Sarada berteriak keras. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ke lantai ketika dompetnya berhasil disambar. "Bukankah ibu tidak diperbolehkan oleh ayah untuk belanja macam-macam lagi?!"

Sakura berdecak. "Ayahmu itu kolot." Wanita itu mengobrak-abrik isi dompet Sarada dan mengambil beberapa kartu kredit gadis itu. "Bagi wanita, tas itu adalah segalanya." Ujarnya seraya melempar dompet sang anak ke lantai, tidak peduli.

Sarada menghentakkan kakinya kesekian kalinya dengan kesal. "Ibu! Kau mengambil semua kartu kreditku! Itu uang beasiswaku yang kutabung sejak SMP!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sakura mendelik sewot. Ia memukul lengan sang anak dengan jengkel. "Aiishh, diamlah. Nanti ibu ganti!" Ucapnya seraya pergi sembari menenteng tas mewahnya dan berjalan melewati kamar Menma dengan angkuh. Bahkan ia enggan menatap wajah pemuda itu ketika melewatinya.

Menma sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ibunya. Ia melirik sang adik yang hampir menangis ketika mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan tenang dari ambang pintu kamar.

Sarada melirik sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak." Ucapnya sembari memunguti lembaran uang kertas dan recehan yang tercecer di lantai.

Merasa kasihan, Menma membantu sang adik memunguti uang recehan tersebut. "Aku akan bicara dengan papa mengenai ibu." Ujarnya membuka suara.

Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Sifat ibu memang seperti itu, kita hanya membuang-buang waktu meladeninya."

Menma menyerahkan uang recehan yang dipungutnya ke arah Sarada. "Apa kau tidak benci pada ibumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membenci ibuku. Kalau marah mungkin iya." Sahut Sarada lagi. "Terima kasih, Kak." Ujarnya setelah uangnya yang tercecer terkumpul semua.

Menma hanya mengangguk kecil ketika sang adik mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia memang tidak membenci adiknya, hanya saja mereka jarang mengobrol sejak kecil, jadi ketika harus bicara, mereka berdua akan sama-sama canggung.

Ketika Menma ingin berbalik menuju kamarnya, sosok Sasuke terlihat berjalan di koridor sembari melonggarkan kancing jas hitamnya. Sepertinya sang ayah habis pulang kerja.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya ketika melihat wajah Sarada yang kusut hampir menangis. Ia melirik ke arah Menma dengan curiga.

"Bukan aku." Tanggap Menma cepat seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Sarada yang melihat hal itu langsung membuka suara agar sang ayah tidak salah paham. "Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakak." Ucapnya tegas.

"Jadi kalau bukan karena ulah kakakmu lalu karena apa? Wajahmu itu kusut sekali." Kata Sasuke seraya mendekat.

Sarada terlihat enggan untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya, namun Sasuke bisa menebak semuanya hanya dengan melihat anak gadisnya yang tengah mencengkram sebuah dompet dengan kuat. Kalau urusan dompet dan uang sudah dipastikan biang keroknya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Apa karena ibumu?" Sasuke menebak jitu.

Sarada terlihat bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Melihat tebakannya benar, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang jengkel. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "Katakan pada papa, apa yang dilakukan ibumu?"

Sarada menunduk diam. "Ibu mengambil semua kartu kreditku untuk berbelanja tas." Sahutnya jujur.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Seakan-akan seluruh permasalahan keluarga yang terjadi dikarenakan keberadaan wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Ia memijat keningnya sebentar sebelum menepuk kepala Sarada penuh sayang. "Tenang saja, papa akan pastikan semua uang tabunganmu tetap dengan nominal yang sama. Urusan ibumu serahkan pada papa, oke?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Papa."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama, Sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian berdua ingin makan malam di luar dengan papa?" Tanyanya lagi seraya menatap Menma dan Sarada bergantian.

Menma mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya, aku mau. Lagipula sejak tadi aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin makan ramen spesial." Adunya.

Sedangkan Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Maaf papa, tapi aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk dikumpulkan besok, kalau tidak, aku bisa dihukum oleh guru." Ujarnya agak kecewa.

Sasuke menepuk kepala anak gadisnya dengan lembut. "Papa mengerti, nanti akan papa bawakan oleh-oleh saat pulang." Sahutnya menghibur.

Sarada tersenyum kecil dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada kakak serta ayahnya itu.

Menma menguap sembari merenggangkan ototnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pa, kita akan makan malam dimana?"

Sasuke melepaskan jas hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan. "Di restoran ramen yang sangat kau sukai itu."

Menma mengerjap tidak percaya. "Di Ichiraku ramen?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan kesana."

"_Yes!_" Menma bersorak meninju udara dengan wajah sumringah. "Tunggu sebentar, Pa. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Ucapnya semangat seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

**_Ichiraku Ramen Restourant, pukul 20.00 malam_**

.

Naruto dan Boruto menikmati makan malam mereka dengan semangkuk besar ramen spesial. Sang anak terlihat senang menyeruput kuah ramen yang penuh kaya rasa itu, ia bahkan hampir tersedak kalau saja Naruto tidak langsung menyodorkan air putih ke arahnya.

"Makan dengan pelan, Boruto. Kau bisa mati tersedak." Kelakar sang ayah.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan ramen enak ini." Katanya.

Naruto mendengus geli. Ia memainkan mie-nya sembari menatap ke sekeliling restoran, tempat itu tidak terlalu mewah namun memancarkan suasana yang elegan dan _fancy_. Para pelayan terlihat berpakaian kemeja putih rapi dan melayani para pengunjung dengan senyum cerah ceria, beberapa ornamen modern dan tanaman hijau menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, sedangkan di bagian kiri, terlihat bar kecil untuk para pengunjung yang ingin menikmati sushi dan bir.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke bagian kanan. Tidak ada yang spesial di sudut sana, hanya sebuah toilet umum bagi pengunj—

Kalimatnya terhenti mendadak.

Pria pirang itu membeku seketika saat mata biru cerahnya menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut raven dan berpakaian jas hitam mewah terlihat memasuki toilet. Cara berdiri, sikap jalannya, dan wajah _stoic_-nya, semua itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan satu sosok yang sangat familiar.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_**Grakk!**_—Naruto memundurkan kursinya tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah toilet.

Boruto menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa, Yah? Kau ingin ke toilet?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Tunggu disini, ayah akan segera kembali." Perintahnya seraya bergerak tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa meja pengunjung untuk menuju toilet.

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Kegugupan merayapi tubuhnya. Perasaan senang, kaget, dan rindu bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu di seluruh penjuru kota layaknya seekor anjing yang mencoba kembali pada majikannya. Memang bukan kiasan yang bagus untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya, _but who cares?_ Yang terpenting adalah Naruto sangat merindukan pria itu.

Dan kalau ternyata benar yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke, apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti? Lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

_**Brak!**_—Naruto membuka pintu toilet pria secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada pengunjung yang berada di dalam toilet tersebut, kecuali satu orang yang tengah mencuci tangan di bagian wastafel. Orang itu tidak menatap cermin dihadapannya dan terus menunduk. Sepertinya ia tengah berusaha mencuci noda yang terciprat di bagian jas hitamnya.

Naruto bergerak perlahan, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pundak pria itu. Tepat ketika ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan jas orang tersebut, Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya dan segera menyambar lengan orang dihadapannya dan memaksa pria tersebut untuk bertatapan wajah.

"SAS—!" Seruan Naruto terhenti saat melihat bahwa pria dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang tengah dicarinya.

Pemuda di depannya itu seumuran dengan Boruto dengan rambut hitam, kulit putih dan memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Benar-benar seperti kembaran Boruto, namun berbeda warna mata dan bentuk rambut.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Naruto salah tingkah dan segera melepaskan cengkaramannya dari lengan pemuda itu. "Ma—Maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang." Ujarnya berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa kecewa.

Pemuda itu menggangguk maklum dan kembali ke aktifitasnya semula untuk membersihkan jas-nya yang terkena noda. Sedangkan Naruto memilih melangkah mundur dan bergerak keluar dari toilet pria dengan bahu merosot kecewa.

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengaduk mie ramennya dengan wajah suram, membuat Boruto lagi-lagi menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang anak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Teruslah makan, setelah itu kita akan pulang." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum pahit. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk mie-nya tanpa niat untuk memakannya. Pria itu tidak nafsu makan setelah harapannya hancur ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Berharap bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke di restoran seperti ini?

Konyol. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyukai ramen sama sekali.

.

_**Krieet!**_—Pintu di salah satu kabin toilet terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah keluar sembari merapikan retsleting celana dan kancing kemeja putihnya. Sedangkan di bagian wastafel, Menma masih sibuk menggerutu membersihkan noda kuah ramen di jas-nya.

"Kau masih belum selesai juga?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel tepat disebelah sang anak.

"Belum, Pa. Noda ini susah sekali dihilangkan." Gerutu Menma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang."

"Yeah, seorang pria. Aku rasa dia salah mengenaliku dengan seseorang." Jawab sang anak lagi, detik selanjutnya ia mengerang frustasi ketika noda di jas-nya sama sekali tidak menghilang.

Menma melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tidak sengaja pandangannya terjatuh pada bagian perut sang ayah yang sedikit terekspos. Ada bekas jahitan yang mengintip dari balik kemeja.

"Bekas apa itu?" Menma bertanya spontan.

Sasuke yang sadar arah pandangan sang anak, langsung menutupi bagian perutnya dengan kemeja. "Tidak ada." Bohongnya.

Menma berdecak jengkel dan segera menarik kemeja sang ayah ke atas untuk melihat luka tersebut. Bekas jahitan itu memanjang horizontal di bagian bawah perut, mirip bekas jahitan ibunya saat melahirkan Sarada dengan cara _caesar._

"Luka jahit apa ini?" Menma bertanya serius.

Sasuke berdecak jengkel dan mendorong sang anak menjauh. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia masih bersikeras. "Hanya luka jatuh." Ujarnya lagi.

"Luka jatuh di bagian perut? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa dibohongi, Papa." Kesal Menma. "Apa luka itu bekas jahitan operasi? Jangan-jangan papa operasi _caesar_ untuk melahirkanku?" Candanya dengan kekeh pelan.

Namun kelakar itu tidak membuat Sasuke tertawa. Pria raven itu hanya diam dan menunduk dengan tangan gemetar, membuat Menma kembali heran.

"Pa, ada apa?" Tanya sang anak.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Berhenti bertanya dan segera bersihkan jas-mu itu. Makanan kita akan cepat dingin kalau kita tidak segera kembali." Ucapnya seraya bergegas ke luar toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

Meninggalkan Menma yang lagi-lagi kebingungan dengan sikap ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Boruto berdiri tepat di depan sebuah gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi dengan pahatan bertuliskan "_**Konoha Gakuen**_" berwarna emas yang elegan di sisi pagarnya.

Di halaman depan, tertata asri rumput hijau dan berbagai tanaman bunga, serta satu kolam air mancur yang memaukau, sedangkan di sisi samping terdapat bangunan gedung olahraga tersendiri yang cukup besar.

Setiap mata memandang, yang ditemukannya adalah para siswa yang membawa lusinan buku, seakan-akan tempat itu bukanlah sekolah, melainkan perpustakaan umum yang sangat ter-favorite. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berbelok masuk ke gedung olahraga, bahkan Boruto yakin kalau gedung olahraga itu hanyalah pajangan saja.

Boruto mendesah dan melirik seragamnya sendiri. Terlalu kaku dengan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna merah marun dengan lambang Konoha di bagian dada. Sedangkan tas ransel hitam kesayangannya bertengger manis di bahu.

Di belakangnya, sang ayah terlihat bosan berada di dalam mobil memperhatikan Boruto yang tidak kunjung berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana? Cepat masuk dan sapalah teman barumu." Paksa sang ayah lagi.

Boruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya. "Apakah aku harus bersekolah disini? Bisakah kita cari sekolah yang lain saja?" Tanyanya agak memohon.

"Jangan manja. Cepat masuk dan belajarlah, ayah harus segera bekerja." Ucap Naruto, memaksa.

Dengan mengerang jengkel, Boruto akhirnya menurut dan memilih melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah. Ia masih asing dengan sekolah barunya itu, tetapi Boruto berharap dalam beberapa hari ia dapat beradaptasi dengan baik... _Maybe?_

Tetapi sebelum beradaptasi dengan baik, ia perlu menemukan kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

'_So, where the hell is my classroom?' _Batin Boruto dalam hati.

Setidaknya ia harus menanyakan kelasnya pada seseorang, dan sasarannya adalah gadis berambut hitam yang memakai _sweater_ warna _pink_ dan kacamata merah.

"Uhm, permisi..." Boruto mulai menyapa dengan cengiran andalannya. "...Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kelas 3A? Aku murid baru disini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Gadis itu menatap tajam Boruto dari balik kacamata jernihnya. "Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Boruto."

"Hn..." Gadis itu diam sebentar. "...Namaku Uchiha Sarada, dan sejujurnya aku juga masih baru disini. Aku junior kelas 1B."

"Ah, begitu? Jadi kau juga tidak hapal letak ruang sekolah ini?"

"Ya, begitulah, tetapi..." Sarada berhenti bicara, kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan-akan tengah mencari seseorang. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada sosok sang kakak yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sarada segera melambai dengan semangat meminta Menma untuk menemuinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Menma membuka suara sembari menatap Boruto dan Sarada bergantian.

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah pemuda pirang disebelahnya dengan cepat. "Ia tersesat dan menanyakan arah ke kelas 3A. Aku tidak bisa membantunya sekarang sebab harus ke perpustakaan, jadi aku pikir kakak bisa membantunya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Menma mengangguk paham, kemudian menatap Boruto. "Aku belajar di kelas 3A, jadi kau menemui orang yang tepat. Ayo, aku antar ke kelas."

Boruto menampilkan cengiran lebar kemudian melambai ke arah Sarada dengan genit.

"Wow, adikmu sangat cantik. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya saat sang gadis sudah berjalan menjauh.

Menma mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa aku boleh jadi adik iparmu? Setidaknya menjadi pacar adikmu saja sudah cukup." Celetuk Boruto antusias seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Menma.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Wow, kau ketus sekali." Boruto melirik wajah Menma sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kalau wajah kita hampir sama."

"Apa?" Menma berhenti berjalan dan menoleh dengan kaget. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sama'?"

"Ini..." Tanpa aba-aba, Boruto menyentuh pipi Menma yang menunjukan tiga goresan horizontal di masing-masingnya. "...Kita mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama. Kau tiga goresan, sedangkan aku dua."

Menma menepis tangan _tan_ itu dengan cepat. "Kita tidak sama. Rambutmu pirang sedangkan aku hitam, kulitmu cokelat sedangkan aku putih."

"Apakah itu termasuk rasis?"

"_Oh shut up._" Menma memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Lagipula warna mata kita juga berbeda."

"Hm, itu benar..." Balas Boruto lagi. Ia dengan cepat menyambar dagu Menma dan memaksa pemuda yang memiliki tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang sama dengannya itu untuk saling bertatapan. "...Matamu hitam pekat. Benar-benar cantik." Pujinya, membuat pemuda dihadapannya itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hentikan, dasar rambut pisang." Menma menepis tangan Boruto cepat. "Kau ingin ke kelas atau tidak?" Kesalnya.

"_Yeah, of course._"

"_So stop messing with me_."

"_I'm not._" Boruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda menyerah. "_So, would you kindly lead the way, My lord?_"

Sarkastik pemuda pirang itu hanya ditanggapi Menma dengan erangan jengkel.

.

Lima menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas yang dituju. Menma segera berjalan menuju sang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil sesekali menunjuk Boruto yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu panggilan.

Anko-sensei, nama guru tersebut, hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian tersenyum ramah ke arah Boruto. "Masuklah." Panggilnya. "Menma sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kau murid baru disini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Boruto mengangguk sopan sembari melirik Menma yang bergerak menuju tempat duduknya. Sepertinya Menma lebih tertarik menatap ke luar jendela dibandingkan mendengarkan Boruto yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uhm, aku tidak pintar dalam hal berbicara, _so yeah_, namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Salam kenal, _guys_." Ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan cengiran di wajah.

Beberapa murid siswi langsung berbisik dan terkikik manja saat Boruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Bahkan seorang murid cewek berbadan gempal dan berkulit gelap langsung menyenggol salah satu temannya dan menunjuk Boruto dengan dagunya.

"Inojin lihat, bukankah murid baru itu sangat tampan?"

Yamanaka Inojin, cowok berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat itu hanya diam dengan wajah _stoic_. "Dia memang sangat tampan, Chocho, tetapi aku masih normal dan suka cewek." Sahutnya tenang.

Akamichi Chocho merengut kecil mendengar jawaban itu, ia memilih berbalik melirik teman cowoknya yang berada di kursi belakang. "Shikadai, menurutmu murid baru itu bagaimana?"

Nara Shikadai, pemuda berambut diikat nanas itu terlihat malas menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya tadi. "Mana aku tahu, aku cowok dan aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan cowok lain." Jawabnya sembari menguap.

Menma yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya mengerang jengkel sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Apa bagusnya dengan pemuda bernama Boruto itu? Ia cerewet, berisik dan suka menggoda orang. Tipe yang sangat menjengkelkan.

_**Plok!**_—Anko-sensei menepuk tangannya satu kali untuk meminta perhatian para muridnya. "Baiklah Boruto, kau bisa duduk di sebelah..." Wanita itu diam sejenak dan menatap berkeliling hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu bangku yang kosong. "...Di sebelah Menma." Ujarnya.

Ucapan sang guru sukses membuat Menma tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena kaget, sedangkan Boruto terlihat gembira dengan senyum sumringah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sang _blonde_ segera bergerak dan duduk di bangku sebelah Menma.

"Hai, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Sapanya kelewat ramah.

Menma mengerang jengkel sembari melipat kedua tangannya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

Boruto kembali berbicara dengan senyum cerahnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Boruto—atau adik ipar." Ujarnya, percaya diri.

Menma mendelik galak. "_Shut up_! Aku tidak sudi kau menjadi adik iparku,_ jerk_!"

.

Siapa bilang memiliki teman itu sangat menyenangkan?

Menma lebih memilih menyendiri dibandingkan harus memiliki teman autis seperti Boruto. Bayangkan saja, pemuda _tan_ kelebihan hormon itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi, setiap ada kesempatan, Boruto selalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Sarada kemudian menggamit leher Menma seakan-akan mengatakan,_ 'Hei lihat, aku berteman dengan kakakmu, apa sekarang kau menyukaiku?'_

Kalau sudah begitu, Menma akan menyikut perut Boruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu tersungkur di lantai, kemudian meninggalkannya dengan tampang tidak peduli.

Namun bukan Boruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, ia dengan percaya dirinya terus mendekati Menma demi mencuri perhatian Sarada. Seperti kata pepatah, bila ingin berpacaran dengan adiknya, dapatkan dulu restu kakaknya.

Berpedoman dengan kalimat tidak tentu asal-usulnya itu, Boruto segenap jiwa raga gencar berusaha mendekati Menma. Ia tidak peduli jika harus disikut dan ditonjok oleh Menma karena mengikutinya bahkan sampai ke kabin toilet. Pejuang harus memiliki prinsip; maju tak gentar membela yang benar.

Seperti sekarang ini, Boruto masih tetap setia mengekor di belakang Menma saat pemuda berkulit putih itu menuju kantin sekolah. Ia bahkan ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengan Menma.

"Kau tahu, aku suka makanan disini. Sangat enak dan bergizi." Ucap Boruto dengan senyum sumringah.

Menma memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Kau berada di sekolah ini baru tadi pagi..."

"Oh."

"...Dan makanan kantin hanya roti dan sekotak susu." Lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

Boruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. "_Well_, aku hanya mencoba bersikap sopan dan bersahabat denganmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak butuh sahabat sama sekali."

Boruto membalas ucapan itu dengan dengusan kecil, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan bosan. "Aku heran kenapa sikapmu itu ketus sekali? Apakah sikapmu itu turunan dari ayahmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Menma menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi mendengus kecil, ia memilih menatap sekeliling kantin daripada memandangi wajah Menma yang kentara sekali raut kusutnya. Mata birunya langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat Sarada yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lekat. Boruto segera mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ceria, tidak lupa memeluk leher Menma dengan semangat, hampir membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersedak makanannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Menma protes keras sembari menepis tangan Boruto dari lehernya.

"Ssshh—jangan bergerak, diamlah sebentar saja." Desak Boruto mencoba mempertahankan cengirannya pada Sarada sembari tetap menggamit leher Menma dengan kuat.

Setelah Sarada berlalu, barulah Boruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher pemuda itu. Tidak mempedulikan Menma yang tengah mengusap lehernya akibat sempat tercekik.

"_Dude_, _your sister is so cute_._ I really wanna be her boyfriend_."

Celetukan Boruto sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Menma. Pemuda bermata onyx itu melirik sang _blonde_ dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya?! Mencekikku sampai kehabisan napas?!" Seru Menma jengkel.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. _Calm down, babe_."

"_I'm not your fucking babe!_"

Belum sempat Boruto mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, suara seorang gadis menginterupsi perseteruan mereka.

"_Oh my, oh my_, kalian kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih, sangat mesra sekali." Suara Chocho terdengar, membuat Menma menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berkulit gelap sedang cekikikan manja.

"Jangan bercanda, Chocho. Siapa sudi menjadi kekasih orang idiot sepertinya, lagipula kalaupun aku _gay_,aku bakal memilih cowok yang lebih tampan dan _macho_."

"Hei, aku tampan dan _macho_." Boruto langsung menyeletuk dengan cepat.

Menma memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, sedangkan Chocho terkikik geli.

"_Oh, by the way, guys_..." Chocho duduk dihadapan mereka sembari memakan roti di nampannya. "...Besok ada ujian matematika, jangan lupa untuk belajar. Kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei sangat ketat dalam mengawasi ujian."

"Huh? Ujian matematika?" Boruto membeo.

"Yup, aku berencana untuk belajar kelompok dengan Inojin dan Shikadai, apa kalian mau ikut juga?" Tanya Chocho antusias.

Menma menggeleng pelan. "Aku lebih suka belajar send—"

"Aku dan Menma akan belajar bersama, jadi maaf, kami menolak tawaranmu." Potong Boruto cepat, hampir membuat Menma membelalak lebar.

"Hei, sejak kapan aku setuju untuk belajar bersamamu?" Menma bertanya ketus, seketus perasaannya sekarang.

"Oh ayolah sahabat, jangan seperti itu padaku." Boruto berusaha menggamit pundak pemuda itu namun segera dipukul oleh Menma dengan keras. Membuat sang _blonde _menarik kembali tangannya. "_Please_, aku ingin belajar bersamamu." Mohonnya lagi.

Menma tahu betul maksud dibalik ucapan Boruto, ia pasti ingin mendekati Sarada dengan alasan belajar kelompok. Tipikal cowok bermodus tinggi.

Chocho yang mendengar ucapan Boruto, lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkikik geli sembari mendelik penuh arti. "Sudah kuduga kalian punya hubungan spesial." Ia melemparkan kedipan genit ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Padahal aku berencana untuk mendekatimu, tetapi kau malah naksir Menma." Sambungnya polos.

"Eh?" Boruto mengerjap kaget. "Ta—tapi aku dan Menma, kami hanya—"

"Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu padaku, aku mendoakan kelancaran hubungan kalian." Ujar gadis itu seraya beranjak pergi setelah memberikan kedipan genit lagi ke arah Boruto.

Menma mengerang frustasi, ia mencengkram rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat, mirip seorang pegawai yang habis kena PHK dini.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku." Ia mendesis tajam. Aura hitam menggelegak disekitar pemuda tersebut. Memancarkan hawa kematian yang pekat.

Boruto meneguk air liurnya panik. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan mundur perlahan. "Uhh... _Oh look_, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir, sebaiknya aku pergi. _Bye_." Tanpa hitungan aba-aba lagi, ia langsung melarikan diri dari sana.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 15.00 sore_**

.

Sasuke tengah beristirahat tenang di sofa ruang keluarga ketika sosok Menma yang baru pulang sekolah langsung menghempaskan diri disamping sang ayah. Wajah pemuda itu kusut dan aura disekelilingnya sangat suram, membuat Sasuke heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa kau berkelahi di sekolah?" Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya sembari tetap mempertahankan tatapannya pada sang anak.

Menma mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak."

"Hn... Lalu kenapa wajahmu kusam begitu? Apa ada masalah?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sang anak mendesah panjang. "Aku bertemu murid baru yang idiot. Dia selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Orang yang menyusahkan."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ternyata cuma masalah remaja biasa." Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut hitam Menma. "Ganti baju dan beristirahatlah di kamar, setelah itu makan siang."

"Bagaimana dengan papa? Apa papa sudah makan siang?"

"Papa tidak bisa makan siang sekarang, sebentar lagi papa akan kembali ke kantor untuk rapat." Jawab Sasuke.

Menma mengangguk paham dan segera bangkit dari sofa. "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat di dalam kamar." Ucapnya lagi seraya beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Menma melemparkan tas-nya sembarang ke atas ranjang, kemudian segera melepaskan kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Ia ingin berganti pakaian secepat mungkin dan beristirahat dengan tenang, melupakan kekacauan di sekolah karena ulah si idiot Boruto itu.

Tepat ketika ia ingin meraih kaos warna hitam miliknya, suara ketukan di pintu kamar mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

Sosok Sarada bersender di depan kamar sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya seraya mendelik ke arah Menma yang _topless_.

"Tidak, ada apa?" Menma menyambar bajunya dan segera memakainya dengan cepat.

"Ini mengenai... Boruto." Sarada bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. "Apa... Apa dia temanmu?"

Menma tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Sarada menunduk sembari memainkan poni rambutnya dengan kikuk, ia bahkan mencuri lirik ke arah sang kakak dengan tatapan seolah-olah meminta jawaban segera. Dilihat dari sikapnya itu, Menma yakin bahwa Sarada—err—jatuh cinta pada Boruto.

Sang kakak menggaruk belakang rambutnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak berteman dengan Boruto. Pemuda bodoh itu yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Tetapi di lain pihak, sebagai kakak yang baik, ia harus membantu Sarada untuk berdekatan dengan Boruto.

"_Well, yeah_, kami berteman." Jawab Menma lagi.

Wajah Sarada terlihat berseri selama beberapa detik, namun kembali ke sikap _stoic_-nya lagi. Khas Uchiha sekali. "Uhm, sedekat apa kakak dengan Boruto?"

Menma berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi satu hari ini Boruto memang 'sangat dekat' dengannya, terlalu dekat malah. "Ya, kami dekat." Ucapnya singkat. "Dan kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Boruto, dia akan kesini sebentar lagi untuk belajar kelompok denganku." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi wajah Sarada berseri, menunjukkan kalau ia bersemangat untuk bertemu Boruto.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bertanya, kau bisa pergi. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Ah, okay, terima kasih, Kak." Sahut Sarada seraya menjauh menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian sang adik, Menma akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak dan mencoba menutup mata. Setidaknya sampai Boruto datang ia bisa mengistirahatkan otaknya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Menma terbangun. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan kaget dan langsung melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 17.00 sore. Ia tertidur dua jam lamanya.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab ketukan itu. "Masuklah, tidak dikunci." Ucapnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Boruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Menma mengerang pelan, mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang serak karena bangun tidur.

"Lewat pintu depan." Sahut Boruto seraya masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di samping pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Oh, adikmu, Sarada-chan membukakan pintu untukku dan menyuruhku langsung menemuimu di kamar." Jelas Boruto. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Menma balas bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia meraih buku pelajarannya dan mulai belajar.

Pemuda _tan_ itu menopang dagunya di atas meja. "Tentang adikmu, apa dia mulai menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin." Menma menjawab sekenanya. Membuat pemuda disampingnya itu menekukkan wajah kesal.

"Hei, jawab yang benar, dia suka padaku atau tidak?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri saja pada Sarada?" Balas Menma.

Boruto terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ba—Bagaimana mungkin aku bertanya langsung pada orang yang aku suka? Itu memalukan." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung.

Menma mendengus geli. "Kalau aku sih sudah pasti akan mengatakan langsung pada orang yang aku suka." Ujarnya sombong.

"Memangnya ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Boruto penasaran.

"Untuk sekarang sih tidak ada." Menma tertawa canggung.

"Ha! Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berpengalaman." Ejek Boruto dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Apa?! Aku ini cukup berpengalaman dengan cewek!" Menma menggebrak meja penuh emosi.

"Oh ya? Aku ragu kalau kau pernah ciuman dengan cewek." Goda Boruto dengan tawa mengejek.

"Aku pernah ciuman dengan cewek!" Menma membalas cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau dia sedang berbohong sekarang. Jangankan ciuman, pegangan tangan dengan cewek saja tidak pernah.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, apa rasanya ciuman dengan cewek?" Boruto menyodorkan pertanyaan menjebak.

Menma _skakmat_.

Ia duduk gelisah di tempatnya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang masuk akal. "Uhh, rasanya seperti... uhh..."

Boruto menyeringai mengejek. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pose angkuh. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Uhh... Aku tidak ingat." Ucap Menma lagi.

"HA! Aku tahu kau bohong!" Boruto tersenyum penuh kepuasan, membuat Menma mendelik kesal.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Ya, kau bohong."

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau bohong! Kau pembohong besar!"

Menma menggeram kesal. Detik selanjutnya, ia menerjang Boruto dan mencengkram kerah pemuda_ tan_ itu dengan kuat. Membuat sang Uzumaki terjungkal panik di lantai.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku, Idiot!" Teriak Boruto.

"Tidak, sebelum kau tarik ucapanmu tentangku! Aku bukan pembohong!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Jangan cuma bisa berteriak saja, Idiot!" Seru Boruto jengkel, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Menma di lehernya.

"Baik! Akan kubuktikan sekarang!"

"Ap—?!"

Boruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab Menma langsung menyergap bibirnya dengan lumatan kasar yang tiba-tiba. Tabrakan mulut itu membuat mata biru Boruto melebar. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan gigi mereka berbenturan tidak beraturan saat Menma berusaha menciumnya.

Boruto tidak bergerak satu inchi pun, entah karena terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Menma atau terlena dengan sentuhan bibir itu, namun yang diketahuinya aksi mendadak itu sukses membuat jantungnya terpompa cepat.

Menma melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan napas terengah-engah, kemudian menatap Boruto yang berada di bawah tindihannya dengan senyum kemenangan. "Lihat? Aku hebat dalam hal ciuman." Ujarnya lagi.

Boruto berusaha menarik bibirnya ke atas, menyeringai. Menutupi degup jantungnya yang berontak liar. "Itu tidak bisa disebut ciuman. Kau hanya membenturkan bibir saja." Tangan_ tan_ nya mencengkram kerah baju Menma dan membanting pemuda itu ke lantai.

Kini posisi mereka berbalik, Menma berada di bawah sedangkan dirinya di atas. "Akan kuajari caranya berciuman." Lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat Menma menolak, Boruto sudah menyergap mulutnya dengan lumatan yang cepat dan dalam. Bibir mereka kembali berbenturan untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini tidak kasar seperti sebelumnya melainkan hisapan yang sangat lembut, membuat jantung mereka berdua meletup-letup bersahutan.

Menma tenggelam dalam pagutan itu, tanpa sadar ia membiarkan Boruto mendominasi mulutnya. Bergerak liar menyapa lidah, gigi serta langit-langit mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan dengus napas pemuda _tan_ itu di wajahnya, hangat dan nyaman. Apakah ini rasanya berciuman? Orang-orang mengatakan kalau rasanya ciuman sangat manis, tetapi yang dirasakan Menma adalah campuran aroma _orange-mint_ yang menyegarkan. Melebihi rasa manis gula maupun cokelat.

Boruto melepaskan ciuman mereka saat paru-parunya mulai sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Ia menatap mata hitam dihadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah, kemudian mencoba menyeringai canggung.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah aku hebat dalam berciuman?" Ucap Boruto angkuh. Ia mencoba tertawa, namun suara seraknya menandakan kalau ia sangat gugup.

Menma menyeringai tipis, berusaha menutupi sikap gugupnya juga. "Hanya begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak hebat dalam hal ciuman?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku hebat dalam ciuman." Tantang Boruto seraya menarik kerah baju pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau berciuman lag—"

Kalimat Menma lagi-lagi terhenti saat Boruto seenak jidatnya kembali memagut bibirnya dengan cepat. Lidah kembali beradu untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kini saliva mulai ikut bergabung memeriahkan pesta. Menma mengernyit sejenak saat air liurnya tercampur dengan pemuda _tan_ itu, namun dilain pihak hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Menma bisa merasakan kalau detak jantungnya menggebu-gebu tidak terkendali. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap berpikiran waras sembari mendorong bahu Boruto menjauh, namun pemuda pirang itu tetap bersikeras menahan ciuman mereka.

Menma sekali lagi berusaha menghindar dengan bergerak mundur, tetapi Boruto malah merengsek maju dan kembali memagut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar terperangkap oleh aksi pemuda Uzumaki itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengimbangi permainan lidah Boruto.

_**Cklek!**_

"Kakak, aku membawakan minu—" Kalimat Sarada terhenti mendadak saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan disuguhi pemandangan abnormal dua orang pemuda yang saling berciuman panas. Mata polosnya terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya kalau orang yang tengah berciuman dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah sang kakak dan Boruto.

Melihat Sarada yang tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dengan mata melotot kaget, membuat Menma dan Boruto langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat. Mereka terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Menma menyeka air liur di sela dagunya sebelum angkat bicara. "Uhm, masuklah, taruh saja minumannya di atas meja." Ujarnya berusaha bersikap normal sebaik mungkin.

Boruto berdehem sejenak sebelum melemparkan cengirannya ke arah gadis berkacamata itu. "Hai, Sarada-chan, kau tetap cantik seperti biasa ya?" Ia berbicara seakan-akan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali, membuat Sarada semakin ternganga heran.

"Ah... Uhm..." Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain membetulkan kacamata merahnya. Mungkin saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia berhalusinasi karena kacamatanya itu rusak. Tapi tidak, ia yakin sekali kacamatanya baik-baik saja. "Uh, apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanyanya polos.

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" Menma mengulangi pertanyaan Sarada dengan wajah lugu.

"Tadi aku lihat kakak dengan Boruto, uhm..."

"Kami bergulat." Boruto menyela cepat. "Kau tahu, kadang-kadang cowok suka bermain gulat." Sambungnya seraya memamerkan otot bisepnya yang terlatih. Tidak lupa ditambah cengiran yang menawan.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa mencuci otak Sarada yang sudah terlanjur melihat pagutan liar tadi. Gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap dua orang pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. "Aku yakin sekali kalau tadi kalian tidak bergulat melainkan berciu—"

"Sarada, kau bisa meletakkan minuman kami di atas meja..." Menma memotong kalimat sang adik dan menatap gadis itu tajam. "..._Please?_" Lanjutnya.

Sarada merengut kesal, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan nampan minuman di atas meja kecil dihadapan Menma dan Boruto, lalu duduk bersimpuh disana. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi.

Menma melirik Sarada dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Perintahnya.

Sarada melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku ingin melihat kalian belajar."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilihat. Pergi sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Sarada bersikeras, ia bahkan memberikan _death glare_ andalannya ke arah Menma.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau—"

"Sudahlah Menma, tidak apa-apa." Boruto menengahi dengan cepat. "Lagipula, aku tambah semangat kalau didampingi cewek cantik." Godanya lagi.

Sarada tersenyum tipis, malu-malu. Sedangkan Menma memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita mulai belajar sekarang." Ucapnya lagi.

Menma berharap kegiatan belajar kelompok ini cepat selesai. Jujur saja, ia mulai jengah melihat Boruto yang sibuk melempar kedipan genit ke arah Sarada dibandingkan memperhatikannya menjelaskan rumus matematika. Dan lagi, ia butuh istirahat yang banyak untuk melupakan kejadian 'tabrakan bibir' yang memalukan tadi.

'_Sial sekali nasibku hari ini.'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ CrowCakes datang bawa fic untuk event Opposite Party 2! HOREEE! *tebar-tebar confetti* XD**

**Maaf kalau semua karakternya pada OOC, ini tuntutan naskah #plak *digampar readers* huehehe... Aku harap kalian suka :D  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong, kalian lebih suka (BorutoxMenma) atau (MenmaxBoruto)? Dan apa alasannya? Soalnya jujur saja, aku masih bingung dengan pair yg satu itu... nyahahaha...**

**.**

**RnR Please! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 21.00 malam_**

.

Naruto terlihat menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Ia mencoba bersantai setelah seharian bekerja di laboratorium pemerintahan, namun ketenangan itu langsung terusik ketika Boruto masuk dengan debaman keras pintu yang tertutup.

Boruto menghempaskan dirinya disamping sang ayah kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan letih.

Naruto meletakkan kopinya di atas meja sebelum angkat bicara. "Kau dari mana saja? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu dijawab Boruto dengan erangan berat serta helaan napas panjang. "Aku dari rumah temanku untuk belajar kelompok."

"Oke, lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Boruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan gugup di atas paha. "Uhm, ayah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Oke, ada apa?"

"Ayah ingin dengar kabar baik atau buruk dulu?" Tanya Boruto.

Naruto mendengus geli, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kabar baik dulu."

"Baiklah, kabar baiknya aku suka dengan seorang cewek di sekolahku. Dia adik temanku." Ujar sang anak.

"Itu bagus." Naruto menatap anaknya dengan pandangan takjub. "Lalu apa kabar buruknya?"

Boruto mengusap wajahnya dengan letih, kemudian menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku mencium seorang cowok. Dia temanku yang aku katakan tadi."

Mata biru Naruto sukses membelalak lebar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah menahan napas selama sepuluh detik lamanya. "Kau—apa?"

Sang anak bangkit dari sofa seraya menjambak rambutnya dengan panik. "Aku tahu kalau tindakanku itu gila! Aku tidak sadar, oke?! Aku tidak bermaksud menikmati ciuman itu! Otakku kosong dan semua berputar lalu—BOOM! Ciuman itu akhirnya terjadi!" Jelasnya tidak beraturan.

Naruto masih tercengang dengan informasi mendadak yang masuk ke kepalanya itu. Anaknya suka dengan cewek tapi berciuman dengan cowok? _What the hell?!_

"Oke, jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau itu _gay_, begitu?" Tanya sang ayah lagi.

"_Of course not! I'm straight! Absolutely straight!_" Erang Boruto hampir meledak.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah 'kan? Kau normal. Kasus di tutup." Ujar Naruto seraya mengambil kopinya dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

Boruto yang melihat itu langsung menyambar cangkir kopi sang ayah dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di atas meja. "Tidakkah ayah sadar kalau ini masalah yang cukup berat untukku?!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel, kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Kau membuat masalah kecil jadi terlihat besar, Boruto. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau itu_ straight_? Jadi apa masalahnya lagi?"

Sang anak terdiam. Ia berdecak sebelum kembali mengusap wajahnya. "Aku _straight_ tetapi entah kenapa aku juga menyukai sensasi ciuman dengannya. Dan hal itu membuatku gila."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk." Potong Naruto cepat.

"_Well_, yang terburuknya adalah kami ketahuan berciuman oleh adiknya, cewek yang aku suka."

"Nah, kalau yang itu baru benar-benar terdengar sangat buruk." Sela sang ayah lagi. "Jadi saat ketahuan, apa yang kau lakukan? Berlari pulang dengan wajah memerah begitu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpura-pura kalau ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi dan bersikap normal, tetapi jantungku terus berdegup kencang sampai sekarang." Boruto mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat, seakan-akan mencoba untuk menenangkan aliran darah ke organ dalamnya itu.

"_Okay, let me clear this for you_." Naruto membetulkan postur duduknya sebelum berbicara. "Kau suka dengan cewek tapi berciuman dengan cowok, dan mengatakan kalau kau itu _straight_. Tapi jantungmu terus berdegup kencang saat mengingat ciuman itu, benar?"

Walau enggan, Boruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sama sekali tidak membantah pernyataan sang ayah.

Naruto menampilkan seringai jahil. Dan Boruto benar-benar tidak suka eskpresi ayahnya itu.

"Sudah dipastikan kau itu _gay_, Boruto."

Ultimatum seenak jidatnya dari Naruto membuat sang anak hampir menjerit frustasi. Pemuda _tan_ itu merosotkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan bahu terkulai lemah. Ia mencengkram rambut _spiky_ pirangnya sekali lagi dengan kuat, menandakan pergulatan batin yang hebat.

Naruto menepuk punggung Boruto dengan lembut. "Menjadi _gay_ tidaklah seburuk itu, Boruto."

"Tapi aku tidak suka cowok, Ayah."

"Oke, oke, ayah mengerti." Naruto tersenyum maklum. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur. Setidaknya itu bisa membantumu menenangkan diri." Ucapnya.

Perintah sang ayah hanya ditanggapi oleh Menma dengan anggukan pelan.

Sepertinya ia butuh tidur yang panjang, mungkin saja keesokan harinya ia akan melupakan kejadian 'ciuman' itu.

.

_**RIIING!**__**—**__**RIIING!**_

Jam weker di atas meja berbunyi nyaring saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi tepat.

Boruto yang tengah berbaring nyenyak mulai terganggu dengan suara bising jamnya itu. Ia bergelung sejenak di dalam selimut sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan tangan untuk menghentikan bunyi berisik jam wekernya. Namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat arah pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok remaja yang bersender di pintu kamarnya.

Menma.

Boruto membelalak lebar dan langsung beringsut mundur dengan cepat. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku?!" Tanyanya panik.

Menma yang berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap hanya menguap malas. "Aku menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama." Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang Boruto. "Apa kau tidak suka aku ke rumahmu?"

"Bu—Bukan begitu, aku senang kau kesini, sungguh." Ucap Boruto lagi seraya duduk bersila di ranjang dan menggaruk rambut pirangnya kebingungan.

Menma melirik sekilas. "Rambutmu berantakan. Sini aku rapikan." Ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambut Boruto.

Sang Uzumaki membeku sejenak saat tubuh Menma beringsut maju ke arahnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma manis dari perpotongan leher pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kau memakai parfum?" Boruto bertanya.

Menma melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis, sanggup membuat pemuda pirang itu terpana sejenak. "Penciumanmu hebat, Boruto." Ia menyentuh bagian lehernya dengan sikap seduktif. "Aku memakai parfum yang dibelikan ayahku dari Paris. Wangi 'kan?"

Boruto mengangguk bodoh tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher putih itu.

"Kau bisa menciumnya kalau kau mau." Tawar Menma lagi.

Boruto meneguk air liurnya sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu. Kemudian mengendusnya dalam-dalam.

Ahh—wangi _mint _yang segar.

Menma tertawa kecil saat helaan napas Boruto menggelitik bagian lehernya. "Kau membuatku geli." Ujarnya dengan kekeh manja.

Boruto mendengus keras. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menggamit pinggang pemuda berambut hitam itu dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau benar-benar wangi, Menma." Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Wajah Menma memerah. Sedikit pasrah, ia menengadahkan kepalanya agar Boruto bisa mengecup seluruh kulit di bagian lehernya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitar pundak pemuda pirang itu.

"Boruto—hhh—" Menma mendesah pelan ketika sang Uzumaki mengendus perpotongan lehernya tanpa henti.

Boruto mulai terangsang dengan desahan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ia membawa tubuh Menma untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengunci pergerakan sang onyx dengan menindihinya.

Sang Uzumaki menjatuhkan ciuman di leher serta bibir Menma, sedangkan jari-jari nakalnya bergeriliya masuk ke dalam seragam dan bermain dengan dua tonjolan puting yang berada di dalam sana.

"Ahh—hhh—" Menma mendesah. Pinggulnya bergerak agresif menggesek selangkangan Boruto yang membesar.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeram rendah dan menurunkan celana _boxer_-nya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia merangkak ke arah kepala Menma sembari menjulurkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Menma, tolong jilat punyaku." Boruto memohon dengan suara tercekat penuh nafsu. Ia menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang berlumur precum ke bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Menma bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari organ vital Boruto. Aroma yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu cepat menuju area selatan tubuhnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai benda berotot itu dan mengocoknya perlahan. Mata onyx-nya bisa melihat sosok Boruto yang terpejam dengan erangan rendah. Begitu memukau dan menggoda.

"Menma, jilat." Boruto memaksa sekali lagi.

Menma tersenyum kecil lalu membuka bibirnya yang penuh dan mengulum benda besar itu secara perlahan dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Sensasi hangat serta basah mulut Menma sanggup membuat paha Boruto bergetar hebat.

Sang Uzumaki mendesah keras. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia mulai menggenjot mulut hangat itu dengan cepat. Mendesak kerongkongan Menma dengan brutal.

"Mnghh—Nghmp!" Menma mengulum penis Boruto dengan gerakan maju-mundur yang cepat. Tidak lupa menggoda selangkangan pemuda pirang itu dengan gigitan-gigitan nakal.

Boruto terus mendesah nikmat, hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya mundur perlahan dari tepi ranjang dan...

_**BRUUAKK!**_

Boruto terjatuh dari ranjang dengan cukup keras, membuat beberapa persendian di tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan ngilu. Ia mengaduh sebentar sebelum menatap berkeliling ruangan kamarnya.

Tidak ada Menma.

Tidak ada suara desahan lagi.

Yang ada dipelukannya hanyalah sebuah guling bergambar pulau-pulau imut hasil dari tidur malamnya.

Boruto mendengus kesal dan melempar gulingnya sembarang. Ia menggaruk rambut pirangnya frustasi. Bayangannya bersama dengan Menma hanyalah mimpi basah semata.

Ia berdecak kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah pucat ketika sadar kalau Menma ada di dalam mimpi basahnya.

'_Tunggu! Apakah itu berarti aku...'_

Boruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, melainkan langsung menurunkan celana _boxer-_nya.

Detik berikutnya, Boruto menjerit nista.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

.

Boruto berlari cepat menuruni tangga dengan panik tanpa memakai sehelai kain pun di badannya. Ia melesat menuju dapur, dimana sang ayah sedang menikmati kopi paginya sembari membaca koran.

"AYAH!" Boruto berteriak cepat.

Naruto melirik sekilas dan langsung menyemburkan cairan kopinya dari mulut saat melihat bagian selangkangan sang anak yang menegak dengan cairan putih dimana-mana. Benar-benar terekspos sempurna.

"Kenapa kau berlarian di dalam rumah dengan bertelanjang bulat begitu?!" Naruto berteriak jengkel sembari melemparkan korannya ke arah selangkangan Boruto. Sukses membuat pemuda itu menjerit ngilu.

"Aku mimpi basah, Ayah." Boruto langsung menjelaskan situasi daruratnya, namun Naruto malah membalas dengan pelototan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu bercerita tentang mimpi basahmu, Boruto. Kau bukan anak-anak lagi, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mimpi basah."

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Tapi ini berbeda!" Sang anak mencengkram rambut pirangnya, frustasi. "Di dalam mimpiku, aku sedang—ehm—'bergulat' dengan seorang cowok." Ujarnya memberi penekanan pada kata 'bergulat'.

Naruto memijat bagian pelipisnya. "Kau ingin bilang kalau di dalam mimpimu kau bercinta dengan seorang cowok, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali!" Boruto mencoba menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah ayahnya, namun pelototan sang ayah membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu. Ia memilih berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang, seakan-akan selangkangannya yang terekspos itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu harga dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Padahal aku yakin kalau selama ini aku suka dengan cewek." Boruto terus bergumam. Kali ini ia berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengelus dagu layaknya seorang profesor yang tengah berpikir kenapa bumi berbentuk bulat dan bukannya lonjong.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia menyambar kopi hitamnya dan menyesapnya dengan nikmat. "Mungkin kau biseksual." Ujar sang ayah tenang.

Boruto berhenti melangkah lalu menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan kaget. "Aku? Biseksual?" Ia tertawa kaku. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku sama sekali tidak suka cowok." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, coba bayangkan seorang cowok yang menurutmu menggoda. Mungkin berkulit putih dan berambut hitam?"

Usulan sang ayah membuat imajinasi kotor Boruto menyala terang. Di dalam otaknya tengah berputar adegan mimpinya, dimana Menma mendesah dengan tubuh yang memiliki lekuk sempurna. Jangan lupakan bibir berwarna _pink_ kemerahan yang basah akibat air liur.

Boruto menutup wajahnya malu-malu, namun selangkangannya terlihat tidak tahu malu, sebab kini benda yang hampir melemas itu kembali menegak gagah dengan brutal. Membuat kemarahan Naruto mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Bisa tidak tutupi selangkanganmu daripada menutupi wajah jelekmu itu?!" Naruto kembali melempari selangkangan sang anak dengan kesal. Kali ini botol minuman yang menjadi senjatanya. Yang tentu saja, sukses membuat Boruto kembali menjerit histeris sembari meringkuk di lantai menahan ngilu.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Boruto menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Kakashi-sensei yang tengah menerangkan rumus matematika _phytagoras _yang baginya terlihat seperti garis pentagram pemanggil setan.

Boruto mendesah, isi otaknya di penuhi oleh sosok Menma.

Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu? Atau hanya hormon remaja biasa yang sudah terlalu lama menjomblo?

Apapun alasannya, Boruto sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Menma yang duduk disebelahnya. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang saat melihat pemuda itu yang tengah serius menatap papan tulis, sesekali menyelipkan pulpen di antara bibir atas dan hidung. Pose yang lucu namun menarik untuk terus dilihat.

Menma menguap sejenak sebelum melirik ke arah samping, dimana Boruto tengah memandanginya dengan wajah bodoh. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" Sinisnya dengan suara berbisik. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan guru mereka.

Boruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya salah tingkah. Kemudian berujar dengan suara pelan. "Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu. Temui aku di atas atap sekolah saat jam istirahat, oke?"

"Huh? Memangnya apa yang—"

"EHEM!" Kakashi-sensei berdehem keras saat sayup-sayup mendengar obrolan dua pemuda itu. "Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan di depan kelas? Silahkan maju daripada berbisik di kursi." Ucapnya penuh intimidasi.

Menma segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada, Sensei."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu berhenti mengobrol dan perhatikan pelajaran." Jelas Kakashi lagi seraya kembali menulis rumus di papan tulis.

Menma menyikut Boruto dengan kesal, seakan-akan mengatakan kalau ia mendapat masalah gara-gara pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Boruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengengesan kering.

.

30 menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, menandakan mata pelajaran Kakashi-sensei harus berakhir saat itu juga. Sang guru merapikan buku absennya sejenak sebelum beranjak keluar kelas diikuti oleh beberapa siswa yang langsung melesat menuju kantin, meninggalkan sosok Menma serta Boruto yang masih duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Jadi..." Menma membuka suara sembari merapikan buku catatannya. "...Ada yang perlu kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, bisakah kita bicara di atas atap sekolah? Tempat itu lumayan sepi." Ujarnya lagi.

Menma melirik. "Apa sangat penting sekali?"

"Yup! Sangat penting."

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang."

Menma segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan tenang keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Boruto yang mengekor dibelakang.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan tak nyaman, sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendesah panjang. Seakan-akan tengah membawa beban mental yang cukup berat.

Sejak awal, sebelum pergi ke sekolah, Boruto sudah merencanakan untuk menceritakan seluruh perasaannya pada Menma. Tentang mimpi basahnya, perasaannya, dan sensasi ciuman mereka yang membuatnya hampir gila. _Well_, Boruto tipe pemuda yang langsung _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi. Kalau dia suka, dia pasti akan mengejarnya tanpa henti. Tipe yang cukup menyusahkan memang, tetapi seperti itulah prinsip hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, ia kebingungan mengatur kata-kata untuk diucapkan nantinya. Bagaimanapun juga sangatlah sulit mengatakan cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki gender yang sama, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah si ketus Menma.

Boruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, wajahnya menampakan raut ekspresi gelisah yang sangat kentara.

Mereka terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah tanpa menyadari bahwa Sarada yang berada di dekat anak tangga menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan heran.

Sarada terpaku sejenak.

"Hm? Mereka mau kemana?" Gadis itu bergumam pelan. Ia yang awalnya ingin pergi ke kantin, langsung membatalkan niatnya saat melihat sang kakak dan Boruto menuju atap sekolah.

Sejak kapan mereka akrab? Apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua?

Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di otak gadis tersebut, membuat rasa penasarannya semakin kian menumpuk.

Sarada berbelok dari tujuan awal dan memilih mengikuti dua orang pemuda itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok saat Menma dan Boruto sudah sampai di atas atap.

"Kita sudah disini." Menma berujar pelan saat mereka menjejakkan kaki di atas atap sekolah yang sepi. Kelihatannya tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berada disana, hanya beberapa ekor burung merpati yang bertengger manis di pagar atap sekolah.

Menma berbalik menatap Boruto sembari melipat kedua tangan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uzumaki menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. "Apa kau masih ingat tentang ciuman kita kemarin?"

Menma menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda heran. Sedangkan Sarada yang mengintip dari balik pintu langsung membelalak lebar seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha untuk tidak menjerit kaget.

'_Hah! Sudah kuduga! Ternyata mereka benar-benar ciuman!'_ Seru gadis itu dalam hati. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk kembali mendengar pembicaraan dua pemuda itu.

Menma mengusap wajahnya sebelum angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau mengungkit hal itu?"

"Aku hanya..." Sang Uzumaki mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan gugup. "...Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Teriakan kaget itu datang dari bibir Menma dan Sarada secara bersamaan. Namun detik selanjutnya, sang gadis langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, takut ketahuan. Tetapi sepertinya kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mendengar seruannya.

Bagus!

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pasti sedang bercanda sekarang." Menma mundur perlahan dengan raut wajah pucat.

Boruto mendelik tajam dan langsung menyambar lengan pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Lepaskan aku!" Menma menepis cengkraman itu dengan kasar. "Apa kau gila? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau suka dengan Sarada?"

"Yeah, tadinya..."

"Apa maksudmu tadinya?"

Boruto mengerang pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tadinya aku suka dengan adikmu. Dia cantik dan juga pintar..."

"Lalu?" Menma kembali menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran. "Kalau dia cantik, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?! Aku bahkan mimpi basah tentangmu!" Jengkel Boruto lagi.

"Euuuwww..." Menma bergidik. "...Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku tentang mimpimu itu."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" Terang Boruto lagi.

"_Well, yeah_... _But i don't love you._" Sahut Menma jujur.

"Kau tidak perlu cinta, yang penting kau suka padaku."

"_...I don't like you either._" Potong pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

Boruto hampir mengerang frustasi, ia kembali menyambar pundak Menma dengan cengkraman yang kuat. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau suka padaku!"

"Huh?! Apa yang—?!"

Belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Boruto sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang bibirnya dengan ciuman yang kuat dan tiba-tiba. Cukup membuat mulutnya terasa sakit dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

Sarada yang berada di balik pintu langsung menutup mulutnya lebih erat lagi agar tidak memekik terkejut. Manik hitam gadis itu membulat sempurna saat melihat sang kakak dan Boruto berciuman di depan matanya.

_BERCIUMAN... _

_DI DEPAN..._

_MATANYA..!_

_HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!_

Sarada yang masih setengah _shock_ mencoba mundur teratur dari tempat kejadian perkara. Kakinya gemetaran dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Detik berikutnya, ia melesat pergi dari sana menuruni anak tangga.

'_Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!' _Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. _'Bagaimana bisa kakak dan Boruto berciuman?! Tetapi kenapa?! Apakah mereka_—_berpacaran?' _

Kakinya terus berlari tanpa henti menuruni anak tangga. Pikirannya kalut dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang diingatnya hanyalah ciuman antara Menma dan Boruto.

Apakah ia cemburu?

Tidak! Ini bukan perasaan cemburu, melainkan...

_**BRUK!**_—Sarada tanpa sengaja menabrak Kakashi-sensei saat di persimpangan koridor. Ia hampir hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh kalau saja sang guru tidak langsung memegangi bahunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah pucat gadis tersebut.

Sarada menggeleng kuat. "Ti—tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

"Kau habis darimana? Kenapa napasmu terengah-engah begitu?"

"A—aku dari kantin." Bohongnya.

Sang guru melipat kedua tangan sembari memicingkan mata. "Kantin berada di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhnya. "Dan kau berlari dari arah yang berlawanan. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" Desaknya lagi.

Sarada terpojok. Gadis itu pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk mengulur waktu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia baru saja melihat adegan ciuman secara langsung antara Menma dan Boruto. Bisa-bisa sang kakak akan dapat masalah.

"Aku hanya suka berlari saja." Ucap Sarada akhirnya. "Permisi, Sensei, tapi aku harus kembali ke kelas." Lanjutnya cepat sembari berjalan menjauh.

Kakashi-sensei memandang punggung gadis itu dengan raut curiga, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap anak tangga yang menuju atap sekolah.

'_Bukankah Sarada berlari dari arah sana? Apa yang dilakukannya di atas atap sekolah? Sebaiknya aku mencari tahu.'_ Batin Kakashi dalam hati.

.

Di atas atap sekolah, adegan ciuman antar dua pemuda itu masih berlanjut. Kali ini Boruto mendorong tubuh Menma hingga terbaring di lantai atap. Ia mendesak pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Menma meronta keras. Ia memukul dan menendang tidak beraturan agar bisa terbebas dari pemuda liar berambut pirang tersebut. Sayangnya, seluruh kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Boruto.

"Berhenti—mnghh!—berontak." Sang Uzumaki mencoba berbicara disela ciuman mereka.

"_Fuck off, banana head!_—Nghmph!" Menma menyumpah serapah. Tapi bibirnya terus dilumat tanpa henti oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir dengan Boruto yang terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Posisinya masih menindihi Menma tanpa berniat untuk menjauh sedikitpun.

"Bisakah—hhh—kau menyukaiku sedikit saja?" Boruto kembali bertanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memerah sempurna saat mengatakan kalimat memalukan itu.

Jujur saja, selama hidupnya dan sepanjang perjalanan cintanya pada beberapa gadis, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi. Mencoba memaksa seseorang untuk menyukainya.

Ia memiliki prinsip, bila cintanya ditolak maka ia tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia rela mematahkan prinsipnya demi Menma.

Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti kenapa otak dan perasaannya bekerja sama untuk tetap mempertahankan pemuda berwajah mirip dengannya itu. Boruto merasa ia memiliki ikatan khusus dengan Menma.

Ikatan yang membuat dirinya yakin untuk memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya.

"_Please_ Menma, jadilah pacarku." Desak Boruto lagi.

Menma mengerang. Ia menyerah untuk berontak dan hanya menghela napas panjang. _"Dude, you're so annoying." _

"_Yeah, i know... So?_"

"Oke, aku akan mencoba pacaran denganmu." Menma mendorong bahu pemuda itu dengan pelan, mencoba untuk duduk sembari menepis debu di seragamnya.

"_YES!_" Boruto meninju udara dengan cengiran lebar. Ia memeluk Menma dan kembali menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali mengumpat kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, kepala pisang!"

Bukannya menjauh, Boruto malah mengencangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap sang raven dengan mata bersinar cerah.

"Bisakah aku menciummu lagi, Menma?"

Belum sempat Menma menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu, suara pintu atap yang terbuka membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh dengan kaget. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Kakashi-sensei yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyanya curiga.

Boruto segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Menma dengan cepat. "Uhh—kami hanya bergulat." Bohongnya dengan kekeh canggung.

Kakashi kembali memicingkan matanya. "Apa kalian berkelahi?"

"Oh tidak. Kami tidak berkelahi." Boruto segera menyambar Menma dan mengalungkan satu lengannya di leher pemuda itu. "Benar 'kan, Menma?" Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Menma tertawa canggung lalu ikut mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang Uzumaki. "Ya, kami bersahabat." Sahutnya seraya menepuk-nepuk perut Boruto dengan keras.

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas lega. "Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat kembali ke kelas, pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ucap pria itu seraya berbalik pergi.

Boruto menampilkan cengirannya kemudian menepuk pantat Menma dengan gemas. "Sampai jumpa di kelas, _babe._" Ia membentuk gambar hati dengan tangan. "_I love you._" Gombalnya dengan kedipan genit sebelum menjauh.

Menma hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "Sial, aku pacaran dengan orang yang menyusahkan."

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 17.00 sore_**

.

Menma baru pulang sekolah setelah seharian lembur untuk mengerjakan tugas organisasi yang dibebankan padanya, belum lagi ulah Boruto yang terus mengekornya bak prangko. Membuat tingkat kelelahan dan tingkat stres-nya meninggi drastis.

Pemuda itu berharap bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah, namun begitu ia membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah pertengkaran dua orangtuanya yang tidak kunjung habis. Menma bisa menebak akar permasalahan mereka adalah karena uang, uang dan uang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tidak berhak mengambil uang tabungan Sarada!" Sasuke menggebrak meja tamu dengan kuat. Ia duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan sang istri yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ta—Tapi sayang, aku hanya meminjamnya untuk membeli baju."

"Membeli baju?!" Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Kau memakai uang tabungan Sarada untuk keperluan tidak penting seperti itu?!"

"Sayang..." Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat lembutnya. "...Jangan marah ya, aku hanya membeli baju yang murah kok." Ia berujar terlalu mesra, kentara sekali dibuat-buat, membuat Menma mengernyit jijik.

Sasuke mendelik galak, seakan-akan ia tengah bersiap menyemburkan seluruh kemurkaannya pada wanita itu. Namun niatnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Menma yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan lelah, seakan-akan sang anak sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran ayah-ibunya itu.

Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu mendesah pelan. Ia mengangkat satu tangan dan mengusir Sakura dengan tidak peduli. "Pergilah, jangan bicara padaku sekarang." Ucapnya dingin.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia segera menyambar tas tangan dan jaket bulunya sebelum beranjak naik ke lantai atas.

"Aku pulang, Papa." Akhirnya Menma membuka suara setelah kepergian ibunya itu.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang letih kemudian memaksakan senyum tipis. "Selamat datang, Sayang. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah sang ayah. Ia melirik ke arah tangga, dimana sang ibu baru saja berbelok ke arah koridor kamar. "Papa, kau bisa bercerai dengan ibu kalau kau lelah dengan sikapnya itu." Ujarnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan senyum tipis sebelum mengusap lembut kepala anaknya itu. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun aku mau. Kau dan Sarada butuh figur seorang ibu yang bisa menjaga kalian."

"Yang aku lihat hanyalah seorang wanita yang membawa masalah dan bukan sosok seorang ibu." Ketus Menma.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menunduk seraya menautkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah. "Tetapi kalau papa bercerai, bagaimana dengan kau dan Sarada?"

"_Well_, aku sudah jelas akan mengikuti papa, tetapi aku tidak tahu dengan Sarada." Sahutnya lagi santai.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Papa berharap kau bisa bertahan sebentar lagi."

"Bertahan untuk apa? Kita terkurung seumur hidup dengan penyihir wanita itu, Papa." Erang Menma jengkel.

"Papa tidak tahu. Papa harap ada seseorang yang bisa membawa kita keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum getir.

"Seseorang?" Menma kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah heran. "Yang seperti apa?"

"Mungkin yang kuat, berpendirian tegas, serta bertanggung jawab."

Menma terkekeh kecil. "Papa terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mencari suami dibandingkan mencari istri."

Kelakar sang anak hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan senyum simpulnya.

_Well_, mungkin ia memang sedang mencari seorang suami yang bisa mengayomi dibandingkan seorang istri yang durhaka.

_Who knows?_

.

.

Di kediaman sang Uzumaki, Naruto terlihat sedang berada di ruang kerjanya dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas dokumen serta laporan yang tercecer sembarang di lantai. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak sempat memunguti semua kertas-kertas tersebut.

Pria berambut pirang itu berkonsentrasi mencorat-coret kertas dengan beberapa rumus penting. Sesekali memijat pertemuan hidung dan matanya untuk bisa kembali fok—

_**BRAAKK!**_

Pintu ruang kerja didobrak tiba-tiba oleh sang anak, membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal kaget dari kursinya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Boruto tengah menyeringai lebar. Terlalu lebar sampai-sampai Naruto sangsi apakah bibir sang anak robek atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang ayah, heran.

"Aku punya kabar gembira, Ayah." Boruto menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang berada di sisi kiri ruang kerja tersebut. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan sikap jumawa.

"Kabar gembira apa?" Naruto mulai tertarik dengan ucapan sang anak.

"_Well_, aku sudah berpacaran dengan cowok yang aku sukai itu."

"Huh?! Berpacaran dengan cowok? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kalau kau itu _straight_?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tadinya..." Boruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum kembali berbicara lagi. "...Tetapi sekarang aku yakin kalau aku menyukainya." Jawabnya dengan nada puas.

Naruto tersenyum maklum.

Dulu ia pernah mempunyai ekspresi seperti Boruto, raut wajah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kenangan yang sangat lama, tetapi hal itu berubah menjadi malapetaka karena kesalahannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Naruto berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Boruto. Ia mengacak rambut pirang sang anak dengan penuh sayang. "...Ayah harap kau tetap mencintai dan menjaganya dengan hidupmu. Jangan seperti ayah yang sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang ayah sayang." Ujarnya lembut.

Boruto mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersumpah akan terus mencintainya sampai akhir hidupku." Tegas pemuda itu dengan cengiran yang terus terpasang di bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa cowok beruntung yang berpacaran denganmu itu?"

"Menma..." Jawab Boruto lagi. "...Nama pacarku adalah Menma."

.

.

"MENMAA!" Teriakan bernada oktaf tinggi itu datang dari Sakura yang berada tepat di luar kamar pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Sang ibu berkacak pinggang sembari terus menggedor pintu kamar dengan brutal.

"MENMA, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Ia berteriak lagi. Membuat Menma yang tengah beristirahat langsung berdecak kesal sembari bangkit dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?!" Menma langsung menjawab dengan ketus. Wajah kusutnya menandakan kalau tingkat kejengkelannya berada di ubun-ubun, terlebih lagi orang yang menggedor pintu kamarnya adalah wanita yang sangat dibencinya.

Sakura tampil berpakaian modis dengan jaket berbulu putih yang panjangnya di atas paha. Rok mini hitam ketat membalut pahanya yang mulus, terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona, namun sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kelakuan serta sifatnya yang mirip nenek sihir.

Sang ibu berkacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat angkuh, matanya memicing tajam menatap Menma dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. "Dimana berlian-berlian yang kau curi dariku?!"

"Huh?" Menma mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa wanita ini mabuk? Kenapa malah menanyakan berlian padanya?

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Menma! Kau pasti mencuri berlianku!" Ia meraih kotak perhiasan dari kantong jaketnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan hidung Menma. "Lihat?! Perhiasanku hilang! Kau pasti mencurinya dari meja riasku!" Tuduhnya lagi, emosi.

Menma tak kalah emosinya juga. Ia menepis tangan Sakura dari depan wajahnya dengan kasar. "Dengar ya, pelacur, jangan seenaknya menuduhku pencuri!"

Sakura terkesiap kaget saat Menma membalas ucapannya dengan umpatan yang tak kalah sadisnya. Wajah wanita itu memerah murka. "DASAR PENCURI! BERANINYA MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU!" Raungnya marah.

Sakura mencoba menampar wajah Menma, namun aksinya tersebut bisa ditepis dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

Menma menahan tangan sang ibu dengan cengkraman yang kuat. Matanya menyorot tajam. "Jangan berani menyentuhku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Desisnya dingin.

Sakura menggeram lebih murka lagi. Tepat ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, suara Sarada menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Gadis berkacamata merah itu menatap Sakura dan Menma bergantian dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sakura mendelik Menma dengan tajam lalu menepis cengkraman pemuda berambut hitam itu dari tangannya. Ia berbalik ke arah Sarada seraya menunjuk Menma dengan bengis. "Menma mencuri berlian ibu, Sarada." Kotak perhiasannya ditunjukkan pada sang anak. "Lihat? Perhiasan ibu semuanya hilang."

"Oh..." Sarada terlihat tidak tertarik. Gadis itu menguap malas. "...Aku yang mengambil perhiasan ibu." Ujarnya lagi.

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Kau—apa?"

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Aku mengambil perhiasan ibu dan membuangnya di halaman belakang." Jawabnya santai.

Wajah Sakura berubah dari biru menjadi putih pucat, ia hampir pingsan mendadak mendengar pengakuan anak tersayangnya tersebut. Menma bahkan terkekeh pelan melihat Sakura yang hampir menjerit histeris.

Wanita berambut _pink_ pendek itu menyambar bahu Sarada dan mengguncangnya dengan kuat. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sayang?! Kenapa kau membuang perhiasan ibu?!" Teriaknya panik.

Sarada lagi-lagi menguap malas, terlihat tidak peduli. "Ibu mengambil uang tabunganku dan membelanjakannya untuk hal yang tidak penting, jadi sebagai bayarannya, aku mencuri perhiasan ibu dan membuangnya di halaman belakang." Jawabnya enteng. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kalau ibu tidak cepat mencari perhiasan ibu yang hilang, bisa saja benda berharga jutaan dollar itu hilang dicuri anjing liar." Bibirnya menyeringai tipis penuh kepuasan.

Raut wajah Sakura semakin terlihat mengerikan, ia hampir menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi kalau saja ia tidak ingat harus segera menuju halaman belakang untuk mengambil perhiasannya kembali.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, wanita itu segera melesat pergi untuk mencari perhiasannya yang hilang. Meninggalkan Sarada dan Menma yang menatap kepergian sang ibu dengan seringai puas.

"Apa kau benar-benar membuang perhiasan ibu di halaman belakang?" Menma bertanya pada sang adik.

Sarada menyeringai tipis. "Tidak, aku menyembunyikannya di lemari dapur. Kalau ibu beruntung dia bisa menemukannya disana, kalau tidak, berarti perhiasannya sudah diambil oleh pelayan." Jelas gadis itu lagi.

Menma tergelak. "Wow, kau jenius."

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya dengan senyum puas. "Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sarada, apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Menma saat melihat sang adik menenteng sebuah buku misterius.

"Oh ini?" Sarada menunjukkannya dengan seringai ganjil. "_Doujinshi _buatanku."

"_Doujinshi_?"

"Yup! Aku ikut klub _manga_ sekolah dan menjual _doujinshi_ buatan kami ke para siswi." Ujar Sarada bangga.

"_Doujinshi_ seperti apa?"

"Uhm, itu..." Gerak tubuh gadis Uchiha itu terlihat gelisah. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. "..._Well_, kami menggambar hubungan percintaan Boruto dengan kakak."

Menma hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Apa?! Kau menggambar tentang kami?!"

"Ya, awalnya aku penasaran dengan kedekatan Boruto bersama kakak, jadi aku menyelidiki kalian. Dan tanpa sadar aku melihat kalian berciuman dua kali, saat di dalam kamar dan di atas atap sekolah." Terang Sarada jujur. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Wooo—wooo—tunggu dulu, kau mengintip kami saat di atas atap sekolah?! Aku pikir kau suka dengan Boruto."

"Aku tidak suka dengan Boruto, Kak. Aku hanya ingin memantau hubungan kalian bersama. Dan yeah, aku mengintip kalian saat berciuman di atas atap sekolah." Jawabnya lagi. "Sejujurnya, aku_ fujoshi_, dan aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua."

Kepala Menma langsung pening mendadak, ia bersender di sisi tembok sembari memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Apa kau akan memberitahu papa mengenai hal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sarada berkacak pinggang. "Hubungan pacaran kalian tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan papa, jadi aku akan menutup rapat bibirku." Lanjutnya lagi seraya membuat gerakan kode mengunci bibir.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah pasrah. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kak." Sarada tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memiliki buku ini." Ia menyerahkan _doujinshi_-nya ke tangan Menma. "Baca dan pelajari, oke?" Ujarnya dengan kedipan mata yang jahil.

Belum sempat Menma bertanya apa maksud adiknya itu, Sarada sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih kebingungan dengan buku itu.

Sedikit enggan, ia mencoba membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Sarada. Namun baru membuka halaman pertama, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna saat melihat gambar dirinya yang telanjang dengan Boruto yang mendominasi tubuhnya.

Menma langsung menutup buku tadi dengan cepat dan panik. Ekspresi jijik tertempel jelas di wajah putihnya.

"A—Apa yang barusan aku baca tadi?" Gumamnya kalut. Ia kembali memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ini tidak bagus... Sangat tidak bagus."

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

"Wow! Ini bagus sekali!" Boruto berseru penuh semangat saat Menma menyuruhnya membaca _doujinshi_ Sarada yang diberikan padanya tadi malam.

Kedua remaja itu sedang berada di gedung olahraga dan tengah menyelesaikan tugas piket mereka untuk membersihkan bola basket yang sudah dipakai setelah sesi latihan olahraga.

Menma terlihat jenuh mengelap bola-bola tersebut, sedangkan Boruto tengah asyik membaca _doujinshi yaoi_ tentang mereka berdua.

"Kau mendapatkan buku ini dari Sarada-chan?" Tanya Boruto tertarik.

"Ya, tadi malam dia memberikannya padaku." Jawab Menma singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka dia menggambar kita berdua telanjang bulat seperti itu."

Boruto terkekeh pelan sembari membolak-balikkan halaman buku tadi. "Dia punya bakat bagus dalam bidang menggambar. Sarada-chan bisa menjadi _mangaka_ terkenal." Pujinya.

"Apanya yang bagus, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggambar." Menma meletakkan bola yang berada di pangkuannya ke lantai lalu menunjuk gambar yang tengah dibaca Boruto. "Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggambar penis sama sekali. Jujur saja, penisku tidak sekecil ulat bulu." Tukasnya lagi.

"Oh ya?" Boruto mengangkat dua alisnya tertarik. "Aku rasa Sarada-chan menggambar penismu dengan bagus. Dia tahu kalau 'milikmu' lebih kecil dibandingkan 'milikku'." Terangnya dengan kekehan jahil.

"_Shut up!_" Menma melemparkan satu bola ke arah Boruto dengan jengkel. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tergelak keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal penis..." Boruto menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan gugup. "...Aku belum pernah melihat penismu sama sekali." Ucapnya.

"Huh? Apa kau gila? Untuk apa aku menunjukkan penisku padamu?" Menma mengernyit jijik ke arah Boruto.

"Oh ayolah, bukankah kita sudah pacaran? Jadi, boleh 'kan kalau aku melihat penismu?" Desak sang Uzumaki seraya meringsek maju ke arah Menma.

"Menyingkir dariku, kepala pisang!" Menma mundur ketakutan. Ia bahkan melempar beberapa bola ke arah Boruto, namun pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Boruto menerjang Menma dan menarik tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu ke arah ruang perlengkapan olahraga yang berada di pojok gedung.

"Lepaskan aku, mesum!" Menma berontak, ia mendorong mundur tubuh Boruto.

"Jangan keras kepala, Menma! Aku hanya ingin melihat penismu!" Boruto kembali melawan dengan dorongan yang lebih kuat.

Mereka saling dorong-mendorong bahu dengan tenaga yang seimbang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya Boruto berinisiatif untuk menjegal kaki Menma dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Menma terjatuh dengan suara _**-Bruak!-**_ yang cukup keras. Boruto yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menyeret paksa tubuh Menma ke arah ruang perlengkapan olahraga. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sumpah serapah sang raven yang kesal karena ditarik tidak beradab seperti itu.

Boruto mendorong Menma ke arah matras keras, kemudian segera menutup pintu ruang perlengkapan olahraga dengan cepat. Tempat itu sangat kecil dan sempit dengan peralatan olahraga seperti keranjang bola dan matras yang berserakan di dalam sana, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi tempat ajang adu penis.

Menma merintih pelan ketika merasa bahunya terkilir akibat diseret Boruto dengan kasar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas matras sembari menatap sang Uzumaki dengan galak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Idiot?! Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan menyeretku seperti tadi?!"

Boruto mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum menjawab ucapan tersebut. "Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya ingin melihat penismu."

"Kenapa sih kau terobsesi sekali dengan penisku?!"

"Bukannya terobsesi, aku hanya ingin melihat saja." Boruto beranjak dari pintu dan bergerak mendekat ke arah Menma. "Hanya lihat sedikit 'kan tidak masalah." Ucapnya membela diri.

Menma mencoba mundur perlahan, namun gerakannya langsung terhenti saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan sisi tembok yang dingin, membuat tubuhnya terhimpit oleh Boruto dan dinding.

"Berhenti bercanda, Boruto! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius." Sang Uzumaki menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih celana olahraga Menma dan mencoba menariknya.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari celanaku, kepala pisang!"

"Oh ayolah, _babe_. Jangan keras kepala seperti itu, aku hanya ingin melihat sedikit saja." Paksa Boruto seraya melepaskan celana olahraga sang raven dengan tidak sabaran.

Menma menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya memerah dengan delikan galak ke arah Boruto. "Hentikan, Mesum! Ini namanya pelecehan seksual!"

"Biarkan aku melihat sedikit saja." Paksa pemuda pirang itu lagi, jengkel. Ia menyambar kedua tangan Menma dan menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dari selangkangan sang raven.

Detik berikutnya, Boruto terdiam saat melihat penis Menma yang terekspos sempurna. "Kau—tidak memakai celana dalam sama sekali?"

"Memangnya sejak tadi kau tidak sadar kalau aku tidak memakai celana dalam maupun _boxer_ sama sekali?!" Ucap Menma, kesal. Ia mengutuki para pelayan yang belum mencuci seluruh celana kotornya. Sial!

"Uhm, yeah, aku tidak sadar."

"Sudah puas sekarang?! Jadi lepaskan aku!" Hardik pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan galak.

Bukannya menurut, Boruto malah mencondongkan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir Menma dengan lembut. Memberikan kecupan yang dalam dan sedikit gigitan nakal.

Menma mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu, tetapi kekuatannya seakan-akan menguap keluar ketika kecupan kecil itu berubah menjadi lumatan ganas penuh nafsu.

"Nghmph!—Mhpph!" Menma mendesah pelan. Tangannya yang tadinya mencoba mendorong bahu Boruto malah berbalik menarik tubuh pemuda itu untuk mendekat. Ia bahkan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang dominan tanpa sungkan dan membiarkan Boruto menyecap bagian dalam mulutnya.

_Well_, bagaimana bisa Menma menolak kehebatan serta kelihaian pemuda Uzumaki itu dalam hal berciuman? Jujur saja, jantung dan organ dalamnya meleleh hanya karena jilatan kecil Boruto di lidahnya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau Boruto memang pintar dalam hal berciuman dibandingkan dirinya. Sial!

"Menma—Mphh!" Boruto memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan dengusan napas keras. Ia terangsang. Sangat—sangat—sangat terangsang. Kedua tangan _tan_-nya bergerak menuju selangkangan Menma dan menggoda benda lemas itu untuk segera menegak gagah.

Sentuhan dan kocokan dilakukan dengan lembut serta hati-hati, seakan-akan Boruto takut menyakiti Menma bila melakukannya dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Ghhk!—Ahhhk!" Menma mendesah pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya saat Boruto mengecup leher serta pipinya dengan sangat lembut. Ia juga bisa merasakan kalau kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menegak karena rangsangan tersebut.

"Kau menegang." Bisik Boruto lembut, tepat di telinga sang raven.

"_Well, no shit Sherlock._" Ketus Menma. "Kau mengocok milikku, tentu saja aku jadi tegang."

Boruto terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengocok milikku juga." Ujarnya nakal seraya membawa tangan Menma untuk masuk ke dalam celana olahraganya. Memaksa jari-jari putih itu untuk bersentuhan dengan kulit penisnya.

Menma menunduk, terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan kocokannya pada kejantanan sang Uzumaki, begitu pula Boruto yang tengah sibuk mencium kening serta bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Hhh—Menma—" Boruto mendesah pelan. Ia meringsek maju, mendekatkan selangkangannya ke arah kejantanan Menma. Saling menggesekkan penis dengan gerakan yang pelan dan lembut.

Menma mengerang kecil saat kulit penisnya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Boruto yang basah karena precum. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher pemuda pirang itu dan memaksa sang Uzumaki untuk memberikan kecupan dalam di bibirnya.

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman dan saling meliukkan lidah untuk menjilat, beberapa tetes saliva ikut memeriahkan pesta dadakan itu. Suara desahan dan erangan terdengar sangat jelas menggema di ruang perlengkapan olahraga, mereka berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui perbuatan mesum mereka disini.

"Boruto—hhh—aku hampir keluar—" Menma berbisik terengah-engah. Ia bisa melihat penisnya bergetar hebat saat dikocok dengan cepat oleh Boruto. Tetes precum keluar tanpa henti, dan sebentar lagi cairan yang lebih kental dan berwarna putih akan menyembur keluar.

"Ya—hhh—aku juga." Sahut Boruto lagi. "Menma, cium aku." Pintanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menuruti ucapan sang kekasih. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir Boruto dengan hisapan kuat dan lumatan dalam. Napas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan, seakan-akan seluruh oksigen dipompa cepat ke arah paru-par—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Suara Kakashi-sensei menggelegar dari ambang pintu. Membuat Boruto dan Menma terlonjak kaget dan kalang kabut memisahkan diri.

"Ha—Hai, Sensei." Boruto berusaha menyapa dengan tawa gugup. Ia segera memakai celana olahraganya dengan cepat. "A—Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi-sensei menggeram murka. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Ulangnya lagi.

Wajah Menma pucat pasi. Ia menyambar celananya dan memakainya dengan cepat, tidak lupa juga menyeka air liur yang berada di sekitar mulutnya. "Ka—Kami hanya bertugas piket membersihkan bola." Jawabnya, terbata-bata.

Sang guru memicingkan matanya tajam. Terlihat jelas kemarahan yang terpantul di dua bola mata itu. Seolah-olah ia kecewa dengan kelakuan dua anak muridnya tersebut. Membuat Menma merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sensei tidak menyangka kalian berbohong dan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas tersebut di sekolah." Ujar pria tersebut seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan letih.

"Tapi kami tidak berbohong." Boruto segera menyeletuk. "Kami memang sedang tugas pik—"

"Hentikan, Boruto." Menma segera menahan pemuda pirang itu untuk berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Ia beralih menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan perasaan bersalah. "Tolong maafkan kami." Ujarnya lirih.

Sang guru mendesah panjang. "Aku akan membuat surat teguran. Aku harap, besok kalian datang bersama orangtua kalian ke sekolah untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

Menma dan Boruto hanya bisa menunduk diam tidak membantah.

Kakashi melirik dua orang pemuda itu bergantian. "Menma, cepat kembali ke kelas, dan Boruto bersihkan kekacauan ini segera, mengerti?"

"Ta—Tapi..." Sang Uzumaki ingin menolak keras, namun ia segera membungkam mulutnya saat Menma mencoba menggeleng pelan ke arahnya, seakan-akan berkata _'jangan membantah atau kita akan dapat masalah lagi'_.

Boruto berdecak kecil. "Baiklah." Jawabnya akhirnya.

Kakashi terlihat lega dan langsung berjalan menjauh.

Tepat ketika Menma ingin mengikuti sang guru pergi, tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Boruto dengan cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Menma." Bisiknya pelan.

Sang raven enggan bersuara, ia menundukkan wajah seraya menepis pegangan Boruto di tangannya.

"Untuk hari ini saja... Jangan bicara padaku sepatah katapun." Ucapnya getir, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang _blonde_.

Boruto mengumpat kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kuat.

"Sial!... Sial!..." Kutuknya jengkel.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Terlebih lagi apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayah mengenai masalah ini?!'_

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Yuhuuu~~~ Chap 2 update!**

**Di chap ini, Boruto dan Menma bikin masalah XD *dasar anak-anak nakal***

**Chap depan, pertemuan orangtua! Yaaayy! :D  
**

**Btw, mungkin aku bakal telat udpate (setidaknya 6-7 hari) soalnya ada yang perlu diurus di real life... Hehehe, tapi aku janji bakal terus update kok :)**

**Makasih banyak buat para readers, silent-readers, dan reviewer yang udah nyempetin baca, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian, tapi aku senang banget *hug erat* :D**  
.

**RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 19.00 malam_**

.

Makan malam di kediaman Uzumaki tidak pernah tenang sama sekali, pasti ada saja obrolan maupun pembicaraan yang membuat makan malam mereka menjadi ramai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boruto yang selalu membicarakan mengenai kegiatan sekolahnya maupun percintaannya dan sang ayah hanya mendengarkan tanpa ingin menginterupsi cerita anaknya.

Namun hari ini, makan malam mereka sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Boruto hanya diam menunduk seraya menatap mangkuk nasinya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan Naruto pun dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Uhm, Boruto, apa kau ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya sang ayah lembut.

Bukannya menjawab, Boruto malah mengambil sumpit peraknya dan mengaduk nasinya tanpa minat. Terlihat sekali kalau ia mempunyai masalah yang tidak ingin dibicarakan. Tetapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengorek informasi dari anaknya sendiri. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia harus tetap tenang dan jangan sekali-kali memasang wajah marah ataupun kesal.

"Boruto, kau bisa membicarakan masalahmu dengan ayah." Ujar Naruto lembut, tidak lupa memasang senyum tipis yang menenangkan.

Boruto melirik sang ayah sekilas kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Kalau aku menceritakan masalahku, ayah pasti akan marah padaku."

"Ayah janji tidak akan marah." Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk nasi dan melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahmu itu?"

Sang anak menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan bahu merosot turun. "Kami ketahuan..."

"Huh?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Aku dan Menma ketahuan Kakashi-sensei sedang bercinta di ruang perlengkapan sekolah." Kata Boruto akhirnya.

Kata 'bercinta' yang didengarnya sukses membuat Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia mengerjap tidak percaya. "Kalian—bercinta?" Tanyanya lagi. "Maksudmu, kau dan Menma, penis dan lubang?"

"_Oh for fuck's sake, dad!_—Kami tidak sampai ke arah 'penis dan lubang'." Erang Boruto jengkel. "Hanya sekedar saling menggesekan penis saja." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang semakin pelan di akhir kalimat.

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan pengakuan anaknya tersebut. "Uhh, jadi aksi kalian ketahuan oleh Kakashi-sensei, begitu?"

Walau enggan, Boruto tetap mengangguk juga.

"Dan kalian kena surat peringatan orangtua, begitu?" Tanya sang ayah lagi.

Boruto lagi-lagi mengangguk diam tanpa bersuara.

Naruto mendesah berat sembari memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Kau benar-benar membuat masalah yang super besar, huh?"

"Maafkan aku." Boruto menunduk seraya memainkan dua jempolnya dengan gugup, benar-benar mirip tingkah Hinata.

Pria pirang itu melirik sekilas ke arah sang anak kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Boruto dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku juga dulu memiliki hormon berlebih sepertimu." Ujarnya lagi.

Boruto mendongak menatap sang ayah. "Benarkah? Ayah melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"_Well_, tentu saja dengan ibumu." Naruto tergelak keras, kemudian terdiam saat otaknya mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "...Tetapi aku juga melakukannya dengan seorang lagi. Orang yang lebih hebat dan mempesona dibandingkan ibumu." Gumamnya lirih.

"Dengan siapa? Apa dengan pemuda di foto itu?" Tanya Boruto antusias. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya meletakkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang sangat manis di meja kamar. Namun Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan tentang masa laluku." Naruto menyambar sumpitnya dan mengambil potongan daging untuk diletakkan ke mangkuk sang anak. "Makanlah yang banyak, malam ini kau harus beristrahat dengan nyenyak. Dan besok kita akan menghadapi gurumu itu bersama, oke?" Ucapnya bijak.

Boruto mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih karena tidak marah padaku, Yah."

.

.

"Aku marah padamu, Menma..." Sasuke menggeram murka. "...Benar-benar marah padamu." Ucapnya lagi seraya berdiri di depan sang anak sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Menma menunduk diam di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan diseberangnya, Sakura terlihat duduk sembari melipat kakinya dengan angkuh. Pemuda itu bahkan bisa melihat seringai puas di wajah sang ibu saat sang ayah sedang memarahinya. Seakan-akan wanita itu bisa menikmati momen pembalasan dendamnya pada Menma.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sembari memijat pertemuan mata dan hidungnya. Ia melempar surat peringatan dari sekolah ke arah meja dengan jengkel, terlebih lagi saat mengetahui bahwa akar permasalahan ini adalah karena Menma ketahuan bercumbu dengan seorang cowok di ruang perlengkapan olahraga.

Pria Uchiha itu mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. "Kenapa kau membuat masalah, Menma? Kau benar-benar mengecewakan papa." Lirihnya.

Menma semakin menunduk dalam, sedangkan seringai Sakura semakin lebar terlihat.

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu menggeser duduknya untuk dekat dengan Sasuke lalu mengusap bahu pria tersebut dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Sayang. Kalau kau terus-terusan marah seperti ini, kau bisa sakit" Ujarnya dengan nada yang terlalu manis. "Mungkin ini semua karena kesalahanku karena tidak mengawasi Menma dengan baik." Lanjutnya, bepura-pura sedih. Mencoba mengambil hati Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sakura... Akulah yang salah." Sahut Sasuke lagi. "Aku terlalu memanjakannya." Sambungnya lagi.

Wanita itu masih berpura-pura menampilkan raut wajah prihatinnya. Ia mengusap bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sayang, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, besok kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi, oke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk diam, menuruti perkataan istrinya. Ia dituntun oleh Sakura menuju lantai atas kamarnya. Sebelum menjauh, ekor mata Menma bisa melihat wanita itu tengah menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya, seolah-olah berkata _'tamatlah riwayatmu, anak haram'_.

Menma tidak mempedulikan tatapan benci ibunya itu, ia hanya merasa menyesal sudah membuat masalah yang besar untuk ayahnya.

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang letih dengan perlahan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ayahnya mungkin saja tidak akan memaafkan kelakuannya, dan ibunya akan terus mencari muka untuk terlihat lebih baik di mata sang ayah. Ini benar-benar masalah yang besar.

"Kak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Sarada terdengar dari arah tangga. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk mengamati situasi kamar orangtuanya sebelum berjalan menuju Menma. "Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian dari lantai atas. Apa ayah memarahimu sangat kasar?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Menma menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terlalu kasar, tetapi aku tetap menyesal sudah melakukan kesalahan bodoh itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masaalahmu itu..." Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum kembali berbicara. "...Apa kakak benar-benar bercumbu dengan Boruto di ruang perlengkapalan olahraga sekolah? Kau tahu, melakukan ini dan itu." Terangnya lagi sedikit bersemangat.

Menma memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya, Sarada. Aku melakukan 'ini dan itu' dengan Boruto." Ujarnya lagi seraya mengutip kata 'ini dan itu' dengan kedua tangannya.

Sarada memekik pelan dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Namun ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat sebelum pekikannya terdengar oleh orangtua mereka.

"Kakak serius?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengan mata berbinar lebar.

"Aku sangat serius, Sarada. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan masalah yang rumit begini." Jelas Menma lagi.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti..." Sarada merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum duduk disamping sang kakak. "...Aku akan mencoba bicara pada papa agar dia tidak marah padamu lagi." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

Menma tersenyum geli kemudian mengusap puncak kepala sang adik dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, sekarang aku bersyukur punya adik sepertimu. Dulu, aku pikir sifatmu seperti ibu, ternyata aku salah." Ujarnya lagi.

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan canggung. Terlihat sekali wajahnya memerah malu mendengar pujian dari sang kakak. "Sejak kecil aku selalu menganggumimu, Kak. Hanya saja kau selalu berusaha menjauh dariku, jadi aku pikir kau membenciku." Ucapnya jujur.

"Aku tidak membencimu, yang aku benci hanya ibu."

"Aku juga benci ibu karena menguras seluruh uang tabunganku." Terang Sarada seraya menunjukkan wajah jengkel.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, apa dia menemukan seluruh perhiasan berliannya yang kau curi itu?" Tanya Menma penasaran.

Sarada menekuk wajahnya lagi sembari melipat kedua tangan. "Ya, Dia menemukannya. Salah seorang pelayan mengembalikan perhiasan yang kusimpan di lemari dapur kepada ibu. Untuk sesaat aku menyesal memiliki pelayan yang berhati malaikat." Sahutnya dengan dengusan keras. "Tapi aku sudah melakukan rencana yang kedua, kali ini tidak akan gagal." Sombongnya seraya mengusap hidungnya angkuh.

"Rencana yang seperti ap—"

Belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara teriakan histeris tiba-tiba terdengar dari lantai dua.

"SARADAAA! KENAPA KAU MENGGUNTING SELURUH JAKET MAHAL IBU?!"

Teriakan Sakura saat itu merupakan lagu terindah yang pernah didengar oleh Menma. Ia tergelak keras sembari ber-_high five_ ria dengan sang adik.

"_Hell yeah!_ Kau jenius!" Puji Menma lagi pada Sarada.

Sang adik tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian membungkuk hormat layaknya putri bangsawan Inggris di depan kakaknya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku menerima pujianmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar lalu kembali tergelak keras bersama Menma. Menikmati sesi kemenangan mereka.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Ruang guru di pagi hari terlihat sangat sepi dan sunyi, sebab para guru tengah sibuk mengajar di kelas masing-masing pada jam pelajaran pertama—kecuali Kakashi.

Pria bermasker itu hanya duduk diam di kursinya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sesekali melirik jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Ini sudah hampir memasuki jam pelajaran kedua, seharusnya orangtua Boruto dan Menma sudah berada disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk membicarakan masalah kedua remaja itu. Tetapi sejak tadi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang datang ke ruang guru untuk menemuinya.

Kakashi mendesah pelan. _'Apa aku harus ke rumah Boruto dan Menma untuk menemui orangtuanya?' _Batinnya dalam hati.

Tepat ketika pria itu ingin bangkit dari kursi, sebuah ketukan halus di depan pintu membuat gerakannya langsung terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Menma datang bersama seorang pria berjas hitam rapi dan berambut raven. Wajah pria itu terlihat dingin dan _stoic_, kulitnya terlalu putih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, dan sikap angkuhnya membuatnya memancarkan aura tersendiri. Begitu menawan dan—sangat cantik?

"Selamat pagi, Sensei. Aku datang bersama papaku." Ujar Menma menyapa.

Kakashi tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri, kemudian berdehem kecil untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. "Uhh, ya, silahkan masuk." Sahutnya ramah.

Menma dan Sasuke segera mengambil kursi untuk duduk di depan meja Kakashi. Sedangkan pria bermasker itu menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip sama sekali, ia masih takjub dan kagum dengan sosok ayahnya Menma. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria langsing berwajah menawan dan _babyface_ itu sudah memiliki seorang anak yang berumur 18 tahun.

"Maaf, apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Kata Sasuke membuka suara.

Kakashi segera tertawa canggung kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya sebelum menjawab. "37 tahun." Jawabnya singkat.

'_Wow! Dia terlihat lebih muda 10 tahun dari umur sebenarnya.'_ Batin Kakashi, tercengang.

"Ehem—" Menma menginterupsi sejenak. "—Jadi, tentang masalah yang aku buat itu, apakah aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Oh tidak... Aku tidak melaporkan masalah yang kau buat ke kepala sekolah, aku hanya ingin kedua belah pihak orangtua saling bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini." Jelas Kakashi lagi seraya duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Potong Sasuke. "Aku harus segera pergi _meeting_ dengan klien-ku." Tambahnya lagi.

"_Well_, aku tidak bisa memulainya sebelum Boruto dan orangtuanya dat—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara Boruto terdengar dari ambang pintu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia melirik ke arah Menma kemudian melemparkan kedipan genit. Sukses membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menunduk menahan malu melihat kelakuan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke yang tadinya terlihat bosan langsung mengerjapkan matanya terkejut saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sikap Boruto, karakteristik serta ciri-ciri pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya dulu. Seseorang yang sangat familiar.

Apakah Boruto adalah—

"Boruto, dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Kakashi membuka suara.

Pemuda itu menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan kikuk. "_Well_, ayahku masih merapikan dasi serta kemejanya di luar. Dia telat bangun hari ini, _so yeah_, dia sedang sibuk di luar." Terangnya lagi seraya mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Menma.

Ia melirik sang kekasih dengan cengiran lebar. "Pagi, Menma." Sapanya ramah.

Menma hanya menjawab dengan putaran bola matanya, jengkel. Kenapa sih pemuda itu tidak bisa membaca situasi kalau mereka sedang dihukum dan bukannya sedang kencan?

"Ehem—" Sasuke berdehem kecil untuk mengambil perhatian Boruto sejenak. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Huh? Nama ayahku?" Ulang Boruto heran. "Nama ayahku adalah Uzumaki Nar—"

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara bariton berat terdengar dari ambang pintu.

Seorang pria berambut _spiky_ pirang berjalan masuk sembari merapikan dasi berwarna biru malamnya. Wajah yang tampan dan tegas, serta cengiran cerahnya lagi-lagi membuat Kakashi-sensei tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan dua orang ayah yang memiliki sosok bak seorang model. Satu berkulit putih dan memiliki wajah _babyface_, dan satu lagi berkulit_ tan_, bertubuh tinggi tegap serta berwajah tampan.

Wow! Apakah dia sedang berada di ruang audisi pencari artis?

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto sopan pada Kakashi.

Guru tersebut tersentak kecil dari lamunannya lalu mengangguk canggung. "Se—Selamat pagi, silahkan masuk." Balasnya ramah.

Naruto melempar senyuman menawannya. Tetapi saat ia ingin melangkah masuk, kakinya langsung membeku ketika menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah bersamanya di masa lalu.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Panggilnya hampir tidak terdengar. Hanya mata biru cerahnya saja yang membulat kaget.

Pria yang dipanggil itu terlihat menatap Naruto dengan eskpresi dingin. Terlalu dingin untuk sahabat lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Seakan-akan mata onyx itu bisa membunuh Naruto hanya dengan satu kali delikan saja.

"Apa kabar, Uzumaki-san?" Balas Sasuke lagi, berusaha bersikap wibawa dihadapan Naruto. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi wajah pucat pasinya saat bertemu pandang dengan pria pirang tersebut.

Kakashi menatap dua pria itu secara bergantian. "Uhm, apa kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mencoba mengangguk, tetapi suara Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menyela.

"Tidak. Kami tidak saling kenal." Tegas sang Uchiha. "Aku mengetahui namanya dari anakku." Bohongnya lagi.

Menma melirik sang ayah dengan dahi berkerut, heran. Ia memang pernah melihat ayahnya Boruto di _Ichiraku Ramen Restourant_, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu nama pria tersebut. Jadi kenapa ayahnya bisa mengenal pria pirang itu dan berbohong seperti tadi?

Senyum Naruto luntur, tergantikan dengan sunggingan getirnya. "Ya, kami tidak saling kenal."

"Oh..." Kakashi menyahut singkat. "...Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan mulai membicarakan masalah anak kalian. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, dan mungkin anak kalian sudah menceritakan tentang diriku." Ujarnya membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan setiap ucapan Kakashi, namun Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya terlihat tidak mempedulikan satu patah kata pun dari pria bermasker itu. Ia tengah sibuk mencuri lirik ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimana wajah Sasuke masih terlihat muda walaupun umurnya sudah kepala tiga, surai hitam yang terlihat lembut, serta sikap dan sifatnya yang masih sama, yaitu campuran angkuh dan menawan. Sosok yang sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna.

Naruto merasakan perasaannya meluap tidak terkendali saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia begitu rindu menatap pria itu lagi, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi Sasuke. Cukup untuk membuat orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam kaget meihat kelakuan pria pirang itu, termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Sang Uchiha menepis tangan _tan_ itu dari wajahnya dengan cepat. Tatapan kebencian begitu jelas terlihat di onyx-nya. "Jangan menyentuhku, Uzumaki-san." Desisnya sinis. Ia bahkan enggan memanggil nama kecil 'Naruto'. Seakan-akan nama itu akan membakar dan membuat tenggorokannya keracunan.

Naruto juga sepertinya terlihat kaget dengan aksinya sendiri, ia langsung menarik tangannya dengan canggung. "Uhh—err—tadi ada nyamuk." Ujarnya mencari alasan.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak bisa ditipu dengan alasan murahan seperti itu, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang sangat buruk dalam berbohong. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu memang sedang mencari perhatiannya dengan menyentuhnya seperti tadi.

Cih! Idiot!

"Kakashi-san, aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatan anakku..." Sasuke angkat suara seraya menatap sang guru dengan serius. "...Dan aku ingin membuat surat pengunduran diri Menma dari sekolah ini." Ucapnya tegas.

"**APA?!****" **Teriakan beroktaf tinggi itu keluar dari mulut Menma dan Boruto secara bersamaan. Bahkan Kakashi dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tercengang dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Tu—tunggu, apa maksudmu surat pengunduran diri Menma?" Tukas Kakashi cepat.

"Menma tidak akan membuat masalah bila dia pindah sekolah, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Bagus, kalau begitu mulai besok dia akan berhenti sekolah disini." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Terima kasih." Tambahnya.

Belum sempat Kakashi menyela ucapan tersebut, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Menma dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari ruang guru.

"Apa maksud papa?! Aku tidak mau keluar dari sekolah ini! Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!" Bentak Menma jengkel seraya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya. Tapi pria itu terus menyeretnya menjauh dari sana menuju koridor sekolah yang lenggang.

"Papa, lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke berbalik berhadapan dengan Menma. "Kenapa kau tidak mau keluar dari sekolah ini?! Apa karena kau menyukai pemuda bernama Boruto itu?!" Serunya marah.

Menma menggeram, tak kalah emosinya dari sang ayah. "Ya, aku menyukainya—ah tidak—aku sangat, sangat mencintainya!" Ujarnya lagi dengan nada tinggi. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu mencintai pemuda berambut pirang itu, hanya saja keegoisan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pindah sekolah membuatnya jengah. Ia terpaksa mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menantang ayahnya.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Cukup membuat Menma sadar kalau pria itu benar-benar murka sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Boruto!" Seru sang ayah, keras.

"Kenapa?! Apa karena papa _homophobia_, makanya tidak suka dengan para gay?!"

"Cukup Menma!" Sasuke menyentak lengan sang anak dengan kuat. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau itu gay, kau bisa mencari cowok lain selain Boruto."

Menma membalas menyentak tangan ayahnya dengan kuat. "Tidak! Aku hanya mau Boru—!"

"Sasuke!" Seruan Naruto menginterupsi pertengkaran duo ayah-anak itu. Ia berlari di koridor menuju ke arah Sasuke, diikuti oleh Boruto yang mengekornya di belakang.

"Boruto!" Menma mencoba bergerak menuju sang kekasih, namun ayahnya sudah lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menarik lengan Menma lagi dan kembali menyeretnya menjauh tanpa perlu bersusah payah untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang, Menma." Desak sang ayah.

"Sasuke, Tunggu!" Naruto berseru lebih keras. Tangannya terjulur, kemudian menyambar lengan sang Uchiha dengan cepat. "Sasuke, _please!_**" Desaknya lagi.**

Sasuke mendengus jengkel kemudian menoleh sekilas. "Apa maumu?" Desisnya sinis.

Naruto melonggarkan dasinya sejenak sebelum mulai bicara. "Dengar, aku sangat senang bertemu deng—"

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang bertemu denganmu." Potong pria Uchiha itu ketus.

"Oke, oke..." Naruto menarik napas yang dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "...Aku hanya ingin berbicara. Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, Uzumaki-san."

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Sasuke kembali menarik anaknya lagi. "Permisi, Uzumaki-san." Ujarnya seraya menjauh pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap punggung Sasuke yang berlalu.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

_**BRAKK!**_

Pintu depan rumah terbanting kasar. Sasuke berjalan masuk dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia menyeret Menma dan menjatuhkannya ke sofa ruang tengah dengan jengkel.

Kegaduhan tersebut menarik perhatian Sakura dan Sarada yang berada di lantai atas. Mereka berdua penasaran dan bergerak ke arah tangga untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Menma dengan gusar. Sedangkan sang anak tidak bisa melepaskan ekspresi marah dari wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di sofa sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu sang ayah untuk menyemburkan kemurkaannya.

"Bagaimana pun juga kau tidak boleh lagi bersekolah disana! Kau akan pergi jauh dari sini dan bersekolah di luar kota!" Terang Sasuke.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak mau pindah sekolah!" Menma membalas. "Aku ingin disini dan tetap berhubungan dengan Boruto!"

"Kau tidak bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Boruto! Dia musibah! Dia malapetaka!" Teriaknya marah.

Menma bangkit berdiri dengan wajah memerah padam, hampir meledak karena emosi. "Papa tidak bisa menghina orang lain seperti itu, terlebih lagi Boruto!" Balasnya. "Atau papa hanya iri karena ada orang yang tulus mencintaiku?! Tidak seperti papa yang harus terjebak dengan penyihir wanita itu!"

"CUKUP MENMA!"

"TIDAK!" Menma meraung galak. Dengusan keras napasnya menandakan kalau ia sudah benar-benar terbakar emosi dengan sikap sang ayah. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai papa menghentikan sikap kekanakan papa!"

"Papa tidak kekanakan, kau lah yang—!"

"Sikap papa kekanakan karena berbohong seperti tadi!" Menma memotong cepat. "Kenapa papa tidak jujur saja kalau mengenal ayah Boruto?!"

Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas teriakan itu, namun bibirnya tak bergerak dan hanya terkatup rapat gemetaran.

Menma menyungging sinis. "Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab? Apa karena ucapanku benar kalau papa memang kekanakan?" Tantangnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya terlihat lebih getir dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Hentikan—" Lirihnya.

"Papa pasti mengenal ayah Boruto 'kan, makanya berbohong seperti tadi. Apa dulu kalian pacaran, kemudian ditentang oleh orangtua?! Karena itu papa tidak ingin aku bahagia bersama Boruto?! Apa papa ingin aku hidup bersama nenek sihir seperti ibu?!" Ucapnya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah.

"Menma, henti—"

"...Oh, atau jangan-jangan dulu papa adalah seorang gigolo yang dicampakkan oleh ayah Boruto?!"

_**PLAKK**__—**!**_

Kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis, tanpa sadar ia melayangkan tamparan kerasnya ke pipi sang anak. Membuat mata Menma membulat seketika karena terkejut. Begitu pula Sakura dan Sarada yang menonton pertunjukkan itu dari lantai atas. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada anak kesayangannya itu.

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau suaminya bisa menampar Menma hanya karena hinaan seperti itu. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah tersulut emosi walaupun orang-orang selalu menghina ataupun mencibirnya.

Bibir Sakura yang tadinya terkejut berubah perlahan menjadi seringai tipis yang licik. _Well_, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke dan menyingkirkan anak sialan itu.

Setuju dengan pemikiran piciknya itu, Sakura segera turun dari lantai atas dengan berpura-pura menampilkan raut wajah khawatir, seakan-akan ia tengah terkejut kalau suaminya baru saja menampar Menma.

"Oh sayang, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada kelewat lembut. Ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan ketukan _high heels_ yang nyaring. Tangannya menyambar pundak pria Uchiha itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Menma, Sayang? Kenapa kau menamparnya? Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah diam membeku terkejut dengan aksinya tadi. Ia bisa melihat Menma yang tengah menatapnya penuh kebencian sembari menyentuh bekas tamparan Sasuke di pipinya.

"Me... Menma... Papa tidak bermaksud memukulmu." Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba meraih wajah sang anak dengan perlahan namun gerakannya langsung dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu..." Paksa wanita itu sembari menggamit lengan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa. "...Aku akan mengurus Menma untukmu." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak membantah. Ia duduk di sofa dengan kepala tertunduk diam. Matanya onyx-nya menatap nanar ke arah dua tangannya yang gemetaran tanpa henti.

'_Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa aku menampar anakku seperti itu? Manusia macam apa yang tega memukul buah hatinya dengan tidak berperasaan seperti tadi?'_

Batin Sasuke berkecamuk hebat, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia menjambak rambut hitamnya dengan kuat dengan tubuh gemetaran. Bibirnya bergemeletuk kuat, keringat terus menetes dari pelipis, sedangkan mata hitamnya terus menatap lantai dengan nanar, seakan-akan pikirannya tengah dihisap ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Membuat kewarasannya terombang-ambing tidak tentu arah.

Di sisi lain, Sakura berjalan ke arah Menma dengan angkuh. Wanita itu menyambar lengan sang anak dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Lepaskan aku, wanita sialan!"

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu padaku, anak haram!" Balas Sakura ketus. "Lihat yang kau perbuat?! Kau sudah menyusahkan Sasuke dan menyeretnya dalam masalah! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" Umpatnya lagi.

"Kau yang tidak tahu diri, dasar wanita jalang! Papa sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!" Balas Menma seraya berontak keras dari cengkraman Sakura. Namun wanita itu sepertinya mempunyai tenaga sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat ketika sedang emosi. Ia bahkan bisa menyeret Menma ke dalam kamar dan segera mengunci pemuda di dalam sana.

"Buka pintunya, pelacur!" Menma menggedor pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

Sakura yang berada di luar hanya menyeringai tipis tanpa perlu repot membalas hinaan tersebut. Ia sudah cukup senang memberi pelajaran pada anak yang tidak tahu diri itu dengan mengurungnya di dalam kamar. Kini ia bisa mengambil hati Sasuke dengan leluasa tanpa ada halangan lagi.

Sakura bersiul puas, kemudian menyimpan kunci kamar Menma di saku bajunya, kemudian beranjak dari lantai atas untuk menemui sang suami.

.

_**DUAGH!**_

Menma menendang pintu dengan jengkel. Dadanya naik-turun terengah-engah karena amarah.

"Wanita sialan! Pelacur! Aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkanmu dari rumah ini!" Umpatnya seraya menghempaskan diri di tepi ranjang.

Pemuda itu menggigit ujung jempolnya, kesal. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari kamarnya ini. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi kalau harus dikurung oleh Sakura.

Menma mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, berpikir.

Apakah ia harus menelepon Boruto dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menjemputnya, lalu mereka bisa kabur bersama-sama? _Well_, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Setuju dengan ide konyol itu, Menma segera mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan menyambar ponsel yang terselip di antara buku pelajarannya. Jari tangannya bergerak lincah mencari nama Boruto di kontak pertemanan, namun jarinya langsung terhenti mendadak saat ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak pernah minta nomor _handphone_ pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sial!

Menma melempar ponselnya ke arah ranjang dengan jengkel.

Habislah sudah masa depannya, ia yakin sekali kalau sekarang sang ibu sedang menghasut ayahnya untuk membencinya.

_**Trak**_—_**!**_

Tubuh Menma menegak saat telinganya mendengar suara kerikil kecil menghantam kaca jendela kamarnya.

Pemuda itu segera membuka jendela dengan cepat dan bergerak ke arah balkon kamarnya. Ia melongok ke bawah, dimana matanya terfokus pada sosok Sarada yang tengah melambai kecil dengan membawa untaian kain panjang yang saling terikat di ujungnya.

"Aku akan membantu kakak melarikan diri."

Kalimat spontan dari sang adik sukses membuat Menma berkedip heran. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa maksud gadis itu, Sarada sudah terlebih dahulu berancang-ancang memutar untaian kain tadi layaknya seorang _cowgirl _yang bermain dengan tali.

Hanya dengan satu kali lemparan jitu, ujung kain tersebut sudah mendarat dengan mulus di balkon kamar Menma. Membuat sang kakak terpana dengan kehebatan Sarada, mungkin ia harus mendaftarkan adiknya itu ke ajang olimpiade melempar tali.

"Kak, ikat ujung kain itu di balkon, lalu turun perlahan." Ujarnya memberi

Menma menurut tanpa berniat untuk menyanggah. Ia segera melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh adiknya itu lalu meluncur turun dari lantai dua kamarnya dan mendarat sempurna di atas tanah.

"Terima kasih." Kata Menma.

"Sama-sama, Kak." Sarada tersenyum simpul, kemudian merogoh kantong roknya untuk mengambil selembar kertas. "Ini alamat Boruto, kakak bisa menemuinya lalu kabur bersama seperti cerita Romeo dan Juliet." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas itu ke tangan Boruto dengan mata berbinar cerah. Otaknya terlalu dipenuhi oleh imajinasi romansa picisan.

Menma mengambilnya dengan tampang melongo heran.

'_Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti jalan cerita Romeo dan Juliet? Aku tidak mau mati mengenaskan seperti mereka.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sarada..." Menma melirik alamat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. "...Darimana kau tahu alamat Boruto?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan seringai tipis. "Aku ini jenius. Hanya masalah alamat saja sih tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku." Sombongnya.

Menma tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala sang adik dengan lembut. "Terima kasih."

Sarada tertegun sejenak kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. "Su—Sudahlah, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sebaiknya kakak pergi sekarang." Desaknya lagi seraya mendorong tubuh Menma untuk menjauh.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Sarada." Sahut Menma sambil berbalik pergi dan melesat melewati pagar depan tanpa ketahuan siapapun.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menemui Boruto secepatnya.

.

.

_**Trak!**_

Sasuke meletakkan gelas _scotch_ yang kesepuluh-nya di atas meja. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk, namun tubuhnya tetap terduduk tegak di kursi kerjanya. Sebuah botol wiski yang setengah habis menemani Sasuke di ruang kerjanya yang minimalis tersebut. Hanya ada satu buah meja kerja dengan kursi putar, lemari dokumen, serta beberapa hiasan di sudut dan dinding ruangan. Tidak ada yang lain, selain suara cegukkannya sendiri.

Tangan putih Sasuke kembali meraih botol wiski dan menuangkannya ke gelas, kemudian meminumnya dengan satu kali tegukkan saja. Ia mendesis pelan saat liquid beralkohol itu mulai membakar tenggorokannya. Begitu panas dan menyakitkan. Tetapi hal itu memang patut dilakukan untuk melupakan sosok Naruto yang kembali menyerang memori otaknya setelah sekian lama berusaha melupakan pria itu.

Sang Uchiha menatap gelas _scotch_ dalam diam. Ia memutar ujung jarinya di bibir gelas dengan pelan, mencoba mengingat kembali kenangannya saat bertemu dengan Naruto 18 tahun silam.

.

.

* * *

_**_Flashback_**_

Uchiha Sasuke masih berumur 19 tahun saat ia diterima masuk di _Konoha University_, _program study_ manajemen bisnis. Dari penampilannya saja sudah menunjukkan kalau dia memang dari kalangan berada, bersosial tinggi.

Sasuke populer? Tentu saja. Ia angkuh, sinis dan dingin, tetapi sangat tampan. Tidak ada satu pun cewek yang tidak tertunduk oleh kharismanya.

Sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri untuk menggaet senior-seniornya hanya dengan satu kali kerlingan saja. Tetapi ia memiliki prinsip untuk tidak berhubungan dengan wanita hingga ia lulus kuliah. Lagipula, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

Dan disinilah Sasuke, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _Konoha University _yang terbuka lebar dengan pagar besi tinggi dengan ukiran mewah di atasnya. Hamparan rumput taman yang hijau dan asri menyambut mata Sasuke sebelum ia menjejakkan kakinya memasuki halaman gedung universitas tersebut.

Kampusnya sendiri memiliki sistem asrama bagi mahasiswanya; yang terbagi menjadi asrama wanita dan asrama pria. Kedua bangunan itu berada di belakang gedung kampus yang terpisah menjadi bangunan kanan dan kiri, sehingga tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang bisa pacaran saat malam hari.

Sasuke bergerak ke arah gedung asramanya sembari menenteng dua koper jumbo yang berisi pakaian. Ia terpaksa tinggal disana karena tuntunan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu fokus belajar dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Gah! Sasuke benci bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan memasuki asramanya dan berbelok ke arah koridor kamar. Mata hitamnya menatap setiap nomor yang tertera di pintu untuk mencari kamarnya sendiri.

Kakinya terhenti saat ia menemukan kamarnya yang berada di pojok koridor dengan nomor 14. Di samping pintu tertempel plang nama dengan tulisan '_**Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke**_'.

'_Hm__—__Uzumaki Naruto?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Ia ingat kalau kepala asramanya mengatakan bahwa ada satu orang yang akan sekamar dengannya nanti. Apakah orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto?

Enggan berpikir terlalu lama, Sasuke segera mengetuk pintu kamar dengan sopan. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin langsung mendobrak masuk seperti preman pasar 'kan? Bisa-bisa ia dipukuli ayahnya karena tidak mempunyai etika dan sopan santun.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu dibuka perlahan.

Sasuke sudah siap menyapa dengan kalimat _'hai, apa kabar? Aku teman satu kamarmu.' _dengan bibir yang berusaha tersenyum ramah, namun kata-katanya langsung tertelan di tenggorokan ketika melihat sosok _roommate_-nya itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut _spiky_ pirang dan bermata biru laut menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sosok dihadapannya sekarang tidak memakai baju atasan sama sekali, hanya celana pendek yang melorot sampai pinggul.

Sasuke tercengang. Benar-benar tercengang.

Mata hitamnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok itu dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda didepannya itu memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap dengan otot terlatih yang menyembul di bagian lengan, dada, dan perut. Sasuke yakin, perlu waktu, tenaga serta biaya yang banyak untuk memiliki tubuh bak seorang atlet seperti itu. Terlebih lagi pemuda pirang itu memiliki kulit _tan_ eksotis yang semakin membuat sosok itu terlihat menawan.

Apakah Sasuke sedang bertemu dengan seorang artis? Model? Ataukah atlet? Ahh!—mungkin campuran semuanya.

Sang Uchiha meneguk air liurnya pelan. Ini sangat tidak bagus untuk jantungnya. Benar-benar tidak bagus. Sebab Sasuke punya prinsip untuk tetap menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai _gay _dari siapapun juga.

_Yes! Sasuke is gay. And yes, he's really interested in him. _

Karena alasan itulah, Sasuke agak menyesal harus berbagi kamar dengan Naruto. Kalau ia satu kamar dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat menahan libidonya dan menerjang _roommate_-nya itu dengan membabi buta.

'_Okay! Okay! Stop freaking out, Sasuke.'_ Batin sang Uchiha dalam hati. _'Take a deep breath and stay cool.' _Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum menyapa pemuda itu dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. "Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

Naruto membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum cerahnya. "Hai Sasuke, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

_HOLLY SHIT!_—Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto memiliki suara bariton rendah yang teramat seksi.

Sasuke berdehem kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan teriakan batinnya. "Bolehkah aku masuk sekarang? Aku harus berbenah dulu." Ujarnya, kembali ke nada datarnya lagi.

"_Oh, sure._" Naruto membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar lagi, mempersilahkan pemuda berambut raven itu untuk masuk.

Kamar itu lumayan luas untuk ukuran kamar asrama. Terdapat dua ranjang _single bed _yang berada di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan beserta meja dan kursi belajar. Satu meja kecil di antara kedua ranjang, dan dua lemari pakaian yang juga bersebelahan. Di sebelah kanan, terdapat satu kamar mandi untuk mereka berdua, dan juga sebuah dapur mini yang berada di sisi kiri.

'_Hm, not bad.' _Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mengambil ranjang di bagian kanan." Naruto membuka suara. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan tidur di ranjang sebelah kiri?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Ya, yang mana saja tidak masalah." Sahut Sasuke seraya menaruh dua kopernya di sisi tempat tidur.

Naruto berdiri dibelakang Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap pemuda raven itu yang tengah sibuk membenahi pakaian di lemari.

"Apa barang-barangmu hanya ini saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, masih ada yang lain. Besok suruhanku akan membawakan sisa barangku kesini." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh begitukah?" Naruto mengambil gitarnya yang berada di bawah ranjang lalu memetik senarnya dengan pelan. Ia memainkan lantunan nada ringan selagi Sasuke menata pakaian di lemari.

"Aku suka lagu ini..." Naruto membuka suara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Huh?" Sasuke melirik bingung.

"Aku bilang, aku suka lagu ini. Begitu enak didengar, apa kau juga suka, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghentikan permainan jarinya, menunggu jawaban sang Uchiha.

"Ya, aku suka. Kau hebat bermain gitar." Terang Sasuke seraya berbalik untuk menghadap pemuda pirang itu. Namun begitu menoleh, tubuhnya langsung beku mendadak ketika fokus matanya teralihkan pada bagian celana Naruto.

Naruto duduk sembarang membuka kaki sambil bersender di tembok, khas cowok sekali. Tidak mempedulikan kalau bagian selangkangannya sedikit mengintip melewati samping celana. Menunjukkan sedikit bulu pubis berwarna pirang serta suatu benda menggantung yang tidak perlu dikatakan lagi apa itu namanya.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya. Lagi. Kemudian memalingkan wajah dan berusaha memasang ekspresi dingin khas Uchiha, menutupi degup jantungnya yang terus berontak liar dari tadi. _Oh god_, sejak tadi ia selalu digoda oleh pemandangan yang membuat imannya hampir runtuh mendadak.

"Aku ingin mandi. Hari ini panas sekali." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyambar handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto melihat tingkah sang Uchiha dengan santai. "Oke, jangan lama-lama. Aku juga ingin mand—"

_**BRAKK!**__**—**_Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar mandi sudah terbanting menutup dengan keras. Membuat pemuda pirang itu melirik heran.

"Kenapa sih dia? Nafsu sekali membanting pintu kamar mandi?"

.

.

Siapa bilang tidur satu kamar dengan orang ganteng itu menyenangkan? Sasuke—pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang berada dalam fase remaja berhormon tinggi—merasa kalau tidur satu kamar dengan cowok ganteng itu mengganggu aliran darah ke jantungnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tidur hanya dengan menggunakan boxer tipis yang melorot sepinggul sambil bertelanjang dada. Sekuat-kuatnya iman Sasuke, tetap akan kalah bila ada pemandangan yang menggoda di depannya. Kalau Naruto _gay_ mungkin saja Sasuke bakal bersujud syukur sambil teriak _'Oh thank you, God!'_ tetapi masalahnya ia yakin sekali kalau Naruto itu normal.

_Shit!_

"Nng—" Naruto mengigau pelan. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh bodoh dalam mimpi sembari menggaruk selangkangannya.

Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di ranjang menoleh sekilas dan melihat gundukan di boxer _orange_ itu mulai membesar perlahan, sepertinya Naruto tengah bermimpi basah.

Tidakkah pemuda pirang itu sadar bahwa sangat berbahaya memperlihatkan bagian selangkangannya pada seorang _gay_, terlebih lagi _gay_ itu adalah Sasuke; cowok yang tak kuat iman.

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kasur Naruto. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur pemuda itu, menatap diam ke arah boxer sang Uzumaki.

Haruskah ia menggodanya? Atau menyentuhnya sedikit? Toh ia yakin tidak akan ketahuan sama sekali.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya lagi. Ia mengecap bibirnya sejenak, seakan-akan ingin merasakan benda yang setengah menegang dari balik fabrik tipis berwarna jingga itu di dalam mulutnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang kurang ajar ataupun tidak beradab. Itu sangat tidak sopan dan bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha keras menormalkan detak jantungnya yang meletup-letup tidak karuan.

Detik selanjutnya, ia mengangkat kakinya dan menendang ranjang Naruto dengan suara _**-BRAKK!- **_yang keras. Sukses membuat Naruto terbangun kalang kabut karena kaget.

Mata birunya terbuka setengah karena reaksi spontan tubuhnya. Ia mengucek kelopak matanya sebelum terfokus pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya menguap lebar.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengorok dan mengigau? Suaramu itu menganggu tidurku." Sahut Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Maaf, aku memang agak berisik kalau sedang tidur."

"Hmph!" Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Kemudian bergelung di dalam selimut memunggungi pemuda pirang itu.

Sudah cukup masalah yang dibuat oleh Naruto hingga membuat hormon remajanya menggelegak liar. Mulai sekarang ia harus mencoba menenangkan libidonya dan tetap berpikiran dingin. Ayahnya menyekolahkannya disini untuk belajar, bukannya menggaet cowok tampan.

Sasuke tidak boleh kehilangan kendali diri, apalagi sampai tergoda oleh Naruto.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke sudah memakai pakaian lengkap dan rapi untuk berangkat kuliah. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya dengan telaten tanpa mempedulikan sosok Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Pemuda pirang itu segera menyambar baju kaosnya sembarang dan memakainya dengan cepat, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau bajunya terlihat kusut dan kumal karena tidak disetrika terlebih dahulu. _Well, ain't nobody got time for that_.

Sasuke hanya mendesah melihat sifat urak-urakkan pemuda Uzumaki itu. "Kau bisa meminjam bajuku kalau kau mau, aku punya yang ukuran besar." Katanya membuka suara.

"Tidak perlu, bajuku ini saja sudah cukup." Sela Naruto seraya memakai celana panjangnya terburu-buru.

Sasuke menyemprotkan parfum ke bagian lehernya sembari melirik Naruto yang tengah jengkel karena retsleting celananya macet.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengerang keras dan menyerah saat retsletingnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. "_Yes, please_..." Pintanya.

Sasuke meraih gunting di dalam lemarinya kemudian berjongkok di depan selangkangan Naruto. Posisi mereka terlihat sangat ambigu saat ini. Bila ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar, mungkin orang itu akan menjerit kaget karena mengira Sasuke sedang melakukan _blow job_ pada Naruto.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap ke bawah, dimana Sasuke terlihat sibuk menggunting benang-benang kusut yang terjebak di retsleting.

"Belum. Sedikit lagi." Jawab Sasuke, terlihat berkonsentrasi. Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak lincah membetulkan retsleting tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kulit tangannya tidak sengaja menggesek selangkangan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menahan rasa geli di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. "Hahaha, kau menggelitiku." Katanya.

Sasuke langsung tersentak kaget dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Sudah selesai." Sahutnya seraya bangkit dan meletakkan guntingnya di lemari.

Naruto bersiul takjub melihat hasil kerja sang Uchiha. "Wow, kau terampil sekali. Retsletingku tidak macet lagi." Ia berkacak pinggang dengan puas setelah menutup retsleting celananya dengan sempurna.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, tidak tertarik dipuji seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bukankah gedung kuliahmu berdekatan dengan gedung kuliahku? Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sama-sama?" Tawarnya seraya menyambar tas ransel hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya malas. "Terserah kau saja."

"Bagus, sebab aku tidak suka harus berjalan sendirian kesana. Sangat membosankan bila tidak ada teman bicara, benar bukan?" Katanya lagi.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dan berjalan cepat keluar dari asrama, sedangkan disampingnya, Naruto masih terus berbicara memuntahkan kata-kata yang bagi Sasuke sangat tidak penting untuk dikatakan.

"Kau tahu senior cewek dari jurusan kedokteran? Dia kakak tingkatku dan katanya paling terkenal disini. Aku ingin sekali berpacaran dengannya, tetapi aku tidak sanggup kalau harus bersaing dengan ribuan cowok yang juga naksir dengannya."

Naruto masih berbicara panjang lebar disamping Sasuke, dari gosip terkini tentang cewek populer sampai berita tidak penting mengenai perselingkuhan dosen. Benar-benar topik yang membuat tangan Sasuke gatal untuk menampar mulut pemuda idiot itu agar diam.

Penyiksaan itu berakhir saat seorang gadis bermata lavender menghampiri mereka berdua. Sang gadis melempar senyum yang sangat ramah ke arah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun." Sapanya.

"Hai,_ babe_. Selamat pagi." Naruto membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Sang Uchiha melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "_Babe_?" Tanyanya, heran.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan Hinata padamu." Naruto menggandeng tangan gadis itu dengan genggaman lembut. "Ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga, pacarku." Katanya dengan senyum sumringah bangga, kemudian beralih menatap gadis itu. "...Hinata, ini adalah teman satu kamarku, Uchiha Sasuke." Tambahnya seraya memperkenalkan Sasuke pada pacarnya tadi.

Hinata terlihat menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah memerah. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

"Hn..." Sang Uchiha menjawab malas.

"_Well_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa pulang kuliah nanti ya." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan pergi bersama Hinata. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mendecih jengkel.

Pemuda raven itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap kepergian sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan iri—juga cemburu. Beruntung sekali Hinata mempunyai pacar seperti Naruto. Walaupun pemuda itu urak-urakkan dan bodoh, tetapi ia memiliki sisi baik yang membuatnya terlihat menawan, contohnya saja, tubuh yang bagus serta senyum lebar yang memikat.

Tapi Sasuke bisa berbuat apa? Ingin marah juga percuma, toh dirinya yang _gay_ hanya bisa melihat cowok yang disukainya jalan dengan cewek lain tanpa dapat melakukan apapun juga.

Sang Uchiha mendesah pelan. Kadang-kadang ia menyesal harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang cowok.

.

Jam kuliah kedua dihabiskan oleh Sasuke untuk bergelung dengan lusinan buku di perpustakaan. Kebetulan saat itu adalah jam kosong, jadi ia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menyerap seluruh ilmu dari buku yang dibacanya sebelum sore hari.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil menekan keningnya yang berdenyut. Ia terus-terusan membaca buku tanpa mempedulikan jam makan siangnya dan ini sudah hampir dua jam lamanya ia berada di perpustakaan. Sasuke benar-benar butuh asupan makanan untuk otak serta tubuhnya.

"Mau roti melon?" Suara seorang cowok membuatnya mendongak dari meja.

Dihadapannya berdiri Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dengan sodoran satu buah roti di tangannya. "Sejak tadi kau terlihat pucat dan capek, jadi aku bermaksud memberimu cemilan."

"Sejak tadi?" Tanya Sasuke, heran.

"Yup, sejak tadi aku di perpustakaan." Balas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja. Ia tidak mengambil roti yang berada di tangan Naruto, pandangannya lebih teralihkan pada beberapa noda merah di leher pemuda pirang itu.

Noda merah? Apakah digigit nyamuk?

Seperti tersadar dengan arah pandangan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menutupi bagian lehernya dengan gugup.

"Ah—ini—uhm—serangga." Bohong Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk pelan, berpura-pura mengerti. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak sebodoh anak TK, ia tahu betul noda merah apa itu, apalagi matanya tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang merapikan kancing baju serta roknya dari balik rak buku.

Sasuke tebak, kedua orang itu pasti sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' dari balik rak buku di pojok ruangan.

Yeah—tempat itu memang sempurna untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Permasalahannya adalah, sejak kapan mereka berada disana? Apakah dirinya terlalu fokus belajar sampai-sampai tidak menyadari suara mencurigakan di dekatnya?

"Jadi—" Naruto kembali membuka suara. "—Kau mau roti?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia kembali menatap bukunya, seakan-akan benda itu lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah Naruto.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat dan letih sekali. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya bosan dan malas.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mata birunya memandang Sasuke yang tengah mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku tulis. "Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

"Ya."

Mata Naruto membulat seketika. "Wow, hebat. Aku saja malas mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosenku..." Keluhnya. "...Padahal aku harus menyelesaikan tugas menganalisis hasil bakteri dari kegiatan praktekku di laboratorium."

"Kau jurusan kedokteran?" Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Yup! Memangnya aku tidak kelihatan seperti mahasiswa kedokteran?" Tanyanya, heran.

Sasuke lagi-lagi ber'Hn' pelan. Jujur saja, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau Naruto dari jurusan kedokteran kalau sikap dan sifat pemuda pirang itu sangat urak-urakkan?

"Hei Sasuke, kau mau makan siang denganku?" Tawar sang Uzumaki antusias.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau disini? Aku bisa menghiburmu dengan leluconku." Tukasnya lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengkel. " Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya sedikit ketus karena sejak tadi diganggu oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapa sebagai seorang teman." Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau sudah menyapaku, sekarang pergilah. Pacarmu sudah menunggumu." Tunjuknya pada Hinata yang sedang bersender di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang sibuk mengobrol.

Naruto ikut menatap arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kemudian berseru, "Kembalilah duluan, Hinata! Aku masih mengobrol dengan Sasuke!" Teriaknya keras yang disambut protesan mahasiswa sekitar yang merasa terganggu karena suara berisik pemuda itu.

Naruto langsung berdiri kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam pada orang di sekelilingnya. "Maaf... Maaf..." Ucapnya dengan cengiran salah tingkah.

Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu hanya membentuk gestur tangan 'Ok' lalu berlenggang pergi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kembali. "Jadi, kau mau roti?"

Cukup sudah!—Sasuke sudah habis kesabaran meladeni pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menggebrak meja, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. "Berhenti menawariku roti, dan jangan menggangguku lagi." Desisnya emosi.

Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan sikap sang Uchiha. "Hei... Hei... Kau tidak perlu menggebrak meja seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menawarimu roti saja."

Sasuke memijat keningnya, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan sudah memarahi pemuda itu. Sebetulnya, ia hanya ingin menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Dengan bersikap ketus dan kasar, ia yakin Naruto akan menjauhinya dan itu akan membuat perasaan cintanya padam lebih cepat, karena jujur saja, ia tidak sanggup harus melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf—" Sasuke angkat bicara. "—Aku hanya kelelahan dan tidak bermaksud memarahimu seperti tadi."

Suara Sasuke terdengar datar dan biasa. Bahkan tidak ada nada penyesalan di suaranya, tetapi hal itu cukup untuk mengembalikan cengiran Naruto lagi.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Sahut sang Uzumaki.

"—Jadi, mau roti?" Tawar Naruto lagi seraya menyodorkan makanan manis itu.

Pemuda Uchiha didepannya kembali mendesah lelah, kemudian menyambar roti tadi dengan cepat. "Aku sudah mengambil rotinya. Puas?—Jadi berhenti menggangguku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang makanlah."

"A—Apa?" Sasuke mengerjap matanya dengan heran.

"Aku bilang makan rotinya." Suruh Naruto seraya menunjuk roti yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Akan kumakan nanti."

"Tidak, kau harus makan sekarang, wajahmu itu sudah pucat sekali." Terangnya lagi.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah pemuda pirang itu, kalau tidak, ia pasti akan diganggu terus dengan suara berisik itu.

"Baiklah, akan kumakan." Sasuke membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit ujung roti tadi, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Rasa manis melon langsung melumer di lidahnya. Benar-benar sangat—

"Enak 'kan?" Naruto menyela dengan senyumannya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti menyukai roti yang kuberikan itu."

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke sembari menggigit potongan roti keduanya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya menggamit pundak Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu ke arah tubuhnya. Suatu sikap bersahabat yang ditunjukkan pada orang terdekat. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku pada sebagian kaum _gay_, sebab sekarang jantung Sasuke lagi-lagi terpacu cepat karena bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Sasuke bahkan bisa mengendus aroma parfum yang keluar dari leher sang Uzumaki.

Parfum yang sangat manis beraroma bunga lavender.

Untuk sesaat wajah Sasuke mengeruh. Ia benar-benar cemburu memikirkan bahwa wangi tubuh Hinata tertempel di badan Naruto. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya benci dengan diri sendiri karena membiarkan otaknya kalah dengan perasaan cinta.

.

.

Sasuke pulang ke kamar asramanya jam 4 sore bersama dengan Naruto setelah sebelumnya belajar di perpustakaan. Pemuda raven itu melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur sebelum membuka lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Sedangkan Naruto memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ahh—nyaman sekali." Erang Naruto sembari bergulat dengan bantal dan kasurnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Kau tidak mandi dulu?"

"Kau saja duluan." Balas Naruto tanpa berbalik. Ia sibuk tengkurap di ranjang tanpa niat untuk berpisah dari belahan jiwanya itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. _'Tipikal cowok urak-urakkan.' _Pikirnya.

Ia menyambar handuknya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia keluar dengan rambut basah dan memakai baju yang lengkap, membuat Naruto yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau keluar dengan pakaian lengkap? Seperti cewek saja."

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang suka pamer badan." Dengus Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka pamer badan? 'Kan sayang kalau punya tubuh bagus tapi tidak diperlihatkan." Ucapnya, sombong.

"Dasar idiot."

Ejekkan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan gelak tawa. Pemuda pirang itu menyambar handuknya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang berdecak jengkel.

Selama Naruto mandi, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makanan. Lagipula ia memang sangat lapar karena seharian tidak makan dan hanya diberi asupan satu buah roti melon dari Naruto.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Sasuke langsung menuju dapur mini di kamar mereka dan menyalakan kompor _portable _listrik miliknya. Pemuda raven itu menyisingkan lengan baju sebelum memulai memasak yakisoba. Setidaknya cuma jenis makanan itu yang sangat mudah untuk dibuat.

Ia membuka kulkas mini yang berada disamping kakinya dan mengambil beberapa sayuran serta daging kecil. Untung saja, setiap kamar mempunyai _refrigerator_ yang berfungsi dengan baik, jadi bahan makanan yang diberikan setiap minggunya oleh kampus bisa bertahan lebih lama. Pantas saja kuliah di _Konoha University_ sangat mahal, sebab kampus juga harus menyediakan seluruh kebutuhan asrama.

Sasuke mulai memotong kol, sayur-sayuran dan daging, lalu menggorengnya bersama bumbu yakisoba lainnya. Jari-jari rampingnya telaten mengaduk mie yakisoba dengan terampil, membuat aroma yang dikeluarkan sangat menggugah selera.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk pendek yang melilit pinggang. Hidungnya mengendus udara saat mencium aroma enak yang keluar dari dapur.

"Kau sedang memasak apa?" Naruto menengok dari balik tembok.

"Yakisoba." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh. "Pakai bajumu dan siapkan meja. Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Naruto bersiul takjub. "Wow, kau benar-benar mirip ibu rumah tang—"

_**TRAKK! **_

Sasuke menghempaskan wajannya dengan cukup keras ke atas kompor, lalu mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya yang tajam. "Pakai baju dan siapkan meja." Perintahnya dengan desisan dingin.

Sang Uzumaki mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Oke.. Oke.. Tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memujimu."

"Itu bukan pujian. Aku sama sekali tidak senang disamakan dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga." Ketus Sasuke dingin.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, maafkan aku." Katanya lagi. "Aku akan berpakaian dan menyiapkan meja." Tambahnya seraya menjauh.

Sasuke menghela napas lega saat pemuda pirang itu pergi karena ia bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya. Tangannya mengaduk mie yakisoba tadi dengan lincah lalu membaginya ke dua mangkuk yang sudah disiapkan.

Sasuke membawa makanannya ke arah meja kecil di tengah kamar. Satu mangkuk untuk dirinya dan mangkuk lain untuk Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah setia duduk disana—masih dengan handuk yang dililit di pinggang.

"Kenapa kau belum pakai baju?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melirik bingung.

"Nanti saja, aku sudah lapar." Sahut Naruto. Ia menyambar mangkuknya sendiri dan mulai menyumpit mie-nya.

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda urak-urakkan itu. Sungguh.

"WOAH!—Masakan buatanmu enak sekali!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar cerah.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu..." Sahut Sasuke santai, ia menyantap makanannya dengan pelan. "...Aku hanya membuat yakisoba yang sederhana saja."

"Tapi ini benar-benar enak!" Naruto menyeruput mie tadi dengan lahap.

Sasuke memandang tingkah pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak perlu makan terburu-buru. Aku bisa membuatkannya lagi kalau kau masih lapar."

Naruto kembali menampilkan cengirannya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau memang yang terbaik." Pujinya. "Kalau masakanmu seenak ini, aku jadi ingin melamarmu sebagai istriku." Kelakarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Aku tidak keberatan jadi istrimu."

Tanggapan cepat dari Sasuke membuat Naruto hampir tersedak mie-nya sendiri.

"Huh?"

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja, lalu memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain bermain di atas meja dengan gerakan jari yang seduktif. "Aku bilang, aku tidak keberatan jadi istrimu." Ulangnya lagi, tidak lupa ditambah senyuman tipis yang menawan.

Naruto membeku. Lebih tepatnya lagi terpana saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Layaknya seorang predator yang sedang berada di masa kawin, begitu berbahaya tapi juga memikat.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Huh?" Naruto kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terlebih lagi melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke wajah dan sikap awalnya menjadi pemuda bermuka dingin dengan sikap angkuh. Seakan-akan ucapan serta tindakan Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Naruto berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan atmosfir canggung itu ke suasana ceria. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Sasuke, kau benar-benar membuatku kaget." Ujarnya. "Aku pikir kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi istriku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, lagipula siapa yang sudi jadi istrimu." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Padahal kalau kau setuju aku bisa langsung melamarmu." Tukas Naruto cepat. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menolak orang tampan sepertimu." Kelakarnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih memakan mie-nya dalam diam. Matanya hanya terfokus pada yakisoba saja, sama sekali enggan untuk bertatapan dengan kelereng biru dihadapannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?"

"Hn."

"Aku bilang kalau kau itu tampan. Tubuhmu juga ramping dan tinggi, benar-benar tipe yang aku suka." Naruto mengunyah yakisoba-nya dengan berisik.

"..."

"Dan kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, kulitmu itu sangat mulus dan putih, aku jadi ingin menodai tubuhmu dengan ciumanku." Canda sang Uzumaki dengan tawa renyah.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto berhenti makan dan menatap pemuda raven didepannya itu. "Apa kau mendenga—?"

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke memotong ucapan itu dengan cepat. Ia bangkit berdiri seraya membawa mangkuknya yang sudah tandas ke arah dapur. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya di bak cucian. Kemudian terdiam sejenak disana tanpa bergerak satu inchi pun.

Wajah pemuda raven itu memerah sempurna, ia bahkan harus menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa malu karena dipuji oleh Naruto; orang yang ditaksirnya.

Sungguh sangat sulit mengendalikan ekspresi _stoic_-nya ketika harus berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu, terlebih lagi Naruto menembaki jantungnya dengan pujian-pujian yang membuat imannya goyah seketika.

'_Apakah aku boleh berharap sedikit untuk bisa bersamanya?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengingat jelas senyum menawan Naruto saat pemuda itu memujinya tadi. Benar-benar raut wajah yang sangat dewasa dan juga menggoda.

"Yo, Sasuke, lihat ini." Suara Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya.

Begitu Sasuke menoleh, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Naruto yang tengah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai handuk pun yang menutupi selangkangannya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang dengan bangga kemudian memutar pinggulnya dengan cepat. "Baling-baling bam—"

_**DUAAKK!**_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan lelucon vulgarnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu melempar selangkangan pemuda itu dengan mangkuk yang sedang dicucinya. Membuat Naruto menjerit ngilu sambil meringkuk gemetaran di lantai menutupi selangkangannya yang nyeri.

Sasuke ternegah-engah dengan wajah merah padam karena emosi—juga malu.

'_Dasar dungu, sekali idiot tetap saja idiot!'_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Malam itu, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat Naruto terus mengigau disebelah ranjangnya tanpa henti.

Dari balik selimut, Sasuke bisa mengintip Naruto yang tengah mimpi basah sembari mengelus organ vitalnya dari luar _boxer_. Pemuda pirang itu tidak sadar bahwa aksinya tersebut membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya.

Seperti kata pepatah, kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya, begitu juga Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan menghadapi godaan duniawi itu.

Detik selanjutnya, ia bangkit perlahan dari kasur dan berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto. Tubuhnya berlutut di sisi kasur sang Uzumaki dengan mata yang mengarah lurus ke selangkangan Naruto.

Onyx-nya benar-benar terhipnotis dengan benda yang setengah menegak dari dalam boxer tersebut. Tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh dan merasakan otot tersebut ereksi digenggamannya.

Haruskan ia mengambil resiko untuk melihat penis Naruto?

Sasuke meremas jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang masih mengigau dalam mimpi. Keadaan aman. Ia yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan terbangun walaupun ia bermain-main dengan selangkangan pemuda itu.

Berbekal dengan prinsip 'berani mati demi melihat penis', Sasuke mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik boxer Naruto. Membuka kain yang tengah melindungi organ vital itu sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ketahuan.

Penis Naruto menyembul keluar, setengah menegang. Membuat Sasuke harus meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali melihat benda gagah yang tengah berdiri didepannya itu. Di sisi lain, bulu pubis Naruto yang agak tebal melindungi bagian pangkal kejantanannya, seakan-akan menawarkan mata Sasuke dengan pemandangan indah yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke ingin menjilat benda itu. Merasakan seluruh denyut otot Naruto di dalam mulutnya.

Dengan hati-hati, sang Uchiha mendekat perlahan untuk mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari alat kelamin Naruto. Ia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan batang penis tersebut, membuat Naruto yang tengah tertidur mengerang kecil saat merasakan sensasi geli tadi.

Sasuke memposisikan mulutnya di atas kejantanan Naruto. Ia merapikan rambut hitamnya ke sisi telinga sebelum menelan penis Naruto dari ujung hingga pangkalnya, terhimpit oleh bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna_ pink_ pucat.

"Hhhh—" Naruto melenguh dalam tidur. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun seirama dengan aliran darah yang terpompa cepat ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Memenuhi kejantanannya hingga menegak sempurna.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya sejenak. Cairan precum dan air liurnya terjatuh di atas bulu pubis Naruto, membuat jembatan halus saliva yang saling bersambung dengan bibirnya. Sangat eksotis bila saja Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang.

Jari-jari putih ramping itu bergerak menelusuri dua buah bola testikel yang menggantung di bawah penis. Mengelusnya perlahan kemudian meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Hhhh—Hhh—" Napas Naruto semakin memberat setiap kali Sasuke bermain dengan selangkangannya. Desahan rendah yang merangsang libido sang Uchiha.

Sasuke melepas celana boxer-nya, kemudian mengocok miliknya sendiri yang sejak tadi menegak keras. Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk memanja otot penis Naruto dengan liukan dan jilatan lidah, membasahi benda itu dengan air liurnya.

"Mnghh—Hmpph—" Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba bersuara pelan, tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rangsangan tersebut. Kepalanya mulai bergerak turun-naik dengan ritme konstan, menangkup benda berotot itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Tidak lupa ia membiarkan salivanya melumer keluar untuk melicinkan jalan mulutnya.

Sasuke menghisap lubang urinal yang berada di ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat, menciptakan suara _**-Slurrp!-**_ yang sangat memabukkan, seakan-akan pemuda raven itu tengah menyantap es krim cokelat kesukaannya.

Paha sang Uzumaki bergetar kuat. Napasnya terus terengah-engah dengan kening yang mengeluarkan peluh. Sensasi hangat dan basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerak tak nyaman di tidurnya.

"Hhh—hhh—" Naruto hanya bisa bernapas pendek-pendek saat pemuda raven itu terus bermain dengan selangkangannya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mengocok organ vitalnya sendiri sedangkan tangan kanan menggenggam erat penis sang Uzumaki. Menggigit-gigit gemas batang kejantanan pemuda pirang itu, menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Nghmph!—Hmphh!" Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia melepaskan kulumannya dan menepuk-nepukkan batang ereksi itu ke wajah putihnya, membiarkan cairan precum Naruto terciprat ke muka.

Puas bermain-main dengan benda itu, tangannya mulai bergerak menuju belahan pantatnya sendiri dan mempersiapkan lubang anusnya untuk dimasuki oleh kejantanan tersebut. Dua jari tangannya bergerak menusuk lubang analnya, kemudian melakukan gerakan gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

"Hhh—Ahk—" Sasuke mengerang pelan. Merasakan kontraksi otot rektumnya yang mulai terbuka.

Mulutnya kembali bekerja untuk mengulum kejantanan Naruto, melicinkan organ vital itu dengan air liurnya. Sesekali ia bergerak nakal dengan menghisap testikel sang Uzumaki, membuat pemuda pirang itu melenguh kecil.

Merasa persiapannya sudah selesai, Sasuke segera naik ke ranjang Naruto dan duduk di atas selangkangan pemuda itu. Ia meraih penis Naruto kemudian menggesek-gesekkan ujung kejantanan sang Uzumaki ke lingkaran anusnya dengan perlahan.

Sasuke mengangkat pantatnya, dan memposisikan lubangnya di atas organ vital yang tengah ereksi tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai turun dengan perlahan, membiarkan lubang ketatnya menelan habis batang kejantanan tersebut.

"Ahkk!—Ghkk!" Paha Sasuke bergetar hebat saat merasakan benda berdenyut itu memenuhi seluruh anusnya. Seakan-akan tengah merobek lubangnya hingga menyisakan rasa panas dan perih yang sangat mengerikan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan _sex _dengan laki-laki, membuatnya kikuk untuk bergerak menghentakkan pantat. Selama ini yang ia tahu hanyalah posisi bercinta dari _blue film_ yang ditontonnya secara diam-diam, dan tidak pernah menyangka kalau memasukkan penis ke dalam pantatnya bisa sangat menyiksa seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak karuan ketika mencoba menyuplai oksigen ke paru-paru. Sedangkan di sisi lain, otot rektumnya berkontraksi untuk menolak benda asing yang masuk ke dalam sana. Meremas batang kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Hhh—Nghh—" Naruto melenguh kecil dalam tidurnya.

Sedangkan di atasnya, Sasuke masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Ini—hhh—sakit sekali—" Erangnya lirih.

Kedua tangannya berpegangan di atas perut _six pack_ Naruto. Ia mulai mengangkat pantatnya lalu menurunkannya secara perlahan. Angkat dan turun. Ritme lembut yang tidak menyakitkan.

"Nghh—Ahhhk—" Sasuke mendesah. Dinding anusnya mulai beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang masuk di dalam sana, mencengkram dengan kuat lalu melonggar perlahan.

Saat sudah terbiasa dengan rasa panas di dalam lubangnya, Sasuke mulai menghentakkan pantatnya naik-turun lebih cepat lagi. "Ahhgk!—Ghkk!—" Ia mendesah. Kakinya terbuka lebar untuk membantu pinggulnya menyentak lebih kencang.

Naruto melenguh dengan geraman berat. Mata yang tadinya tertutup, mulai membuka perlahan saat telinganya mendengar suara desahan Sasuke. Matanya yang setengah terpejam itu dapat menangkap siluet tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

"Hhh—Sasu—hhh—" Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menangkap pinggul sang Uchiha. Membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut. Matanya melebar ketakutan saat tindakannya ketahuan oleh Naruto.

"Na—Naruto—" Ia memanggil terbata-bata. Tidak tahu harus berbicara selain mencoba kabur dari atas tubuh itu. Sayangnya, anusnya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak melepas penis tersebut, membuatnya terjebak di situasi yang sangat sulit.

Naruto bangkit perlahan. Ia masih terengah-engah pelan dengan sensasi hangat di penisnya. Mata birunya melirik ke bawah, dimana kejantanannya sedang terkurung di dalam lubang anal sang Uchiha, mengunci dan mencengkram batang penisnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Sasuke—hhh—tolong bergerak—hhh—" Pinta pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Huh?"

"Bergerak—hhh—" Naruto mulai kesal saat lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu. "Hentakkan pantatmu lagi—hhh." Tambahnya lebih jelas.

Walaupun sudah diperintahkan seperti itu, namun Sasuke masih diam tidak melakukan pergerakan satu inchi pun. Ia terperangah heran mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Apa Naruto mengigau? Atau mungkin sudah gila? Bukankah dia itu normal?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di otak Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak sempat memikirkan jawabannya, sebab Naruto sudah menyambar pinggulnya dan menghentakkan pantatnya di atas penis tersebut.

"Aghkk!—Ahhhk!" Sasuke mengerang keras ketika kejantanan sang dominan menusuk terlalu dalam, mencoba menyodok dinding rektumnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—nikmat—" Naruto lagi-lagi menggeram pelan. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya terbangun dan membiarkan tubuhnya menyatu dengan Sasuke. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau tindakannya itu benar-benar diluar akal sehatnya.

Ya, Naruto tidak sadar dan dia tidak peduli.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah melampiaskan rangsangan itu dan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Persetan dengan _gender_, persetan dengan Hinata. Saat seorang cowok tenggelam dalam nafsu, ia menjadi kehilangan akal dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam, seperti Naruto sekarang ini.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih dekat, membantu sang Uchiha untuk terus menghentakkan pantat ke penisnya.

Ia bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari Sasuke. Membuat Naruto semakin mabuk kepayang. Terlebih lagi wangi itu adalah campuran aroma _mint_ dan _candy,_ sangat berbeda jauh dengan bau parfum Hinata yang terlalu menyengat.

Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya untuk memagut bibir Sasuke. Menghisap dan melumatnya dengan kuat, tidak lupa melakukan jilatan lembut dan gigitan gemas di bibir _pink_ pucat itu hingga memerah.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto—hhh—" Sasuke mengerang. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang dominan dan menarik pemuda itu untuk terus mencumbuinya tanpa henti.

Naruto menuruti permintaan sang Uchiha. Ia bergerak maju dan memagut bibir yang sudah kemerahan itu lebih kuat lagi. Hisapan dan jilatan terus dilakukan tanpa henti, bahkan saliva pun ikut bermain dengan dua lidah yang saling bergulat itu.

Puas meraup bibir Sasuke, Naruto bergerak untuk melahap dua puting berwarna _pink_ milik sang Uchiha. Ia menjilatnya dengan lapar dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, sesekali menggigit puting tadi dengan gemas. Membuat suara Sasuke tercekat mendadak merasakan kenikmatan di bagian dadanya itu.

Sang Uchiha mendesah keras. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan berbaring dengan gerakan seduktif, sedangkan kedua kakinya dibiarkan terbuka lebar untuk memberikan akses bagi penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Naruto mengerang. Kedua tangan _tan_ nya mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dan terus menghentak lubang anus itu dengan liar. Menyodok gua hangat itu dengan penisnya yang terus berdenyut bergairah.

Himpitan dinding rektum sang Uchiha benar-benar dapat menyapu bersih kewarasan Naruto. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan penisnya sedang dipijat berulang kali oleh otot-otot anus tersebut dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Ahhk!—hhh—Sasuke—" Melenguh dengan geraman rendah, Naruto terus berusaha menyesuaikan hentakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme permainan mereka. Sesekali ia membuat kejutan dengan melakukan gerakan memutar di lubang anal tersebut. Sukses membuat Sasuke menjerit dengan desahan keras.

"Ahhk!—Naruto!—Nikmat!" Sasuke mengerang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Yess—Ahhk!—Shhhh!—Sodok anusku!" Kedua tangannya berpegangan kuat di otot lengan Naruto, mencoba mengurangi guncangan tubuhnya yang terus dihentak dengan brutal.

"Hhh—disini?" Tanya Naruto seraya berkonsentrasi pada kejantanannya yang sedang maju-mundur.

Sasuke mengangguk, suaranya tercekat. "Yeah—hhh—disitu—sodok yang kuat dan dalam." Pintanya lagi.

Naruto menuruti permintaan pemuda raven itu dengan senang hati. Ia menyambar pergelangan kaki Sasuke dan mengangkatnya ke atas, membukanya lebih lebar. Kemudian Naruto kembali menusuk lubang anal itu dengan sodokan yang kuat dan dalam.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang saat ujung penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya. "Ghhk!—Aghhk!—Ahhk!" Ia lagi-lagi tercekat dengan bola mata yang terbalik serta mulut yang terbuka lebar mengeluarkan air liur. "Nikhmat—hhh—Nharuto—Ghkk!"

Ekspresi erotis yang ditampilkan sang Uchiha, membuat kejantanan Naruto semakin berdenyut terangsang. Ia menyentuh bola testikel Sasuke sembari menatap lubang anus yang tengah menelan kejantanannya.

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa liang anal berwarna kemerahan yang basah itu terlihat berkedut-kedut liar, nampak begitu menggoda dan menggiurkan untuk terus disetubuhi.

Sang Uzumaki benar-benar terangsang sekarang. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan bermain-main dengan lidah basah itu, sedangkan pinggulnya terus menyodok dengan irama cepat tanpa berniat untuk melambat.

Wajah Sasuke sangatlah menggoda. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka kalau yang sedang disetubuhinya sekarang ini adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke; cowok yang selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh. Siapa sangka pemuda raven itu mempunyai ekspresi yang sangat menggairahkan dan mengundang nafsu?

Mata onyx Sasuke terbalik penuh kenikmatan, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan dua jari Naruto masuk untuk bermain-main dengan tonsilnya, membuat lambungnya menggelegak mual. Produksi air liurnya melimpah, membuat bibir, sela dagu dan lidahnya terlihat licin dan basah karena saliva.

"Nharu—Ghohk!—Ghkk!—lhepash—Hhgg!" Sasuke terlihat sulit bicara saat dua jari sang dominan menyumpal mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik kedua jarinya, membiarkan Sasuke untuk bernapas sejenak.

Sasuke tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan. "Aku—hhh—mau keluar—"

"Keluarkan saja—hhh—" Sahut Naruto lagi seraya mengocok organ vital Sasuke yang mulai berdenyut. "Aku ingin—hhh—melihat spermamu muncrat." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke terangsang dengan kalimat nakal Naruto. Ia memelintir kedua putingnya sendiri sembari membuka lebar-lebar pahanya. "Ahhk!—Ghhk!—keluar!—Aku mau keluar!" Ia mendesah keras sembari mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi. Detik selanjutnya, spermanya menyembur keluar dengan ganas, menciprati perutnya dengan cairan putih kental itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan pinggulnya lagi ke ranjang saat ejakulasinya berakhir, ia tersengal-sengal kecapekan. Tetapi penis Naruto yang berada di lubangnya masih tertancap dalam, seakan-akan enggan untuk mengakhiri kenikmatan tersebut.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. "Berbalik—hhh—aku masih belum selesai." Perintahnya.

Sasuke mencoba menggeleng. "Tetapi aku—hhh—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sasuke." Geram Naruto berat.

Ia melepaskan kejantanannya sejenak dan membalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk bertumpu dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut di atas kasur.

_Doggy style_.

Naruto meremas belahan pantat putih itu dengan gemas lalu membukanya perlahan, menatap lubang anus yang sudah menganga lebar dengan cairan basah hasil perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dinding rektum Sasuke yang bewarna kemerahan tanpa susah payah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat mengundang birahinya.

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Hentikan Naruto—hhh—aku tidak sanggup lag—"

_**JLEEBB**__**—**__**!**_

Tusukan penis Naruto yang tiba-tiba di lubang anusnya, membuat mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget dengan suara tercekat.

"ARGHH!—" Sasuke berteriak keras dengan tangan yang mencengkram seprei kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat sang dominan kembali menancapkan organ vitalnya ke liang analnya.

Naruto melenguh rendah. "Ahk!—_Fuck!_—nikmat!" Ia sangat menikmati sesi bersenggama itu dengan geraman senang. Pinggulnya terus menghentak cepat tanpa bisa berhenti untuk mengobrak-abrik anus basah dan hangat itu.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dengan lidah menjulur licin. Sedangkan mata onyx-nya terbalik penuh kenikmatan saat merasakan lubang pantatnya disodok oleh Naruto, menabrak titik prostatnya berkali-kali. "Aghhk!—Ghhk!—Ahhk!" Ia mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya, membiarkan nafsu birahi menguasai otaknya lagi.

Bunyi derit ranjang dan desahan terdengar nyaring meramaikan persetubuhan yang dilakukan kedua pemuda itu. Menambah suasana erotis kamar mereka dengan suara vulgar.

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pantatnya untuk ditunggingkan ke arah Naruto. Memberikan akses bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk menyetubuhi dan menyodoknya lebih dalam. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan dinding rektumnya terasa penuh dengan penis Naruto yang berdenyut liar. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke kembali terangsang.

"Ahhk!—Nharuto!—_Fhuck!_" Sasuke mendesah. Air liurnya menetes dari ujung lidah ke atas seprei, membuat jembatan tipis saliva yang sangat erotis. Kejantanannya terus berayun di bawah tubuhnya saat Naruto mempercepat sodokan di lubangnya. Hentakan brutal sang dominan, membuat sisa sperma di ujung alat kemaluannya itu terciprat menodai ranjang, meninggalkan bekas yang tercetak jelas disana.

Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal. Matanya mulai mengabur perlahan seiring kenikmatan yang hampir dicapainya itu. Ia mencoba bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya, sedangkan tangannya berpegangan pada lengan Naruto yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ahhk!—Hhhh—Ghhk!" Kepala Sasuke mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka meneteskan saliva. "Penisku—hhh—tidak tahan—Ahkk!"

Naruto menggeram rendah. "Aku juga—hhh—ingin keluar—Ghhk!"

Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat ritme sodokannya, menghajar dinding anus Sasuke dengan brutal. Sedangkan di depannya, paha sang Uchiha mulai bergetar tidak terkendali. Cairan spermanya kembali menggelegak ingin menyemprot keluar.

"Tidak tahan—Ahkk!—penisku ingin muncrat!—AKHHH!" Sasuke mengerang hebat. Tubuhnya mengejang lagi, dan detik selanjutnya cairan putih kental kembali menyembur keluar dari lubang urinalnya. Menciprati seprei sang Uzumaki dengan cairan spermanya yang kental.

Di sisi lain, otot perut Naruto mulai mengejang, memompa seluruh cairan sperma dari testikel menuju saluran urinalnya. "Keluar!—hhh—GHHHK!" Tangannya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang lebih erat, pinggulnya menyodok terakhir kali sebelum menyemprotkan seluruh benihnya ke dalam lubang anus tersebut. Membasahi dinding rektum Sasuke dengan cairan lengket berwarna putih kental.

Naruto tersengal-sengal kelelahan. Ia menghabiskan tetes terakhir sperma miliknya sebelum menarik benda itu keluar dari liang anal sang Uchiha yang basah.

Sasuke terengah-engah tidak beraturan di atas kasur. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan badannya sehingga memilih tidur bertelungkup dengan paha yang terbuka lebar, menunjukan lubang anusnya yang menganga basah dengan cairan sperma yang menetes keluar secara perlahan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berinisiatif merapikan cara tidur Sasuke. Ia bahkan menutupi tubuh telanjang sang Uchiha dengan selimutnya, kemudian tidur sembari memeluk tubuh ramping itu. Merengkuh Sasuke dengan lembut di antara lengan kokohnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke terbangun dipelukan Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak sebelum menyingkirkan tangan pemuda pirang itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tadi malam merupakan pengalaman _sex_-nya yang pertama dan itu sangat luar biasa.

Naruto benar-benar bisa mendominasi permainan dan membuatnya hampir pingsan. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, situasinya sekarang sangatlah tidak menguntungkan. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan tindakannya tadi malam? Haruskan ia mengaku kalau dirinya gay?

'_Ughh__—__ini sangat tidak bagus.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Ia mengerang sejenak sebelum menghela napas berat. Percuma saja memikirkannya sekarang, lebih baik ia membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat cairan lengket Naruto masih tertanam di tubuhnya.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyambar handuknya. Tetapi baru saja ia melangkah, kakinya langsung goyah dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-Bruak!-**_ yang keras. Ia merasakan kalau pantatnya berdenyut perih.

Sasuke meringis pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau bercinta dengan Naruto sangatlah menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi, anusnya harus rela diobrak-abrik secara brutal seperti tadi malam.

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Saat ia mencoba bangkit dari lantai, tiba-tiba saja dua tangan_ tan _menyambar pinggangnya dan membantunya berdiri. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah pemuda pirang itu tengah merona merah.

"Kalau kau ingin ke kamar mandi, harusnya bilang dulu padaku." Ujar Naruto seraya memegangi pinggang sang Uchiha agar tidak terjatuh. "Dan maaf, aku agak kasar tadi malam." Sahut pemuda pirang itu, menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berpegangan pada sisi pintu kamar mandi. Mencoba berjalan perlahan.

"Uhm—mau kubantu mandi?" Tawar Naruto saat melihat pemuda raven itu yang tengah kesulitan berjalan.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Kemudian berjongkok di lantai sambil menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam karena malu.

"Dosa apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi malam?" Gumamnya dengan bisikan lirih, menyesali perbuatannya. "Kenapa aku bisa bercinta dengan Sasuke?"

'_Sial! Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hinata?!' _

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Yuhuuu~~ Chap 3 upadet~**

**Disini flashback-nya bakalan panjang, bisa dibilang kayak dua cerita dalam satu fanfic #plak XD hehehe semoga masih suka ya~~**

**.**

**RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**_...Still In Flashback._**

.

**_Konoha University, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswi dari jurusan sastra Jepang. Dia cantik, pintar dan pemalu, membuat siapa saja bisa langsung jatuh hati dengan senyum teduhnya itu, termasuk Naruto yang sekarang menjadi kekasih gadis itu.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan pacaran satu tahun sejak kelas tiga SMA dan masuk ke _Konoha University_ bersama-sama. Mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih yang paling sempurna dan romantis.

Begitulah informasi yang didengar oleh Sasuke saat bertanya tentang Hinata pada teman-teman satu jurusannya.

Bagaimana pun caranya, Sasuke harus bisa menyingkirkan sang Hyuuga dari Naruto, tetapi sepertinya itu terlalu sulit, sebab walaupun mereka putus, belum tentu Naruto langsung menyukai dirinya dan menjadikannya pacar.

Sasuke mendesah untuk sekian kalinya. Ia berjalan di lorong gedung dengan langkah gontai.

Setelah kejadian 'bercinta' kemarin malam dengan Naruto, sikap pemuda pirang itu langsung berubah 180 derajat. Contohnya saja tadi pagi, setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto hanya menyapanya dengan senyum tipis dan bukan cengiran lebar. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak menunggunya selesai berpakaian dan langsung pergi begitu saja, padahal sebelumnya Naruto selalu ingin pergi bersama saat kuliah.

Apakah Naruto berusaha menghindarinya? Atau mungkin membencinya?

Langkah Sasuke berhenti di halaman belakang kampus, ia memilih duduk di bangku taman sembari membaca buku pelajarannya. Ia berusaha fokus untuk belajar, tetapi yang ada di otaknya hanyalah perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Seharusnya kemarin malam ia tidak nekat melakukan hal kotor itu pada Naruto. Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai berani bertindak kurang ajar seperti itu?

Dan sekarang, jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto mulai menjauh. Status hubungan mereka bukanlah musuh, tetapi juga bukan teman. Lebih seperti orang lain yang tidak saling kenal.

Sang Uchiha memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Ia menyerah saat buku yang tengah dibacanya sama sekali tidak bisa diserap oleh otak. Mungkin ia harus berkeliling kampus untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setuju dengan hal itu, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan menikmati pemandangan sembari meniti halaman belakang kampus. Tidak ada yang spesial untuk dilihat, hanya gerombolan mahasiswa yang tengah bermain lempar-tangkap bola, kumpulan mahasiswi yang bergosip di bawah pohon, dan—

Kalimatnya terhenti, begitu pula langkah kakinya.

Ia terdiam saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah bermain 'saling menggelitik' dengan Hinata. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa lebar duduk berdampingan dengan sang kekasih di taman. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata saat gadis itu menyuapinya dengan bekal buatan tangan.

Sasuke mencengkram buku di tangannya dengan erat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menatap pemandangan itu dengan pedih.

Hinata terkikik pelan ketika Naruto mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, kemudian ketika gadis itu menoleh, iris lavendernya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan melambai pelan. "Uchiha-kun, kemarilah!" Panggilnya ramah.

Naruto mengikuti arah lambaian Hinata dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti tertawa dan melempar senyum politik. Sama sekali bukan senyuman yang bersahabat, lebih seperti senyum biasa saat bertemu dengan orang lain.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berbalik pergi daripada harus terjebak dengan pasangan kekasih itu, tetapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti otaknya dan malah menuntunnya ke arah Hinata. Ia memilih duduk di samping Hinata dalam diam, tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Hinata bertanya seraya merapikan sisi rambutnya ke samping telinga.

"Hn... Lumayan." Sahut Sasuke seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Hinata membuka pembicaraan. "Dari kemarin Naruto selalu membicarakan tentangmu, sepertinya kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia enggan menatap wajah Hinata maupun Naruto. Perkataan gadis itu membuat perasaan bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya semakin menumpuk, begitu perih dan sakit. Ia benar-benar bodoh menghancurkan tali persahabatannya dengan Naruto hanya karena nafsu belaka.

"Uchiha-kun, kau mendengarkanku 'kan?" Telapak tangan Hinata melambai pelan di depan wajahnya, mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ya, aku mendengarkan." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Baguslah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sebentar lagi aku harus masuk jam kuliah kedua." Ijinnya seraya bangkit berdiri. "Mungkin kau bisa menemani Naruto-kun disin—"

"Tidak, aku ikut denganmu." Naruto memotong cepat seraya menyambar lengan sang kekasih. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Sahutnya lagi.

Hinata mengerjap heran. "Huh? Untuk apa? Lagipula gedung kuliahku tidak jauh kok." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tepat berada di depan mereka, tidak sampai 15 meter jauhnya.

"Akan aku antar sampai depan ruangan." Naruto memaksa.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Naru—"

"_Please_..." Mohon Naruto lagi.

Hinata mendesah. "Baiklah..." Ujarnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke. "...Uhm... Uchiha-kun, maafkan aku, tapi kami harus pergi." Katanya dengan tatapan tidak enak hati.

Sasuke bangkit seraya membersihkan debu di celana panjangnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga harus kembali ke kamar asramaku. Permisi." Tukasnya, lalu berbalik pergi dengan langkah cepat.

.

_**Brak**_—_**!**_

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar asrama dengan cukup keras, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang sembari berbaring telungkup.

Semua masalah ini membuat kepalanya pening dan hatinya terasa nyeri, bagaimana tidak? Naruto jelas-jelas menghindarinya dan enggan bersamanya. Ia bahkan tidak akan kaget kalau Naruto meminta pada kepala asrama untuk pindah kamar dbandingkan harus tidur satu ruangan dengannya.

Sasuke mengerang lagi.

Bisakah ia meminta maaf pada Naruto? Menjelaskan keadaan dirinya sebagai seorang _gay_, lalu berharap kalau pemuda pirang itu tetap akan berteman dengannya?

Konyol.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam? Naruto pasti tidak akan pernah memafkan dirinya, aplagi ingin menjadi temannya. Itu hal yang mustahil.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riing!**_

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi nyaring dari dalam tas. Pemuda raven itu menoleh sekilas kemudian menyambar _handphone_-nya dengan cepat.

Ia berharap kalau Naruto yang menghubunginya. Tetapi harapan manisnya langsung menguap saat nama yang tertera di ponselnya adalah ayahnya sendiri; Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab telepon itu. "Ya? Hallo?"

"_Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Bagaimana kuliahnya? Apa kau suka?" _

Rentetan pertanyaan dari sang ayah hanya membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia sedang ada 'masalah' dengan Naruto. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau dirinya sedang patah hati karena seorang cowok bernama Naruto? Bisa-bisa Sasuke langsung dibunuh oleh Fugaku.

"Ya, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja dan kuliahnya sangat menyenangkan." Jawabnya lagi seraya mengambil baju ganti di lemari. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ayah meneleponku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"_Sebenarnya, ayah hanya ingin minta pendapatmu mengenai Haruno Sakura."_

"Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke membeo. "Bukankah dia putri tunggal keluarga Haruno? Rekan bisnis ayah?"

Ada jeda panjang sejenak. _"Ya, ayah Sakura adalah rekan bisnis ayah."_ Fugaku berdehem sebentar._ "Apa menurutmu Sakura cantik?"_

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, heran. "Apa ayah bermaksud untuk menikah dengan Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan pundak, sedangkan kedua tangannya berusaha memakai baju kaos.

"_Tidak.. Tidak... Bukan untuk ayah, melainkan untukmu."_

Kalimat singkat Fugaku sukses membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku. "A—Apa?"

Fugaku lagi-lagi berdehem._ "Ayah merasa kau dan Sakura sangat cocok. Jadi, ayah ingin kau menikah dengan gadis itu."_

"Tapi ayah, aku baru 19 tahun."

"_Umur tidak masalah, Sasuke. Lagipula pernikahan sudah bisa dilakukan bila kedua pasangan mencapai umur 18 tahun."_ Jelas Fugaku.

Sasuke mengerang. "Aku tidak—"

"_Dengar Sasuke..."_ Fugaku memotong ucapan sang anak dengan cepat. _"...Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Ayah akan menunggu jawabanmu nanti, oke? Pikirkan baik-baik tentang hal ini."_ Tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi ayah, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dan jawabanku adalah tid—"

_**Tuutt!**__**—**__**Tuutt!**_

Sambungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Fugaku, membuat Sasuke berdecak jengkel sembari melempar benda imut itu ke ranjang dengan kasar.

'_Sial! Kenapa ayah menyuruhku menikah dengan Sakura?! Aku itu gay!' _Teriak Sasuke dalam hati, benar-benar emosi.

Pemuda raven itu mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya. Masalah dengan Naruto saja belum selesai dan ayahnya sudah menambah masalah baru, yaitu menjodohkannya dengan Sakura.

_Fuck!_

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang. Mata onyx-nya melirik jam dinding. Sudah lewat 30 menit dan Naruto masih belum kembali, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu bersama Hinata? Mengantar gadis itu ke ruang kuliah 'kan tidak memakan waktu sampai 30 menit lamanya, apalagi jarak taman dan gedung perkuliahan tidak lebih dari 15 meter saja.

Sang Uchiha menangkupkan bantalnya ke kepala. "Ugh—aku pusing. Aku mau tidur saja." Gumamnya pelan.

.

_**Tik!**__**—**__**Tik!**__**—**__**Tik!**_

Jarum jam berjalan secara perlahan namun pasti. Bunyinya bergema di kamar sunyi Sasuke. Tidak ada Naruto, tidak ada suara bising lain, tidak ada pergerakan kecil, kecuali ritme halus dari dengkuran sang Uchiha yang masih tertidur lelap.

Sasuke mengerang, matanya yang terpejam mulai membuka perlahan.

Kepalanya menengok ke arah ranjang Naruto, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kasur rapi yang belum tersentuh. Ia kembali beralih melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 19.00 malam, namun pemuda pirang itu masih belum pulang juga.

_'Kemana Naruto pergi?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati._ 'Apakah ia masih bersama Hinata? Apa yang dilakukan mereka hingga larut malam begini?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke sakit kepala lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam, tetapi hatinya sadar kalau bisa saja Naruto sedang berbuat aneh-aneh bersama Hinata, seperti saat di perpustakaan dulu.

Enggan berpikiran macam-macam lagi, Sasuke memilih bangkit dari ranjang sembari merenggangkan ototnya sejenak. Ia perlu ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Jujur saja, sejak tadi siang ia belum makan apapun juga, dan sekarang perutnya terus berbunyi minta diisi.

Sasuke berjalan gontai ke arah dapur lalu meraih _cup_ ramen yang berada di dalam kulkas. Membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan air panas. Sasuke memang bukan penggemar mie ramen instan, tetapi untuk malam ini adalah pengecualian, sebab ia sudah kelaparan dan sangat malas untuk memasak makanan. Terlebih lagi ia hanya makan sendiri saja tanpa adanya Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu membawa _cup_ ramennya ke arah meja kecil yang berada di tengah kamarnya. Ia menaruhnya disana sambil duduk menunggu ramennya matang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menatap kemasan_ cup_ ramen dengan pandangan kosong.

_**Cklek**__**—**__**!**_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Membuat Sasuke terlonjak kecil karena kaget.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang berjalan masuk sambil menenteng tas ranselnya. Penampilan dan pakaiannya masih sama seperti saat mereka berpisah di taman, tidak ada yang berubah.

Apakah sejak tadi siang Naruto terus bersama Hinata? Apa yang dilakukannya hingga pulang selarut ini?

Beberapa pertanyaan berputar di otak Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu enggan menanyakannya pada Naruto, lagipula ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi pemuda pirang itu. Bukan teman, juga bukan musuh. Hanya sekedar orang yang berbagi satu kamar. Status yang membingungkan dan juga rumit.

Sasuke kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, yaitu menatap bosan ke arah _cup_ ramennya yang masih belum matang juga.

Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian berlalu melewati pemuda itu, ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang sembari mengerang pelan. Ia terlihat sangat letih, lelah, dan lap—

_**Grooowwl**__**—**__**!**_

Bunyi perut Naruto yang kelaparan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan sang Uzumaki terlihat mengumpat jengkel pada perutnya sendiri. Wajah Naruto memerah malu saat perutnya ketahuan berbunyi keras dihadapan Sasuke.

'_Dasar perut kurang ajar, bikin malu saja!' _Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau mau ramen? Kita bisa berbagi bersama." Tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung duduk didepan sang Uchiha. Menghadapi satu buah _cup_ ramen yang mengepul panas. Dari aromanya saja sudah membuat air liur Naruto menetes.

Sasuke meraih _cup_ ramen tadi lalu mengaduknya bersama bumbu. Ia menyumpit helaian mie tersebut kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintahnya singkat.

Naruto menurut dan membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan Sasuke menyuapinya dengan satu sumpitan besar. Pemuda pirang itu menyuruput dengan kuat dan mengunyahnya cepat, kelihatan sekali kalau ia sangat kelaparan.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berucap pelan disela kunyahannya.

Sasuke mengambil sumpitan kedua dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Nanti saja berterima kasihnya, kau harus makan dulu." Ujarnya seraya kembali menyumpit ramen dan menyuapi Naruto lagi.

Naruto tidak membantah, ia membiarkan pemuda raven itu terus menyuapinya dengan mie instan tadi.

Mereka berdua saling bergantian makan, hingga mie ramen yang ada di kemasan _cup_ berbahan _styrofoam_ itu habis. Sasuke memberikan sisa kuah ramennya pada Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menegaknya sampai tandas.

"Enak sekali~" Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia menepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Sasuke menatap sang Uzumaki sembari memangku dagunya. "Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, kemana saja kau sampai selarut ini?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bersama Hinata." Jujurnya.

Prediksi yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Lalu?" Pemuda raven itu kembali bertanya.

"Kami membicarakan sesuatu..." Ada jeda sejenak dari sang Uzumaki. "...Lebih tepatnya aku yang ingin berbicara pada Hinata."

"Mengenai apa?" Rasa penasaran membuat Sasuke terus bertanya tanpa henti. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya sembari menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki terdiam lebih lama. Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan gugup. "_Well_, aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin putus dengannya."

Ketukan jari Sasuke terhenti. Mata onyx-nya melebar kaget. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini ya?—uhmm—" Naruto beralih menggaruk pipinya. Entah kenapa rasa gugup membuat kulit wajahnya menjadi gatal-gatal. "—Aku sudah menceritakan tentang kejadian 'bercinta' kita kemarin malam pada Hinata. Dia terkejut tapi tidak marah. Aku bilang kalau aku ingin putus dengannya untuk bisa pacaran denganmu. Awalnya dia menangis, tetapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan mendoakan kelancaran hubungan kita." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke terperangah kaget. Terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk ke otaknya, dari permasalahan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya menikah dini sampai pengakuan dari Naruto.

'_Tapi tunggu__—__apa yang dia bilang tadi? Pacaran denganku?'_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau serius mengatakan ingin pacaran denganku?" Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

Naruto mengangguk. Rona merah sudah merayap di pipinya sejak tadi. "Aku merasa kalau kau—uhm—sangat menarik. Dan jujur saja, kejadian kemarin malam itu membuatku mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku sendiri. Sebab aku yakin kalau aku _straight_, tetapi saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman. Jadi aku pikir tidak masalah kalau harus menjadi_ gay_ kalau pasanganku itu adalah kau."

Sasuke tercengang. Lagi.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Naruto.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke menatap ke bola mata berwarna _ocean blue_ itu.

"Aku serius." Naruto mengangguk mantap, menatap dua manik onyx itu dengan lekat. "Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke?"

_OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!_

Naruto, pemuda yang secara diam-diam sangat dipujanya itu mendadak menyatakan cinta padanya? Apakah Sasuke sedang bermimpi? Ataukah berhalusinasi?

Sang Uchiha mencoba mencubit lengannya untuk bangun dari alam mimpi, tetapi rasa sakit membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dan dihadapannya sekarang, Naruto tengah menunggu jawabannya dengan sikap gugup.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berlari keluar gedung asrama kemudian berteriak sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, '_THANK YOU, GOD! YOU'RE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!'_, tetapi mengingat harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, Sasuke mengulurkan niat memalukannya itu.

Sang Uchiha hanya berdehem pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Oke, kita pacaran." Sahutnya akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sumringah. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dan gestur tersebut cukup membuat sang Uzumaki tertawa senang. Begitu gembiranya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah memeluk tubuh pemuda raven itu di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Kemudian membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke terbangun di ranjang Naruto sambil berpelukan. Mereka sepakat untuk terus tidur bersama menggunakan ranjang pemuda pirang itu, walaupun agak menyiksa sebab tempat todir mereka hanya berukuran _single bed_ tetapi itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Lagipula dengan begitu, mereka bisa tidur berpelukan dengan sangat dekat dan tetap romantis.

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari ranjang setelah menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pundaknya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sasuke membiarkan air _shower _mengguyur tubuhnya, senyum tipis masih terkembang di wajahnya. Tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa membuat Naruto—yang awalnya _straight_—menjadi jatuh cinta padanya.

Kau hanya cukup bercinta satu malam dengan orang yang kau sukai dan—Voila! Kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya keesokan hari. Gampang, bukan? Mungkin Sasuke harus menulis buku dengan judul _'How to turn a straight guy into gay in one easy step for dummies: just rape him!'_.

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan pemikiran konyolnya itu. Ia memang senang sudah bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto, tetapi masih ada masalah lain yang perlu diselesaikan, yaitu bagaimana caranya menolak pernikahan yang direncanakan ayahnya? Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan perempuan, terlebih lagi perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang sudah terkenal sombong, genit dan _glamour_.

Sasuke mematikan _shower_ dan menyampirkan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah habis keramas. Di luar pintu, Naruto sudah menunggu dengan cengiran lebar layaknya seekor anjing yang menunggu majikannya pulang.

Pemuda pirang itu menyapa dengan suara bariton seraknya karena baru bangun tidur. "Selamat pagi, _babe_."

"Pagi." Sasuke menjawab singkat seraya meraih pakaiannya di lemari.

Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan melandaskan ciuman singkat di pipi pemuda raven itu. "Kau wangi. Aku tambah cinta padamu." Ujarnya menggombal.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Cepat mandi sana, aku menunggumu. Kita harus segera berangkat kuliah bersama-sama." Katanya lagi.

"_Okay, babe._" Naruto segera berbalik dan menyambar handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk memakai kemeja.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berpakaian seadanya dengan kaos kumal tidak disetrika serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sifatnya yang urak-urakkan memang tidak bisa diubah sama sekali, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Ayo pergi, kita hampir telat." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tepat.

Naruto menyelesaikan mengikat tali sepatu _kets_-nya kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo, aku sudah selesai." Sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar, kembali ke sikap awalnya.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju gedung perkuliahan. Naruto terus mengoceh panjang lebar tentang gosip-gosip terkini kamus, sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan sembari membaca buku pelajaran, sesekali menanggapi ucapan sang Uzumaki dengan 'Hn' singkat.

"Aku mendengar bahwa ada rumor yang mengerikan di kampus ini." Naruto terus bercerita. "Katanya dulu ada seorang wanita yang bunuh diri di laboratorium, dan setiap malam pasti terdengar tangisan dari gedung tersebut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding ketakutan." Ujar Naruto seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri gemetaran.

Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik. Matanya masih terfokus pada buku pelajaran. "Hn."

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu kabar terbaru sekarang? Katanya dosen-dosen akan menetapkan sistem pembelajaran lebih ketat lagi dengan beberapa peraturan. _Man, i really don't like that news, i mean, come on, who cares about that fucking lectures and stupid rules? I don't._" Sungut Naruto.

Sasuke membalik halaman bukunya. "Hn."

"Dan untuk kabar gembiranya, tiga bulan lagi akan diadakan pesta kostum untuk merayakan ulang tahun kampus. Aku sudah pasti akan mengikuti pesta itu, kau juga harus ikut, oke?" Ajak Naruto antusias.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn. _Whatever_. "

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ia sampai di depan gedung perkuliahannya. "Sampai jumpa pulang kuliah nanti, Sasuke." Ia menepuk pantat sang Uchiha dengan gemas. "_I love you._" Gombalnya seraya membuat tanda '_love'_ dengan kedua tangan sebelum pergi menjauh.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, memaklumi sifat idiot kekasihnya itu.

Tepat ketika sang Uchiha ingin berbalik menuju gedungnya sendiri, sosok Hinata terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Gadis lavender itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Senyum getir yang sangat dipaksakan. "Bisakah aku berbicara empat mata denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengau. Sasuke menebak kalau gadis itu terus menangis semalaman, terlihat dari kelopak mata disekitarnya yang membengkak, hidung memerah, dan suara serak serta sengau akibat terus menangis tanpa henti.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk. "Kita bisa bicara di kantin." Ajaknya sembari memimpin jalan menuju kantin kampus.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja kantin kampus dengan ditemani minuman ringan jus buah.

Hinata menyeruput jus alpukatnya dari sedotan sebelum mulai bicara. "Kemarin sore, setelah aku pulang kuliah, Naruto menjemputku untuk berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang penting." Kedua tangannya saling meremas di atas paha. "Dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu dan ingin putus denganku." Tambahnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengaduk jus tomatnya dalam diam.

Ketika tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari pemuda raven itu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Awalnya aku sangat marah. Benar-benar sangat marah sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menampar wajah Naruto."

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk minumannya dan mendelik tajam. Wajahnya menampilkan raut tidak suka saat gadis itu mengatakan ingin menampar wajah Naruto.

Hinata melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak akan tega menampar orang yang pernah aku cintai walaupun hatiku rasanya sangat sakit." Ia menunduk dan kembali meremas tangannya. "Aku pikir dia bercanda mengatakan tidur denganmu dan menyukaimu, tetapi saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku sadar kalau dia serius."

Sasuke meminum jas tomatnya. "Apa kau marah denganku karena mengambil pacarmu?" Tanya pemuda itu tenang seraya menaruh kembali gelasnya di atas meja.

Hinata menunduk, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku marah, tetapi di lain pihak aku tidak membencimu."

"Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Sejak awal aku sadar kalau Naruto memang tidak mencintaiku. Kami pacaran waktu SMA hanya karena ia kasihan padaku. Dia jarang menciumku ataupun mengatakan mencintaiku, saat kami bercinta pun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia puas." Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. "Tetapi saat bersamamu, dia selalu memandangmu dengan tatapan berbeda. Seakan-akan dia menemukan cinta sejatinya." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke berdehem kecil sembari memainkan ujung poninya dengan kikuk. "Kau pasti bercanda, sebab saat di taman, kalian terlihat sangat romantis."

"Aku malah berpikir kami hanya terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang sedang bercanda." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku harap kau selalu mencintai Naruto. Dia memang terlihat bodoh, tetapi dia pemuda yang baik." Jari ramping wanita itu menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan selalu mencintainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Mata onyx nya melirik tangan kanannya yang sedang digenggam dengan kuat oleh Hinata, seakan-akan gadis itu tengah memberikan kepercayaan yang besar padanya untuk menjaga Naruto.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk, lalu menangkupkan satu tangannya lagi di atas tangan Hinata. "Aku berjanji, aku akan mencintai Naruto seumur hidupku."

.

.

_**Bruk**__**—**__**!**_

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang asrama kelelahan setelah seharian ini kuliah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pemuda pirang itu kembali ke asrama, sebab Naruto harus membantu dosennya terlebih dahulu di laboratorium sebelum diperbolehkan pulang.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia mengingat dengan jelas perbincangannya dengan Hinata saat di kantin. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk terus mencintai Naruto, tetapi masalahnya, bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh ayahnya? Apakah ia harus memberitahu Naruto mengenai hal itu?

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh membuat Naruto sedih ataupun khawatir, lagipula ia bisa dengan mudah mencari alasan untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Sakura, misalnya saja dengan mengatakan kalau ia sudah punya pacar.

Setuju dengan hal itu, Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon sang ayah. Ia ingin membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Sakura secepatnya.

Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak lincah mencari nomor kontak Fugaku lalu langsung menelepon pria itu. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan berharap sang ayah segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"_**Nomor yang anda tuju sekarang sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa menit lagi."**_

Kalimat singkat dari sang operator tersebut membuat Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Ia mematikan sambungannya dan kembali menekan tombol dial.

Jawaban yang diterima masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Nomor sang ayah tetap tidak aktif.

Sasuke mengerang sembari membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

"Ugh—kalau begini, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya lirih. "Sebaiknya nanti saja aku menelepon ayah." Katanya lagi, menyerah.

_**Cklek**__**—**__**!**_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, membuat Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang langsung bangkit dengan semangat, terlebih lagi yang masuk adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang secepat ini?" Tanya Sasuke, heran.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai lebih awal." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menunggumu pulang." Sahut Sasuke, singkat.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Baguslah..." Ia meraih tas ranselnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "...Ini untukmu." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan pita berwarna biru malam.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke, bingung. Ia meneliti kotak tersebut sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hadiah karena kau sudah menungguku pulang." Ujar Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap heran ke arah pacarnya itu, kemudian segera membuka kotak hadiah tadi dengan cepat. Di dalam kotak berbungkus indah itu terdapat cokelat batangan dengan tulisan '_I Love You_' yang sangat cantik.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Kau membelikanku cokelat?"

"Ya, sebelum pulang aku pergi dulu ke toko cokelat terdekat untuk memberikan kejutan romantis untukmu." Sahut Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu-malu. "Aku harap kau suka hadiahku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah penggemar makanan manis, tetapi untuk sang kekasih, ia rela memakan habis cokelat tersebut sampai giginya sakit. Lagipula mana mungkin ia menolak pemberian Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke tidak akan tega.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum teduh. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

.

.

Hubungan percintaan mereka sudah berjalan dua bulan lamanya. Seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya, mereka juga pernah bertengkaran ataupun berseteru karena masalah sepele mengenai jadwal mencuci baju ataupun gantian memasak, yang tentu saja berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengalah karena melihat ketidakbecusan Naruto dalam bekerja.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa mencuci baju hingga membuat beberapa warna pakaian luntur karena tercampur, dan parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Apapun yang digorengnya pasti berakhir gosong, bahkan bubur pun akan berubah bentuk bila yang memasaknya adalah Naruto. Kehebatannya hanyalah membuat mie ramen instan.

Walaupun sering bertengkar sampai-sampai pisah ranjang—yang jujur saja hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari tiga meter—mereka masih tetap saling mencintai dan mesra. Tidak jarang, Naruto yang selalu meminta maaf duluan sambil memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk sang kekasih agar pemuda raven itu berhenti marah. Dan kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke pasti akan luluh bila melihat Naruto meminta maaf dengan memasang tampang menyesalnya.

Tetapi kali ini, masalah yang menerpa kehidupan percintaan mereka jauh lebih serius dibandingkan biasanya, yaitu karena adanya pihak ketiga.

Ya! Pihak ketiga! Seseorang yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke karena berusaha merebut pacarnya.

Orang tersebut adalah Sai, mahasiswa dari jurusan seni. Sasuke bahkan sering melihat Naruto bersenda gurau dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu di waktu luang. Mereka berdua selalu terlibat dalam obrolan seru di kantin ataupun di taman. Tidak jarang Sasuke memergoki Sai yang tengah menunggu Naruto di luar ruang perkuliahan sampai pemuda pirang itu keluar, dan bila Naruto sudah selesai kuliah, Sai pasti langsung menyeret pemuda pirang itu pergi tergesa-gesa ke suatu tempat. Sasuke tidak sampai membuntuti mereka berdua, sebab ia sudah terlanjur terbakar cemburu dan memilih pulang duluan ke kamar asrama.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada saat melihat Naruto baru saja pulang sampai sore hari begini. Gestur marah.

"Darimana saja kau baru pulang sampai jam segini?" Sang Uchiha segera melempar pertanyaan menyudut.

Naruto melirik sekilas, terlihat tidak takut saat Sasuke tengah melemparnya dengan _death glare_ yang mematikan. "Aku jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jalan-jalan kemana? Dengan siapa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar kampus, sendirian." Jawab Naruto singkat seraya merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu sedang berbohong padanya, sebab tadi siang jelas-jelas ia melihat kalau Naruto pergi berduaan dengan Sai. Terlebih lagi, dari tubuh Naruto tercium bau tinta dan cat yang sangat pekat. Siapa lagi yang membawa tinta dan cat kalau bukan dari anak jurusan seni?

"Apa kau bicara yang sejujurnya, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap sang kekasih dengan picingan mata yang tajam.

Naruto membalas menatapnya lurus. "Ya, aku jujur."

Bohong!

Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang berbohong!

Ia tahu jelas kebiasaan Naruto saat pemuda itu ketahuan berbohong, sang Uzumaki pasti akan menatapnya lurus seakan-akan tengah melamun kemudian berbicara dengan nada datar. Terlalu datar untuk orang yang selalu bersikap ceria sepertinya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk bicara. Kalau pemuda itu menginginkannya untuk percaya, maka Sasuke akan percaya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sasuke menyerah. Ia memilih berbaring di ranjangnya dibandingkan harus tidur satu kasur bersama Naruto. "Aku ingin istirahat dulu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba meminta maaf ataupun mengatakan sesuatu saat mengetahui sang kekasih sedang marah padanya. Ia hanya diam dan memilih memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Naruto memang punya rahasia, tetapi ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Sasuke.

Tidak sekarang.

.

.

Hubungan mereka mulai merenggang perlahan. Naruto yang setiap harinya bangun kesiangan dan menyapanya dengan cengiran lebar, kini malah bangun lebih awal dan langsung pergi ke kampus tanpa menunggu Sasuke lagi.

Di kampus pun, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sai, bahkan saat Sasuke menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama di kantin, Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis sambil mengatakan, _'Maaf, aku tidak bisa, ada yang harus kuurus.'_ setelah itu ia akan pergi ke gedung kesenian.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak menginginkan Naruto berpaling hati dari dirinya. Ia harus segera menemukan cara untuk membuat sang Uzumaki menyukainya lagi. Tetapi bagaimana? Ia tidak memiliki teman untuk meminta pendapat, kecuali satu orang.

.

"Kau harus bicara pada nona Tsunade." Usul Hinata pada Sasuke. Gadis manis itu tengah menyeruput minumannya dengan nikmat, sesekali melirik ke arah orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin.

Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya hanya mengerjap matanya, kaget. Ucapan sang gadis Hyuuga itu sukses membuatnya terperangah.

Ia mencoba meminta pendapat pada Hinata bagaimana cara untuk merebut Naruto dari Sai, tetapi Hinata malah menyuruhnya menemui nona Tsunade untuk meminta obat yang bisa membuat pria hamil. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin obat aneh yang disebutkan Hinata itu ada di dunia? Kalau pun ada, bagaimana caranya ia bisa merebut Naruto dari Sai hanya dengan menggunakan obat tersebut?

Sasuke mencoba berdehem sebentar, mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Apa maksudmu bicara pada nona Tsunade?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu 'kan nona Tsunade? Dosen kedokteran sekaligus ilmuwan yang terkenal dengan penelitian ekstrimnya?"

"Uhh—ya. Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?"

Hinata membetulkan postur duduknya sebelum kembali bicara. "Sekarang nona Tsunade tengah melakukan percobaan untuk membuat obat yang bisa membuat para pria hamil. Kalau kau memiliki obat tersebut, maka kau bisa merebut hati Naruto kembali." Usul Hinata lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Hinata menunduk malu-malu. "_Well_, kau bisa meminum obat itu lalu bercinta dengan Naruto. Dan saat kau hamil, kau bisa meminta Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab, kemudian kalian bisa hidup bersama tanpa ada gangguan dari Sai"

Itu adalah jawaban dan usulan paling konyol yang pernah didengar oleh Sasuke. Saking konyolnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain terperangah dengan mata mengerjap cepat.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Uchiha-kun." Hinata menyeruput minumannya lagi. "Cobalah dulu usulanku, lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba?"

"Hn." Sasuke menunduk diam, berpikir. "Tapi apa kau yakin kalau obat dari nona Tsunade bisa membuatku hamil?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Nona Tsunade masih melakukan percobaan dengan obat itu. Kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya sekitar sepuluh persen." Ujarnya lagi. "Tetapi kau harus mencobanya, setidaknya itulah satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehku."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kalau begitu aku akan segera menemui nona Tsunade."

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum lembut. "Iya, semoga berhasil. Aku mendoakan kelancaran hubungan kalian." Sahutnya dengan lambaian pelan saat pemuda raven itu menjauh pergi.

.

Sejak awal Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau percaya omongan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ada obat untuk membuat pria hamil? Secerdas-cerdasnya ilmuwan, hal itu sangat mustahil dilakukan. Tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba mengikuti saran gadis Hyuuga itu. Toh tidak ada ruginya ia mencoba 'kan?

Dan disinilah Sasuke, bertatap muka dengan nona Tsunade di ruang kerjanya yang berada di gedung laboratorium kampus.

Wanita seksi—yang kabarnya tidak diketahui umur aslinya itu—tengah menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dengan angkuh, memamerkan paha putih mulus dengan rok ketat pendek.

Kalau Sasuke normal mungkin saja wajahnya sudah memerah memandangi paha mulus serta dada yang besar itu. Sayangnya dia _gay_, dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik memandangi bagian tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk meminta obatku?" Tsunade menjepit sebatang rokok di celah bibirnya yang merah padat, membakarnya dengan pematik, kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

"Untuk apa kau meminta obat penelitianku itu?" Wanita seksi itu kembali bertanya.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di tempatnya sembari tetap mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic_-nya. "Untuk—sesuatu hal."

"Sesuatu hal, huh?" Tsunade menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan malas. "Biar kutebak, kau ingin membuat dirimu hamil, benar bukan?"

Tebakan jitu tersebut cukup untuk membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Ia memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan intimidasi sang dosen. "Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya perlu obat itu. Sebutkan harganya dan akan kubayar tunai." Angkuh sang raven.

Tsunade menyeringai tipis. "Menarik." Ia meletakkan rokoknya di atas asbak sebelum mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi beberapa pil berwarna biru terang. "Ini adalah obat yang kau cari itu. Masih dalam tahap percobaan dan bukan untuk dikonsumsi oleh manusia."

Sasuka menatap botol pil tadi dengan lekat. "Apa maksudmu masih dalam tahap percobaan?"

"Hmm, seperti yang kau lihat, obat ini masih dalam tahap uji coba pada hewan, dan hasil yang didapatkan kurang memuaskan." Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan ujung kuku yang dipoles oleh _kutex_ berwarna merah terang. "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikanmu obatku ini dengan percuma, tetapi aku masih tidak tahu reaksinya pada manusia."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menjualnya padaku?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan menjualnya..." Jawab Tsunade mantap.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sedikit kecewa.

"...Tapi aku akan memberimu dengan percuma alias gratis." Tambah wanita seksi itu dengan seringai tipis. Sanggup membuat Sasuke mendongak dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, hanya saja..." Ada jeda sejenak dari Tsunade. "...Kau harus memberitahuku mengenai perkembangan dari obat itu. Laporkan setiap minggunya padaku, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk tidak membantah.

"Bagus." Tsunade mengambil satu pil dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu alasanmu meminta obatku ini, tetapi aku harap kau menggunakannya untuk tujuan baik."

Sasuke menyimpan pil tadi di kantong celananya. "Aku berencana untuk memakai obat ini untuk diriku sendiri." Akhirnya ia buka suara. "Pacarku melirik orang lain, jadi dengan obat ini aku harap ia kembali mencintaiku lagi."

Tsunade terkekeh pelan. "Biar kutebak, pasti pacarmu itu cowok, dan kau ingin memiliki anak darinya."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan kaget. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, obat itu hanya dikhususkan untuk dikonsumsi para pria agar bisa hamil." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

Sasuke menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ya, pacarku itu cowok. Dan—ya, aku ingin anak darinya."

Tsunade tersenyum simpul kemudian mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Pasti berat memiliki orientasi yang berbeda. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, nona Tsunade. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya.

Tsunade hanya melambai pelan ketika Sasuke sudah ke luar dari ruangannya. Tatapannya kembali beralih ke arah botol pil tadi. "Hmmm, aku penasaran apa yang nantinya akan terjadi." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ini pasti akan sangat menarik."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melewati taman halaman samping kampus untuk menuju gedung asramanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat memikirkan akan mempunyai anak dari benih Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya menggenggam obat yang diberikan oleh Tsunade dengan kuat, seakan-akan benda itu adalah harta karunnya dan perlu dijaganya agar tidak hilang. Ia membutuhkan benda itu untuk merebut Naruto kembali dari Sai, setelah itu mereka akan hidup bersama layaknya certa di akhir dongeng. _Happily ever after._

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sok romantis dan kekanakan dengan berharap cerita cintanya akan berakhir seperti dongeng?

Konyol.

Sasuke terus berjalan cepat melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat duduk santai di bangku taman. Namun langkah kakinya langsung terhenti ketika mata onyx nya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah jendela lantai satu gedung kesenian.

Dari luar, terlihat Naruto yang tengah bertelanjang bulat dengan Sai yang berada di hadapannya. Jendela itu agak luas dan bening sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

Sai bergerak seduktif ke arah Naruto, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh setiap otot di tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak menelusuri lekuk otot lengan, dada dan perut sang Uzumaki, sedangkan matanya terus memandang lurus ke arah iris _sapphire_ tersebut.

Sai berbicara sesuatu, tetapi tanggapan Naruto hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya satu detik pun dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ekspresi Sai berubah, ia tersenyum tipis dengan lengkungan bibir yang menggoda. Detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya menarik leher sang Uzumaki kemudian memagut bibir pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

Sasuke yang melihat dari luar hanya bisa terperangah terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Rasa cemburu, marah, sedih, dan kecewa bergumpal menjadi satu di dadanya, seakan-akan tengah menohoknya dengan kuat tanpa ampun.

Kakinya hampir goyah kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sasuke mundur perlahan, kemudian segera berlari menuju gedung asramanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar air di matanya tidak tumpah saat itu juga.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang cewek yang gampang menangis. Dia adalah cowok dingin, berpendirian keras dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya, tetapi entah kenapa, saat ini ia merasa benar-benar rapuh.

.

"Sudah cukup, Sai." Naruto melepaskan ciuman Sai dari bibirnya. Kemudian menyeka mulutnya dengan kuat.

Pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah setuju dengan perjanjian kita?" Ujarnya lagi seraya berbalik untuk duduk di kursi tepat di depan kanvasnya. "Aku setuju untuk melukis untukmu dengan bayaran ciumanmu. Bukankah itu harga yang sangat murah?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menyuruhku telanjang seperti ini?"

Sai lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. "Fufufu—aku merasa semangat saat melukis kalau bisa melihat tubuh telanjangmu."

"Sialan! Kau mempermainkanku!" Jengkel Naruto kesal. Ia menyambar celana panjang dan baju kaosnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Sai beranjak dari depan kanvasnya menuju ke arah Naruto. Tangannya menyapu punggung lebar berkulit _tan_ itu dengan pandangan terpesona. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Aku sudah punya pacar." Naruto menjauh dan segera memakai bajunya.

"Apakah orang itu adalah Sasuke?" Sai melirik ke arah sang Uzumaki dengan tajam.

"Ya, Sasuke adalah pacarku." Naruto menjawab mantap. Kilat keseriusan terpantul dari iris biru itu.

Sai lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum dinginnya. "Aku cemburu." Ujarnya seraya meraih satu buah lukisan yang sudah dibungkus rapi. "Kau rela menuruti semua perintahku hanya untuk memberikan hadiah ini kepada Sasuke. Benar-benar membuat iri." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia."

Sai menghentikan senyumannya. "Apapun? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku menginginkan kau untuk bercinta denganku sebagai imbalan lukisan ini, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Naruto terdiam. Membeku tidak bergerak. "A—Aku—"

"Hmph—Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi." Sai menyodorkan lukisannya ke arah Naruto. "Lagipula, ciuman darimu saja sudah cukup untuk membayar lukisanku ini."

Naruto menerima bingkisan lukisan itu dalam diam. Ia menatap Sai dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Dan maaf sudah memintamu untuk membuatkanku lukisan ini."

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu." Ia menyentuh pipi sang Uzumaki dengan lembut. "Bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah aku menciummu satu kali lagi?" Sai menatap pemuda pirang itu penuh pengharapan.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin Sai dengan lembut kemudian menarik tubuh ramping itu ke arahnya. "Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau." Ujarnya lagi seraya memagut bibir Sai dengan kecupan lembut yang bersahabat.

.

.

_**BRAKK**__**—**__**!**_

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar asrama dengan kuat, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Naruto berani selingkuh terang-terangan seperti itu. Kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu? Apakah Sasuke saja tidak cukup baginya? Apakah ia harus mencari cowok lain untuk melampiaskan hasratnya?

Sialan!

Sasuke memukul bantal dengan kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk penuh amarah. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada Naruto. Sangat kecewa.

Bagaimana bisa ia terlena dengan senyum busuk Naruto? Percaya bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan selingkuh darinya?

Cih! _Bullshit!_

Sasuke merasa bodoh karena harus percaya setiap ucapan Naruto. Ia yakin kalau Naruto dan Sai sekarang sedang bercinta sambil menertawakan kebodohannya.

Sial!

.

_**Cklek**__**—**__**!**_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan.

Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Babe, what'cha doin'?_" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Bingkisan hadiah kejutan disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, bahkan pemuda raven itu enggan untuk menoleh.

"_Babe?_" Naruto mendekat dengan tampang bingung. "_What's wrong?_"

Sang Uzumaki mencoba mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut, tetapi pemuda raven itu langsung berbalik dan menepis tangan kekasihnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. Tatapan bengisnya membuat Naruto mundur perlahan.

"Hei, hei, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu, kebingungan.

"Ya, dan masalahku itu adalah kau!" Sinis Sasuke lagi.

"Huh?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto!" Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dengan jengkel. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu sifat busukmu itu?!"

Dahi Naruto semakin berkernyit heran. "Huh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Tidak mengerti, katamu?!" Sasuke menggeram. "Kau berduaan dengan Sai di dalam ruangan lalu berciuman dan kau bilang masih tidak mengerti maksudku?!"

Naruto terhenyak. Iris birunya melebar. "Ka—Kau melihat kami berciuman?"

Sasuke menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tajam. "Ya, aku melihat perbuatan kalian dengan jelas."

Naruto mendesah perlahan sembari memijat keningnya. "Dengar, aku bisa menjelas—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Naruto!" Sasuke memotong dengan cepat, hampir berteriak.

Melihat kemarahan Sasuke, membuat emosi Naruto meningkat. Ia menyambar lengan pemuda raven itu dengan kuat. "Suka atau tidak, aku akan menjelas—"

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menepis kasar. "Aku muak denganmu! Benci dengan segala rayuanmu!" Tubuhnya terengah-engah karena amarah. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mencium orang lain?! Aku sakit, Naruto! Dadaku sakit!" Bentaknya sembari menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan emosi.

"Kau marah-marah seperti ini tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sasuke! Kau egois!" Naruto menggeram. "Berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan dunia akan kiamat! Itu membuatku muak!"

Sasuke terperangah saat Naruto membalas bentakannya. Pemuda raven itu menatap sang kekasih dengan nanar. "Oke, baik, kalau itu yang kau mau." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Mungkin dari awal, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama." Ucapnya sembari membelakangi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan gusar. "Lihat?! Kau kekanakan!" Bentaknya. "Bahkan Sai pun lebih dewasa dibandingkan sikapmu itu!"

"JANGAN BERANI MENYEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!" Sasuke tiba-tiba meraung sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan ganas.

"Kenapa?! Apa karena semua perkataanku benar?!" Naruto menantang. Menepis tangan Sasuke dari depan wajahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. "Diam..."

"Sai tidak sepertimu, dia berkepala dingin dan menghargaiku!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan emosi. "Sedangkan kau apa? Kau hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengeluh saja!"

"DIAM, NARUTO!"

"KAU LAH YANG HARUS DIAM!" Naruto mencengkram lengan sang raven dengan kuat. "AKU LEBIH SENANG BERCINTA DENGAN SAI DARIPADA HARUS MENDENGARMU MENGELUH SETIAP HARI!" Raungnya murka.

Sasuke tersentak. Napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan, menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan kalut. "Kau—apa?" Suaranya bergetar.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mendecih pelan sembari melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan sang Uchiha. Sebetulnya ia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan hal itu, ia hanya terbawa emosi dan tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar tanpa bisa disaring oleh otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Sial!

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Kau bilang, kau lebih senang bercinta dengan Sai?" Ulangnya dengan suara tercekat. Kekesalan menggumpal di dadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air yang mulai tumpah dari kelopak matanya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya memandang lantai dengan nanar. "Aku benar-benar bodoh berpikir kalau cara ini akan berhasil." Sasuke mengeluarkan pil dari kantongnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Percuma saja memiliki obat ini kalau kau tetap memilih Sai."

Naruto melirik dengan kening yang berkerut. "Obat apa itu?"

"Obat milik nona Tsunade. Dia mengatakan obat ini masih dalam tahap percobaan dan bisa membuat pria hamil bila meminumnya." Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Aku berencana untuk hamil, dan dengan begitu aku bisa menyingkirkan Sai darimu."

Matanya mulai memanas lagi. "Tapi sepertinya, semua yang kulakukan percuma saja." Sasuke tertawa getir. "Bodohnya aku..." Ucapnya dengan lirih sembari menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Naruto mendesah. Ia mengusap wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan berlutut dihadapan pemuda raven itu.

"Dengar, Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu." Suaranya melembut. Tidak ada lagi nada emosi di kalimatnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dengan Sai." Ia menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan memaksa sang onyx untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Tapi aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Sai."

"Ya, maafkan aku." Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tapi aku melakukannya karena suatu alasan." Tambahnya lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berbentuk persegi panjang datar.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke menerimanya dengan heran. Ia menyeka air matanya sebelum membuka kado tersebut.

"Buka saja, kau pasti akan suka." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke tidak membantah, ia segera merobek bungkus kado tersebut dengan tidak sabaran, kemudian langsung tercengang saat terdapat sebuah lukisan di dalamnya.

Lukisan tersebut sangat realistik dengan gambar sosok dirinya dan Naruto yang saling berhadapan. Tidak ada sentuhan, tidak ada pelukan, hanya saling berhadapan dan memandang ke arah mata masing-masing. Seakan-akan lukisan tersebut menggambarkan rasa cinta yang meluap namun tidak bisa tersentuh. Seperti cinta pasangan _gay_ yang tidak berani diungkapkan ke publik, hanya bisa mencintai secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke menelusuri lukisan tersebut dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Merasakan komposisi cat yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Kau meminta Sai melukiskan kita?" Sasuke menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku meminta Sai untuk melukiskan kita. Awalnya ia tidak mau, tetapi aku memohon padanya hingga ia akhirnya setuju."

"Kau membayarnya berapa?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap mata onyx itu. "Aku tidak membayarnya dengan uang, melainkan dengan bibirku." Jawabnya pelan. "Dia bilang tidak butuh uangku, ia hanya ingin ciumanku saja."

"Apa Sai menyukaimu?" Sasuke terus bertanya dengan tenang walaupun ada sedikit nada cemburu dari suaranya tersebut.

"Ya, dia menyukaiku. Dia mengatakannya sebelum menerima permohonanku itu."

"Apa kau menerima Sai?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi kemudian memandang wajah Sasuke dengan serius. "Aku menolaknya karena aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke meletakkan lukisan tersebut di atas ranjangnya lalu menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Mengusapnya perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah ingin menghapus bekas ciuman Sai dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu menciumnya untuk bisa mendapatkan lukisan murahan ini." Sahut Sasuke lagi. "Aku bisa menyewa ratusan pelukis handal di seluruh dunia untukmu, dan aku juga tidak segan-segan membayar jutaan dollar untuk lukisan yang kau inginkan."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang mahal dari pelukis dunia. Aku hanya ingin satu lukisan sederhana yang membuatmu senang."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Memaklumi sifat pemuda pirang itu. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk lukisannya, _babe_." Sahutnya lagi seraya mengecup pelan bibir sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar, gembira. "Ngomong-ngomong, obat yang diberikan oleh nona Tsunade itu, apakah benar-benar bisa membuat pria hamil?" Tanyanya penasaran seraya meraih pil berwarna biru terang itu dari atas meja, menelitinya dengan seksama.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dia bilang obat ini masih dalam tahap percobaan pada hewan dan bukannya manusia."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita coba pada manusia?" Ujar Naruto bersemangat seraya menyodorkan pil tadi ke bibir Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu dan telanlah."

"Kau yakin kalau ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku keracunan?" Tanya Sasuke was-was.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak akan keracunan, percayalah padaku. Lagipula aku yakin kalau obat untuk membuat pria hamil itu tidak ada."

"Huh? Kalau ini bukan obat untuk membuat pria hamil, lalu apa?"

"Mungkin sejenis vitamin." Sahut Naruto lagi, kemudian memaksa pil tadi masuk ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menelannya dengan sekali tegukan. Dihadapannya Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari melepaskan pakaiannya, membuat pemuda raven itu mendelik bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke, heran.

"Kau sudah menelan obatnya, jadi kita harus membuat anak." Sahutnya enteng.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Huh? Bukannya kau bilang kalau obat ini adalah vitamin?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang 'mungkin sejenis vitamin' yang berarti masih tidak diketahui apakah benar-benar vitamin atau obat untuk membuat anak." Ujar Naruto seraya merangkak menuju Sasuke, kemudian mendorong pelan bahu pemuda raven itu untuk berbaring di atas kasur.

"Kau membohongiku, huh?" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "Dasar nakal." Ia menjentikkan jarinya ke kening sang kekasih. Hanya jentikan gemas yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, namun tetap membuat Naruto mengaduh pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus senang melihat pemuda raven itu tidak marah lagi padanya. Ia menyambar bibir Sasuke kemudian memagutnya dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan _tan_-nya mulai bergeriliya masuk ke dalam baju sang Uchiha. Mencari tonjolan puting yang berada di dalam sana.

"Hmphh!—Nghmph!" Sasuke mendesah saat sang dominan mulai menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Menjilat lidah serta langit-langit mulutnya, membuat pertahanannya goyah seketika.

"Sasuke—hhh—" Naruto mendengus keras sembari terus melumat bibir sang Uchiha. Memberikan jilatan dengan kecupan yang dalam.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ia membuka pasrah rongga mulutnya lebih lebar dan membiarkan Naruto bermain-main dengan lidah serta air liurnya. Decakan saliva dan desahan terus terdengar, menambah panas pergulatan mereka.

Naruto mendengus keras, masih mempertahankan pagutannya di bibir sang Uchiha. Menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil, membuat bibir _pink_ pucat itu memerah.

Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka saat keduanya mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru. Mereka terengah-engah sesaat dengan kekehan pelan, menertawakan nafsu mereka yang mulai menggelegak tidak terkendali.

Naruto bangkit sejenak untuk melepaskan baju kaosnya, memamerkan beberapa otot terlatih di tubuhnya dan kulit _tan_ yang eksotis.

Sasuke menatap tubuh sempurna itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, begitu senang karena hanya dialah seorang yang dapat melihat betapa seksinya pemuda pirang itu saat bergairah. Rambut pirang berantakan, wajah tampan dengan rahang yang tegas, serta mata biru cerah yang kini dipenuhi nafsu. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat menggoda.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Sai begitu menyukaimu." Ujar sang Uchiha membuka suara.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Naruto merangkak lagi ke arah Sasuke dan menindihi tubuh ramping itu.

"Karena kau memiliki tubuh yang menggoda seperti ini." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengelus pundak lebar dan perut _six pack_ milik sang Uzumaki.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia menyambar tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya lembut. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Sayangku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama." Balasnya seraya menyodorkan lekuk lehernya ke arah sang dominan. Membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjangnya.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher yang menggiurkan itu. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, memberi tanda merah yang sangat terlihat jelas disana.

Sasuke melenguh kecil. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut pirang itu, sesekali menjambaknya dengan gemas saat Naruto menggigit perpotongan lehernya dengan nakal.

"Sshh—Ahhk!—Naruto—Nghhh—" Sasuke mendesah. Tubuhnya bergerak seduktif saat kedua tangan _tan_ itu terus memuntir puting dadanya.

Jilatan Naruto turun perlahan dari perpotongan leher ke arah dada sang Uchiha. Menyambar puting yang berwarna _pink_ itu kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Sesekali menggigit benda itu dengan gemas, membuat suara Sasuke tercekat tertahan.

"Kau suka?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara bariton menggoda. Menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan tajam serta sunggingan kecil di bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Tangannya mengusap lembut pundak lebar sang Uzumaki, merasakan otot-otot yang berada disana. Kemudian beralih menyentuh leher serta rahang Naruto, begitu terpesona dengan wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya heran saat Sasuke terus memandanginya dengan lekat.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Sasuke lagi. "Aku hanya merasa beruntung memilikimu. Aku tidak akan heran bila banyak yang cemburu karena kau adalah pacarku."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan giginya yang berderet rapi serta putih. "Kau memang hebat kalau urusan menggodaku, Sasuke." Ia kembali memagut bibir sang Uchiha, melandaskan kecupan penuh sayang.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Aku memang jagonya dalam urusan menggoda." Ujarnya lagi seraya melepas bajunya dengan gerakan seduktif. "_...right, Mr. Perfect?_"

Naruto menyambar dada Sasuke dengan hisapan yang kuat, begitu terangsang hanya dengan melihat dada polos kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhk!—Nghhh!" Sasuke mengerang. Ia membusungkan dadanya dengan pasrah, seakan-akan memperbolehkan Naruto untuk terus menyedot putingnya hingga memerah.

Sang dominan mulai melepaskan hisapannya saat merasakan gundukkan di celananya mulai membengkak perlahan. Ia bergerak ke arah kepala Sasuke kemudian menurunkan celana panjangnya, menunjukkan gundukan basah yang masih berada di balik _boxer_.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari benda tersebut. Jari rampingnya menyentuh boxer Naruto dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Membiarkan organ vital itu menyembul keluar dengan gagahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sembari bermain di ujung puncak penis Naruto. "Kau basah disini." Godanya.

Napas Naruto memberat. "Yeah—hhh—aku sangat terangsang."

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Jawab Sasuke lagi seraya menatap lekat lubang urinal Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan precum.

Naruto menarik dagu sang kekasih, memaksa pemuda raven itu beralih memandangnya. "Apa kau berniat untuk mendiamkanku seperti ini saja?"

Sasuke menyeringai nakal. "Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Naruto menyentuh kejantanannya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut sang Uchiha. Memoles bibir berwarna _pink_ itu dengan ujung penisnya yang basah. "Jilat—hhh—" Pintanya tidak sabaran.

"Kau harus memintanya dengan lebih lembut lagi." Balas Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepukkan jari telunjuknya di ujung lubang urinal sang Uzumaki. Bermain-main dengan cairan precum yang terus meleleh dari sana.

Naruto mendesah pelan, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rangsangan tersebut. Iris birunya memandang sang onyx dengan penuh permohonan. "Sasuke—hhh—_please_—"

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum puas. "_Good boy_." Ia mengocok batang ereksi itu sebelum memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut. Menjepit penis sang dominan dengan bibirnya yang penuh.

"Ghhk!—Ahh—" Paha Naruto bergetar saat rasa hangat dan basah mulai menyelimuti organ vitalnya.

Sasuke merapikan poninya ke sisi telinga sembari tetap mengulum kejantanan Naruto di mulutnya. Otot lidahnya bergerak nakal menjilat bagian bawah benda ereksi itu, mencampurkannya dengan salivanya sendiri.

"Hmphh!—Nghmmph!" Sang Uchiha mendesah. Kepalanya bergerak maju-mundur untuk memanja kejantanan yang tegang tersebut.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Ia menyentuh surai hitam Sasuke dan menekan kepala itu untuk menelan habis penisnya hingga ke pangkal.

"Nghmph!—Hmphh!" Sasuke hampir muntah saat ujung kejantanan sang dominan menekan bagian dalam tenggorokannya. "Nar—Ghhkk!—Hmphh!—_stop!_"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan permintaan Sasuke, pinggulnya terlalu sibuk mencari kenikmatan dengan menyodok mulut hangat tersebut. Ia menekan kepala sang kekasih diantara bantal dan pinggulnya, kemudian menyodokkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan kuat.

"Nghmphh!—Khh—Hmphh!" Sasuke kesulitan bernapas saat sang dominan menggenjot mulutnya tanpa henti. Ia mencoba mendorong pinggul itu menjauh, namun Naruto langsung menahan kedua tangan sang Uchiha ke sisi ranjang.

"Ahh!—Nikmat—" Naruto menggeram berat. Ia menekan ujung kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam, menghantam tonsil dan pangkal tenggorokan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar ketika benda berotot itu mulai menyodok mulutnya dengan cepat. Hentakkan yang membuat lambungnya menggelegak mual. "Ghok!—Nghmph!—Ghkk!" Air liur dan cairan precum bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi pelicin bagi penis tersebut untuk memasuki tenggorokannya lebih dalam.

"Ahhk!—Sasuke—hhh—mulutmu nikmat." Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan cepat dan dalam ke mulut Sasuke. Angkat dan jatuhkan. Sodokkan yang brutal dan liar.

"Nar—Ghok!—Nghmph!" Sasuke tidak diijinkan untuk mengeluarkan kalimat selain erangannya. Matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan saat sodokan Naruto semakin cepat menghajar tenggorokannya. Ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu terus menginvasi ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—Mulutmu nikmat." Naruto bisa merasakan gesekan gigi sang Uchiha di kulit penisnya, benar-benar terasa ngilu dan geli. Membuatnya ketagihan. "Buka mulutmu lebih lebar, Sayang." Pintanya lagi dengan suara bariton serak.

Sasuke menurut. Ia melebarkan mulutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya yang licin. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto menghantamkan batang penisnya yang berotot ke dalam mulut basah itu. Sekali lagi menyodoknya tanpa ampun.

"Ghook!—Ghhk!" Mata Sasuke terbalik. Ia bisa merasakan penis sang dominan berdenyut-denyut tidak terkendali di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Sasuke—hhh—aku mau keluar." Naruto mengerang. Hentakkan dipercepat. Kemudian otot perutnya mengejang dan detik berikutnya semburan sperma kental menyemprot ke arah kerongkongan Sasuke, membiarkan cairan itu masuk perlahan ke dalam lambung sang Uchiha

Naruto terengah-engah pelan. Ia menyisir rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Minum spermaku sampai habis." Perintahnya lagi seraya melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam sana.

Sasuke tidak membantah. Ia menegak seluruh cairan Naruto hingga tetes terakhir kemudian menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai tipis. Seakan-akan cairan itu masih belum bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Sasuke menyambar penis Naruto kemudian mengocoknya kembali. "Ayo kita masuk ke ronde utama." Ajaknya dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Dengan senang hati, Sayangku."

Senang dengan jawaban pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke kembali berbaring di kasur dengan gerakan seduktif. Ia mengangkat kakinya lalu melebarkan pahanya, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka bagian pantatnya, menunjukkan lubang kemerahan yang menganga lebar dan basah.

Iris biru Naruto berkilat tajam, layaknya predator yang menemukan mangsa empuk yang menggairahkan. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menjilat lubang anus Sasuke, sesekali mengecupnya dengan gemas. Lidahnya bergerak memutar di sekeliling liang itu untuk memicu gairah sang onyx.

Tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang geli saat Naruto menjilat anusnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat erotis saat mendesah, terlebih lagi ditambah tetes saliva yang mengalir di sela dagunya. Sosok yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terangsang.

"Naruto—hhh—aku tidak tahan lagi—Ahhk!—Cepat masukkan sekarang." Pintanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto sembari membuka lubang anus yang basah itu.

"Ya—hhh—cepat." Mohon Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ia meludahi lubang anal sang Uchiha terlebih dahulu sebelum memposisikan ujung penisnya ke sana.

"Tahanlah sedikit, oke?" Kata Naruto seraya menggesekkan lubang urinalnya ke liang anal Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk, kemudian melebarkan lubang pantatnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak sabar mengandung anakmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa kau merasa gugup, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Ia mendorong kepala penisnya untuk masuk secara perlahan ke dalam liang ketat tersebut.

"Nghh!—Ahkk!" Sasuke mengerang. Dadanya naik-turun untuk memompa oksigen. "Ya—hhh—aku gugup." Ujarnya. "Aku harap obat yang diberikan Tsunade bukanlah vitamin." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"_Well_, kita lihat saja nanti." Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya, memaksa seluruh batang ereksinya menembus lubang anus Sasuke.

"Ahh!—Nghh!" Sang Uchiha tercekat sejenak saat Naruto menyodok lubangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tangannya langsung mencengkram lengan pemuda pirang itu sembari mencoba mengambil napas dengan cepat.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Apakah aku terlalu kasar?" Tanyanya agak khawatir.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya—hhh—" Ia bisa merasakan otot rektumnya berkontraksi saat penis Naruto tertanam di tubuhnya. Anusnya mencengkram batang ereksi itu dengan kuat.

Naruto tersengal-sengal saat selangkangannya terasa nikmat di jepit oleh dinding anus Sasuke. Libidonya terus menggelegak. "Bisakah—hhh—aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengendorkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan sang dominan saat rasa sakit di anusnya mulai menghilang. Lubangnya sudah beradaptasi dengan baik. "Ya—hhh—bergeraklah." Jawabnya.

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya untuk melumat bibir kekasihnya itu, sedangkan pinggulnya mulai bergerak secara perlahan maju-mundur menggesek lubang anal tersebut.

"Nghmph!—Mphh!" Sasuke mengerang. Gesekan nikmat itu membuat desahannya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia memeluk leher Naruto dan menariknya lebih kuat lagi, memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Napas sang Uzumaki menderu keras, ia mencium bibir dan leher Sasuke tanpa henti. "Aku mencintaimu—hhh—sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda raven itu.

"Aku juga, Naruto—hhh—" Suara Sasuke tercekat saat Naruto menggigit lehernya dengan gemas. "—hhh—aku mencintaimu."

Kedua pemuda itu saling terbuai dengan permainan ranjang mereka. Bergerak seirama untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sodokan dan hentakan terus dilakukan, desahan serta erangan tidak bisa berhenti saat keduanya melakukan persetubuhan itu.

Sang dominan menghajar lubang anus itu dengan kejantanannya yang berdenyut, sedangkan sang _submissive_ menerima perlakuan itu dengan pasrah. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan juga menggairahkan.

Naruto membuka lebar paha Sasuke, menatap lubang anus yang berwarna kemerahan itu tengah menelan kejantanannya yang besar dan berotot. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu saja membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang penuh gairah. "Ahhk!—Nikmat!"

Sasuke berpegangan pada sisi bantal. Mata onyx-nya melirik sayu ke arah sang dominan yang tengah menggagahinya lubangnya dengan sodokan konstan. Tubuh _tan_ itu berkeringat, begitu eskotis dan mengkilat. Rambut_ spiky_ pirang yang tadinya berdiri tegak, kini basah oleh peluh dan jatuh di sisi kening. Sedangkan mata biru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, membuat degup jantung Sasuke semakin kencang berdetak.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—Nghh!" Sang Uchiha mendesah dengan seduktif, tangannya bergerak untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri. Membuat pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali karena rangsangan tersebut.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, bergairah. "Kau benar-benar seksi, Sasuke—hhh—" Ia mengusap perut putih sang Uchiha dengan lembut. "Aku tidak sabar ingin menghamilimu." Godanya lagi.

"Hamili aku, Naruto—hhh—aku ingin punya anak darimu." Sasuke mengangkat kakinya, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pantatnya lebih lebar lagi. Memberi akses bagi sang Uzumaki untuk menyodoknya lebih leluasa.

Naruto terangsang. Ia menghajar dinding rektum itu dengan gerakan cepat. Menghentakkan pinggulnya ke lubang anus yang basah itu, memperdengarkan suara becek akibat gesekan dinding rektum dan precum miliknya.

"Hhh—lubangmu sempit—Ghhk!—Nikmat." Naruto menggeram rendah sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

Sasuke mengerang. "Ahhk!—Yes!—Ahhh!" Tubuhnya menggelinjang seiring kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan penis sang dominan yang memenuhi analnya, menyodok organ dalamnya dengan tusukan yang brutal.

Naruto mendengus keras, ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang Uchiha. Menciumi dan menjilat bagian itu dengan kalap, kemudian menggigit bahu Sasuke dengan kuat. Menancapkan giginya di kulit putih yang kini terluka meneteskan darah.

"Ghhk!—Ahhk!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan, namun tidak menghentikan aksi Naruto untuk melepaskan gigitannya. Ia tetap membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melakukan apapun yang dia mau di tubuhnya. Sasuke pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya hanya kepada Naruto seorang.

"Sasu—hhh—" Naruto berbisik dengan geraman rendah layaknya binatang. Suaranya tertutupi oleh nafsu dan birahi. Dengusan keras serta erangannya menunjukkan bahwa libidonya tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap lembut, tetapi otaknya menolak dan memilih untuk melakukan permainan ranjang yang sedikit kasar.

Sasuke meraih tangan _tan_ itu dan membawanya ke arah dadanya. Membiarkan tangan kasar dan lebar itu bekerja untuk meremas daerah sensitifnya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau—hhh—tubuhku milikmu, Naruto." Ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

Penis Naruto berdenyut keras, seakan-akan benda itu senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat menggiurkan.

Naruto kembali menyodok lubang anus sang Uchiha lebih cepat dengan hentakkan keras. Sedangkan jari-jari tangannya bergerak meremas dan memuntir dua puting_ pink_ milik Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu tercekat sekali lagi dengan aksi nakal sang dominan.

"Naruto—ohhh! _yess_—Ahhk!" Sasuke mendesah. Ia membuka pahanya lebih lebar untuk menunjukkan selangkangannya yang berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi. Tontonan yang membuat Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, Sasuke?" Naruto menyambar penis Sasuke dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Membuat selangkangan pemuda raven itu bergetar tidak terkendali karena sakit dan juga nikmat.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Ya—hhh—aku ingin menggodamu dengan penisku." Ujarnya nakal.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, kemudian...

_**PLAAKK!**_

"AGHHK!" Sasuke berteriak saat sang dominan menampar batang kejantanannya dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto, mencoba meredakan rasa nyeri di selangkangannya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan tamparanku, Sayang?" Tanya Naruto seraya kembali mengocok kejantanan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Pemuda dihadapannya itu mengangguk dengan suara tercekat. "Ya—hhh—suka—tampar penisku lagi." Pintanya.

Naruto menuruti permintaan itu dengan senang hati. Tangannya terangkat dan kembali menampar batang kejantanan sang Uchiha berkali-kali hingga memerah. Membuat cairan precum pemuda raven itu teciprat keluar.

"Ahhk!—Ghkk!—Akkh!" Sasuke mengerang keras seiring tamparan sang dominan di selangkangannya. Sensasi nyeri dan sakit itu merambat ke seluruh organ vitalnya, menambah rasa nikmat dalam persetubuhan mereka.

Naruto mendesah. Ia menghajar lubang anus yang becek itu tanpa ampun, sedangkan jari telunjuknya bermain-main di lubang urinal sang Uchiha. "Sasu—hhh—kau benar-benar membuatku terangsang." Katanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Aku jadi ingin—hhh—mendengarmu berteriak." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai nakal.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud dari pemuda pirang itu, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu melakukan aksinya dengan mencoba menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang urinal sang Uchiha.

"AGHHK!—GHKK!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat seiring rasa sakit yang benar-benar mengerikan menjalar di batang kejantanannya tersebut. Ia bergerak panik mencoba melarikan diri, tetapi tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi menahan pinggulnya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Hentikan!—Ahhk!—Kau menyakiti penisku!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari alat kemaluannya. "Tidak akan muat!—Ahhk!—Sakit!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba 'kan?" Ujar Naruto lagi seraya menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam ke lubang urinal yang basah tersebut.

"Akkh!—Akkhh!" Paha Sasuke bergetar, mata onyx-nya terbalik nikmat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar menjulurkan lidah. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya meronta, kini hanya bisa pasrah disamping ranjang, membiarkan Naruto berbuat sesuka hatinya dengan alat kemaluannya itu.

Naruto menggeram penuh birahi saat melihat wajah erotis Sasuke. Ia memutar jarinya dengan pelan di dalam lubang urinal sang Uchiha, kemudian mengocoknya perlahan, bermain-main dengan cipratan precum tersebut.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Dadanya naik-turun menyuplai oksigen. "Nharu—hhh—shakit—ghhk!"

"Kau mengatakan sakit tetapi penismu tetap tegang layaknya rudal." Sahut Naruto dengan seringai tipis. Ia masih terus menggenjot lubang anus sang Uchiha dengan cepat.

"Ghhk!—Nharu—Ahk!" Selangkangan Sasuke bergetar tidak terkendali, penisnya berdenyut keras memompa spermanya untuk keluar. "Aku—hhh—tidak tahan—Ghhk!" Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, menggumpal bersama nafsunya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu mulai melepaskan jarinya dari lubang urinal sang Uchiha dan mengocok batang kejantanan pemuda raven itu dengan cepat. "Keluarkan—hhh—aku ingin melihat spermamu menyemprot keluar." Ujarnya nakal.

Sasuke mendesah semakin keras. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan sang dominan seraya mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ahhk!—AHHKK!" Detik selanjutnya, cairan putih kental menyemprot dari lubang urinalnya dan menciprati bagian perut serta tangan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menyeringai tipis melihat kekasihnya itu tersengal-sengal kelelahan setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ia menjatuhkan kecupan di bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. "Ayo bersenang-senang lagi." Ajaknya dengan bisikan pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. "Hari ini, aku akan terus melayanimu sampai puas." Jawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke melepaskan lubangnya dari kejantanan Naruto sebelum bergerak untuk duduk di atas pangkuan pemuda pirang itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang Uzumaki sembari mengecup bibir itu dengan hisapan yang kuat dan dalam.

"Ngmphh!—Mphh!" Sasuke mendesah. Pinggulnya bergerak untuk menggoda selangkangan Naruto.

"Sasu—hhh—Mphh!" Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat. Menciumi bibir serta dada Sasuke dengan kalap. "Masukkan lagi—hhh—aku ingin lubangmu." Erangnya rendah.

Sasuke mendengus senang. Ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto sebelum berbalik dan bertumpu di atas kasur dengan kedua lututnya. Ia menunggingkan pantatnya, menunjukkan lubang anusnya yang terbuka menganga dan basah. "Masukkan penismu, Naruto—hhh—buat aku hamil."

Sang Uzumaki bergerak maju, mendekatkan kepala penisnya ke lubang yang berkedut tersebut. "Hahhh—Ghkk!" Pinggul Naruto menghentak keras, dan dengan sekali sodokan, seluruh batang kejantanannya tertelan habis oleh lubang basah tersebut.

"Ahhk!—Naruto—hhh." Sasuke mendesah, merasakan benda panjang berotot itu kembali menginvasi anusnya. Otot rektumnya berkontraksi untuk memijat organ vital sang dominan, membuat Naruto melenguh kecil penuh kenikmatan.

"Sasuke—hhh—nikmat!" Pinggul Naruto mulai menggenjot cepat, mengobrak-abrik dinding rektum sang kekasih dengan kejantanannya yang menegang.

Hentakkan dilakukan, gerakan dipercepat, dan suasana panas mulai meningkat. Mereka berdua kembali membuat ranjang yang berukuran _single_ itu berderit keras.

Sasuke mencakar seprei saat Naruto menghajar lubang analnya lebih keras dan dalam, menyodok tepat di titik prostatnya. Penis sang Uchiha mulai menegak lagi, tetes precum terciprat di ranjang saat tubuhnya terhentak maju-mundur karena sodokan sang dominan.

Punggung lebar Naruto berkeringat, menampilkan kulit _tan_ yang mengkilat menggoda. Pantat berbentuk padat itu terlihat bergerak maju-mundur memompa liang anus Sasuke dengan gerakan brutal, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar untuk merangsang prostat pemuda raven itu.

Naruto menggeram rendah sembari meremas bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke, sesekali menamparnya dengan gemas. Kemudian beralih mengocok penis Sasuke yang menggelantung di bawah dengan erotis. Bunyi becek terdengar saat tangannya mengocok milik pemuda raven itu, gesekan dari kulit penis dan sisa cairan sperma.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto, hamili aku—Ahhk!" Sasuke mulai meracau. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pantatnya lebih lebar lagi, menunjukkan lubangnya yang tengah menelan habis kejantanan Naruto hingga pangkal.

"Sasuke—hhh—kau seksi—hhh—_fuck!_" Geraman berat terdengar dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terus menggenjot pantat Sasuke tanpa henti. Menyodoknya dengan gerakan brutal dan barbar.

Gairah dan nafsu memenuhi otak Naruto, membuat kesadarannya mulai tersapu dan tergantikan dengan rangsangan yang hebat. Libidonya menggelegak liar saat mendengar desahan keras Sasuke, membuat penisnya terus berdenyut ingin menjamah lubang itu tanpa henti.

Bersetubuh dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi Naruto. Ekspresi pemuda raven itu, gerakan tubuhnya, dan desahannya sanggup memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa. Sasuke berbeda dengan Hinata. Pemuda onyx itu lebih erotis, lebih menawan dan lebih elegan. Jepitan anusnya sanggup melempar kewarasan Naruto keluar dari otak, hampir membuatnya gila.

"Ahhk!—Sasukeh—hhh—hentakkan pantatmu lebih keras." Perintah Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan kecepatan sodokannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan napas yang tercekat. Ia berpegangan pada sisi ranjang sebelum bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat, mengimbangi genjotan sang dominan. Keringat berjatuhan dari kening dan pelipisnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur licin. Sedangkan penisnya menggelantung dengan tetes precum yang terus berjatuhan tanpa henti ke atas seprei. Sosok yang benar-benar menggairahkan untuk disetubuhi.

"Naru—hhh—aku tidak tahan—Ghhk!" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan sayu.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga—hhh—" Ia mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dan terus menggenjotnya tanpa henti. "Sedikit lagi—hhh—bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Pahanya bergetar tidak terkendali saat spermanya hampir mendesak keluar. "Tidak—hhh—tahan—Ahhk!"

Penis Naruto berdenyut hebat, ia menyodok lubang anus itu membabi buta, ingin segera mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam sana. "Ahhk!—Sasuke—Ghkk!" Otot perutnya mengejang. Seluruh cairan spermanya menggelegak dari kantong testikel menuju ke saluran urinalnya. Ia menggenjot untuk terakhir kali sebelum membenamkan batang penisnya ke dalam liang tersebut. "Sasuke—Ahk!—terima spermaku—GHHKK!" Detik selanjutnya, cairan berwarna putih kental itu menyemprot ganas ke dinding rektum sang Uchiha, memenuhi lubang anus tersebut dengan benihnya.

Sasuke mencengkram seprei dengan kuat saat merasakan cairan sperma Naruto mengalir masuk ke organ dalamnya. "Ahhk!—Aku hamil—Ghhk!—Kau membuatku hamil!" Selangkangannya bergetar hebat ketika cairan spermanya ikut menyembur keluar membasahi seprei. Ia bisa melihat kalau lubang urinalnya berkedut-kedut memuntahkan sperma berkali-kali. Menciprati ranjang dengan cairan putih kentalnya tersebut.

Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan. Ia melepaskan penisnya perlahan dari lubang anal Sasuke, dan membiarkan liang anus tersebut menganga lebar dengan cairan sperma yang mengalir keluar.

Naruto mengecup punggung putih Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian berbaring di sebelah pemuda raven itu. "Terima kasih—hhh—Sayang." Ucapnya dengan bisikan pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sembari mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang juga tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. "Ya—hhh—" Jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan lalu menidurkan diri di dada bidang Naruto. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia mengusap rambut hitam itu penuh sayang. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih.

Tetapi, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk mereka.

Rencana yang akan mengubah jalinan cinta mereka menjadi malapetaka.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Waaaahh~ Maaf update-nya telat *bungkuk badan* Aku lagi sibuk di real life...**

**btw, chap ini full dengan flashback, dan chap depan akan terungkap kenapa Sasuke benci dengan Naruto... Semoga masih suka ya**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah neymeptin baca dan review, i love you guys! *hug satu-satu* :D**  
**.**  
**RnR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

Sudah tiga minggu lebih sejak Sasuke menelan obat percobaan milik Tsunade, yang katanya dapat membuat pria hamil. Tetapi sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak merasakan tanda-tanda apapun di perutnya. Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto benar, bisa saja yang diberikan nona Tsunade hanyalah obat vitamin biasa.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar. Baru pukul 14.00 siang. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan pulang, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak pergi kuliah, sebab hari ini sama sekali tidak ada jadwal masuk. Yang dilakukannya sejak tadi pagi hanyalah berbaring di atas ranjang Naruto sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang Uzumaki yang tertempel disana.

Pemuda raven itu mengulet malas. Ia menguap bosan karena harus menunggu kepulangan Naruto, mungkin sebaiknya ia memasak makan siang untuk mereka nantinya.

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju ke arah dapur kecil kamarnya. Ia meraih beberapa sayuran dan potongan daging dari dalam kulkas kemudian memotongnya kecil-kecil.

Sasuke berencana untuk memasak kare yang sederhana, untungnya saja sudah ada bumbu kare instan, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan segala tetek bengek lagi.

Jari-jari ramping itu bergerak terampil memasukan bahan makanan ke dalam panci kecil kemudian mencampurkannya dengan bumbu kare yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi. Ia mengaduknya dengan telaten sembari menunggu masakannya matang. Sesekali mencicipi sedikit masakan tersebut untuk menentukan apakah ia kekurangan bumbu atau tidak.

"Hmm, _perfect._" Sasuke bergumam pelan dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil masakannya. Ia mengaduknya lagi kemudian menunggu sampai masakan tersebut matang sempurna.

"Sasuke, aku pulang." Suara Naruto yang terdengar dari arah pintu membuat sang Uchiha menoleh cepat.

"Aku di dapur, Naruto." Sahut pemuda raven itu, enggan meninggalkan masakannya.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar saat melihat sang kekasih yang tengah mengaduk kare dengan ekspresi serius. Ia menyergap Sasuke dengan memeluknya dari belakang kemudian melandaskan ciuman kecil di leher pemuda raven itu.

"Kau benar-benar istri idaman." Naruto memuji sembari mengecup pundak Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hentikan, Idiot. Aku sedang masak." Sang Uchiha menyikut perut pemuda pirang itu untuk menjauh darinya. "Siapkan saja meja, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Ucapnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu melakukan gerakan hormat. "Siap, komandan!"

"Tch, idiot." Gumam Sasuke lagi dengan putaran bola mata malas. Ia mengaduk kare-nya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menuangkannya di dua piring yang telah disediakan.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur dengan membawa piring berisi kare tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Naruto yang sudah duduk disana dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengaduk kare miliknya.

"Lumayan." Sahut Naruto seraya menyendok nasinya dan memakannya dengan satu suapan besar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah memakan masakannya dengan lahap, lalu arah pandangannya beralih pada kotak kecil yang berada di sebelah pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa itu?" Ia menunjuk benda tadi dengan sendoknya.

Naruto melirik arah yang ditunjuk oleh kekasihnya itu. "Oh ini? Aku membeli takoyaki di kantin tadi, kau mau?" Tawarnya seraya menyodorkan kotak kecil tadi ke arah Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha meringis pelan saat takoyaki itu disodorkan ke arahnya. Bau aroma gurita tercium jelas dari kotak tersebut, membuat lambungnya menggelegak mual.

"Urghbb!" Sasuke menutup mulutnya lalu melesat cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan heran.

Dengan panik, pemuda raven itu segera membuka tutup _closet_ kemudian memuntahkan isi lambungnya ke sana. Setelah merasa baikan, ia menyiram sisa muntahannya lalu meraih handuk kecil untuk menyeka bibirnya yang basah.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia kembali duduk dihadapan Naruto dengan tampang lesu.

"_Are you okay, babe?_" Naruto mengelus lembut pipi putih itu penuh sayang.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia menjauhkan kotak takoyaki itu darinya.

Naruto mendesah. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai takoyaki?"

"Ya, aku suka takoyaki, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini aku membenci makanan itu." Sasuke meraih gelas air putihnya dan menegaknya hingga setengah.

"Apa kau sakit?" Naruto bertanya lagi, ekspresi khawatir terpasang di wajah tampan itu.

"Sejak tadi aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit apapun." Sahut Sasuke tenang. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya, berpikir. "Ataukah jangan-jangan aku sedang hamil?" Ia berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi panik.

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjap kaget. Detik selanjutnya pemuda pirang itu tergelak keras. "Yang benar saja, Sasuke? Aku yakin kalau selangkanganmu itu masih berbentuk penis dan bukan vagina."

Sasuke mendelik emosi lalu memukul kepala pirang sang Uzumaki dengan jengkel, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau nona Tsunade memberikanku obat aneh?" Jelas Sasuke lagi, masih kesal.

"Maksudmu, kau percaya kalau obat buatan nona Tsunade itu adalah obat untuk membuat pria hamil?" Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri karena dipukul oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Bisa saja 'kan?"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Obat yang seperti itu tidak ada di dalam dunia kedokteran. Aku yakin itu hanya vitamin saja." Jelas Naruto lagi, enteng. Ia mengaduk nasi karenya dan memakannya lagi dengan lahap. Tidak mempedulikan raut sangsi dari wajah pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menunduk diam seraya berpikir keras.

'_Bagaimana kalau obat itu benar-benar membuatku hamil? Apakah aku akan mengandung anak Naruto?' _Ia bergumam dalam hati. Matanya melirik ke arah kotak takoyaki tersebut kemudian mendesah pelan. _'Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Tidak mungkin cowok bisa hamil. Mungkin perkataan Naruto benar, aku bukan hamil melainkan hanya sakit biasa saja.'_ Lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

Rasa mual Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, setiap paginya ia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Tidak jarang ia hampir pingsan karena tubuhnya lemas akibat anemia. Bahkan beberapa hari ini ia terpaksa ijin tidak masuk kuliah sebab seluruh persendian tubuhnya nyeri bila digerakkan. Benar-benar sakit yang menyiksa.

Setiap ada waktu, Naruto pasti akan menemaninya dan membuatkannya bubur hangat. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan membelikannya obat penghilang rasa nyeri dan lainnya untuk dikonsumsi oleh Sasuke agar pemuda raven itu cepat sembuh, namun bukannya membaik kondisi sang Uchiha semakin memburuk.

Sasuke enggan memakan makanan yang berbau amis seperti ikan, gurita, dan sejenisnya. Ia memilih mengkonsumsi buah-buahan ataupun sayuran saja. Naruto pernah memaksanya untuk mengkonsumsi protein dari hewan, tetapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras memakan kacang-kacangan saja dan itu membuat sang Uzumaki menjadi frustasi.

Ada kalanya Naruto kesal dengan sikap Sasuke karena suka memilih makanan kemudian membentaknya dengan keras, kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke akan menangis memeluk bantal. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terheran-heran, sebab yang ia tahu Sasuke adalah cowok dingin dan ketus yang tidak akan menangis hanya karena dibentak seperti itu. Bahkan kalau dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke akan memukulinya dan menendangnya bila mereka beradu argumentasi, tetapi kali ini pemuda raven itu memilih menangis dibandingkan membalasnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Naruto benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap dan tindakan Sasuke. Apakah kekasihnya itu mengidap penyakit aneh yang mematikan? Atau penyakit baru yang belum ada obatnya? Apapun itu, jelas penyakit Sasuke bukanlah penyakit biasa macam sakit kepala, batuk dan pilek. Penyakit ini lebih kompleks lagi.

Dan situasi Naruto semakin rumit saat ia terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar untuk pergi merayakan hari jadian Ino dan Sai. Ia sudah memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya, tetapi pemuda raven itu menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan akan beristirahat saja di ranjang.

Naruto sebenarnya enggan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, tetapi ia terus dipaksa oleh Ino harus datang ke kamar asramanya untuk merayakan hari penting tersebut.

Sasuke duduk bersender di atas ranjang sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. "Pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini hanya sakit biasa."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal pergi?" Naruto mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur di atas meja, kalau kau lapar, makan saja, oke?" Terangnya lagi seraya menunjuk semangkuk bubur yang mengepul panas di samping ranjang pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati dan cepat pulang."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan cepat pulang." Ia bangkit dan menyambar jaket berwarna _black-orange_ miliknya. "Tidurlah dan usahakan jangan banyak bergerak, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar. Ia meraih mangkuk bubur tersebut dan menyantapnya dengan pelan. Kamar terasa sepi dan lenggang saat Naruto tidak ada, tetapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia tidak mungkin menahan kepergian pemuda pirang itu 'kan? Naruto juga berhak bersenang-senang sejenak setelah seharian merawatnya dengan baik.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memikirkan Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Untuk hari ini saja, ia rela ditinggal sendirian di kamar dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

_**Riiing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_

Ponsel Sasuke berdering nyaring. Pemuda raven itu meletakkan mangkuknya kembali di atas meja sebelum meraih _handphone_-nya tadi. Ia menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponsel sebelum mengangkat sambungan tersebut.

"Ya, ayah? Ada apa?" Sasuke menyapa cepat.

"_Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Fugaku mulai angkat suara.

"Sedang tidak baik. Aku sakit." Pemuda raven itu meraih beberapa obat di laci mejanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ayah meneleponku?" Tanyanya seraya memasukkan obat-obat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Kau sama sekali tidak menelepon ayah beberapa minggu ini, ayah jadi penasaran bagaimana dengan jawabanmu mengenai perjodohanmu itu."_ Ujar Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke meraih gelas air putihnya dan menegaknya setengah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Sudah aku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan itu, Ayah." Jelasnya, agak kesal.

"_Tapi Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik. Ia sangat cocok jadi pasanganmu."_ Tukas sang ayah, keras kepala.

"Dengar, ayah, aku sudah punya pacar, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan Sakura." Sela Sasuke lagi. Ia membetulkan posisi bantalnya sebelum berbaring nyaman di ranjang.

"_Siapa pacarmu itu? Apakah dia dari kalangan atas juga?"_ Fugaku bertanya antusias.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas. "Dia orang biasa-biasa saja, tetapi dia sangat menawan dan mengagumkan."

"_Sasuke, dalam dunia bisnis, kita memerlukan orang yang pintar dan juga berpengaruh besar. Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup bersama orang yang biasa-biasa saja."_ Terdengar suara desahan jengkel dari Fugaku.

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. "Sudahlah, kita hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku butuh istirahat."

"_Tapi Sasuke, ayah belum sele__—__"_

_**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuuut!**_

Pemuda raven itu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan semena-mena, ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya agar sang ayah tidak meneleponnya lagi. Jujur saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka dengan prinsip ayahnya yang selalu mengkategorikan seseorang dari harta kekayaan dan martabat. Ia tidak butuh semua itu, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah Naruto. Ia yakin bisa menghadapi rintangan apapun bila bersama dengan pemuda itu.

'_Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ya?'_ Batin Sasuke seraya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam. Sudah lewat tujuh menit setelah kepergian pemuda pirang itu. Ia harap Naruto akan pulang sebelum jam 9 malam.

.

.

"_Cheers!_"

Suara dentangan gelas terdengar nyaring dari kamar Ino yang berada di gedung asrama puteri. Ia mengumpulkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk merayakan hari jadiannya dengan Sai. Ada Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai serta Ino sendiri. Memang tidak terlalu banyak yang diundangnya, sebab Ino hanya ingin perayaan kecil-kecilan saja.

"Selamat atas hari jadian kalian." Kata Hinata dengan senyum lembut.

Kiba terkekeh. "Sai, kau sial sekali mendapatkan Ino, setidaknya cari cewek yang lebih manis." Ucapnya sembari menggamit leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ino yang mendengar kelakar Kiba langsung menghadiahinya dengan jitakan yang cukup keras, sanggup membuat Naruto yang melihatnya ikut mengaduh kesakitan, merasakan penderitaan pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kiba. Aku ini manis dan cantik, Sai harusnya beruntung memilikiku."

Kiba mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Cantik darimana nya? Kau itu jelek tahu!"

Ino ingin menjitak pemuda itu sekali lagi, tetapi Shikamaru segera menahan lengannya dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan emosi lagi. Bukankah hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang?" Kata pemuda berambut nanas itu menengahi.

Ino mendesah pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak meladeni si bau anjing ini."

"Hei, aku tidak bau!" Kiba menyalak cepat.

Ino tidak mempedulikan pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut, ia memilih bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas kecilnya. Kemudian kembali duduk diantara teman-temannya sembari menenteng beberapa botol _beer_ dingin di tangan.

"Ayo bersenang-senang." Ujar Ino lagi dengan senyum ceria.

Naruto mengerjap kaget. "Darimana kau mendapatkan botol-botol _beer_ itu?"

"Aku membelinya saat membolos kuliah." Jawab Ino lagi, tersenyum puas.

"Apa kau gila?! Kita bakal dikeluarkan kalau ketahuan oleh kepala asrama." Sela Kiba cepat.

"_Oh come on, boys. Don't be such a chicken._" Ino menyerahkan botol-botol tadi ke tangan teman-temannya. "Hari ini kita berpesta sampai puas!—WOHOOO!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku harus cepat pulang." Sahut Naruto seraya melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam.

Sai menahan lengan pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat. "Ayolah, Naruto. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Yeah, benar!" Ino ikut menarik lengan Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk duduk kembali. "Jangan kaku begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain_ rock-paper-scissor_? Yang kalah harus menegak _beer _ini sampai habis."

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Hm, _not bad_. Aku ikut." Ia melirik Shikamaru. "Kau akan ikut juga?"

"_Well_, aku tidak punya opsi lain 'kan?" Sahut Shikamaru santai.

Ino tersenyum senang. "Bagus, aku dan Sai juga ikut." Pandangannya beralih ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mau ikut, Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol." Ucap gadis lavender itu, menolak dengan halus.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian beralih menatap Naruto. "Dan kau Naruto? Apa kau akan ikut permainan ini juga?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu. Kemudian menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi hanya satu jam saja." Tegasnya lagi.

.

.

Pukul 23.00 malam, pesta perayaan hari jadi Ino dan Sai masih berlanjut. Mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda dengan botol _beer_ kosong yang berhamburan di lantai. Benar-benar berantakan.

Kiba dan Shikamaru terlihat adu panco dengan wajah memerah mabuk, sedangkan Ino terus menyemangati kedua sahabatnya itu dengan teriakan keras. Disampingnya, Naruto terkekeh sembari menegak botol _beer_ yang ke sepuluhnya.

Wajah sang Uzumaki memerah sempurna karena mabuk, sesekali cegukan saat ia kembali menegak botol _beer_ di tangannya dengan kalap.

Suasana benar-benar tidak menyenangkan bagi Hinata, gadis itu menutup hidungnya saat bau alkohol menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ia melirik Naruto dengan pandangan miris, kemudian menghentikan tangan _tan_ itu untuk meraih botol _beer _lagi.

"Cukup Naruto-kun, kau mabuk." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak. "Oh ayolah, Hinata-chan, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa melayang dan seluruh ruangan berputar layaknya atraksi sirkus."

"Ya, kau sangat mabuk." Jelas sang Hyuuga lagi. "Ayo, aku antar kau kembali ke kamar asrama." Tambahnya lagi seraya mengalungkan lengan Naruto di pundaknya, kemudian membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino. "Ino-san, aku akan mengantarkan Naruto-kun kembali ke kamarnya."

"Oke, cepatlah kembali, kita masih berpesta." Ujar gadis pirang itu lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak keluar kamar sembari memapah Naruto. Ia agak terseok-seok membantu pemuda pirang itu berjalan. Memang bukan ide bagus mengantarkan cowok besar itu kembali ke asrama dengan tenaganya yang seperti ini, mungkin ia harus meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menjemput Naruto.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Hinata segera menuju kamar asramanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal disana.

Tidak seperti kamar asrama cowok, kamar untuk para cewek tidak diperuntukkan untuk dua orang, melainkan satu kamar hanya diisi satu orang saja, sebab para cewek selalu menginginkan privasi untuk diri mereka sendiri. Karena itulah, tidak heran kalau kamar asrama milik Hinata sangat bersih dan wangi dengan hiasan imut dimana-mana, bahkan _wallpaper_ dindingnya pun berwarna lavender dengan gambar bunga yang sangat cantik.

Hinata meletakkan tubuh Naruto di ranjangnya sejenak, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jari lentiknya bergerak untuk mencari nama kontak Uchiha Sasuke. Untungnya saja, Naruto pernah memberikan nomor telepon Sasuke padanya, jadi ia bisa menghubungi pemuda raven itu dengan mudah.

Hinata mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"_**Nomor yang anda tuju, sekarang sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa menit lagi."**_

Gadis itu berdecak jengkel, ia menggigit ujung kukunya dengan gelisah sembari kembali menekan tombol dial.

"_Come on_, Sasuke." Gumamnya resah. Namun jawaban yang diterima masih seperti tadi, sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hinata mencoba menelepon sekali lagi, tetapi baru saja jarinya ingin menyentuh tombol dial, tiba-tiba pinggangnya di tarik oleh Naruto dan membanting tubuhnya ke arah ranjang.

"Kyaaaa—!" Hinata berteriak kaget. Lebih kaget lagi saat pemuda pirang itu menindihi tubuhnya dengan kuat, mengunci seluruh pergerakan tangan dan kakinya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu bergerak panik. "Naruto-kun, lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah tertawa cengengesan dengan tampang mabuk. Ia cegukan sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Sasuke-chan, kau sekarang gendutan ya?—_hic_—Kok dadamu berlemak?" Tanyanya seraya meremas bongkahan kenyal dada gadis itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, ia berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. "Hentikan! Aku bukan Sasuke!"

Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dan mulai melepaskan baju kaosnya dengan semangat. "Sasuke-chan, ayo kita buat—_hic_—anak lagi."

"Tidak, Naruto-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-chan, jangan berontak." Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringai tipis. "Malam ini aku akan melayanimu sampai puas." Ucapnya dengan suara bariton rendah.

'_Tidak!'_

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran, wajahnya mulai memucat saat Naruto mulai menghimpit tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAKK!"

.

.

.

_**Kriing!**__**—**__**Kriing!**_

Jam weker berbentuk _hello kitty_ itu berbunyi nyaring, menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi hari.

Naruto yang terusik karena suara berisik itu langsung menjulurkan tangan untuk mematikan benda tersebut. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Jujur saja, pesta tadi malam sukses membuat kepalanya sakit. Seharusnya ia menolak tawaran Ino untuk melakukan permainan batu-gunting-kertas dengan taruhan meminum _beer_, sebab dirinya harus mabuk karena menegak terlalu banyak minuman beralkohol itu.

Naruto bangkit perlahan sembari menggaruk rambut pirangnya. Ia membuka matanya untuk melihat sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun bukannya menemukan pemuda raven itu, yang ada disampingnya sekarang adalah sosok telanjang Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas.

Mata biru Naruto sukses membelalak ngeri. Ia terjungkal dari ranjang dengan suara _**-Bruak!-**_ nyaring saking kagetnya.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?!" Naruto berteriak panik, berusaha menutupi selangkangannya dengan selimut tipis. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, tetapi ruangan itu terlalu imut untuknya sehingga ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau ini adalah kamar Hinata.

'_Shit! Apa yang kulakukan disini?!' _Batin Naruto, panik.

Gadis lavender itu mengerjap pelan, kemudian duduk di ranjang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih dan serak.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik, ia sadar kalau pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat mengerikan untuknya, terlebih lagi mengetahui kalau dirinya terbangun dari ranjang Hinata dengan tubuh telanjang polos.

"A—Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tercekat.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya meremas kedua tangannya dengan kalut. Gestur tersebut seakan-akan menjawab apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"_Shit!_..." Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan gugup. Matanya memandang lantai dengan nanar. "...Sasuke tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Hinata bangkit dari ranjang sembari memakai bra-nya lagi. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini." Ia kembali meraih celana dalamnya. "Kita anggap kalau kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyambar pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lututnya benar-benar lemas memikirkan bahwa tadi malam ia bercinta dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini.

Benar-benar tidak boleh tahu.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia segera bergegas keluar kamar dan berlari menuju asramanya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan pakaiannya berantakan, penampilannya terlihat lebih kusut daripada biasanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam situasi yang sangat buruk.

Bagaimana bisa ia meniduri Hinata dalam keadaan mabuk?! Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengingat itu semua?!

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!_" Naruto menyumpah serapah, mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Seharusnya sejak awal, ia menolak ajakan bodoh berpesta di tempat Ino, dan seharusnya ia juga menolak untuk menegak puluhan botol _beer_ itu. Semua ini karena kesalahannya! Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke kalau pemuda itu mengetahui kelakuan bejatnya?

Tidak! Sasuke tidak boleh tahu!

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mengenai hal ini.

.

_**BRAKK**__**—**__**!**_

Naruto membuka pintu kamar asrama dengan dobrakan yang keras.

Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting tersebut. Ia keluar dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi heran, terlebih lagi pemuda pirang itu terlihat panik dengan wajah pucat pasi layaknya melihat hantu.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau kemana saja tadi malam?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menampilkan senyum gugupnya. "Aku tertidur di kamar Ino bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, dan lainnya." Bohongnya.

"Tertidur di kamar Ino?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya curiga. "Apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman?"

"Uhm—mabuk?" Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Mabuk?! Kau bisa di _drop-out_ kalau ketahuan mabuk-mabukkan!" Jelas Sasuke, emosi.

"A—Aku minta maaf." Naruto menunduk diam, tidak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan tentang bercinta dengan Hinata, kalau Sasuke sampai tahu maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Pemuda raven itu mendesah memaklumi, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, sarapan akan kusiapkan sebentar lagi."

Naruto tidak membantah dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

Untuk sekarang, ia harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan aman.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengungkit hal tersebut. Mereka menganggap kalau hal itu tidak pernah terjadi dan mulai membiasakan diri untuk menyapa dengan normal.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke terlihat semakin heran dengan perubahan bentuk tubuhnya. Ia selalu berkaca setiap hari di depan cermin dengan kening berkerut, sesekali menghela napas berat.

"Apakah aku mulai kelihatan gendut, Naruto?" Pemuda raven itu bertanya pada sang kekasih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

Naruto yang sedang bersantai di ranjangnya hanya menoleh sejenak. "Hmm, tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa perutku semakin gendut." Ucap Sasuke lagi seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Oh ya? Mungkin kau kurang olahraga, makanya lemakmu menumpuk." Celetuk Naruto lagi seraya bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengambil buah apel yang berada di kulkas. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus ikut aku jogging setiap hari sabtu dan minggu." Tambahnya lagi sembari menggigit buah apelya dengan santai.

"Aku tidak suka jogging, melelahkan." Sasuke menyambar apel Naruto dan memakannya tidak peduli.

"_See_? Sifatmu yang suka makan itu membuatmu gendut." Jelas Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, jengkel karena apel miliknya direbut oleh sang kekasih. "Kau selalu mengeluh kalau berat badanmu bertambah, tapi disuruh diet dan olahraga tidak mau."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku suka sekali makan." Sasuke berbaring di ranjang seraya memakan apelnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Tepat ketika ia ingin duduk di samping Sasuke, ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar, menandakan kalau ada pesan yang masuk.

Naruto merogoh kantong celananya dan membaca pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_**From: Hinata**_

_**Naruto-kun, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu. Ini sangat penting. Dan jangan beritahu Sasuke mengenai ini.**_

_**Aku menunggumu di kantin kampus. Cepatlah datang.**_

Pesan singkat itu sukses membuat alis Naruto berkerut heran. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong.

"Dari siapa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengunyah apelnya dengan pelan.

"Uhm—Kiba, dia ingin meminjam catatanku." Bohong Naruto seraya menyambar jaketnya. "Aku akan segera kembali, oke?" Ujarnya lagi seraya mencium kening sang kekasih dengan cepat lalu melesat pergi keluar kamar.

Sang Uchiha mendengus jengkel ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar. Ia menaruh apel tadi di atas meja sebelum kembali beranjak ke arah cermin. Kembali mematut diri di depan kaca tersebut.

"Hmm, perutku terlihat besar." Sasuke berusaha melipat kecil perutnya agar kelihatan kurus, tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia masih tetap kelihatan agak gendut. "Apa jangan-jangan aku sedang terkena penyakit aneh? Mungkin sebaiknya aku menemui nona Tsunade saja." Gumamnya lagi.

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke segera menyambar jaket hitamnya dan bergerak menuju gedung laboratorium tempat Tsunade bekerja.

'_Mungkin saja Tsunade bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku ini.' _Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

Di kantin, Hinata duduk di kursi paling pojok dengan sikap gugup sembari meremas kedua tangannya di atas paha. Wajahnya pucat dan bahunya sedikit gemetar. Terlihat sekali kekalutan serta keresahan di wajah cantik itu.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabaran, sesekali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah menunggu pemuda pirang itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang tubuh gadis itu, sedikit membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa, duduklah." Ucap sang Hyuuga lagi.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi tepat dihadapan Hinata. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Kelihatannya penting sekali?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, namun menunduk diam sembari meremas tangannya dengan semakin kuat. "A—Ada yang perlu aku beritahu padamu." Ucapnya gugup.

"Memberitahu soal apa?" Naruto menunggu, tetapi gadis didepannya itu terus menunduk tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. "Hinata? Kau ingin memberitahuku soal apa?" Suara pemuda pirang itu mulai terdengar tidak sabaran.

Gadis itu merapikan rambut panjangnya ke sisi telinga sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Ia menarik suatu benda kecil panjang dan tipis dari dalam sana kemudian menjulurkannya pada Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tercengang heran. "Bu—bukankah ini_ testpack_?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia meremas jari-jari tangannya dengan kuat. "Apa kau lihat dua garis yang tercetak disana?"

Tangan Naruto gemetaran. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kalau ujung jarinya terasa dingin mendadak. "A—Apa maksudmu Hinata? Jangan bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sang Hyuuga menunduk semakin dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-kun..." Suaranya bergetar, campuran perasaan kalut dan menyesal. "...Aku sedang hamil anakmu."

.

.

"Selamat, Sasuke, kau hamil." Suara Tsunade menggema di ruang kerjanya yang berada di gedung laboratorium, terdengar bersemangat. Ia memeluk pemuda raven itu dengan gembira, seolah-olah tengah merayakan keberhasilan obat percobaannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri diam membantu di tempat duduknya. "Apa nona Tsunade serius? Apa aku benar-benar hamil?" Tanyanya agak sangsi. "Kau bahkan belum memeriksa perutku dengan USG untuk memastikan apakah aku benar-benar hamil atau hanya gendut biasa."

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian duduk dengan jumawa di kursinya. "Mataku ini jeli, Sasuke. Dengan sekali lihat saja aku tahu kalau kau sedang hamil." Ia meraih kertas dan mencatat sesuatu di sana. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, besok datanglah bersama kekasihmu ke tempat praktekku. Kita bisa melakukan USG untuk memastikannya." Ujarnya lagi seraya menyerahkan carikan kertas tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mengambilnya dengan senyum tipis. Rona merah terpasang di pipinya saat menyadari kalau di dalam tubuhnya terdapat benih Naruto. Tangan rampingnya menyentuh perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang, seakan-akan mengatakan pada calon bayinya untuk tetap tenang dan jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tsunade tersenyum teduh melihat sikap Sasuke keibuan tersebut, ia meraih obat-obatan di laci mejanya kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda raven itu. "Ini adalah vitamin dan obat-obatan yang diperlukan untuk menjaga kehamilanmu tetap aman. Konsumsi teratur dan pastikan kau makan makanan yang bergizi."

Sasuke mengambilnya dengan penuh semangat. "Terima kasih, nona Tsunade. Aku pasti akan membayarmu dengan pantas. Sebutkan saja harganya dan ak—"

"Hei, hei, berhenti bersikap seperti itu." Tsunade memangku pipinya dengan tampang jengkel. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku melakukannya gratis untuk kebaikanmu, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak."

Tsunade membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar asrama dan beritahu pacarmu itu tentang kabar baik ini."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan langkah cepat. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Naruto mengenai kabar gembira ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyapu senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya itu. Hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan baginya, bagaimana tidak? Memiliki anak dari Naruto adalah anugerah yang paling besar dan harta yang tidak ternilai harganya. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga calon bayinya tetap aman dan nyaman.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung asrama dengan tidak sabaran, ia berharap pemuda pirang itu berada di dalam kamar dan menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah—

_**Cklek**__**—**__**!**_

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, Sasuke ingin melangkah masuk tapi kakinya langsung terhenti saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang sedang bersujud di depan pintu.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Huh? Naruto, ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tetap bersujud dihadapannya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Pemuda pirang itu berkeringat dingin saat membuka suara.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku..." Ia bergumam lirih.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Naruto, ada apa? Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Rentetan pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Naruto. Sang Uzumaki tetap dengan sikapnya bersujud dalam-dalam dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf..." Ia mengulangi ucapannya lagi lebih lirih.

"Na... Naruto, ada ap—"

"Hinata hamil..." Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan wajah perlahan ke arah Sasuke, ekspresinya terlihat kalut. "...Dia sedang mengandung anakku."

Kalimat dari Naruto sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya langsung goyah seketika. Pemuda raven itu terduduk di lantai dengan suara _**-Bruk!-**_ lemas.

Sasuke mencoba berpegangan di ambang pintu, namun ia merasa tenaganya menguap dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ka—Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Naruto?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, ia berharap pemuda pirang itu bercanda lalu tertawa lebar, tapi nyatanya Naruto tetap bersujud dihadapannya seolah-olah meminta ampun atas perbuatannya tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf..." Suara Naruto bergetar. Rasa sakit merayapi hatinya, mengiris-iris perasannya. "...Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sembari menggertakkan giginya penuh penyesalan.

"Ta—Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto duduk bersimpuh sembari mencengkram pahanya dengan kuat. "Saat merayakan hari jadi Ino dan Sai, kami mabuk-mabukkan. Hinata mencoba mengantarkanku pulang, tetapi aku terlalu mabuk dan menyerangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar saat itu." Jelasnya, menyesal.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Mata onyx nya nanar menatap sang Uzumaki dengan linangan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia tidak sanggup berteriak murka ataupun meluapkan kemarahannya, emosinya menguap dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak berdaya.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya, terisak pelan.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari bahagia untuknya, seharusnya Naruto tertawa lebar menyambut kepulangannya, seharusnya... Seharusnya sejak awal ia sadar kalau percuma mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke bangkit lalu melesat keluar kamar dengan cepat. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang mencoba memanggilnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak, seakan-akan ribuan jarum sedang menusuk jantungnya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

Tidakkan pemuda pirang itu sadar konsekuensi perbuatannya itu? Tidak bisakah Naruto menjaga nafsunya walau hanya sebentar saja?

_Shit!_

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat tubuhnya terus bergetar karena terisak keras. Ia bersender di sisi tembok belakang gedung asrama, menangis sembari menutup wajahnya.

Ucapan nona Tsunade salah. Ini bukanlah hari baik ataupun hari keberuntungannya. Ini malapetaka, kesialan bagi dirinya. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

_**Riing!**__**—**__**Riiing!**_

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering keras dengan nama sang ayah tertera di layar _handphone_-nya tersebut. Sasuke segera menyeka air matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab sambungan telepon itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"_Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?"_ Fugaku bertanya dengan suara tenangnya.

Sasuke bersender sembari menyeka hidungnya sebentar. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal perjodohanku itu, aku tidak keberatan untuk menikah dengan Sakura." Ujarnya.

"_Benarkah? Kau serius?"_ Suara Fugaku terdengar bersemangat. "Tetapi kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Aku baru putus." Dada Sasuke terasa sesak lagi. "Jadi aku berpikir, sebaiknya aku menerima perjodohan dengan Sakura."

"_Baguslah, ayah akan segera menghubungi Sakura untuk mendiskusikan mengenai rencana pernikahan kalian."_ Sahut Fugaku lagi.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

"_Hm? Apa?"_

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Bisakah aku pindah kuliah ke luar negeri? Jangan menghubungiku ataupun memberitahu mengenai kepergianku ini pada siapapun." Ia mengusap perutnya penuh sayang. "Ada yang perlu aku urus selama 9 bulan ini. Setelah aku selesai kuliah, baru aku akan menikah dengan Sakura." Ujarnya lagi.

Ada jeda panjang dari seberang telepon, sebelum akhirnya Fugaku mendesah pelan. _"Baiklah ayah setuju, jadi kapan kau mau pindah kuliah?"_ Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Malam ini..." Sasuke kembali menyeka air matanya. "...Hari ini juga."

_**_End of Flashback_**_

.

.

.

_**Trak**_—_**!**_

Sasuke meletakkan gelas _scotch_-nya di atas meja. Wajah memerah mabuk, namun ia masih tetap sadar. Ia mendesah pelan saat mengingat masa-masa remajanya dulu. Memori yang mengerikan juga menyedihkan.

Tangannya meraih botol wiski dan menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu ke dalam gelasnya, ia ingin terus mabuk dan mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit tentang Naruto, tetapi tindakannya itu segera dihentikan oleh Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Berhenti minum-minum, Sasuke." Sakura menyambar botol wiski di tangan suaminya itu dan menaruhnya di sisi meja terjauh. "Sejak tadi kau mabuk-mabukkan terus, apa ini karena masalah Menma yang dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya?"

Sasuke memutar-mutar gelas _scotch_-nya dengan malas sebelum menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu, Sakura."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku." Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mendapat masalah karena Menma. Seharusnya kau tidak membawa anak itu saat ingin menikah denganku." Sungut Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke mendelik sinis. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Sakura menjauh sejenak dengan tampang kesal. "Aku ingat saat kau kembali dari menyelesaikan kuliah di luar negeri, kau membawa Menma dan mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah hasil hubungan gelapmu dengan wanita lain, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau kita akan menikah!" Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya. "Seharusnya kau titipkan saja anak haram itu di panti asuhan!"

_**PRAANG**__**—**__**!**_

Sasuke melempar gelas _scotch_-nya ke lantai dengan napas tersengal-sengal emosi. Ia melirik istrinya dengan tatapan bengis. "Berani melempar anakku ke panti asuhan, maka aku tidak segan-segan melemparmu ke jalanan." Desisnya rendah.

Sakura mundur perlahan, ekspresi ketakutan terlihat di wajah cantiknya itu. "A—Aku tidak bermaksud begi—"

"Minggir!" Sasuke bangkit seraya mendorong wanita itu menyingkir dari jalannya. "Aku ingin menemui Menma sekarang. Dimana dia?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura mengikuti suaminya itu dibelakang. "Dia sedang berada di dalam kamar. Aku sengaja menguncinya agar dia tidak membuat masalah." Ujarnya lagi seraya bergerak meraih kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar Menma.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Namun baru saja pria Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana, tubuhnya langsung terdiam kaku saat menemukan keadaan kamar yang kosong melompong.

"Dimana Menma?" Ia mendelik ke arah istrinya dengan tajam.

Sakura tersentak gugup. "Uhm—aku yakin tadi aku menguncinya di dalam kamar, sungguh." Wanita itu bergerak untuk mencari Menma di dalam kamar mandi, tapi sosok remaja itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan. "Mu—Mungkin Menma sedang berada di ruang tengah atau kamar Sarada." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan sang istri, matanya terfokus pada jendela beranda yang terbuka lebar. Terlebih lagi ia menemukan untaian kain yang saling terikat memanjang hingga ke bawah.

Sakura bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan saat Sasuke meraih kain tersebut dan meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Kau membuat Menma melarikan diri dari rumah." Sang Uchiha menggeram.

Sakura mundur perlahan. "Sa—Sayang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau anak itu kab—"

"BERHENTI MENCARI ALASAN!" Sasuke menyambar lengan wanita itu dan menyentaknya keras.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tah—"

"Dengar Sakura..." Sasuke memotong kalimat istrinya dengan cepat. "...Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Menma, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya dingin.

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat melihat percikan kemarahan dari mata onyx itu. Otaknya berusaha memikirkan alasan lain agar bisa terhindar dari kemarahan Sasuke, namun semua idenya kosong melompong. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan situasinya sekarang in—

"Kak Menma pergi ke rumah Boruto, Ayah." Suara Sarada terdengar di ambang pintu kamar sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menoleh bersamaan ke arah gadis berkacamata merah itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus kaget.

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan sang istri. Membuat Sakura sedikit lega karena terbebas dari situasi rumit tersebut.

Sarada membetulkan kacamata merahnya sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku bilang kalau kakak pergi ke rumah Boruto." Ulangnya tegas. "Dia mengatakan ingin kabur ke rumah pacarnya itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?!" Sasuke mulai emosi, namun tatapan Sarada tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Ibu bilang, sebagai adik yang baik, aku harus membantu kak Menma." Ia melirik ke arah Sakura, kemudian tersenyum polos.

Sasuke juga ikut mendelik ke arah istrinya itu dengan tatapan bengis. "Kau..."

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu tersentak kaget, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "A—aku sama sekali tidak menyuruh Sarada untuk membantu Menma, sungguh." Ucapnya ketakutan.

"Sudah cukup! Kelakuanmu itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak marah, sedangkan Sarada yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum puas.

Gadis tersebut meraih secarik kertas dari kantongnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini alamat Boruto. Ayah bisa menemuinya disana." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke menyambar kertas tersebut lalu segera bergerak keluar kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang jengkel setengah mati dengan kelakuan putrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong seperti tadi, hah?! Ingin menyusahkan ibu ya?!" Ucap Sakura galak seraya melotot ke arah Sarada.

Gadis berkacamata itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman sang Uzumaki, Menma terlihat bersusah payah melompati pagar rumah tersebut. Ia membersihkan debu di bajunya sebelum mendongak menatap jendela di lantai dua.

Ada siluet seorang remaja yang tengah membaca buku dengan santai. Menma yakin kalau itu adalah Boruto. Dengan semangat, ia menyambar batu kerikil di tanah dan melemparkannya ke jendela kaca tadi dengan suara _**-Trak!-**_ yang agak keras.

Boruto yang tengah membaca buku tersentak kaget saat ada suara batu kerikil yang menghantam jendela kamarnya. Ia segera membuka jendela tersebut dan melongok ke bawah. Detik selanjutnya matanya mengerjap kaget saat melihat sosok Menma yang tengah tersenyum lebar, melambai pelan ke arahnya dengan semangat.

"Hai, aku kabur dari rumah." Ucap Menma, enteng.

Boruto tercengang kaget dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Namun ia lebih tercengang lagi saat mengetahui bahwa Menma nekat naik menuju jendela kamarnya dengan berbekal tangga dadakan yang berada di samping rumahnya itu.

"Ke—Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Dan apa maksudmu tadi dengan kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Boruto, panik.

Menma melompat masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang pemuda pirang itu dengan santai. "Sarada memberikan alamatmu padaku." Ia menatap kamar itu berkeliling sebelum kembali bicara. "Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku kabur dari rumah sebab aku tidak suka dikunci di dalam kamar."

"Kau dikunci di dalam kamar? Kenapa?" Boruto duduk disamping Menma, menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan resah. "Apa ini semua gara-gara aku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak, ini hanya karena papaku tidak suka dengan hubungan kita. Ia merasa kalau aku harus pindah sekolah dan mencari cowok lain. Karena itulah aku memilih kabur ke tempatmu." Menma memainkan poni depannya dengan kikuk. "Bu—bukan berarti aku mencintaimu, aku hanya tidak suka mencari cowok lain saja." Ujarnya agak ketus.

Boruto terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap pipi Menma dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hmph!—Idiot!" Menma mendengus kecil, namun tidak menepis tangan pemuda itu dari wajahnya. Ia menikmati setiap usapan Boruto di pipinya, seakan-akan pemuda pirang itu tengah menghiburnya dengan sentuhannya.

"Hei, Menma, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur disini?"

"Memang itu tujuanku datang kesini." Menma membalas cepat. "Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Keadaan di rumah benar-benar kacau." Tambahnya lagi.

"Bagus, kau bisa tidur di ranjang, dan aku akan tidur di lantai." Ucap Boruto seraya meraih bantalnya dan meletakkannya di bawah, namun tindakannya tersebut langsung dihentikan oleh Menma.

"Kau tidak harus tidur di lantai." Menma menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyisakan tempat bagi Boruto. "Kau bisa tidur disebelahku." Ujarnya lagi.

Boruto meneguk air liurnya, kemudian tertawa canggung. "Oh, uhm, aku kalau tidur telanjang, jadi mungkin kau tidak akan suk—"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Menma menyela cepat.

"Oh—_well_, aku juga suka mengorok dan berisik."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah untukku." Menma lagi-lagi menyahut dengan tatapan lekat. Membuat Boruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Boruto tidak akan bisa menahan nafsunya bila harus tidur satu ranjang dengan pemuda onyx tersebut, bisa-bisa ia menyergap Menma saat tidur, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang brengsek.

"Menma, aku—uhm—aku senang tidur di lantai, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Boruto lagi dengan cengiran lebar, mencoba menutupi degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin menyerangku." Menma tiba-tiba bicara seakan-akan ia bisa membaca seluruh isi hati Boruto. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Untuk malam ini saja, kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku."

Boruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaget. "Ka—Kau serius?"

"Yeah, aku serius." Menma berbaring di kasur dengan sikap seduktif. Ia mengangkat bajunya dan menunjukkan tubuh sempurna dengan kulit yang putih mulus. "Kemarilah, dan tidur denganku disini." Ajaknya.

Boruto meneguk air liurnya sebelum merangkak ke atas ranjang. Tangannya mengusap perut sang kekasih dengan lembut sebelum berhenti di dua puting yang berwarna _pink_ itu. Mencubitnya dan memelintirnya dengan lembut, membuat Menma memejamkan matanya dengan desahan kecil.

Iris biru itu menatap Menma dengan lekat. "Kau suka?" Tanyanya.

Sang onyx mengangguk pelan. "Ya—hhh—suka."

Boruto tersenyum kemudian segera mencopot bajunya, memperlihatkan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas di tubuh _tan_-nya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecap rasa leher jenjang milik Menma, menghisapnya dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Nghh—" Menma memiringkan kepala, seakan-akan mempersilahkan sang kekasih untuk mencumbui lehernya dengan puas.

Boruto semakin gencar mencium pipi, leher, dan bibir Menma. Sedangkan tangannya mulai merayap nakal ke arah selangkangan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Meremas benda yang mulai membengkak dari dalam celana.

"Hhh—Nghh—" Menma mengerang kecil karena sentuhan Boruto. Ia mencengkram lengan pemuda itu sembari memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan sayu. "Hhh—kau nakal—" Ucapnya pelan sambil melempar senyuman tipis.

Boruto terkekeh, menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ya, aku memang nak—"

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Ketukan di pintu membuat kedua remaja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat.

Boruto berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab ketukan tersebut. "Uhm—ya? Siapa?"

"_Oh come on_, Boruto, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini selain kita berdua?" Suara Naruto menyahut malas. "Kau sedang apa di dalam? Ayah tadi mendengar sesuatu dari kamarmu." Lanjutnya lagi penasaran.

Boruto bergerak panik, mencengkram rambut pirangnya kebingungan. "Sembunyi di dalam selimut." Perintahnya dengan bisikan kecil pada Menma.

"Apa kau gila, idiot?! Aku bisa ketahuan kalau sembunyi di dalam selimut!" Bentak Menma dengan bisikan yang tak kalah pelannya.

"Tidak ada tempat lain lagi, Menma. Lemariku penuh, ranjangku tidak punya kolong, jadi kau harus berpura-pura jadi guling." Sahut Boruto seraya menutupi tubuh sang kekasih dengan selimut secepatnya.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi, membuat Menma terpaksa mengikuti ide bodoh Boruto untuk bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Boruto, Ayah akan masuk." Kata Naruto. Pria pirang itu membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, matanya memandang sosok Boruto yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan cengiran canggung.

"Oh hai, ayah." Sang anak menyapa, gerak tubuhnya gelisah.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Uh... Aku insomnia." Boruto tertawa kering. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Naruto memicingkan matanya curiga. "Tadi ayah mendengar ada suara di kamarmu. Apa kau sedang bicara dengan temanmu?" Tanyanya seraya celingak celinguk di sekitar kamar sang anak.

Boruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku—uhm—aku—" Ia menyambar ponselnya dan menunjukkannya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. "—Aku sedang menelepon teman." Alasannya.

Naruto menatap lekat-lekat wajah Boruto, kemudian pandangannya beralih saat sosok besar bergerak kecil di dalam selimut pemuda pirang itu. "Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di ranjangmu?" Naruto menunjuk gundukan besar di kasur.

Boruto merentangan tangannya dengan cepat, mencoba menutupi gundukan tersebut namun tidak berhasil. "Ti—Tidak ada, sungguh."

Naruto tentu saja tidak percaya dengan kebohongan sang anak. Dengan sigap, pria pirang itu menyambar selimut tadi dan menyibaknya dengan cepat. Membuat Menma yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam sana memekik kaget.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu, kemudian menatap Boruto dengan pandangan jengkel. "Kau menyembunyikan anak orang di dalam kamarmu?!"

"Tidak ayah, tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Astaga Boruto, kau menculik Menma?! Menculik anak Sasuke?!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Boruto menggeleng panik. "Aku tidak menculik siapa pun, Ayah!"

"Boruto berkata jujur." Menma memotong pembicaraan itu dengan cepat. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan wajah angkuh, benar-benar mirip dengan sikap Uchiha Sasuke. "Aku tidak diculik, melainkan kabur dari rumah." Lanjutnya tegas.

Naruto memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku ada masalah dengan papa, jadi aku melarikan dir—" Kalimatnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil dari luar kediaman Uzumaki. Ia segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan menemukan mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan pagar. "Papaku kesini." Menma bergumam panik. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. "Tolong, jangan biarkan papa membawaku pulang." Pintanya.

Naruto ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela, menatap sosok Sasuke yang bergerak masuk dengan tampang mengerikan. Pria pirang itu meneguk air ludahnya ketakutan. _Shit!_

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Boruto dan Menma bergantian. "Kalian berdua tetaplah di dalam kamar, aku yang akan menghadapi Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi.

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk patuh dan menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa ayahmu akan baik-baik saja, Boruto?" Tanya Menma cemas.

"_Probably not._" Jawab Boruto singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

Di sisi lain, Naruto terlihat ketakutan saat berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Suara gedoran pintu semakin nyaring terdengar. Begitu brutal dan kasar, seakan-akan Sasuke tengah menggedor pintunya dengan batang kayu besar, membuat nyali Naruto menciut drastis.

Sang Uzumaki menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, tidak lupa memasang senyum lebar yang menawan. Berharap sang Uchiha akan luluh dengan pesonanya.

Bukannya luluh, tatapan Sasuke semakin sengit terlihat ketika menatap wajah Naruto. Pria raven itu mendesis rendah. "Dimana kau menyembunyikan anakku?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berpura-pura bodoh. "Tidak ada satu pun anak yang terlih—"

"Minggir!" Sasuke menyela cepat sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto dari ambang pintu. Ia masuk tanpa basa-basi, matanya nyalang menatap ruangan sekitar.

"MENMA, KELUAR SEKARANG!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Memanggil sang anak.

Naruto bahkan harus menutup kedua telinganya agar sistem pendengarannya tidak berdenging. "Sasuke, ini sudah malam, sebaiknya pelankan suaramu." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan pria pirang itu, Sasuke malah dengan seenak jidatnya naik ke lantai dua, menjelajahi rumah sang Uzumaki.

Naruto panik. Ia segera menyambar lengan Sasuke untuk menahan pria itu naik ke lantai atas. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan teh hangat? Mungkin kau haus?" Tawarnya, mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot!" Sasuke menyentak genggaman Naruto dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena amarah dan juga mabuk. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke, apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku mabuk atau tidak bukanlah urusanmu!" Sasuke kembali menyalak galak. "Sekarang beritahu aku dimana anakku?!"

"Dia tidak ada disini, sungguh." Sahut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia kembali bergerak cepat menuju lantai dua dan mulai mencari di setiap kamar.

"Menma! Cepat keluar!" Sasuke berseru galak. Ia membuka ruangan pertama tapi hasilnya nihil, ia kembali membuka ruangan kedua dan hasilnya tetap sama. "MENMA!" Pria itu memanggil lebih keras, mulai emosi.

Di belakangnya, Naruto mengekor dengan tampang ketakutan. "Uhh... Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu? Mungkin dengan segelas teh hangat?"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ajakan sang Uzumaki, ia segera meraih kenop pintu ketiga dan membukannya dengan sekali dobrakan keras. Matanya berkeliling ruangan dan terhenti pada dua sosok pemuda yang berdiri di dekat ranjang. Boruto dan Menma.

Pria Uchiha itu menggeram murka. "Menma, kita pulang!" Ia berjalan cepat melewati ruangan dan langsung menyambar tangan sang anak.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Menma meronta keras.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang! Kau sama sekali tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Boruto!"

"Kenapa tidak?! Papa hanya iri 'kan?! Papa cemburu karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang mencintaimu!" Sahut Menma jengkel.

Sasuke menyentak tangan sang anak dengan penuh emosi. "Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal itu, mengerti!"

"Lalu kenapa?! Apa alasan papa menghalangiku untuk mencintai Boruto?! Apa karena kami sama-sama pria?!"

"Aku juga tidak mempedulikan hal itu! Kau boleh mencintai pria lain asalkan jangan Boruto!" Erang Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan dua ayah-anak itu. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa Menma tidak boleh mencintai anakku? Apakah karena kau membenciku, Sasuke?" Tanyanya agak tersinggung.

Sasuke mendelik bengis. "Bukan urusanmu, Idiot." Sinisnya seraya menyeret lengan Menma menjauh, tetapi baru satu langkah keluar kamar, tangannya segera disambar oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

Pria pirang itu menatap sang Uchiha dengan tajam. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau tidak berhak memaksaku!" Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Dan berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku dan anakku!"

"Kau selalu egois, Sasuke! Berhenti bersikap seakan-akan hanya kaulah yang paling menderita di dunia ini! Benar-benar kekanakan dan membuatku muak!" Naruto membalas dengan ucapan yang tak kalah kasarnya.

Bahu Sasuke bergetar, penuh kemurkaan dan kekesalan. Ia menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah marah. "Memangnya kau tahu apa?! Jangan seenaknya bicara seakan-akan kau peduli padaku!"

Naruto menyambar lengan pria Uchiha itu. "Aku memang peduli padamu, Sasuke!" Tegasnya.

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI DENGANKU!" Sasuke meraung keras seraya menepis genggaman pria itu dengan kasar. "KAU BAHKAN MENINGGALKANKU DEMI WANITA BERNAMA HINATA ITU!"

"DIA HAMIL ANAKKU, SASUKE! AKU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Naruto membalas dengan teriakan yang sama kerasnya.

"YA, DAN AKU JUGA HAMIL ANAKMU, NARUTO!" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri penuh emosi. "TETAPI KAU MEMILIH MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMBIARKANKU TERLANTAR!" Sasuke merasa paru-parunya sakit saat berteriak sekeras itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan napas terengah-engah penuh kemarahan. Matanya nyalang menatap iris biru yang mulai melebar terkejut dengan ucpannya itu.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Suara sang Uzumaki merendah. Emosinya yang tadinya terbakar langsung menguap seketika saat mendengar ucapan pria raven itu.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Bahunya bergetar ketika mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku hamil anakmu, Naruto. Obat pemberian nona Tsunade saat itu berhasil." Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara lirih. "Saat itu aku memilih berpisah denganmu dan pergi ke luar negeri."

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain menatap pria raven itu dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Seharusnya... Seharusnya aku tetap bersamamu saat itu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sasuke menatap iris biru itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau ingin tahu alasanku kenapa aku melarang Menma bersama anakmu?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak, ia melirik Menma dan Sasuke bergantian dengan mata yang nanar. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Ya, Naruto." Sasuke menyahut cepat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Alasanku melarang Menma untuk mencintai Boruto karena dia adalah anakmu. Darah dagingmu sendiri yang aku lahirkan di luar negeri."

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Kakinya hampir goyah kalau saja tubuhnya tidak langsung bersandar di sisi tembok. "Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Ia mencengkram sisi kepalanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. "Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap pria pirang itu dalam diam. "Apa aku sedang kelihatan bercanda?" Ia menarik lengan Menma dan mendorongnya ke arah Naruto. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali darah dagingmu sendiri?!" Suaranya meninggi.

Menma terkejut dengan aksi sang ayah, ia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. "A—Apa-apaan ini, Papa?! Apa maksudmu tadi?!" Tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyibak kemejanya dan menunjukkan bekas jahitan yang kini mulai memudar di bagian bawah perutnya. "Kau lihat ini, Menma? Kau sempat menanyakan tentang jahitan ini 'kan?" Suaranya bergetar saat memandang sang anak. Matanya memantulkan emosi kesedihan di iris hitam tersebut, seakan-akan ia mencoba membuka luka lama yang pernah dipendamnya dalam-dalam. "Ini adalah bekas jahitan saat aku melahirkanmu." Ujarnya berusaha tegar.

Menma membelalak ngeri. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan ayahnya itu. "Papa pasti bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda!" Sasuke hampir kehilangan kewarasannya saat sang anak sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapannya. "Ibu yang selama ini kau cari ada dihadapanmu sendiri. Ya Menma, aku adalah 'ibu'mu dan lelaki ini—" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan bergetar. "—Dia adalah ayahmu."

Suara Menma tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tidak... Ini mustahil..." Mata hitamnya melirik Naruto, namun pria pirang itu hanya menunduk diam menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan-akan seluruh jiwanya disedot oleh kenangan masa lalu yang pahit, memaksanya untuk mengingat dosa-dosanya kembali.

Menma menarik kerah Naruto dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dan papa?! Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan papaku?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia terlalu _shock_ untuk bicara. "A—Aku... Aku tidak tahu..."

Sasuke bisa melihat Menma tengah berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Naruto karena pria pirang tersebut tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, sedangkan Naruto tetap diam tidak membalas. Sama seperti Boruto yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata apapun karena terlalu terkejut mengetahui seluruh informasi tersebut.

Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Teriakan Menma berdenging nyaring di telinganya layaknya suara ribuan lebah yang sedang berdengung di sekitar tubuhnya. Begitu memekakkan dan membuat sakit kepala.

"Ughh—" Sasuke terhuyung mundur. Ia mencengkram sisi dinding dengan kuat.

'_Shit! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkoh__—__'_

_**BRUUKK**__**—**__**!**_

Sasuke terjatuh di lantai sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sepertinya cairan alkohol itu sudah mengambil alih kesadaran tubuhnya, membuat pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Sebelum pingsan, ia sempat melihat raut wajah khawatir Menma dan Naruto yang sedang berteriak panik memanggil namanya. Detik selanjutnya, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ maaf telat update, aku benar-benar lagi sibuk banget di real life...**

**Makasih banyak yang udah nunggu fic ini, i love you all! *kecup basah* XD**

**Kalau menemukan typo harap beritahu aku ya... Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa apdet, jadi gak ngeliat ada typo apa enggak, hehehe... aku harap readers sekalian masih suka :)**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 22.00 malam_**

.

Sasuke berbaring tenang di atas ranjang. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat pasi dengan peluh yang menetes dari kening. Di tepi kasur, Naruto duduk sembari menyeka setiap keringat pria raven itu, menunggu Sasuke untuk siuman. Ia mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom es kemudian mengopres dahi sang Uchiha dengan lembut.

Sensasi dingin di keningnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit pelan, kemudian membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Iris hitamnya sedikit demi sedikit bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi cemas.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke berbicara dengan suara yang serak dan parau.

Naruto tersenyum lega melihat kalau pria raven itu akhirnya sadar. "Di rumahku, tepatnya di dalam kamarku." Ia menyeka pipi dan leher Sasuke dengan kain basah sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan aku langsung berinisiatif menidurkanmu di ranjangku."

Mendengar kata 'ranjangku' membuat ekspresi Sasuke mengernyit jijik, seakan-akan ia sama sekali enggan untuk bersentuhan dengan benda milik Naruto. Apapun itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, tetapi rasa pening di kepalanya membuat gerakannya langsung terhuyung limbung. Ia meringis pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat dulu." Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berbaring. "Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat yang dicampur madu, minumlah dulu." Ujarnya lagi seraya meraih cangkir teh panas di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada pria raven itu.

Sasuke menatap cangkir itu dengan lekat, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin menjamahnya sedikitpun.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan obat yang aneh ke dalam teh ini." Ia menyodorkannya lagi, sedikit memaksa. "Cepatlah minum."

Lega dengan ucapan sang Uzumaki, Sasuke segera meraih teh tadi dan menegaknya dengan perlahan. "Terima kasih." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kepalamu? Apakah masih pusing?"

"Sedikit." Sasuke meremas sisi kanan kepalanya yang agak pening. "Tapi akan segera baikan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Baguslah." Naruto mengambil cangkir teh di tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. "Sebaiknya kau tidur disini dulu, lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Tawarnya.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. "Tidak, terima kasih. Tetapi aku harus pulang sekarang, aku takut mengganggumu dan Hinata."

"Oh jangan cemaskan soal Hinata." Naruto bangkit dari tepi ranjang menuju lemarinya, mengambil beberapa selimut hangat. "Aku dan dia sudah cerai beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu."

Sasuke melirik sang Uzumaki dengan ekor matanya, tertarik. "Cerai? Kenapa?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, namun ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sang Uchiha. "Hanya permasalahan rumah tangga biasa. Kami tidak cocok jadi memilih untuk pisah." Pria pirang itu mencoba melempar senyum tipisnya seraya menyerahkan selimut-selimut tadi ke tangan Sasuke. "Malam ini akan dingin, sebaiknya kau tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa." Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya seraya berkacak pinggang. "Aku sudah terbiasa tidur di ruang tengah sambil menonton telivisi, jadi jangan cemaskan aku." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke menunduk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anakku?"

"Maksudmu Menma?" Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Dia—uuh—tidur bersama Boruto."

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan menatap Naruto dengan panik. "Ti—Tidur dengan Boruto?!"

"Jangan cemas, aku sudah memastikan mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Naruto cepat, berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran pria raven itu. "Lagipula, mereka adalah kakak beradik, jadi aku pikir mereka pasti sudah mengerti posisinya sekarang."

Sasuke mendesah lega, kemudian meremas selimutnya dengan kuat. "Maafkan aku kalau sikapku terlalu _over-protective_, aku hanya tidak ingin Menma sakit hati saat mengetahui kalau Boruto adalah adiknya."

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha dalam diam. Meneliti kegugupan dan kecemasan di wajah cantik tersebut. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, sembari meraih punggung tangan Sasuke. Menatap lurus ke arah onyx yang tengah memandangnya dengan lekat itu. "Saat itu, apakah kau sudah tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lidah Sasuke terasa kelu. Ia menunduk dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang Uzumaki. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir tubuhku hanya gendut biasa dan bukannya hamil. Tetapi saat aku memeriksakan diri ke nona Tsunade, ia bilang kalau kehamilanku sudah jalan beberapa minggu." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Dan saat aku ingin memberitahukan kabar ini padamu, kau malah mengatakan padaku kalau kau sudah menghamili Hinata."

Ada raut penyesalan di wajah _tan_ itu. Ia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar orang yang paling brengsek dibandingkan para brengsek yang lain. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang hamil anakku."

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukanlah kesalahanmu." Sasuke tetap menunduk menatap selimutnya yang bermotif garis-garis, seakan-akan melihat kain itu lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menatap iris biru yang tengah terluka disana. "Lagipula aku bisa melahirkan Menma dengan selamat adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pipi putih itu, mengelusnya dengan ujung jempolnya. "Kau pasti berat harus melalui ini sendirian."

"Aku bisa hidup mandiri, jadi kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku." Sasuke menjauhkan tangan sang Uzumaki dari wajahnya. "Lagipula sekarang, aku sudah hidup berbahagia dengan istri dan kedua anakku."

"Berbahagia? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia. Wajahmu itu kelihatan letih dan stres." Ujar Naruto memotong dengan cepat.

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dengan pernyataan semena-mena pria pirang itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto. Jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Ia meraih dagu Sasuke dan memaksa pria itu untuk menatapnya. "Aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah dari raut wajahmu. Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku, Sasuke."

"Sudah cukup Naruto, jangan bicara lagi." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah lelah, bisakah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Ya, benar, kau harus istirahat. Maafkan aku" Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Selamat malam, Sasuke." Tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali berbaring di atas kasur tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar Boruto, Menma terlihat duduk gelisah di tepi ranjang sembari meremas kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Matanya memilih fokus pada lantai _porcelin_ dibandingkan menatap iris biru Boruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau gugup?" Boruto membuka suara setelah lima menit menunggu dalam diam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sejak tadi kau hanya diam gemetaran seperti itu, setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap sang Uzumaki sedikit jengah.

Menma meremas buku jarinya semakin kuat. "Kau tidak mengerti." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

"Semuanya!" Menma tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tajam. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rumitnya situasi ini, Boruto!"

"Aku sangat mengerti dengan jelas situasi ini." Boruto menyahut cepat. "Kita kakak beradik sekaligus kekasih."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Menma bangkit dari tepi ranjang kemudian meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. "Jelas kau tidak mengerti apapun!" Ucapnya tegas.

Boruto memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, seolah-olah Menma sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah mengenai betapa mengerikannya perang dunia kedua. "Kau yang tidak mengerti apapun, Menma. Kau bertindak seakan-akan kita sudah melakukan hal yang tabu."

"Kita memang sudah melakukan hal yang tabu!" Menma memotong cepat. "Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau kita adalah kakak beradik?! Apa kau tidak mengerti betapa tabunya hubungan kita ini?!"

Boruto mengerang jengkel. "Kau mempermasalahkan hubungan _incest _antara kakak dan adik, tetapi tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan _gay_ yang juga tabu?! Sebenarnya kau bisa berpikir atau tidak sih?! Hubungan apapun tetap saja terlihat tabu, lalu apa masalahnya?! Cinta tetap saja cinta!"

"Salah, Boruto! Hubungan kita salah!_ Incest_ dan _gay _adalah hal yang paling tabu diantara yang lain!"

"_For god's sake_, Menma! _Stop talking non sense!_" Boruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan kesal. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, cinta tetaplah cinta! Tidakkah itu cukup?!"

Menma mendelik dengan bengis. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya cinta dan nafsu saja! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?!" Teriaknya marah sembari menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan emosi. "Papaku baru saja mengatakan kalau dia adalah 'ibu' kandungku! Dan kau adalah adikku! Setidaknya mengertilah situasiku ini!"

Boruto menggeram marah. Ia menyambar lengan Menma dan menyentaknya keras. "KENAPA BUKAN KAU SAJA YANG MENCOBA MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" Raungnya kesal. "AKU INI PACARMU!"

"KAU ITU ADIKKU, BORUTO!" Menma membalas dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Matanya terasa memanas dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena emosi.

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEAKAN-AKAN KAU ITU ADALAH KAKAKKU! KITA BUKAN KAKAK-ADIK!" Boruto menyahut dengan raungan yang lebih keras. Sampai-sampai Menma bisa melihat urat nadi yang menonjol di leher pemuda pirang itu karena berteriak dengan nyaring.

Sang onyx terdiam namun tidak menghentikan tatapan kecewa dan marahnya pada Boruto. "Kau benar..." Akhirnya ia berbicara dengan suara yang tercekat lirih. Tangannya menepis genggaman Boruto di lengannya. "...Kita bukanlah kakak-adik." Ucapnya lagi. "...Kita juga bukan sepasang kekasih. Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan rumit ini." Lanjutnya seraya berbalik untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat Boruto lagi-lagi menyambar pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti ini? Dengan berkelahi dan berteriak satu sama lain?" Tanya Boruto dengan nada suara yang bergetar. "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Menma? Apa bagimu aku hanyalah seorang adik? Ataukah hanya orang lain?"

Menma enggan berbalik untuk menatap wajah Boruto. "Lepaskan aku."

"Jawab aku."

"Lepaskan aku, Bor—"

"JAWAB AKU SEKARANG!" Boruto menghentak tangan Menma dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berbalik menatapnya.

Sang onyx akhirnya bisa memandang lurus ke arah iris biru yang menatapnya dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih. Pantulan yang membuat jantung Menma terasa pedih dan nyeri, seolah-olah bagian sel-sel tubuhnya tengah diiris oleh pisau tumpul yang berkarat. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda yang disayanginya itu sedih, ia tidak akan tega. Tetapi mengakhiri hubungan mereka adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Ia rela berpisah dengan Boruto untuk kebahagiaan papanya yang masih mencintai Naruto.

Menma memejamkan matanya dengan erat sebelum mengeluarkan perkataannya. "Ya, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Suaranya bergetar, tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Kau bohong... Kau sedang berbohong..." Suara Boruto tak kalah bergetarnya. Matanya memandang manik hitam itu dengan pandangan memohon. "...Tolong katakan yang sejujurnya, Menma... Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku." Jari-jarinya bergetar saat mencengkram tangan putih itu.

Menma hanya diam, mengatup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Sedangkan matanya masih terpejam erat, seakan-akan ia jijik untuk bertatapan dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

Boruto menggeram rendah, habis kesabaran. "KATAKAN PADAKU YANG SEJUJURNYA!" Ia meraung keras, membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak.

Menma menampik cengkraman Boruto lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan pedih. "Sudah cukup, Boruto. Jangan bertingkah kekanakan lagi, aku lelah." Sahutnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Aku akan menerima tawaran papaku untuk pindah sekolah, jadi aku harap kita bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini secara damai." Pemuda itu meraih bantal dan berbaring di bawah beralaskan lantai. "Selamat tidur." Tambahnya, memunggungi sang Uzumaki.

Boruto terpaku diam, seakan-akan seluruh nyawanya dicabut saat itu juga bersama perasaannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Menma dengan pandangan terluka sebelum memaksakan bibirnya untuk terbuka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Suara pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Terdengar lirih dan pelan, mirip suara bisikan. "Selamat tidur." Sahutnya seraya naik ke atas ranjang dan bergelung dengan selimut.

Boruto lelah. Benar-benar lelah dengan situasinya ini.

Kalau Menma ingin berpisah, maka ia tidak ada kekuatan untuk menghentikannya lagi. Bila Menma tidak menghendakinya, maka ia akan pergi.

Mungkin semua perkataan Menma benar, mereka sebaiknya berpisah saja.

.

.

.

_**Tik!**__**—**__**Tik!**__**—**__**Tik!**_

Jarum jam bergerak pelan dengan ritme kecil yang konstan. Menunjuk angka 2 dengan jarum panjang yang meliuk elegan dan jarum pendek yang mengarah lurus ke angka 3. Pukul 02.15 dini hari tepat. Tidak ada suara apapun di kamar Naruto selain dengkuran halus milik Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut pelan dengan keringat dingin yang menetes, sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gumaman tanpa arti. Gestur tidurnya jelas menandakan kalau sekarang ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Detik selanjutnya, matanya terbuka tiba-tiba dengan napas terengah-engah kaget. Ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak sebelum memandang berkeliling ruangan. Tidak ada sosok Naruto maupun bunyi seram. Hanya suara napas dan jantungnya yang berdentum cepat.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Ia bergumam kepada diri sendiri, mencoba menyadarkan otaknya untuk kembali ke realita.

Sasuke menyingkirkan selimut yang berada di atas tubuhnya kemudian bangkit perlahan dari ranjang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur setelah bermimpi buruk mengenai sesuatu yang abstrak. Ia tidak ingat mengenai apa mimpinya tersebut, yang pasti ia tengah melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Sang Uchiha mengambil napas sejenak sebelum meraih kenop pintu untuk bergerak keluar. Ia berjalan perlahan turun dari anak tangga menuju dapur yang berada di sisi bagian kiri, mungkin segelas air putih bisa membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Namun tepat ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dasar, tiba-tiba pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Naruto yang sedang bersandar malas di sofa ruang tamu sembari menonton televisi. Membuat niatnya terhenti sejenak.

Pria pirang itu memencet _remote_ televisi dengan bosan, mengganti beberapa _channel_ secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya siaran berita malam, _music video_, dan beberapa film _action._

Menyerah mencari _channel_ yang menarik, ia memilih melempar _remote_ televisi ke atas meja dan terpaksa menonton salah satu acara dengan tampang jenuh. Sesekali menguap lebar karena lelah dan capek.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarmu, dan aku tidur disini." Tawaran itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Naruto menoleh dengan tampang terkejut. "Kenapa kau terbangun? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, malas. "Ya, begitulah_._" Ia menatap Naruto dengan lekat sebelum menunjuk sofa dengan dagunya. "Bisakah aku duduk disana juga?"

"Ya, tentu." Naruto menggeser tempat duduknya dan menepuk bantalan sofa di sebelahnya. "Kemarilah, apa kau ingin kubuatkan kopi?" Tawarnya ramah.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah pria pirang itu lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Naruto spontan sembari melempar cengirannya.

Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk melihat kebohongan pria pirang itu. Ia hanya mendengus pelan. "Kau punya kantung mata. Dan sejak tadi kau menguap terus."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku merasa tersanjung, ternyata kau memperhatikanku sejak tad—" Kalimatnya langsung terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melempar_ death glare _ke arahnya dengan sadis.

Sang Uzumaki segera meneguk air liurnya, panik. "_Sorry._"

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali memperhatikan acara telivisi lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh tahu, kau mimpi buruk tentang apa?" Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tetapi tanggapan Sasuke hanyalah dengusan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pria raven itu menyahut ketus. "Lagipula mimpiku hanyalah mimpi abstrak biasa tanpa arti."

"Uhh, oke..." Naruto menyenderkan lengannya ke kepala sofa, kemudian kembali menonton acara telivisi yang sangat membosankan itu. Tetapi baru beberapa detik diam, mulutnya kembali membuka suara. "Sasuke, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucapnya seraya menoleh ke pria raven itu.

Sang Uchiha memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara Naruto. Ia tahu betul kalau Naruto adalah tipe orang yang selalu penasaran dan tidak bisa diam, pasti ada saja obrolan yang keluar dari mulut cerewet itu.

"Hn..." Sasuke menyahut pendek.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padamu saat... Uhm, kau tahu... Saat kita berpisah." Ucapnya dengan suara gugup.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya sejenak sebelum kembali beralih ke layar telivisi. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku hanya kuliah dan mengontrak rumah di luar negeri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Apa kau terlihat aneh di mata orang lain saat kau hamil? Apa kau selalu _check-up_ rutin ke dokter?" Pria pirang itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Saat aku hamil, aku mencoba menggendutkan tubuhku agar orang lain tidak curiga dengan perutku yang membesar. Aku juga selalu _check-up_ rutin ke nona Tsunade. Dia selalu mengunjungiku bolak-balik luar negeri, tentu saja itu bukan masalah baginya sebab aku yang membiayai seluruh perjalanannya demi kandunganku." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri saat hawa dingin dari AC berhembus ke kulitnya.

Naruto berinisiatif meraih selimut dan menyampirkannya di bahu pria raven itu. "Lalu, apa nona Tsunade juga yang membantu persalinanmu?" Tanyanya lagi, masih penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, dia membantu persalinanku. Aku juga memohon padanya untuk tidak menyebar luaskan mengenai kehamilan dan kelahiranku. Kalau berita tersebut sampai tersebar, maka reputasiku dan harga diriku pasti menjadi objek lelucon dunia."

"Hmm... Jadi karena itu, makanya aku sulit sekali menemukanmu." Gumam Naruto pelan lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku karena tidak berada disampingmu saat itu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, matanya masih terfokus pada layar telivisi. "Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku benar-benar menyesal." Tangan _tan_ itu meraih dagu sang Uchiha, menarik wajah itu untuk menoleh menatapnya. "Apakah aku bisa membayar semua kesalahanku padamu?"

"Membayar? Memangnya kau ingin membayar dengan apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan terus mendampingimu, bersamamu dan akan mencintaimu." Kata Naruto tegas.

Bola mata Sasuke melebar. "Huh?! Apa kau gila?!" Ucapnya, terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. "Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluargaku setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja." Jelasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau membenciku, semua itu memang salahku." Sahut Naruto, menyesal. "Tetapi aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena telah menelantarkanmu. Aku mohon Sasuke, beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya dengan serius.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, resah dan ragu. Ia tidak yakin akan ucapan sang Uzumaki, mungkin dirinya masih merasa takut mengalami kekecewaan seperti dulu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar 'kan? Mungkin saja ini adalah waktunya untuk mencoba memberi kesempatan pada pria pirang itu untuk memenuhi janjinya.

"A—Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku masih tidak yakin padamu." Ucap Sasuke pelan. "Dan kalaupun aku setuju, bagaimana dengan istri dan anak-anakku? Aku tidak bisa berpisah dari mereka."

Naruto menggenggam tangan pria raven itu dengan erat. "Apa kau masih mencintai istrimu, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sebab bila kau mencintai istrimu, kau pasti sudah meneleponnya untuk memberitahu keadaanmu. Tetapi sejak tadi kau tidak menelepon siapapun, bahkan saat kau akan menginap disini." Jelas Naruto, masuk akal.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, enggan mengakui kebenaran itu. "Bukan urusanmu, Naruto."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku." Naruto mulai keras kepala. "Aku mohon, ceraikan istrimu dan menikahlah denganku."

"Apa?! Kau mau aku menceraikan istriku dan menikah denganmu?!" Sasuke emosi, ia menepis genggaman tangan Naruto dengan jengkel. "Kau sudah gila! Kau sudah menelantarkanku dan sekarang ingin menikah denganku?!"

"Aku tahu perbuatanku itu salah, Sasuke. Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun mengenai kehamilanmu, kalau saja saat itu kau memberitahuku, maka aku pasti akan memilihmu dibandingkan Hinata." Tambahnya lagi.

Perkataan Naruto masuk akal, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya sejenak. "Apa kau benar-benar akan memilihku dibandingkan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku pasti akan memilihmu dibandingkan wanita itu." Naruto meraih tangan sang raven dan membawanya ke pipinya, merasakan telapak tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dari dulu aku selalu mencarimu layaknya orang gila, bahkan sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan Hinata lagi, hingga akhirnya kami memilih bercerai secara damai." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mendesah letih sembari mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku masih takut untuk mempercayaimu."

"Aku mohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." Pria pirang itu memaksa. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke menatap wajah sang Uzumaki yang menampilkan raut putus asa. "_You're really hopeless, huh?_" Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis, membuat wajah pria raven itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih manis dan sangat _baby face_.

Naruto langsung melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat bahwa gestur Sasuke mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia mau memberi sang Uzumaki kesempatan kedua lagi.

Pria pirang itu mendorong tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat, menindihinya di atas sofa. "Sasuke, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Naruto lembut seraya mengecup pipi dan leher sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berontak saat Naruto melandaskan kecupan ringan di wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap iris biru itu dengan lekat, memantulkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. "Aku juga... Merindukanmu."

Naruto tersenyum lega, ia menangkup wajah sang Uchiha dengan kedua tangan lalu membawa bibir _pink_ menggoda itu ke arahnya. Mengecup Sasuke dengan sangat lembut.

"Hmphh—Nghmp!" Sang Uchiha mengerang pelan ketika Naruto terus mencumbu bibirnya tanpa henti. Membuat jantungnya kembali merasakan degupan kencang yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Sasuke sedikit meronta saat sang dominan mulai bergerak menghimpit tubuhnya diantara sofa, sesekali saling menggesekkan selangkangan yang mulai membengkak perlahan. Tangan putih pria raven itu mencengkram erat lengan Naruto, mencoba mendorong tubuh lebar itu untuk mundur perlahan. Namun bukannya menurut, sang Uzumaki semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dengan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengannya.

"Biarkan—hmphh—aku merasakan—nghmph!—tubuhmu, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto disela ciuman mereka.

"Hentikan—Hmphh!" Sasuke kesulitan bicara ketika Naruto terus mendesak lidahnya dengan ciuman yang penuh nafsu dan brutal. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ketahuan—nghmphh!—oleh anak-anak?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tidak akan—hhh—aku yakin mereka berdua sudah tidur." Ucapnya dengan pasti.

Sasuke ingin membuka suara untuk mengeluarkan protesan lagi, tetapi kalimatnya langsung tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat Naruto membuka baju kaosnya dengan tidak sabaran. Menunjukkan tubuh proposional dengan beberapa otot terlatih. Pundak lebar, leher dan rahang yang kokoh, serta kulit _tan_ menggoda, membuat sosok itu dua kali lipat lebih matang dan menawan dibandingkan dulu.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kulit itu dengan ujung jari-jemarinya yang ramping. Menelusuri setiap otot yang tecetak jelas disana hingga berakhir di bibir menggoda milik sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengecup jari-jari Sasuke yang mengusap bibirnya. "Kau menyukaiku, Sasuke?" Tanyanya nakal.

Sasuke tidak bicara satu patah kata pun, tetapi matanya memantulkan jawaban yang sangat jujur. Iris onyx itu tidak bisa berbohong, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok Naruto.

"Apa kau bermaksud merayuku dan menggodaku?" Sang Uchiha melempar pertanyaan retoris. Membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya kalau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh baju pria raven itu dan membukanya secara perlahan, membiarkan kulit putih dengan tubuh ramping itu terekspos sempurna.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja." Jawab Sasuke lagi seraya memalingkan wajah dan menunjukkan leher jenjangnya kepada Naruto, seolah-olah ia menawarkan dirinya pada Naruto untuk 'disantap' sebagai cemilan tengah malam.

Tentu saja tawaran menggoda itu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh Naruto. Dengan sigap, sang dominan meraup ganas leher putih Sasuke dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan _kissmark_ merah yang tidak akan bisa dihilangkan sampai dua hari ke depan.

Sang Uchiha mendesah, merasakan lidah basah dan lunak milik Naruto merayapi bagian leher dan telinganya, meninggalkan sensasi geli sekaligus hangat. Rangsangan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat, memompa seluruh darah menuju area selatan tubuhnya.

"Naru—hhh—nghhh—" Sasuke membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan erangan kecil yang menggoda. Kedua tangannya melingkar di punggung sang dominan dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat, menandakan libidonya mulai menggelegak naik.

"Sasuke—hhh—celanaku sempit." Naruto berbisik pelan sembari menunjukkan celana pendeknya yang mulai membengkak dengan ujung yang basah.

Sasuke mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh pria pirang itu, dengan tanggap ia segera menurunkan celana Naruto dan membebaskan kejantanan pria itu dari kungkungan fabrik tipis tadi.

"Kau sudah tegang." Ucap Sasuke pelan seraya menggenggam batang penis Naruto dengan lembut. Menatap benda yang menegak gagah itu dengan pandangan kelaparan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, tangan _tan_ nya menyisir surai hitam itu dengan perlahan. "Kau ingin mencoba penisku, Sasuke?" Godanya.

Sasuke mendongak menatap sang Uzumaki dengan bola mata hitam yang menawan, membuat siapa saja akan terpesona dengan iris onyx yang terbingkai cantik oleh bulu mata yang lentik itu. "Kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu? Aku sudah pasti ingin mencoba penismu." Jawabnya nakal seraya mengusap lubang urinal sang dominan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Bermain-main dengan cairan precum yang mengalir keluar.

Naruto mendesah rendah, menikmati sentuhan pria raven itu. "Sasuke—hhh—jilat penisku." Bisiknya seraya menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada bibir tipis itu, memaksa untuk masuk.

Sasuke merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum membuka mulutnya secara perlahan, menelan organ vital itu dari ujung hingga ke pangkal.

"Ahh—hhh—nikmat." Selangkangan Naruto bergetar saat rasa hangat dan basah menyelimuti penisnya. Sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakannya beberapa tahun ini. "Sasuke—hhh—kau hebat." Pujinya seraya menyisir pelan poni pria raven itu untuk melihat wajah sang Uchiha yang tengah menikmati kejantanannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda, sedangkan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara seruputan yang nyaring. Menghisap benda besar dan panjang itu kuat-kuat. "Nghmmph—hmphh—mnnhh—" Sesekali mengeluarkan desahan untuk memancing nafsu pria pirang tersebut.

Naruto menggeram rendah, begitu menikmati kejantanannya yang dijilat oleh otot lidah Sasuke yang basah. Tangannya mengusap kepala raven tadi sembari menghentakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Hhh—Nikmat—" Sang Uzumaki mendesah pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari aksi Sasuke yang terus mengemut ujung penisnya tanpa henti.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai mengocok organ vital yang sudah menegang sempurna itu dengan cepat. Sesekali meludahi benda itu agar lebih licin dan mudah untuk dikocok. Mata hitamnya melirik ke atas, dimana Naruto tengah terpejam menikmati sensasi sentuhan pria raven itu.

"Kau suka kocokanku, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk dengan suara tercekat. "Yeah—hhh—suka sekali." Jawabnya seraya mengusap pipi putih pria raven itu.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia kembali membuka bibirnya dan kembali merasakan benda berdenyut itu di dalam rongga mulutnya. Menelannya dalam-dalam hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan.

"Hmhphh!—Nghmphh!" Sang raven menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, kemudian menggigit kecil penis Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu mendesis karena geli dan sakit.

"Cukup—hhh—aku tidak tahan lagi—hhh—" Naruto menahan kepala Sasuke untuk bergerak dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut itu. Ia menarik lengan sang Uchiha untuk duduk di atas tubuhnya. "Buka celanamu—hhh—" Perintahnya tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan pria itu tanpa membantah sedikit pun. Ia segera menurunkan celana serta boxer-nya dan duduk di selangkangan Naruto, sesekali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Menggesek penis Naruto dengan miliknya yang juga sudah menegang. Jari rampingnya membawa kejantanan sang dominan ke bagian lubang pantatnya, menggesek-gesekkannya perlahan sebelum menenggelamkannya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahhhk!—Nghhh!—hhh—" Sasuke mengerang lirih saat batang penis tersebut memenuhi dinding rektumnya. Menggesek bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—Ghkk!—lubangmu sempit—Akh!—terlalu sempit." Ucap Naruto seraya menggeram pelan dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia mencengkram pinggul ramping itu dengan kuat saat merasakan organ vitalnya sedang dipijat dengan kuat oleh otot anus sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berpegangan pada perut sang dominan sebelum menghentakkan pinggulnya ke ataas dan ke bawah. "Ahhk!—Hhh—Nghhh!" Mata onyx nya terpejam saat menikmati sensasi sodokan itu di dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan ujung penis sang Uzumaki yang tengah menggenjot bagian dinding rektumnya.

Awalnya hanya hentakkan pelan yang terkesan lembut, namun seiring libido yang mulai meningkat, hentakkan tersebut berubah menjadi genjotan cepat yang tidak sabaran. Sasuke bahkan harus berpegangan pada sisi sofa agar tidak limbung jatuh ke lantai, sedangkan Naruto terus menyentak pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ritme yang cepat serta konstan, membuat lubang Sasuke menjadi basah karena precum nya yang terus menetes keluar.

Sasuke mendesah keras, menikmati setiap sodokan dari pria pirang itu. "Naruto—Ahhk!—penismu nikmat—hhh—" Erangnya seraya berpegangan pada bahu lebar sang dominan. Mata onyx nya tidak bisa lepas dari kejantanan besar yang tengah berdenyut di dalam lubangnya itu, melihat setiap detik pergerakan benda panjang itu yang sedang menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, kemudian mencengkram pinggang sang Uchiha semakin kuat. Memaksa tubuh ramping itu untuk bergerak cepat memanja penisnya. "Terus Sasuke—hhh—buat penisku nikmat—Akh!—jepit yang kuat, sayang." Perintahnya dengan suara serak.

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak semakin cepat, ia mengangkat sedikit pantatnya dan membiarkan kejantanan sang dominan mengocok lubang anusnya dengan brutal. Deru napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak terkendali dan peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya yang putih mulus, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

Rambut hitamnya mulai basah akibat keringat, tertempel di sisi kening dan dahi. Sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes di sela dagu, menunjukkan wajah erotis yang sangat memukau.

"Naru—hhh—_fuck!_—hhh—" Tangan Sasuke bermain di kejantanannya sendiri. Menggesek lubang urinalnya dengan jari telunjuk, membuat cairan precumnya menetes keluar perlahan.

Naruto terangsang. Pria itu menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh putih itu untuk berbaring di atas sofa, membalikkan posisi mereka. "Buka pahamu—hhh—lebarkan kakimu juga." Perintahnya tegas.

Sasuke tipe pria yang tidak banyak bicara. Ia mengikuti setiap suruhan pria pirang itu tanpa protes sama sekali. Bahkan kalau Naruto menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan dua dildo sekaligus ke dalam lubang analnya, maka pria raven itu akan menurut layaknya anjing peliharaan. Nafsu memang membuat semua orang tidak berpikir panjang lebar lagi.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengangkat kakinya dan melebarkan pahanya, menunjukkan lubang anusnya yang menganga basah serta berwarna _pink_ kemerahan.

"Ya, seperti itu." Sahut Naruto sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya ke lubang tadi. "Aku akan masuk—hhh—tahanlah sedikit, oke?" Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat benda panjang, besar dan berotot itu kembali menusuk liang analnya. Sekali lagi memenuhi dinding rektumnya dengan penis yang ereksi.

"Aghk!—Ahhk!" Sang Uchiha mengerang pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berkonsentrasi pada hentakan serta sodokannya. Pria pirang itu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah nikmat dan tetap mempertahankan gerakan konstan pinggulnya yang maju-mundur.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh sang Uzumaki, rambut _spiky_ pirangnya juga basah karena keringat, membuat sosok itu terlihat menakjubkan dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis yang licin.

Sasuke mencengkram otot lengan Naruto, mencoba berpegangan pada tubuh kokoh itu saat dirinya terhentak keras oleh sodokan sang dominan. Ia menggelinjang ketika merasakan penis Naruto mulai menyodok bagian prostatnya.

"Ahhk!—Yeah!—Sshh—disitu, Naruto—Ahhk!—Sodok bagian itu—Nghh!" Desah Sasuke rendah, mencoba tidak membuat banyak keributan.

Naruto semakin menghentak lebih cepat. "Apakah—hhh—disini?" Tanyanya lagi seraya membuat gerakan memutar dan menyodok lebih dalam.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan napas tercekat. "Yeah—Sshh!—Terus!"

Sang dominan yang sudah mendapatkan bagian titik sensitif Sasuke mulai mempercepat genjotannya lagi. Ia mencengkram paha putih itu dan melebarkannya lebih luas, membiarkan kejantanan sang Uchiha terekspos sempurna bersama lubang anus yang kini sedang disodoknya.

"Sasuke—hhh—jepit penisku lebih kuat." Pinta Naruto seraya mengusap bagian perut sang kekasih dan merasakan luka bekas jahitan operasi itu di tangannya.

Mata biru cerahnya menatap sosok sang Uchiha yang kini sedang mengerang kecil sembari bersandar pada lengan sofa. Mata onyx itu terpejam sayu menikmati sensasi nikmat di lubangnya. Ia berusaha kuat menggerakkan otot anusnya untuk terus menjepit batang kejantanan Naruto tanpa henti, memberikan sensasi remasan yang membuat pria pirang itu menggeram rendah.

"Ahh—Sasuke—Ghkk!—Nikmat—" Desah Naruto sembari memperdalam genjotannya di lubang anus yang becek itu.

Erangan Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia merasakan tangan sang dominan bermain-main di dua buah bola testikelnya. Meremasnya dengan lembut. "Ahkk!—yess!—nghh!"

Sang Uchiha bergerak seduktif sambil mengocok batang penisnya sendiri. Membiarkan cairan precumnya terciprat keluar membasahi sisi perutnya.

Erangan dan desahan kedua pria itu menggema keras di ruang tamu. Memeriahkan ruangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi bunyi vulgar yang menggairahkan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berhenti, keduanya sibuk saling memanja dan bersetubuh.

Naruto masih dengan kegiatan menghentak pinggulnya, sedangkan Sasuke terus mendesah tanpa henti, mengeluarkan suara menggoda yang memacu libido pria pirang itu.

"Naruto—hhh—sodok anusku lebih dalam." Sasuke membuka belahan pantatnya, memberikan akses bagi kejantanan Naruto untuk terus menggagahinya.

Pria pirang itu menggeram rendah, menghentak liang anal tadi lebih liar dan brutal. Sodokan dilakukan terus menerus tanpa henti, membuat sang Uchiha mengerang keras sembari mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke—hhh—aku tidak tahan lagi—Ahhh—" Keringat Naruto menetes dari sisi kening. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak karuan saat kejantanannya mulai berdenyut tidak terkendali. Memompa cairan putih kentalnya dari testikel untuk menuju keluar.

Sasuke mendorong pinggul sang dominan dengan perlahan, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bergerak. "Jangan keluar dulu—hhh—aku masih ingin terus disetubuhi olehmu." Ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan penuh nafsu saat melihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunggingkan pantatnya ke arah sang Uzumaki. Pria raven itu membuka belahan pantatnya yang putih untuk menunjukkan lubang anusnya yang menganga lebar dan basah.

"Masukkan lagi, Naruto—hhh—penuhi lubangku dengan penismu." Pintanya dengan suara menggoda.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, terangsang. Ia meringsek maju dan kembali menepuk-nepukkan penisnya ke bongkahan pantat kenyal itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lubang tadi.

Punggung Sasuke melengkung saat merasakan kejantanan besar itu kembali menerobos tubuhnya. Menggesek-gesek dinding rektumnya dengan gerakan kasar dan sedikit liar.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto—Nghh!—hhhh—" Pria raven itu meremas bantalan sofa dengan kuat, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang mulai goyah karena terus dihentak oleh sang dominan.

Kedua tangan _tan_ itu mencengkram pinggang Sasuke dengan kuat, menarik dan mendorong tubuh putih itu untuk memanja selangkangannya yang bergerak keluar-masuk di lubang anus tersebut. Sesekali mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup punggung dan bahu Sasuke penuh sayang.

Sasuke melebarkan pahanya, memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk terus menyodok liangnya tanpa henti. "Ahhk!—Nghhh!—Naruto, penismu nikmat—Ahhhk!" Desahnya sembari berpegangan pada sisi sofa. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang licin untuk menyuplai oksigen ke paru-parunya. Jujur saja, sodokan Naruto membuat otaknya kehilangan akal, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rangsangan dan nafsu yang hampir membuatnya gila.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak karuan dengan degup jantung yang cepat saat merasakan betapa nikmat dan hangatnya lubang pantat Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ketagihan akan pijatan serta remasan otot anus tersebut.

"Ghhk!—hhh—Sasuke, aku tidak tahan lagi—hhh—" Suara pria pirang itu tercekat di tenggorokan. Kejantanannya berdenyut tidak terkendali saat ia merasakan hampir mencapai titik kepuasannya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia menggerakkan pantatnya dengan cepat, membantu sang dominan untuk segera ejakulasi. "Ahhhk!—semprotkan di dalam anusku—Ahh!—Aku ingin spermamu." Racaunya lagi.

Naruto menghajar lubang itu lebih liar dan brutal. Menyodok titik prostat sang Uchiha tanpa henti. "Sasuke—hhh—tidak tahan—Aghk!" Ia menggeram rendah sembari bernapas cepat. Mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—Nghhh!—sedikit lagi—Ahh!—aku hampir keluar!" Desah sang Uchiha seraya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Sang dominan menghentak lebih kuat, menghajar lubang anus itu tanpa ampun, membuat tubuh ramping Sasuke tersentak berkali-kali. "Ahhk!—_Fuck!_—Ghkk!" Naruto mengerang keras, peluh mulai membanjiri kening dan punggungnya. "Shit!—Ahhk!—Sasuke!" Ritme sodokannya semakin cepat, membuat lubang tersebut mengeluarkan suara becek yang sangat merangsang.

Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat saat cairan putih hampir keluar dari ujung lubang urinalnya. "Naruto—Ahhhk!—tidak sanggup lagi—Ahhhk!—Aku keluar!—AHHKK!" Detik selanjutnya, sperma miliknya menyembur keluar membasahi bantalan sofa. Sasuke harus memeras cairannya hingga ke titik terakhir sebelum terengah-engah kelelahan.

Di belakang tubuhnya, Naruto terus menghajar lubang itu tanpa henti. Sang dominan menyentak terakhir kali sebelum menenggelamkan seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam rektum anus tersebut. "Ahhk!—_Fuck!_—Keluar!" Ia menggeram rendah. Pinggulnya bergetar saat seluruh benihnya mendesak keluar, menyemprot ganas dinding rektum sang Uchiha.

Naruto terengah-engah sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh batang kejantanannya dari lubang basah itu, membiarkan anus sang Uchiha menganga lebar dengan cairan sperma yang mulai menetes jatuh.

Sang Uzumaki memberikan kecupan lembut di punggung serta bahu Sasuke sebelum membalikkan badan ramping itu. Memaksa pria raven itu untuk berbaring telentang di atas sofa.

"Terima kasih—hhh—" Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengusap pipi _tan_ itu penuh sayang. "Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya seraya menyamankan posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa.

Naruto bangkit dan segera memakai celananya dengan cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apa kau tidak ingin memberi kabar pada istrimu kalau sedang menginap di tempatku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. "Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak mencintainya. Kami menikah hanya karena perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahku." Jelas pria itu.

Naruto duduk di tepi sofa sembari mengusap peluh yang ada di kening Sasuke. "Apa kau berniat untuk bercerai dengan istrimu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya..." Ada jeda sejenak dari kalimat sang Uzumaki sebelum ia berdehem kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "...Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Benarkah? Apa kau ingin aku bercerai dengan istriku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

"Tidak... _Well_, kalau kau ingin bercerai maka aku tidak bisa menolak... Jadi, yeah... Aku harap kau cepat bercerai dengan istrimu." Kata Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke mengulum senyum. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, huh? Wajahmu itu ketahuan sekali menginginkanku untuk bercerai dengan istriku."

"Uhm, maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula aku memang berencana untuk bercerai dengan istriku." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta digendong oleh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menuruti keinginan pria raven itu dan segera menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. "Kalau begitu, besok kita langsung mengurus surat perceraianmu dan setelah itu kita akan bicara dengan istrimu mengenai hal ini." Usul Naruto cepat.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, tetapi sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Badanku pegal dan pantatku sakit. Aku ingin tidur di kamar bersamamu." Pintanya manja.

Naruto terkekeh kecil sembari menggendong tubuh ramping sang Uchiha untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dengan senang hati,_ my precious king_."

.

.

.

_**Kriiing!**__**—**__**Kriing!**_

Jam weker berbunyi nyaring tepat di angka 7 pagi, membuat Menma yang sedang tertidur mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merenggangkan otot sejenak sebelum bangkit dari lantai, memang tidur di bawah bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, seluruh persendiannya menjadi kaku dan nyeri.

Menma melirik ke atas ranjang, berharap menemukan sosok Boruto yang tengah tertidur, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah kasur kosong yang sudah tertata rapi. Sepertinya pemudaa pirang itu sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkannya. Menma memaklumi sikap Boruto yang marah dengannya, tadi malam ia memang terlalu egois untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tetapi memang hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk berpisah.

Menma menggaruk rambut hitamnya sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar kamar menuruni anak tangga, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat sang ayah yang sedang tertawa kecil karena digelitiki oleh Naruto.

Kedua pria dewasa itu tengah bercanda di ruang tamu. Naruto terlihat sudah memakai jas rapi dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke masih memakai piyama dan sibuk merapikan dasi pria pirang itu. Sesekali Naruto bertingkah jahil dengan menciumi leher dan pipi Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha tertawa geli.

"Hentikan, Naruto. Menma bisa melihat kita." Ucap Sasuke seraya menghentikan sikap kekanakan pria tersebut.

"Aku yakin Menma masih tertidur di dalam kamar." Sahut Naruto lagi seraya menyesap kopi hangatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Boruto?"

"Boruto sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab Sasuke. Pria itu beralih untuk merapikan kerah kemeja Naruto. "Aku sudah membuatkannya sarapan tetapi ia menolak dan ingin segera pergi ke sekolah."

"Hmm, apa dia berangkat sekolah sendiri?"

"Ya, saat aku bertanya kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Menma, ia hanya menjawab kalau tidak enak membangunkannya." Sasuke menepuk jas Naruto dengan pelan sebelum tersenyum puas. "Sudah selesai." Ucapnya bangga.

Naruto melirik ke arah jas dan dasi nya. "Dari dulu kau memang selalu hebat soal urusan kerapian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mendorong bahu Naruto menuju dapur. "Sudahlah, cepat sarapan dan berangkat kerja sana." Perintahnya lagi.

Di dekat tangga, Menma hanya melihat hal itu tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah gembira sang ayah yang tidak pernah dilihatnya beberapa tahun ini. Selama menikah dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan kesal, tidak ada satu kesempatan pun ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Dan sekarang, saat melihat wajah sang ayah, Menma yakin kalau tindakannya untuk putus dengan Boruto tidaklah salah. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat sang ayah terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu, walaupun harus pindah sekolah ke luar negeri dan tidak akan bertemu Boruto lagi.

Menma mengusap wajahnya sejenak, mencoba merapikan raut wajah sedihnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang ayah khawatir. Ia harus tetap tersenyum lebar bagaimana pun caranya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdehem kecil sebelum menyapa Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Papa." Ia tersenyum lebar, berusaha memperlihatkan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke menoleh dan membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramahnya. "Pagi, Sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanyanya.

Sepertinya akting Menma berhasil, sang ayah tidak mencurigai ekspresinya sama sekali. "Sangat nyenyak." Ia menuju ke arah dapur untuk sarapan.

Naruto yang tengah menikmati rotinya langsung menoleh saat langkah Menma bergerak mendekat. Ia tertawa lebar menampilkan senyuman menawan. "Pagi, Menma."

"Pagi, Ayah." Menma menjawab tanpa ragu, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Dua pria dewasa itu saling menatap satu sama lain, bertukar pandangan heran. Mereka pikir Menma tidak akan semudah itu menerima kenyataan kalau ayah kandungnya adalah Naruto, tetapi sepertinya pemikiran mereka berdua salah. Buktinya, sang anak dengan mudahnya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Menma melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Apa ucapanku ada yang salah?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tidak... Tidak ada yang salah." Sahut Naruto cepat dengan wajah memerah malu. "Aku hanya senang kau mau memanggilku 'ayah'." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah.

Menma tersenyum tipis lalu duduk disebelah Naruto untuk mengambil rotinya, namun tangannya langsung dipukul oleh Sasuke dengan cepat saat ia mencoba menyambar roti bakarnya.

"Cuci muka, cuci tangan, dan gosok gigi dulu, setelah itu baru sarapan." Tegas sang raven.

Menma memasang tampang cemberut, berpura-pura kesal. Ia menatap Naruto meminta bantuan. "Ayah, aku lapar. Boleh 'kan kalau aku makan sekarang?"

Naruto mengusap kepala sang anak dengan lembut. "Tentu saja boleh." Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke. "Sayang, biarkan anak kita sarapan. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya melonggarkan sedikit peraturan, ya 'kan?"

Sasuke mendesah kalah. "Baiklah, tetapi hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Menma dan Naruto bersorak senang sembari ber-_high five_ merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Naruto mengacak rambut hitam sang anak sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Makanlah yang banyak, oke? Ayah harus segera berangkat kerja."

Menma mengangguk, memasukkan potongan roti ke mulutnya. "Hati-hati, Ayah." Ucapnya.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk lalu mencium kening Menma penuh sayang. Ia kembali beralih pada Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut bibir itu. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Sasuke membalas kecupan Naruto dengan ciuman yang tak kalah mesranya. Kemudian melambai pelan saat pria pirang itu keluar dari rumah.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Menma menghentikan menyantap rotinya dan berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "Papa, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke menoleh heran. "Berbicara denganku?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan sang anak. "Memangnya kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Ini soal kepindahan sekolahku." Menma mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya. "Aku setuju untuk pindah sekolah." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "Huh? Kau setuju?" Dahi pria raven itu berkerut heran. "Tetapi kenapa? Padahal papa bermaksud mencabut kepindahanmu."

"Tidak, jangan dicabut." Ucap Menma cepat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. "Aku ingin pindah sekolah, kalau bisa ke tempat yang jauh dari sini."

"Kemana? Apa kau ingin pindah ke luar kota?"

"Lebih jauh dari luar kota." Jelas Menma lagi. "Aku ingin pindah ke luar negeri."

Pernyataan sang anak sekali lagi membuat mata Sasuke membelalak kaget. "Tapi kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak menyukai Naruto? Ataukah karena bertengkar dengan Boruto?"

"Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya merasa sekolah ke luar negeri sangat bagus untuk pendidikanku." Bohongnya. Ia meraih segelas susu dan menegaknya dengan cepat, mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya.

Sasuke segera menyambar tangan sang anak untuk menghentikan kegiatan pemuda itu. "Katakan pada papa yang sejujurnya, kenapa kau ingin pindah sekolah?" Paksanya lagi.

Menma meletakkan gelas susunya di atas meja. Kemudian menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, masih enggan untuk berbicara jujur.

"Menma, jawab pertanyaan papa." Desak Sasuke, agak memaksa.

Pemuda itu menyerah dan akhirnya berbicara juga. "Aku hanya ingin berpisah dengan Boruto."

"Apa itu semua karena papa?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa bersalah pada sang anak.

Menma memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap sang ayah. "Ini bukan karena papa." Bohongnya lagi. "Semua ini karena kebodohanku karena tidak mengetahui bahwa Boruto adalah adikku, jadi papa tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi sang anak, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan papa karena sudah membuat kalian berpisah." Ucapnya lirih. "Kalau kau memang ingin pindah sekolah, maka papa akan segera mempersiapkan dokumen kepindahanmu."

Menma meremas kedua tangannya dengan erat, bibirnya yang bergetar mencoba tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, papa."

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 11.00 pagi_**

.

Ruang kelas Boruto terlihat sunyi senyap. Tidak ada satu pun murid yang berada di dalam ruangan saat jam istirahat, kecuali Boruto seorang.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk di kursinya sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya. Sesekali mendesah berat dengan helaan napas panjang. Permasalahan cintanya membuat otaknya benar-benar stres. Boruto merasa Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia mulai menerima dirinya sebagai seorang _gay_, tiba-tiba saja, kenyataan pahit menampar wajahnya dengan sangat telak. Sang 'mantan' kekasih yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri, bukankah itu realita yang sangat menyedihkan? Bahkan drama di televisi pun kalah menyedihkannya dibandingkan kehidupannya ini.

Boruto mengerang lirih sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya, jengkel. Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia tidak ingin hidup bersama sang ayah dan pindah ke sekolah ini, dengan begitu ia tidak perlu bertemu Menma.

"Kau terlihat depresi. Apa ada masalah menyangkut kakakku?" Suara Sarada dari ambang pintu membuat Boruto mendongakkan wajah dari meja.

"Oh, hai." Pemuda itu menyahut singkat.

Sarada berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dan duduk dihadapan Boruto. Gadis itu menepuk lengan sang Uzumaki dengan pelan. "Hei, katakan padaku, ada apa? Kenapa papa dan kak Menma tidak pulang tadi malam?"

Boruto melirik gadis berkacamata itu sejenak, kemudian bergumam lirih. "Mereka menginap di rumahku."

"Oh ya? Memangnya ada apa sampai menginap di rumah Boruto-senpai?" Tanya Sarada masih penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang." Sahut Boruto malas.

"Persingkat saja." Desak gadis itu lagi. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disana."

Boruto menopang wajahnya dengan malas sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Papamu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah 'ibu' kandung Menma. Dia merahasiakan ini semua dari ayahku, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Menma." Jelasnya sangat singkat.

Sarada terlihat terkejut. Matanya mengerjap cepat. "Ka—Kau serius?"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, maksudku, siapa yang akan percaya kalau seorang pria bisa hamil dan melahirkan? _That's fucking ridiculous_."

"_Yeah, inded. But is it really the truth? You're not joking, right?_"

Boruto berdecak kecil. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda, Sarada-chan?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk wajahnya yang jengkel.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bertanya." Sahut Sarada lagi. Gadis itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum kembali bicara. "Lalu setelah tahu hal tersebut, apa kau dan kak Menma masih pacaran?"

Ditampar dengan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Boruto kembali memasang ekspresi putus asa. "Kami putus. Dia ingin kami berpisah saja. Menma bahkan mengatakan akan pindah sekolah secepatnya."

"Benarkah?" Sarada menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan kaget. "Wow, kisah percintaan kalian ternyata lebih rumit dibandingkan _Romeo and Juliet_."

Boruto hanya menanggapinya dengan desahan berat. "Kalau tahu begini, sejak awal aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada kakakmu." Lirihnya.

Sarada tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi selain menepuk bahu Boruto dengan lembut, mencoba menyemangati pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 13.00 siang_**

.

Siang ini Naruto memiliki waktu bebas sehingga berencana untuk menjemput Sasuke, kemudian pergi ke kediaman pria Uchiha itu. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk berbicara dengan Sakura mengenai surat perceraian Sasuke dengan wanita itu. Sejujurnya saja, Sasuke yang bermaksud untuk menceraikan istrinya tersebut, sebab ia ingin hidup bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya, matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah keluar dari pintu gerbang dengan berpakaian jas rapi.

"Apa kau sudah mengunci semua pintu?" Tanya Naruto sembari membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan pria raven itu untuk masuk.

Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di jok samping kemudi. "Semua sudah ku kunci, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya lagi. "Jadi, apa kau siap untuk bertemu istriku?" Tanyanya seraya melirik ke arah sang Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja aku harus siap." Naruto menarik persneling kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. "Lagipula kita harus membicarakan mengenai hubungan kita pada istrimu 'kan?"

"Apa kau yakin Sakura akan setuju mengenai perceraian ini?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin bercerai darinya?" Tanya Naruto melirik sang kekasih.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja, Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang sangat mengerikan. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk kepentingannya sendiri." Jelas Sasuke sembari menatap keluar jendela, memandangi padatnya lalu lintas di jalan raya.

Naruto menginjak pedal gas semakin kencang, melajukan kecepatan mobilnya. "Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu." Ujar pria itu. "Walaupun harus memaksa Sakura untuk menandatangi surat perceraiannya." Tegasnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ya, aku tidak keberatan kau memaksanya dengan kekerasan. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak tahan hidup bersama dengan wanita pemboros sepertinya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian meremas tangan Sasuke penuh sayang. "Tenang saja, aku yakin semua bisa diatasi dengan baik."

.

Sayangnya, tidak semua permasalahan bisa diatasi dengan baik seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Ada kalanya rencana mereka tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Seperti sekarang ini, saat Sasuke dan Naruto datang, Sakura menyambut mereka dengan pandangan heran sekaligus bingung, terlebih lagi sang suami menggandeng tangan pria pirang itu dengan sangat romantis. Membuat wanita berambut _pink_ itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Sayang, kau darimana saja semalaman?" Tanya Sakura mencoba bersikap romantis seraya menggamit lengan Sasuke, tetapi pria raven itu segera menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu." Ujar sang Uchiha serius seraya masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sakura mengikutinya dan duduk didepan sang suami dengan tampang heran, masih tidak mengerti situasi yang tengah dihadapinya itu.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak sebelum angkat suara. "Sakura, sebaiknya kita berpisah saja." Ujarnya mengeluarkan kalimat ultimatum. "Aku ingin bercerai denganmu dan hidup bersama pria ini. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihku." Lanjutnya seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

Iris hijau itu terbelalak lebar. "Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" Suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan saat mendengar permintaan suaminya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria yang dicintainya akan tega mengeluarkan surat cerai demi seorang—pria? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal dan konyol!

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke dan pria tersebut mendatangi rumahnya dan langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi mengenai perceraian itu. Dan sekarang, Sakura harus terjebak di ruang tamu bersama sang suami dan pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin bercerai denganmu." Ucapnya tegas, tidak merasa gentar saat manik hijau itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ingin bercerai denganku hanya untuk bersama pria ini?!" Sakura menaikkan intonasi suaranya seraya menunjuk Naruto dengan penuh benci.

"Ya, aku ingin bercerai denganmu karena Naruto." Jawab Sasuke tenang, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan wajah Sakura yang memerah murka.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKU, SASUKE! AKU ISTR—!"

"DAN NARUTO ADALAH AYAH DARI ANAKKU MENMA!" Sasuke memotong teriakan Sakura dengan raungan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Membuat mata wanita itu membulat lebar.

"Ka... Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Naruto... Dia adalah ayah kandung Menma, dan aku adalah 'ibu' yang melahirkan Menma."

Sakura merasa kepalanya terhantam oleh sepuluh ton batu besar, ia duduk terhuyung di sofa sembari menatap sang suami tidak percaya. "Kau bohong..." Suaranya tercekat. "Kau adalah pria, kau tidak bisa hamil begitu saja. Jangan coba membodohiku, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak membodohimu ataupun membohongimu, yang aku katakan adalah kenyataannya." Sasuke menjawab tenang. "Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menghamili wanita lain saat aku kuliah di luar negeri. Aku kuliah ke luar negeri semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi kehamilanku." Jelasnya.

Sakura memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Kau bohong... Pria tidak bisa hamil... Kau tidak mungkin hamil..."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya dengan tes DNA." Tantang Sasuke tanpa takut. "Aku tidak peduli mengenai pemikiranmu, yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah menceraikanmu."

Bahu Sakura bergetar, kilat benci terpantul di mata hijau itu. "Aku tidak akan menandatangi surat perceraian." Ia mendesis rendah. "Dan kau tidak berhak memaksaku melakukan itu."

Sasuke mendelik ganas. Ia menyambar lengan sang istri dan menyentaknya keras. "Dengar Sakura, aku bisa melakukan kekerasan dan memaksamu untuk menandatangi surat perceraian."

"Coba saja kalau berani!" Sakura menantang. Ia menyentak genggaman pria raven itu dari lengannya. "Dan bila kau memaksa untuk melakukan perceraian, maka hak asuh anak berada di tanganku. Kau tidak bisa memiliki Menma karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya kalau kau yang melahirkan Menma. Kau hanya akan dianggap sebagai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan berselingkuh dengan seorang _gay_!" Ucap wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke menggeram murka. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan it—"

"YA, AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APA SAJA!" Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, wajahnya terdongak angkuh. "AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL MENMA DARIMU DAN MENYIKSA ANAKMU SAMPAI MATI!"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengar kalimat wanita itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul wajah pongah sang istri. Namun aksinya tersebut segera dicegah oleh Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Sasuke, jangan terbawa emosi." Naruto berbisik pelan. "Kalau kau memukulnya, maka wanita itu akan menang. Ia bisa menuntutmu dan mengambil hak asuh Menma." Tegas pria pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum menatap Sakura penuh kebencian. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menandatangi surat perceraian itu." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Naruto melirik sang raven dengan mata mengerjap kaget. "Sasuke, apa maksu—"

"Sebagai gantinya..." Sasuke kembali bicara, memotong kalimat pria pirang itu. Matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah sang istri. "... Naruto dan anaknya akan hidup bersama kita di rumah ini... Selamanya." Tegasnya.

Sakura terperangah, terkejut. "Kau tidak bisa melak—"

"Kalau begitu tanda tangani surat perceraiannya." Paksa Sasuke lagi. "Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, Sakura. Memilih bercerai atau tinggal bersama Naruto dan anaknya di rumah ini."

Wanita berambut_ pink_ itu menggeram kesal. Matanya melirik Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan tatapan bengis. "Lakukan apapun yang kalian suka, aku tetap pada pendirianku untuk tidak bercerai."

"Bagus, kalau begitu jangan merengek meminta apapun dariku, sebab aku tidak akan mau membiayai hidupmu satu peser uang pun." Balas Sasuke lagi. "Ayo Naruto, kita ambil barang-barangmu dan pindah ke rumahku." Jelasnya seraya menggandeng tangan sang Uzumaki menjauh, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar penuh emosi.

Mata hijau zamrud itu berkilat memantulkan kebencian. _'Jadi begini caramu bermain, Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan anakmu beserta pria brengsek itu.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. '_Lihat saja, Sasuke, akan kupastikan kau bersujud meminta ampun di bawah kakiku.' _

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~~ Maaf telat update... Entah kenapa sekarang ini, aku lagi kena demam WB, tapi aku berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini sampai tamat kok... Semoga dua chapter lagi selesai... Doain ya, teman!**

**Btw, kalau ada typo dan sejenisnya tolong diberitahu ya, soalnya aku cepat-cepat update sampai-sampai gak memperhatikan yang lainnya lagi... hehehe**

**.**

**RnR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

.

Menma merasa ide Sasuke yang memperbolehkan Naruto dan Boruto untuk tinggal bersama di kediamannya adalah pilihan yang salah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia cukup tertekan harus tidur satu kamar dengan Boruto, dan sekarang sang ayah mengatakan kalau dia dan Boruto akan terus hidup di rumah ini selamanya.

SELAMANYA?

_No fucking way!_ Menma harus cepat-cepat pindah sekolah dan mengungsi ke luar negeri dibandingkan harus terjebak situasi mengerikan seperti ini.

Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya Menma saja yang tidak suka dengan usulan sang ayah, Sakura pun sangat tidak setuju dengan pilihan tersebut. Wanita itu gencar mengompori Sarada untuk menolak keputusan Sasuke. Namun gadis belia itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan omong kosong ibunya dan memilih menyetujui apapun perkataan ayahnya itu. Lagipula ia tidak keberatan harus tinggal satu rumah dengan pria pirang tampan beserta anaknya. _Well_, hitung-hitung cuci mata.

Di sisi lain, Boruto salah tingkah harus pindah ke kediaman 'sang mantan', ia bingung menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa saat diharuskan untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Menma. Apakah harus gembira ataukah kecewa? Yang pasti, situasi apapun sangat sulit untuk mereka berdua.

Di sisi lain, keadaan Naruto sangat berbeda dengan Boruto, pria pirang itu terlihat santai harus memindahkan seluruh barang berharganya ke kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura mengungsi ke kamar lain dengan wajah yang cemberut kesal, namun sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perintah Sasuke.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur bersamamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto seraya menata figura foto di rak lemari. "Aku lihat Sakura menatapku dengan mata nyalang seperti serigala. Aku yakin dia akan mencabik-cabik leherku tengah malam." Ucapnya agak khawatir.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa samping jendela beranda terlihat mendengus pelan. "Jangan khawatir, sebelum dia sempat menyentuhmu, aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya santai.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau tipe yandere."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, ia hanya memangku wajahnya sembari menatap jendela kaca yang memantulkan pemandangan samping halaman. Menatap ke luar dengan pandangan kosong.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan ke arah sang kekasih dan memijat bahu pria raven itu dengan lembut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Biar kutebak..." Naruto bergerak untuk berlutut di depan sang Uchiha dan mengelus pipi putih itu penuh sayang. "...Pasti kau memikirkan soal Boruto dan Menma 'kan?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Pria pirang itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau bisa membohongi orang lain, tetapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sayang."

Sasuke menatap mata biru itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku takut keputusan kita untuk hidup bersama membuat kedua anak kita tidak nyaman."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Boruto dan Menma, bukankah mereka berpacaran? Dan karena hubungan kita, mereka harus berpisah secara paksa seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke sembari meremas tangannya dengan kuat. "Apakah aku bersikap terlalu egois, Naruto?"

Naruto bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening pria raven itu. "Kita memang egois, seperti itulah manusia bila mengenal cinta. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, tidak peduli harus melukai perasaan orang lain." Ucapnya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto menjauh, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Entahlah, Naruto... Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois, tetapi di lain pihak aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Sang Uzumaki bersender di sisi beranda sembari melipat kedua tangannya. "Oh ayolah, Sasuke, jangan murung seperti itu. Lagipula aku yakin Boruto dan Menma akan menemukan cinta sejati mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau ternyata cinta sejati mereka adalah satu sama lain dan mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" Sahut Sasuke cepat, menatap Naruto dengan resah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Naruto menyambar pundak sang Uchiha dan meremasnya kuat. "Tenang, Sasuke." Pintanya seraya menatap iris hitam itu dengan tajam. "Kau hanya berdelusi saja. Hentikan mengoceh hal yang tidak penting dan fokus pada hubungan kita." Jelas Naruto, memaksa.

Sasuke mengangguk gugup sembari memijat pelipisnya. "Kau benar..." Suaranya tercekat. "...Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain selain hubungan kita."

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum puas, menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut. "Sekarang lepaskan raut gelisahmu dan pasang tampang _stoic _seperti biasa, mengerti? Kau tidak ingin membuat anak-anak khawatir 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi kemudian mengambil napas panjang. "Ya, aku mencoba tenang." Ucapnya seraya mengusap wajahnya yang gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang makan, para pelayan pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Ajak Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan pria raven itu keluar kamar.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, selain bertambahnya penghuni rumah, suasana di meja makan pun semakin menegang. Seakan-akan tempat itu berubah menjadi medan perang, dimana terjadi perang dingin antara Naruto-Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan perang batin antara Boruto dan Menma. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sarada terlihat tidak mempedulikan atmosfir berat tersebut, ia malah asyik menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap.

"Ini makan malam yang paling enak." Komentar Sarada seraya memotong _beef steak_-nya dengan elegan. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sakura yang tidak senang dengan ucapan anaknya itu.

Wanita glamour itu menghentakkan pisau dan garpunya ke sisi piring dengan jengkel. "Aku sama sekali tidak selera makan." Katanya membuka suara. "Menatap dua orang _gay _membuat perutku mual." Ketusnya sembari menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan sinis.

Sang Uchiha terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan istrinya itu, ia menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Naruto terus menyantap daging panggangnya dengan khusyuk, seakan-akan ucapan Sakura hanyalah angin lalu di telinganya.

Berbeda dengan Sarada, gadis berkacamata itu memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar komentar ibunya tadi. Ia melirik sang ibu dengan_ death glare_ yang mengerikan. "Kalau ibu tidak ingin makan, maka tidak usah dimakan. Jangan membuat nafsu makanku hilang begini." Kesalnya.

Sakura melotot galak, kemudian menunjuk putrinya dengan bengis. "Aishh, kau anak tidak tahu diri! Kenapa kau tidak membela ibu sama sekali, huh?! Apa kau suka melihat ibu menderita?!"

Sarada melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Di bagian mananya yang menderita? Ibu kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Sarada!" Sakura membentak sang anak dengan nada setengah emosi. "Hati ibu yang menderita. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau ayahmu sekarang sedang selingkuh dengan pria _gay_?" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk Naruto secara terang-terangan.

Sarada melirik ke arah Naruto. "Yang aku lihat hanya pria pirang yang sangat tampan." Pujinya. Membuat Naruto melempar senyum tipisnya ke arah gadis itu.

Sakura mengerang keras sembari memijat tengkuk lehernya, seakan-akan ia bisa sakit stroke bila harus meladeni putrinya itu lebih jauh lagi. "Ya ampun, ya ampun, rasanya sakit kepalaku kumat lagi." Ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin makan malam di luar saja." Kesalnya.

Sebelum wanita itu berbalik pergi, Sasuke langsung angkat suara. "Kau bebas makan di luar, tetapi pakai uangmu sendiri, sebab seluruh kartu kreditmu sudah kublokir."

Sakura terdiam kaget kemudian menoleh ke arah suaminya itu dengan pandangan ragu, apakah ia benar-benar ingin memutuskan makan di luar atau tetap berada di meja makan?

Sakura semakin terlihat ragu, tetapi demi gengsinya yang tinggi, wanita itu memilih merapikan rambut _pink_ nya dengan angkuh, kemudian berbicara dengan suara lantang. "Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus diet, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja." Sahutnya lagi seraya bergerak cepat menuju lantai dua. Berbohong demi menutupi rasa malunya.

Sarada hanya berdecak kecil melihat kepergian wanita itu. Ia yakin kalau sang ibu sangat kelaparan, namun harga dirinya yang tinggi membuat Sakura enggan mengakui hal tersebut. Benar-benar ibu yang merepotkan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke meraih beberapa roti dan menyodorkannya pada Sarada. "Berikan pada ibumu, aku takut kalau dia mati kelaparan."

Sarada mengambil roti-roti tadi dengan pandangan heran. "Aku pikir papa membenci ibu, ternyata papa masih perhatian juga rupanya."

"Aku bukannya perhatian, aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada mayat yang bergelimpangan di rumahku karena kelaparan." Tukas pria raven itu cepat sembari menyantap _beef steak_-nya lagi.

Sarada tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, papa." Kemudian segera melesat pergi menuju kamar sang ibu.

Naruto yang melihat sikap Sasuke tadi langsung melirik pria raven itu dengan picingan mata yang tajam, membuat sang Uchiha bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto memangku dagunya dengan jengah. "Aku cemburu."

"Ck..." Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto dan kembali menyuap potongan daging ke mulutnya.

Naruto yang kesal mencoba menahan lengan ramping itu dengan cepat. "Aku bilang, aku cemburu!" Tandasnya lagi.

"Aku dengar, Dobe. Kau tidak perlu meninggikan suaramu begitu." Sahut Sasuke seraya melirik pria pirang itu dengan ekor matanya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali memangku wajahnya dengan tampang jengah. "Apa kau masih punya perasaan pada Sakura? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, heran. "Kenapa kau harus menyukainya?"

"Kau terlihat sangat perhatian padanya." Sahut Naruto lagi, mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena rasa cemburu.

Sasuke mengerang kecil. "Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak ingin ada mayat di rumahku yang mati hanya karena kelaparan." Tegasnya.

"Benar hanya itu saja?" Naruto menatap sang kekasih dengan lekat.

"Hn."

"Yakin bukan karena cinta?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau masih menyukaiku 'kan?" Tanya Naruto, lebih antusias.

Sasuke melirik pria pirang itu sebelum melempar senyuman lembutnya. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyukaimu."

Naruto membalas senyum pria raven itu dengan cengiran lebar. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta, Sasuke." Bisiknya lembut seraya bergerak untuk mengecup bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ itu.

Sasuke mendengus geli merasakan hembusan hangat napas Naruto di wajahnya. "Dasar idiot..." Gumamnya pelan. Mulai menutup mata saat Naruto mendekat untuk menjamah bibi—

"EHEM!" Menma berdehem keras saat adegan di depan matanya mulai memasuki rating dewasa. Ia melirik kedua orang tuanya itu dengan delikan tajam. "Tolong jangan bercinta di meja makan, para pelayan sedang melihat kalian penuh nafsu." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah dapur, dimana para pelayan—yang kebanyakan berkelamin perempuan—sedang mengintip dengan wajah memerah malu.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memisahkan diri dengan cepat sembari berpura-pura merapikan perlatan makan dan baju mereka. Sedangkan wajah kedua pria itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto berdehem sejenak untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, hidangannya mulai mendingin."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kau benar." Ia menyambar potongan daging dan memotongkan untuk Menma serta Boruto. "Kalian berdua makanlah yang banyak." Ujarnya lagi.

Menma tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang salah tingkah itu, sedangkan Boruto hanya menyantap makanannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Sejak tadi, pemuda pirang itu terlihat tidak terusik dengan pertengkaran Sakura maupun adegan dewasa Naruto serta Sasuke. Mata birunya lebih terfokus pada hidangan makan malam dan menyantapnya dengan cepat. Seakan-akan ia tidak punya kepentingan lain selain menghabiskan seluruh sajian di piringnya itu.

Menma mencuri lirik ke arah Boruto, mencoba membaca raut wajah pemuda pirang itu. Namun ekspresi sang Uzumaki itu tetap tenang dan lebih banyak diam. Padahal Boruto biasanya akan sangat berisik kalau sudah menyangkut makanan, entah saat di kantin sekolah, di kedai makanan ataupun di rumah, pasti ada saja topik yang dibicarakan sambil makan, namun sejak tadi ia tidak membuka suara satu patah kata pun.

Apakah Boruto sedang marah, kesal, ataukah benci pada Menma?

"Aku sudah selesai." Boruto meletakkan piring dan garpu bersilang di atas piringnya kemudian menyambar serbet putih untuk membersihkan bibirnya. "Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, permisi." Tambahnya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menuju anak tangga ke lantai dua.

Sikap aneh Boruto itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke, agak khawatir. "Apakah ia membenciku, Naruto?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap pria pirang itu.

Naruto mengusap lembut bahu sang Uchiha, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tidak, Sasuke. Dia tidak membencimu, aku yakin dia hanya tidak enak badan."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Haruskah aku bawakan obat untuknya? Bagaimana kalau aku menelepon dokter pribadiku saja?" Terangnya lagi seraya bangkit dari kursi untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun gerakannya itu segera dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, tenanglah, Boruto baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter segala." Sahut sang Uzumaki tenang. "Biarkan saja dia istirahat di dalam kamar."

Sasuke mencoba mengambil napas untuk menenangkan perasaannya. "Begitukah? Aku hanya takut kalau dia membenciku karena..." Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya namun langsung melirik ke arah Menma dengan resah.

Menma yang ditatap seperti itu mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya, seolah-olah pandangan papanya mengatakan kalau pria itu sangat menyesal sudah memisahkan dirinya dengan Boruto, dan itu membuatnya jengah.

"Aku akan bicara pada Boruto." Kata Menma akhirnya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Sasuke menyahut cepat.

"Benar, biar ayah saja yang bicara pada Boruto." Sambung Naruto sembari lekas membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet makan dan bangkit dari kursi.

Menma memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yah, Pa, aku baik-baik saja." Tegasnya. "Lagipula Boruto adalah adikku. Sebagai kakak, itu adalah tugasku untuk berbicara dengannya."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan ragu. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran mengenai permasalahan 'cinta' antara kedua anaknya itu. Jujur saja, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa mengenai hal tersebut.

"Papa, dengar..." Menma kembali membuka suara. "...Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja, oke? Aku tidak akan membuat masalah dengan Boruto." Jelasnya lagi saat melihat tampang khawatir kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto meminta pendapat. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya masih ragu.

Pria pirang itu mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, kau boleh bicara dengan Boruto, tapi ingat, jangan memicu pertengkaran apapun." Tegasnya lagi pada sang anak.

Menma mengangguk kemudian melesat menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

Di sisi lain, Sarada turun dari anak tangga dengan tampang bingung saat Menma melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menuju ke arah meja makan kemudian duduk di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Pa, ada apa dengan kak Menma? Wajahnya serius sekali, seperti ingin menerkam orang saja." Tanyanya pada Sasuke, penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau makanlah dulu, habiskan semua ini."

Sarada mengerjap dengan mata berbinar cerah. "Menghabiskan seluruh hidangan ini?" Tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ah terima kasih, Pa. Aku memang sangat lapar." Sahut Sarada lagi seraya menyambar potongan daging yang banyak dan memakannya dengan lahap. Melupakan etika sopan dan elegannya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Boruto tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah kiri. Awalnya kamar itu milik Menma dengan ruangan yang cukup luas, namun sekarang setelah kepindahannya kesini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk merubah kamar Menma menjadi kamar untuk mereka berdua, dengan dua kasur, dua meja belajar dan dua lemari untuk pakaian yang saling bersebelahan.

Boruto merasa seperti tinggal di dalam asrama dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri. Lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa ia harus tidur satu kamar dengan Menma? Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa meredam nafsunya? Sial!

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Menma yang tengah merengut kesal ke arah Boruto.

"Apa maksudmu bertingkah seperti tadi?" Serangan pertanyaan dari Menma membuat Boruto mendengus jengah.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu seraya bersandar di sisi ranjang, menatap Menma dengan tampang bosan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menghabiskan makan malamku." Sahutnya lugu.

"Ya, benar. Tetapi tingkahmu itu membuat ayah dan papa jadi tidak nyaman." Balas pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Boruto berdecak jengkel lalu bangkit dari kasur dengan cepat. "Kenapa aku harus membuat ayah dan papa tidak nyaman, hah?! Memangnya aku salah apa?!" Serunya jengkel sembari menunjuk Menma penuh emosi. "Kau bersikap seakan-akan aku ini adalah masalah, tetapi sebenarnya kau hanya cari muka saja di depan orangtua kita!"

Menma menepis tangan Boruto dengan kesal. "Apa maksudmu aku mencari muka?!"

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau merestui hubungan mereka, padahal nyatanya tidak! Kau pintar membohongi perasaanmu sendiri tetapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu, Menma!" Boruto menepuk dadanya dengan keras, seakan-akan mencoba memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa hatinya sudah hancur lebur. "Aku tidak bisa berakting munafik sepertimu yang selalu tersenyum di depan orang tua kita!" Tambahnya lagi lebih keras.

Menma menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau egois, Boruto!" Ia mulai berteriak. "Kau sama sekali tidak mau mengerti perasaanku! Apa kau tahu kalau aku juga sakit?! Hatiku sakit!" Serunya sembari menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MENYIKSA DIRI SENDIRI! BERHENTI BERBOHONG DAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU TIDAK MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN MEREKA!" Balas Boruto dengan raungan nyaring, habis kesabaran.

"LALU SETELAH ITU APA?!" Menma membalas keras. "APA DENGAN MENGHANCURKAN KEBAHAGIAAN ORANGTUA KITA MEMBUAT DIRIMU PUAS?! APAKAH DENGAN BEGITU DAPAT MENYATUKAN KITA?!" Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar penuh kemarahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan saat emosi mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

Boruto tidak membalas. Ia hanya menunduk sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. "Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, Menma. Memilikimu seutuhnya seperti ayahku yang kini sudah memiliki papamu, apakah permintaanku itu sangat berat?" Ia menatap Menma dengan mata biru yang berkabut karena cairan bening. "Apakah aku tidak bisa memiliki sedikit kebahagiaan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Menma bersender di dinding sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tubuhnya bergetar saat isakan tangis mulai terdengar. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Boruto. Harusnya kau sadar kalau orangtua kita melalui masa yang berat untuk kembali bersama." Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya papaku hidup bersama Sakura. Ia harus menafkahi istrinya yang pemboros itu dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia bahkan rela tidak makan dan terus lembur untuk mencari uang demi penyihir itu." Ucapnya lirih. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Menma meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku kasihan dengan papaku, setidaknya aku ingin memberinya kebahagiaan di usianya yang sekarang ini. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar papa terus tersenyum bahagia."

"Aku mengerti kesusahanmu, tetapi kau juga tidak bisa mengorbankan perasaanmu seperti ini, Menma." Boruto meremas lembut bahu pemuda tersebut. "Kita hanya membohongi diri sendiri."

"Kalau itu bayaran yang setimpal demi kebahagiaan papa, maka aku akan terus membohongi diriku sendiri." Tegas pemuda berambut hitam itu, menatap lekat ke arah iris biru Boruto, mencoba meminta dukungan.

Namun tanggapan Boruto sangat berbeda dari yang diharapkan oleh Menma. Pemuda pirang itu berdecak jengkel saat mendengar alasan berbau omong kosong itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong!" Ia menepuk dadanya, kesal. "Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tertawa saat hatiku sakit, Menma!"

"Boruto, _please_..." Menma mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "...Tolong berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan terima hubungan orangtua kita." Paksa pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

Boruto kembali terdiam bisu, raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kecewa dan terluka. "Kita bisa kabur bersama dan hidup berdua saja." Ia kembali mengucapkan hal itu lagi. Kalimat yang didengar Menma untuk kedua kalinya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak ingin—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa mati bersama."

Kalimat Boruto membuat Menma menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Boruto. Apa kau pikir kita sedang bersandiwara menjadi _Romeo and Juliet_?! Jangan konyol dan berhenti mengkhayal!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercand—!"

"CUKUP!" Menma membentak nyaring. Ia melirik Boruto dengan pandangan sadis. "Singkirkan segera ide-ide konyol itu dari kepalamu, aku tidak mau mendengar lagi tentang niat bunuh diri. Kalau kau ingin mati, maka mati saja sendirian!" Tukasnya cepat. Kemudian mendengus jengkel dan melangkah keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan Boruto lagi.

Menma jengah dan capek mengurusi keegoisan pemuda pirang itu, apalagi saat Boruto mulai berceloteh tentang kabur dari rumah sampai ingin bunuh diri bersama-sama. Memangnya dia pikir mereka sedang syuting drama sinetron?

Konyol!

Menma turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah menghentak keras, membuat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sarada yang tengah duduk di meja makan langsung menoleh menatap pemuda tersebut.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja, Menma?" Naruto mengangkat suara, menatap sang anak yang terus berjalan melewati ruang makan.

"Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja." Menma menjawab singkat, enggan menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuannya itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan, Menma. Apa kau sedang marah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Ayah." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah. "Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Katanya lagi sambil melangkah cepat keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sasuke mencengkram tangan sang _blonde_ dengan kuat. Gesturnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat cemas dengan hubungan Boruto serta Menma.

"Aku yakin sekali mereka bertengkar." Sasuke bergumam pelan, matanya tertuju lurus pada Naruto. Menampilkan rasa ketakutan yang kentara sekali terlihat.

Sang Uzumaki menepuk lembut punggung tangan pria itu. "Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu." Sahut Naruto, menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Menma mungkin saja hanya ingin mencari udara segar di luar."

"Tapi wajahnya—"

"Wajahnya baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kamar, kau harus beristirahat dengan tenang, oke?" Pinta Naruto lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Ia memijat pertemuan keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. "Ya, kau benar. Aku harus segera istirahat."

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sakura terlihat menggeram marah di atas kasur sambil memukul guling yang tertempel foto Naruto serta Menma. Sesekali ia menusuk kedua foto tadi dengan jarum jahit dengan beringas. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali mengutuk kedua orang itu dan membunuh mereka dengan ilmu hitam. Gara-gara mereka, ia kehilangan cinta Sasuke, dan karena mereka jugalah, posisi Sakura sebagai seorang 'istri' mulai terancam.

"Arrghh! Aku kesal!" Wanita cantik itu membanting guling tadi ke lantai sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia masih mengerang jengkel saat Sarada masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku membawakan minuman dingin untuk ibu." Ujar gadis berkacamata itu sembari menyerahkan segelas air dingin.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura segera menyambar minuman tadi dan menegaknya sampai habis. Sepertinya amarahnya membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan ia sangat memerlukan air untuk mendinginkan emosinya segera.

"Kau tahu, ibu benar-benar kesal pada ayahmu dan juga pria pirang sok ganteng itu." Sakura memulai omelannya.

Sarada yang mendengar hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Oh ayolah, Bu, jangan mulai lagi. Kenapa sih ibu benci sekali pada paman Naruto? Dia terlihat baik dan juga sangat tampan."

Sakura mendelik sewot dan memukul mulut sang anak dengan kesal. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Dia baik darimana?! Tampan darimana?! Kelakukannya itu sangat memuakkan!"

"Urgh, kelakuan ibu lebih memuakkan lagi." Sungut Sarada jengkel.

Sakura menghentak kesal. "Sarada, jangan bicara seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri!" Sewotnya.

Sang anak menjulurkan lidahnya dan melenggang keluar kamar tidak peduli, jengah dengan keluhan serta omelan ibunya itu.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan erangan sang anak, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyingkirkan para serangga-serangga itu dari rumahnya. Mengusir Menma, Naruto, serta Boruto dari kehidupan rumah tanggannya.

Sakura mendesah pelan sembari memijat keningnya. Ia butuh rencana yang sempurna. Ide yang luar biasa untuk menghilangkan para kecoa-kecoa menjijikan tersebut.

Tapi apa?! Dan bagaimana?!

Wanita itu berpikir keras selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa memanfaatkan Boruto untuk menyingkirkan Menma." Ucapnya dengan suara bisik yang sangat rendah. Sakura beranjak dari kasur dan meraih sebuah kotak di bawah ranjangnya.

Sasuke selalu menyimpan kotak perkakas cadangan di kamar mereka, dan itu memudahkan Sakura untuk menemukan alat yang dibutuhkannya.

Tangan rampingnya meraih sebuah gunting kabel yang terlihat cukup besar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu benda apa itu namanya. Yang dia tahu, benda ini bisa sangat membantunya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum tipis. Yang dibutuhkan olehnya sekarang adalah sebuah rencana dan juga sebuah mobil.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan anak-anaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyingkirkan ayahnya." Ucapnya dengan kekehan pelan.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

Pagi itu, Boruto bangun tanpa menemukan sosok Menma di kamar. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dengan wajah masam. Boruto yakin Menma masih marah dan belum pulang sampai sekarang.

Sial!

Seharusnya ia tidak membentak Menma, seharunya ia bisa bersikap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi, kalau sudah begini ia hanya bisa berharap Menma baik-baik saja dan tidak diculik orang.

Boruto mendesah pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, ia perlu membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi untuk mencari Menma. Jujur saja, walaupun ia masih kesal dengan sikap Menma yang egois, tetapi Boruto juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menggosok gigi dan mandi dengan kecepatan kilat. Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terselip di pinggang serta rambut yang basah, setelah itu ia menyambar pakaian bersih dari dalam lemari dan sesegera mungkin memakainya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah pergi untuk mencari Menma, namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar, sosok Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang terlewat ramah. Dahi Boruto mengernyit heran.

"Uhm, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu, mencoba bersikap ramah.

Sakura berdehem sebentar sebelum angkat suara. "Aku memang sedang butuh bantuanmu." Ujarnya.

Boruto menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah bingung. "Ba—Bantuanku? Bantuan apa?"

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, wanita itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Setelah dirasa aman, ia kembali menatap Boruto dengan senyum ramah. "Aku ingin kau mengantarkan paket ke rumah ayahku, kakeknya Sarada."

"Huh?" Mata Boruto membulat. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu rum—"

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau mengantarkan paketnya bersama dengan Menma." Sela Sakura cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Boruto untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Menma pernah ke rumah kakeknya Sarada, aku yakin dia masih ingat dimana tempatnya." Sambung wanita itu lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Paketnya sudah kumasukkan di dalam mobilku, dan untuk transportasi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, pakai saja mobilku." Ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil ke tangan Boruto. "Ayahku membutuhkan paketnya segera, tetapi aku sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi tolong bantu aku, oke?" Ucapnya setengah memaksa.

Boruto menerima kunci mobil dengan helaan napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Bagus, terima kasih banyak Boruto." Ucapnya riang seraya beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu yang tertegun diam di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Boruto mengacak rambutnya kebingungan. "Ugh, aku harus bagaimana ini? Menma sedang pergi dan aku harus mengantarkan paket ke rumah kakeknya Sarada." Gumamnya pelan.

Saat Boruto masih sibuk mengacak rambutnya, Sarada yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya langsung terheran-heran saat melihat tingkah pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya gadis berkacamata itu, penasaran.

Boruto menoleh dan langsung sumringah saat menatap Sarada, seolah-olah ia sudah menemukan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. "Sarada-chan, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke rumah kakekmu?"

"Huh?" Mata Sarada membulat. "Untuk apa pergi ke rumah kakekku?"

"Ibumu memintaku untuk mengirim paket ke rumah kakekmu bersama Menma, tapi Menma masih belum pulang, jadi aku agak kelimpungan. Untung saja kau langsung muncul." Terang Boruto dengan senyum lebar.

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Boruto. "Ibuku meminta bantuan padamu?" Tanyanya, agak curiga.

Boruto mengangguk dengan cepat, dan hal itu membuat kecurigaan Sarada semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada yang aneh disini. Gadis itu tahu benar kalau ibunya sama sekali tidak menyukai Boruto dan Menma, tetapi kenapa ibunya malah meminta bantuan mereka?

Ini sangat mencurigakan sekali.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang direncakan ibu sih?' _Batin Sarada dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku, Sarada-chan?" Ucap Boruto, menyadarkan Sarada dari lamunannya sendiri

"Ah ya, tentu saja, aku akan membantumu, tetapi aku harus merapikan rambut dan mengganti bajuku dulu."

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu di dalam mobil." Sahut Boruto cepat seraya menuruni anak tangga.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sarada sudah berpakain rapi dengan baju berwarna _pink_ dan rok pendek mekar selutut. Ia segera menuju mobil hitam di depan rumah, dimana Boruto sudah menunggunya di jok kemudi.

"Maaf agak lama." Kata Sarada seraya duduk di jok depan, tepat disamping Boruto.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula hari ini adalah hari minggu, tidak perlu terburu-buru." Pemuda pirang itu memainkan persneling dan mulai menginjak gas, melajukan mobilnya keluar dari perumahan elit.

Sarada terlihat menyamankankan posisi punggungnya di jok depan. "Aku benar-benar curiga pada ibuku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata Boruto terus fokus ke jalan raya, mobil mereka mulai memasuki persimpangan lampu merah.

"Maksudku, ibuku sangat membencimu juga Menma, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuanmu begitu saja? Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu." Terang Sarada lagi sembari menatap jalan raya yang saat itu sangat padat lalu lintas. "Belok ke kiri, kita akan melewati jalan tol." Tandasnya tiba-tiba seraya menunjuk tikungan di depan jalan.

Boruto membelokkan mobil mereka dengan hati-hati. "Mungkin saja sikap ibumu tidak seburuk itu, Sarada-chan. Kau tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu."

Sarada mengedikkan bahunya malas. "Entahlah, pikiran ibu sangat sulit di tebak."

Boruto tidak membalas ucapan Sarada melainkan hanya diam memikirkan perkataan gadis itu.

Benarkah Sakura sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Tetapi apa yang direncanakannya? Dan kenapa menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan paket?

Jangan-jangan...

"Sarada-chan, bisakah kau melihat apa isi paket dari ibumu itu?" Pinta Boruto sopan.

Gadis itu melirik heran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan ibumu memasukkan bom waktu ke dalam paketnya."

Sarada terdiam sejenak sebelum mengerjap panik. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan menyambar kotak paket di jok belakang dengan cepat. Tangannya tergesa-gesa ketika membuka ikatan kotak tadi.

Boruto melirik Sarada dengan ekor matanya. Wajahnya mulai tegang saat gadis itu membuka penutup kotak tadi.

"Huuuff..." Sarada mendesah lega saat melihat isi paket tadi hanyalah cemilan ringan dan kue kering. "...Bukan bom." Ucapnya pada Boruto.

Pemuda itu ikut menghela napas lega dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan mencurigai ibumu. Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula sikap ibuku memang patut untuk dicurigai." Ucap Sarada seraya kembali merapikan paket ibunya dan duduk nyaman di jok.

Boruto memainkan gigi persneling saat melewati tikungan pegunungan yang agak curam. Sepertinya kediaman kakeknya Sarada berada jauh di daerah pedesaan, terlihat dari wilayah yang mereka lewati adalah hamparan hijau pepohonan, sawah dan tebing pegunungan yang curam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kediaman kakekmu sangat jauh?"

"Yah, lumayan. Memakan waktu sekitar satu jam lamanya." Sahut Sarada. "Kediaman kakek berada di atas pegunungan, kita harus melewati belokan curam dan tebing-tebing tinggi." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke arah depan, dimana belokan tajam menanti mereka. "Kau harus hati-hati saat melewati area ini, sebab pagar pembatas sudah mulai lapuk dan beberapa hancur akibat kecelakaan."

Boruto melirik sekilas keluar jendela, dimana jalan aspal berdempetan dengan tebing dan jurang, cukup mengerikan untuk dilewati. "Apa kau sering berkunjung ke tempat kakekmu?"

Sarada berpikir sejenak. "Terakhir kali aku kesini saat umurku 10 tahun. Saat itu musim panas dan kami sekeluarga setuju untuk liburan disini."

"Apa Menma juga ikut?"

Sarada tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boruto, melainkan melirik pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "Apa kau masih menyukai kakakku?"

Pertanyaan terang-terangan Sarada membuat posisi duduk Boruto menjadi tidak nyaman. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, aku tahu kalau kalian sangat saling mencintai, tapi melihat sikap kak Menma yang dingin padamu, aku pikir kau dan dia sudah putus hubungan."

"Kami memang sudah putus."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya 'kan? Sikapmu itu mudah sekali dibaca." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

Boruto terdiam, ia mencengkram setir kemudian dengan erat. "Aku memang masih mencintainya, tetapi ia membuangku demi kebahagiaan ayahnya. Bukankah itu sangat egois?"

"Bukankah kau sama saja?" Sarada menyela cepat. "Kau memaksakan hubunganmu dengan kak Menma tanpa memikirkan perasaan ayahmu, bukankah itu juga disebut ego—?"

"AKU TIDAK EGOIS!" Boruto tiba-tiba meraung keras. Ia mencengkram kemudi lebih erat dan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. "YANG EGOIS ADALAH AYAHKU! DIA TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN PERASAANKU!" Mobil melaju semakin kencang, membelok tikungan curam dengan tajam.

"Kak Boruto..." Sarada mencoba memanggil dengan panik saat laju mobil mulai tidak terkendali.

"AYAHKU TAHU KALAU AKU DAN MENMA BERPACARAN TAPI DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI! YANG DIPEDULIKANNYA HANYALAH HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN PAMAN SASUKE!" Boruto masih meraung, kelihatan sekali kilat amarah dari mata birunya. "APAKAH AKU TIDAK BISA BAHAGIA BERSAMA ORANG YANG AKU SAYANG?! APAKAH PERMINTAANKU ITU CUKUP SULIT DITERIMA?!"

Laju mobil menunjukkan 100 km/jam dan terus meningkat seiring injakan di pedal gas.

Sarada mulai resah saat beberapa kendaraan mulai berdatangan dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kak Boruto, _stop_! Kendalikan emosimu!" Pinta gadis itu seraya mencengkram sabuk pengamannya.

"AKU MEMBENCI AYAHKU DAN PAMAN SASUKE! AKU MEMBENCI MEREKA BERDUA!" Serunya lagi.

"KAK BORUTO, KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" Sarada berteriak panik dan menyambar lengan pemuda itu dengan sigap.

Boruto tersentak kaget dari amarahnya.

Seakan tersadar akan kebodohannya sendiri, pemuda pirang itu langsung menginjak pedal rem, namun kecepatan mobil sama sekali tidak melambat sedikitpun.

"Re—rem nya tidak berfungsi." Ucap Boruto dengan suara serak, gugup.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berfungsi?!" Rasa ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuh gadis itu. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"A—Aku tidak tahu! Rem nya sama sekali tidak berfungsi!" Sahut Boruto tegang. Ia kembali menginjak pedal rem dengan panik, namun mobil masih melaju di kecepatan 100 km/jam dan terus meningkat.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sakura terlihat sedang merayakan kemenangan kecilnya dengan meminum _wine _mahal di kamarnya. Sesekali ia terkekeh membayangkan kematian Boruto dan Menma yang memang sudah direncanakannya.

Tidak sia-sia usaha kerasnya tadi malam untuk menyabotase mobilnya hingga rem nya tidak bisa digunakan, dengan begitu kematian dua anak bodoh itu akan hanya dianggap sebagai kecelakaan biasa oleh para polisi. Jenius!

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menegak gelas kelimanya dengan tegukan besar. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang berwarna merah delima dengan lidah basahnya. Ahh~ entah kenapa _wine_-nya terasa sangat manis sekali, apakah ini adalah rasa kemenangannya?

Menakjubkan! Mungkin ia harus berbagi sedikit perayaan kecilnya pada sang anak tersayang, Sarada.

Setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut, Sakura segera beranjak dari kamarnya untuk menemui buah hatinya tersebut.

"Sarada-chan, apa kau ada di dalam kamar?" Sakura berseru pelan sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada. Sesekali meneguk _wine_ dari botol yang tengah dibawanya dengan tegukan cepat.

"Sarada-chan, buka pintunya sayang. Ibu ingin merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan." Seru Sakura lagi, setengah mabuk.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah keluar dari kamar dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, langsung menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak melihat sikap wanita tersebut.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke heran sembari menutup hidungnya saat bau alkohol tercium dari arah wanita itu.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya ingin merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan anakku tersayang." Jawabnya cepat.

"Tetapi Sarada-chan sudah pergi dari satu jam yang lalu." Sahut Naruto cepat.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. "Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia pergi bersama Boruto menggantikan Menma untuk mengantarkan paket ke rumah kakeknya."

_**PRAAANGG!**_—

Botol _wine_ yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura langsung tergelincir begitu saja dari tangan rampingnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Ia yang tadinya dikuasai oleh alkohol langsung tersadar sepenuhnya saat Naruto mengatakan kalau anak tersayangnya pergi bersama Boruto.

"Tidak..." Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kenop pintu kamar Sarada dan membukanya dengan suara -_**BRAK!-**_ keras.

Sakura berharap kalau sang anak tengah tertidur lelap di kasur, namun kenyataannya kamar itu kosong melompong. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sarada.

Kaki Sakura seakan-akan kehilangan pijakan, membuat tubuhnya mulai goyah kalau saja ia tidak langsung berpegangan pada sisi dinding.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Ia bergumam panik, matanya menatap lantai dengan nanar sebelum beralih pada Sasuke. "Tolong temukan Sarada! Cepat temukan dia, Sasuke!" Serunya panik.

"Ap—Apa maksudmu?" Balas pria raven itu, kebingungan dengan sikap aneh dari istrinya tersebut.

"Sarada dalam bahaya! Nyawanya terancam!"

"Sakura, tenanglah! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Sakura memeluk lengannya sendiri yang gemetaran. "Aku—" Ia meneguk air liurnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menyabotase mobil untuk mencelakakan Boruto dan Menma, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Sarada yang ikut dengan Boruto dan bukannya Menma."

Kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke membelalak kaget.

"Kau—Apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah terduduk di lantai dan mulai terisak menangis. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mohon, selamatkan Sarada. Aku mohon padamu." Pintanya dengan suara tercekat rendah.

.

.

Tangan Sarada gemetaran dan dingin, ia mencengkram lengan Boruto dengan kuat saat matanya tertuju ke arah depan, dimana sebuah tikungan tajam menanti mereka. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, mereka tidak akan bisa membelok dengan selamat. Ia yakin mobil mereka akan terpelanting di udara dan meluncur ke dalam jurang sedalam 10 meter.

"K—kak Boruto..." Napas Sarada seakan-akan tercekat di tenggorokan saat mobil terus melaju cepat tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Keringat dingin membasahi kening pemuda pirang itu, tangannya bergerak panik mengemudikan setir yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Sedangkan kakinya mencoba menginjak pedal rem berkali-kali, namun tetap saja gagal, mobil mereka terus meluncur maju dengan sangat cepat. Seakan-akan mobil mereka sudah...

"Di sabotase..." Sarada bergumam kecil, terlalu kecil hingga mirip bisikan lirih orang yang sedang sekarat. "...Mobil kita sudah di sabotase oleh ibuku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara tercekat.

Tanpa menjawab pun, Boruto sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres saat Sakura memintanya untuk mengantarkan paket bersama Menma, namun ia mencoba menyingkirkan prasangka buruk itu. Tetapi kenyataannya, wanita licik itu memang merencanakan untuk membunuhnya serta Menma. Membuat kematian mereka menjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Tapi sekarang bukan Menma yang berada disampingnya, melainkan Sarada. Situasi ini benar-benar sangat buruk.

Boruto mendecih geram, namun kemarahannya langsung memudar tergantikan kepanikan saat melirik ke arah Sarada yang tengah ketakutan disebelahnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu, setidaknya mereka berdua tidak perlu mati konyol.

Pemuda pirang itu memutar otak dengan cepat, sebentar lagi mobil mereka siap terjun bebas ke arah jurang menganga sedalam 10 meter dihadapannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sarada sudah harus keluar dari mobil ini.

Mata biru Boruto melirik ke sekeliling mobil dari spion tengah. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah dua bantalan mobil berbentuk bulat dan sebuah paket.

"Sarada-chan, apa kau lihat bantalan mobil dan paket di jok belakang?"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Bagus, ambil bantalan tadi dan juga tali yang mengikat paket."

Sarada mengikuti perintah Boruto tanpa membantah satu patah kata pun.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik sejenak. "Letakkan dua bantalan tadi di masing-masing sisi lenganmu dan ikat dengan tali. Itu akan membantu berguling di atas aspal dengan aman."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menuruti ucapan Boruto dalam diam. Kemudian gerakannya terhenti sejenak saat perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatinya.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Tanya Sarada gugup. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus melompat keluar dari mobil ini, mengerti 'kan Sarada-chan?" Boruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan gadis itu dan terus memberi perintah.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Boruto menenangkan. Ia melirik ke arah Sarada lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Tegasnya lagi, meyakinkan gadis Uchiha itu.

Sarada menyambar lengan Boruto dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. "Ayo keluar dari mobil ini bersama-sama! Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri seperti ini!"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau aku juga ikut keluar, maka mobil ini akan terpelanting lalu meledak di udara dan potongan besinya bisa mencelakai tubuh kita."

"Kalau begitu cabut saja kuncinya secara paksa!"

"Sebelum mobilnya berhenti, tubuh kita sudah terlebih dahulu terbanting ke kaca depan dan terguling di jalan raya. Pakailah sedikit logika sebelum bertindak, Sarada! Mobilnya terlalu cepat untuk dihentikan!" Erang Boruto frustasi.

"Tapi..." Suara Sarada mulai melemah saat ia isak tangis memenuhi kerongkongannya.

Boruto membuka pintu mobil dengan paksa, lalu mencengkram lengan gadis itu dengan kuat. "Dengarkan aku, saat jatuh nanti, lindungi kepalamu dan pastikan _handphone_ mu aman. Setelah itu telepon ambulans ataupun polisi untuk meminta bantuan, mengerti?"

Sarada mengangguk gugup.

Boruto tersenyum lega, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyelamatkan orang yang sangat penting bagi Menma.

"Sampai jumpa, Sarada-chan." Sahut pemuda itu lagi seraya mendorong tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan cepat.

Saat tubuh Sarada terdorong keluar, ia merasakan kalau keadaan disekitarnya berputar terlalu lambat. Seakan-akan ia tengah berada di dalam gambar hitam putih yang bergerak _slow motion_.

Mata hitamnya tidak lagi memperlihatkan kepanikan ataupun ketakutan, melainkan kesedihan saat ia menatap senyum terakhir Boruto. Jari-jari lentiknya mencoba menggapai sekali lagi tubuh pemuda pirang itu, namun semuanya terlambat.

Keadaan sekitarnya kembali ke sedia kala, tidak ada lagi gerakan lambat ataupun gambar hitam-putih. Melainkan kecepatan tinggi dan rasa sakit saat tubuhnya terguling di atas aspal selama beberapa detik. Bebatuan kecil menggesek lutut dan sikunya, membuat kulitnya memar dan lecet. Mungkin ada beberapa tulang kaki yang patah akibat terjatuh tadi, tetapi itu tidak ada artinya dibandingkan rasa nyeri di dadanya saat melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Boruto menabrak dinding pembatas jalan dan meluncur jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Suara bising mobil, gesekan ban dengan aspal, besi yang saling bertubrukan semuanya terlihat dan terdengar terlalu jelas.

Tubuh Sarada bergetar, pupil hitamnya mengecil ngeri, suaranya tenggelam dalam kekalutan saat di detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara ledakan yang besar.

Ledakan yang benar-benar membuat telinganya tuli.

_**BLAAARRR!**__**—**_

Suara nyaring itu diiringi oleh api yang menjilat panas serta kepulan asap hitam yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Sarada panik, ia merangkak cepat tergopoh-gopoh ke tepian jurang, mencoba mencari titik kehidupan di bawah sana. Mata hitamnya bergerak liar dan nanar, yang ditemukannya adalah rongsokan badan mobil yang terhantam batang pohon serta jilatan api panas di kap depan.

Lalu detik selanjutnya, ia menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya.

Tubuh Boruto tergeletak tidak jauh dari badan mobil yang ringsek. Kaki yang pengkor, tangan yang dilahap api, serta pecahan kaca besar yang tepat menghantam mata pemuda pirang itu.

Tidak ada lagi senyum yang terlihat disana, melainkan darah dan napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan seakan-akan ia tengah digorok oleh malaikat maut.

Sarada menggigil, kengerian menjalar cepat ke tulang belakangnya, detik selanjutnya ia berteriak nyaring. Cukup nyaring hingga membuat paru-parunya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"_**BORUTOOOO!"**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yuhuuu~~ maaf author gaje ini hiatus sangat lama, tapi sekarang udah mulai aktif kok, jadi tenang aja, fic ini bakal aku selesein... Muohohoho *digampar para readers* AMPUUNNN XD**

**Yosh! Tinggal satu chapter lagi, nyahahaha...**

**Kalau ada typo tolong dikasih tahu ya, soalnya aku nyeleseinnya terlalu tergesa-gesa**

**RnR guysss...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu, (BoltXMenma)**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Don****'t Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Two Love and a Marriage**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

.

Menma duduk dengan malas di kamar sahabatnya, Shikadai. Semalaman ini ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk menginap di tempat teman jeniusnya itu. Walaupun sudah diusir secara paksa oleh Shikadai namun pemuda raven itu tetap bersikukuh untuk menginap dibandingkan tidur satu kamar dengan Boruto. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Menma sama sekali tidak suka dengan sikap egois pemuda pirang itu. Menurutnya, Boruto masih kekanakan dan tidak mengerti artinya cinta.

Menma menghela napas panjang sembari duduk santai di ruang tengah kamar Shikadai. Menatap jendela yang saat itu memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi.

"Apa kau sudah tenang sekarang?" Suara Shikadai dari ambang pintu terdengar. Pemuda jenius itu membawa nampan sarapan yang mengepul panas dengan dua gelas coklat susu hangat.

"Hn..." Menma merespon singkat.

Shikadai mendesah pelan. "Makanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan nampan tadi pada Menma.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang, nanti saja."

"Jangan keras kepala seperti it—"

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku menginap di rumahmu?" Menma menyela cepat, ia menatap Shikadai dengan ekspresi tersinggung. Ia tahu kelakuannya tidak sopan dengan datang malam-malam dan seenak jidatnya menginap di rumah orang, tetapi itu dilakukannya karena ia tidak betah berlama-lama dekat dengan Boruto.

Shikadai mendesah, pemuda jenius itu menggaruk rambut nanasnya dengan bosan. "Bukan karena itu, tetapi aku yakin orangtuamu pasti khawatir. Lagipula tidak biasanya kau kabur dari rumah seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Jelasnya.

Menma berpaling sejenak, enggan menatap pemuda jenius itu. "Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah." Jawabnya enteng.

Shikadai mendesah lagi. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, jangan terus kabur seperti ini. Masalah tidak akan selesai kalau kau selalu menghindar." Petuahnya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja sekarang aku—"

_**Riiing!**_—_**Riiing!**_

Telepon genggam Menma berbunyi tiba-tiba, menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Setengah kaget, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menyambar _handphone_-nya dengan cepat. Alisnya berkerut heran saat nama Sarada terpampang di layar.

Ia menyentuh layar _handphone_ dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. "Ya, Sarada? Ada ap—?"

Belum sempat Menma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah memotong dengan suara lantang dan bergetar.

"_Kak Menma!" _Suara Sarada terdengar panik. Napasnya menderu cepat dengan isak tangis yang keras. _"Kak Boruto... Dia...!" _Kalimatnya terdengar samar-samar karena tertutupi oleh bunyi sirine ambulans. Dan Menma sadar kalau suara sirine ambulans bukanlah pertanda baik, melainkan mala petaka. Ia mencengkram_ handphone_ lebih erat dengan tangan gemetar, mencoba menghalau prasangka buruk.

"Ada apa dengan Boruto?" Menma berusaha bertanya dengan tenang, menutupi kekalutannya. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Sarada mulai menangis histeris.

"_Kami kecelakaan, kak Boruto menyelamatkanku dan dia..."_ Suara gadis itu benar-benar tercekat di tenggorokan, membuatnya agak sulit untuk bicara dengan jelas. _"...Dia jatuh ke jurang dan sekarang dia sekarat..."_ Suaranya menghilang tergantikan oleh tangisan yang lebih keras.

Jantung Menma mencelos, kakinya seakan-akan lumpuh mendadak, dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Tetapi ia berusaha tetap berdiri dan mencoba bertanya lebih jauh pada sang adik.

"A—Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sarada mengusap air matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab. "Ibu menyuruh kak Boruto untuk mengantarkan paket ke rumah kakek, tetapi semua itu hanyalah rekayasa semata. Ibu sudah menyabotase mobil dan ingin kak Boruto mati."

Menma tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, dia akhirnya terduduk di lantai dengan mata nanar dan penuh cairan bening. "Dimana... Dimana kalian sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi sembari mencoba tetap tegar.

"_Kami menuju rumah sakit tempat paman Naruto bekerja dengan ambulans, hanya disitu peralatan dan perlengkapan medis yang lengkap." _Terang Sarada lagi.

Menma mencengkram _handphone_ lebih erat. "Bagaimana keadaan Boruto?"

Sarada kembali menangis keras. _"Dia sekarat... Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, dan pecahan kaca besar masih terbenam di bola matanya. Kak Boruto benar-benar akan mat__—__"_

"HENTIKAN! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MATI! JANGAN MENGADA-ADA, SARADA!" Menma tiba-tiba meraung frustasi. Tangannya gemetaran dua kali lipat saat mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya pada sang adik.

"_Maaf... Maafkan aku..." _Gadis itu terisak lemah, beberapa kali mengusap air matanya.

Perut Menma terasa diaduk-aduk dengan bilah bambu tajam, membuatnya kesakitan dan juga mual. Ia bahkan harus berpegangan pada sisi ranjang agar tidak pingsan. "Aku akan segera kesana. Sampai aku datang, kau harus menjaga Boruto, mengerti?" Ucapnya lagi mencoba untuk tidak panik.

Sarada mengangguk lemah. _"Aku mengerti..."_

Sambungan telepon segera diputus oleh Menma, ia menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas melewati Shikadai yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana, Menma?" Shikadai bertanya sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Menma yang tengah menuruni anak tangga.

"Ke rumah sakit. Boruto kecelakaan."

Mendengar hal itu, Shikadai langsung menyambar lengan Menma dengan cepat. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jalan ke rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat." Jelasnya.

Menma diam sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu. Kau tunggulah di motorku." Ujar Shikadai lagi seraya kembali berlari ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

45 menit kemudian, Menma sudah berada tepat di parkiran rumah sakit tempat Naruto bekerja. Ia turun dari atas motor dan mengembalikan helm ke tangan Shikadai.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ujarnya sopan. Walaupun ia tergesa-gesa setidaknya dirinya tidak boleh bersikap kasar dengan meninggalkan temannya begitu saja.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku mengenai perkembangan kondisi Boruto, oke?" Kata pemuda jenius itu lagi.

Menma mengangguk kemudian segera berpaling dan berlari cepat memasuki rumah sakit.

Tepat ketika ia ingin berbelok ke koridor, matanya langsung menangkap sosok sang ayah yang tengah berdiri gelisah tepat di depan ruang operasi.

Menma bergegas menemui pria raven itu dengan raut wajah cemas. "Bagaimana keadaan Boruto?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mencoba menampilkan ekspresi setenang mungkin, tetapi gesturnya menandakan kalau ia sama resahnya dengan Menma.

"Naruto sedang melakukan operasi pada Boruto. Dan keadaan anak itu sangat buruk." Jawab Sasuke lemah.

"Seburuk apa?"

Pria Uchiha itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, melainkan meremas keua tangannya lebih kuat. Menma tahu arti dari gestur tersebut, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Kakinya patah, tangannya terbakar dan matanya..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya, seakan-akan mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ada di lambungnya.

Kaki Menma lemas mendadak. Membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi pada Boruto membuat kepalanya terasa diaduk-aduk tidak karuan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah benar perkataan Sarada kalau ibu yang merencanakan semua ini?" Menma berusaha bicara sembari menyender di sisi dinding. Berharap kalau dirinya tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

Sasuke memandang sang anak dengan tatapan sendu. "Maaf, kalau papa tahu ibumu akan melakukan hal itu, papa pasti akan menghentikannya."

"Jadi memang benar ibu yang sudah melakukannya?" Menma menggeram rendah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi, seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk tidak mencari dan membunuh ibunya sekarang.

Sasuke mengerti kemarahan dan kebencian yang ada pada diri Menma. Pria Uchiha itu menyentuh lengan sang anak dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. "Papa sudah menghubungi polisi mengenai hal ini, biarkan pihak yang berwajib yang menyelesaikannya. Lagipula ibumu tetap tidak akan kuijinkan datang ke rumah sakit ini, aku takut kau akan membunuhnya."

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya, Papa!" Jawab Menma lantang dengan geraman rendah.

"Pelankan suaramu, kita sedang berada di rumah sakit." Sela Sasuke cepat. Kemudian mendesah pelan. "Papa sadar kalau tindakan ibumu tidak bisa dimaafkan, tetapi sekarang berhenti berpikir untuk membunuhnya, oke? Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Kemarahan Menma mulai menyurut. Ia terlihat lega namun juga resah memikirkan keadaan adiknya. "Bagaimana dengan Sarada? Apa papa juga sudah memberitahunya mengenai ibu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, papa sudah memberitahunya, dia hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau tindakan papa menghubungi polisi adalah hal yang benar."

"Dimana Sarada sekarang?"

Sasuke menunjuk koridor di sebelah kanannya. "Kamar VIP nomor 34. Temui dia dan bicaralah padanya."

Menma mengangguk patuh. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Sarada sekarang. Tolong hubungi aku kalau ada perkembangan terbaru dari Boruto." Pintanya lagi seraya berjalan menjauh menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Bahkan ia pun ragu akan perkembangan Boruto. Mungkin operasinya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

.

Menma membuka pintu kamar pasien tempat Sarada dirawat. Ruangan itu agak luas dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, bau obatlah yang pertama kali menyapanya selain aroma bunga yang terpajang di dalam vas di atas meja.

Sarada bersender di kepala ranjang sembari menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Kondisinya juga tidak terlalu baik, terlihat ada beberapa luka lebam dan lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, serta kaki kirinya yang patah dan harus dilapisi gips. Ia terlihat lebih kurusan dibanding sebelumnya. Menma tidak yakin apakah itu karena efek akibat kecelakaan atau gadis itu memang jarang makan akhir-akhir ini?

"Sarada, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Menma menyapa tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat.

Sarada tersenyum tipis, ia membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya yang agak bengkok karena kecelakaan. "Baik, terima kasih kakak sudah mau datang."

Menma membalas senyuman adiknya dengan seulas sunggingan kecil. "Tidak perlu sungkan." Balasnya seraya menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang Sarada. "Kau terlihat berantakan hari ini." Ujarnya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu." Sarada menjawab agak canggung sembari merapikan bajunya yang kotor. karena noda tanah "Perawat masih belum mengambilkan baju pasien untukku, jadi aku terpaksa memakai pakaian kotor ini."

Menma meraih kacamata Sarada dengan lembut dan membersihkan bingkainya yang bengkok dengan tisu. "Ayah sudah menceritakan padaku mengenai ibu." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia bilang bahwa polisi yang akan mengurus semuanya, termasuk kejadian kecelakaan yang kau alami ini."

Wajah Sarada terlihat tenang saat mendengarkan setiap ucapan kakaknya itu, namun gerakan tangannya yang meremas selimut tidak luput dari pandangan Menma.

Pemuda raven itu sadar kalau tindakan adiknya mirip sekali dengan gestur ayahnya. Sikap yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang resah dan kalut. Hal yang wajar memang mengingat yang sedang dibicarakan mereka sekarang adalah ibu kandung Sarada yang sebentar lagi akan ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan berencana.

"Papa sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara walaupun tatapannya hanya tertuju lurus pada selimut yang tengah diremasnya dan bukannya pada Menma. "Aku sama sekali tidak membenci ataupun marah dengan tindakan yang papa lakukan, ibu memang harus menanggung resiko akibat perbuatan yang dilakukannya." Tambahnya lagi.

Menma memakaikan kembali kacamata yang sudah dibersihkannya ke wajah Sarada, membuat mata hitam gadis itu menatap lekat ke arah sang kakak. "Kau tidak akan membenci ibu 'kan, kak Menma? Kau tidak akan balas dendam padanya 'kan?" Tanyanya cemas. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah ibunya, ia tidak ingin keluarganya saling mendendam apalagi saling membunuh.

Menma tidak menjawab, ia masih ragu. "Entahlah, itu tergantung sikap ibumu. Kalau dia masih mencari gara-gara, mungkin aku tidak akan memaafkannya sampai mati."

Sarada menyentuh punggung tangan sang kakak dengan lembut. "Akan kupastikan sikap ibu berubah. Kalau perlu, setiap hari aku akan ke kantor polisi untuk menceramahinya." Terangnya lagi.

Menma menanggapinya dengan ulasan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lega kalau sang kakak sudah memaafkan ibunya walaupun tindakan wanita itu benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Sarada tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ibunya tega menyabotase mobil hanya untuk menyingkirkan Boruto? Pemuda itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, selain masuk ke dalam keluarga besarnya. Tapi Sarada sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, ia suka kalau paman Naruto dan Boruto bisa bergabung menjadi keluarganya. Sayangnya pemikiran ibunya sama sekali berbeda, Sakura iri dan dengki terhadap Naruto yang dengan mudahnya merebut suaminya. Dan sepertinya, Sarada mengerti dan memahami sedikit perasaan ibunya itu.

"Kak Menma..." Sarada memanggil pelan, matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan dalam. "...Kak Boruto benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pemuda yang akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya."

Menma mengedikkan bahunya tidak nyaman. "Aku tahu, tapi kadang-kadang tingkah yang seperti itu membuatnya kelihatan bodoh."

"Bagiku terlihat sangat keren." Gadis itu menyela cepat, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah jendela, seakan-akan tengah memandang ruang kosong yang tak nampak. "Kadang aku iri denganmu, kau bisa memiliki kak Boruto tapi kau sia-sia kan begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin sekali merebut kak Boruto agar kak Menma paham artinya kehilangan."

Menma melirik adiknya, mencoba memahami maksud perkataan gadis itu. "Jadi, kau menyukai Boruto juga?"

Sarada beralih menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "Walaupun aku fujoshi, tapi aku tetaplah perempuan, tentu saja ada sedikit perasaan suka pada kak Boruto. Terlebih lagi sikap kak Boruto yang sangat baik." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan malas pada kepala kursi, enggan menjawab. Terlihat sekali ekspresi tidak suka pada wajahnya. Sarada paham ekspresi tersebut. Cemburu.

"Kak Menma tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu, aku bersumpah tidak akan merebut kak Boruto darimu." Ucap Sarada dengan dengusan geli.

Wajah Menma merengut tipis. "Aku tidak cemburu." Bohongnya.

Sarada kembali menahan tawanya. Terkadang kakaknya yang satu ini suka sekali menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. "Kak Menma, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai kak Boruto maka kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada papa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu meremas tangan Menma dengan lembut. "Katakan kalau kau ingin hidup bersama dengan kak Boruto dan menolak hubungan papa dengan paman Naruto. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti."

Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. "Aku... Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois. Papa sudah melewati masa kelam untuk bersama dengan ayah, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan hubungan mereka."

"Kau tidak mengacaukannya, kau hanya 'menolak' menyetujui hubungan mereka." Terang Sarada lagi.

"Sama saja, Sarada."

"Tidak sama!" Gadis itu bersikeras. "Lagipula kak Menma tidak perlu berkorban sampai seperti ini untuk kebahagiaan papa, kau juga berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri bersama kak Boruto."

Menma menampilkan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, ekspresi yang sangat rumit untuk ditebak. "Entahlah Sarada, aku berharap hubunganku tidak akan serumit ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan dibuat rumit, cepat bicara pada papa dan paman Naruto. Aku yakin mereka bisa memakluminya." Desak gadis itu lagi.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" Tanya Menma agak sangsi.

Sarada menjawab dengan anggukan keras. "Aku yakin pasti akan berhasil." Jawabnya lagi. Kemudian matanya berpaling untuk menatap jam dinding. "Tapi aku rasa paman Naruto masih sibuk dengan operasi kak Boruto, sebaiknya kak Menma tunggu disini sampai operasinya selesai." Usulnya.

Menma tidak banyak membantah, lagipula ia sadar kalau operasi Boruto akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama serta perjuangan yang berat. Ia hanya berharap kalau operasinya berhasil dan Boruto bisa diselamatkan.

"Tenang saja, paman Naruto adalah dokter yang hebat. Aku yakin sekali dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kak Boruto." Ujar Sarada, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan kakaknya itu.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dengan cepat, Menma masih berada di kamar Sarada sembari menemani adiknya itu. Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai apa saja untuk mengusir kebosanan. Kadang-kadang menonton televisi kalau mereka sudah tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

Sarada terlihat yang paling bersemangat saat mengobrol, ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar saat menceritakan pengalamannya menginap di hutan belakang sekolah bersama-sama temannya. Eskpresinya pun ikut berubah-ubah sesuai dengan apa yang sedang diceritakannya, membuat Menma mendengus geli.

Lima jam kembali terlewati, Menma mulai gelisah saat tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau papanya menghubunginya mengenai perkembangan Boruto. Apakah operasinya masih belum selesai?

Ia bahkan berkali-kali melirik jam dinding untuk menghitung waktu, pikirannya sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan pembicaraan Sarada. Ia membiarkan adiknya berceloteh riang mengenai sekolah dan teman-temannya. Menma tidak peduli.

Hampir dua belas jam sudah berlalu, langit diluar jendela sudah gelap gulita, kamar tempat Sarada dirawat pun sudah menyala dengan pencahayaan lampu terang. Tidak ada suara berisik selain bunyi televisi yang menyala di dalam kamar dan juga langkah kecil para perawat di koridor rumah sakit.

Sarada masih bersender di kepala ranjang sembari menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara _variety show_, sedangkan Menma tertidur lelap di kursi samping ranjang dengan kepala tertelungkup di atas paha sang adik.

Sarada tidak terganggu dengan tindakan kakaknya itu, ia mengerti kalau Menma sangat kelelahan menunggu operasi Boruto. Mengobrol seharian terlebih lagi sampai dua belas jam adalah hal yang paling membosankan juga melelahkan. Jadi ia membiarkan Menma beristirahat sejenak di pahanya. Sesekali ia menyamankan posisi duduknya saat kakinya terasa kram dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kakaknya itu.

Sarada mengambil _remote_ dan mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan bosan. Tidak ada acara yang bagus selain film kartun anak-anak. Ia menguap sejenak, tetapi gerakan halusnya langsung membangunkan Menma tiba-tiba.

Sarada menatap sang kakak dengan kaget. "Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya, tidak enak hati.

Menma menguap sebentar sebelum menyenderkan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Jawabnya dengan suara parau. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur?"

Gadis berkacamata itu melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Hmm, sekitar dua jam lebih."

"Bagaimana dengan operasi Boruto? Apakah papa sudah memberitahumu tentang operasinya?"

Sarada menggeleng kecil. "Papa tidak ada datang kesini ataupun menghubungiku, mungkin operasinya masih belum selesai."

Menma bangkit dari kursi dan merenggangkan ototnya sejenak. "Mungkin aku harus menemui papa dan menanyakan perkembangan operasinya."

"Ya, ide bagus." Balas Sarada lagi. "Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk bicara dengan papa dan paman Naruto tentang hubungan kakak dengan kak Boruto. Katakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka mengenai perasaan kak Menma, oke?"

Menma menggaruk tengkuknya tidak nyaman. "Yeah, aku coba." Jawabnya singkat sembari keluar dari ruangan Sarada.

Setelah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Sarada, mungkin ada baiknya untuk mengikuti nasihat adiknya itu. Dia tidak bisa terus membohongi dirinya lagi dan membuat Boruto semakin menderita. Jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau ia menentang hubungan mereka.

Menma menghela napas berat sepanjang koridor. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja? Apakah ayahnya akan mau mengalah demi hubungan dirinya dengan Boruto?

Pikiran Menma berkecamuk liar, kepalanya bahkan terasa pening mendadak memikirkan kosa kata apa yang pantas untuk mengutarakan semua perasaannya pada ayahnya itu.

Tepat ketika kakinya ingin berbelok menuju ruang tunggu operasi, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Terlihat dari ekspresi tegang yang ada di raut wajah dua orang pria tersebut.

"Ayah, papa, ada apa?" Menma berjalan cepat ke arah kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah cemas. Ia takut mendengar kabar buruk dari hasil operasi Boruto.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara anaknya. "Ah... Menma." Sapanya lembut dengan senyum teduh. "Bagaimana kondisi Sarada? Bukankah kau menjenguknya tadi?"

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Dia akan sembuh dengan cepat." Jawab pemuda bermabut hitam itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan hasil operasi Boruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Operasinya berhasil, dia masih dalam situasi koma, tetapi aku berharap ia akan segera sadar." Jelasnya seraya mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Melakukan operasi dalam waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam adalah hal yang sangat—sangat—sangat melelahkan sekali.

Menma menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan wajah yang masih resah. "Bagaimana dengan kaki, tangan dan Mata Boruto?"

Senyum Naruto luntur seketika, ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Kakinya patah, agak sulit untuk menyembuhkannya, sedangkan tangannya penuh luka bakar dan akan membekas seumur hidup. Sedangkan matanya... Kedua bola matanya rusak karena pecahan kaca, hanya mukjizat yang bisa mengembalikan penglihatannya." Jelasnya dengan suara lirih.

Menma menunduk dalam. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya dengan kuat dan gemetar. Pernyataan ayahnya membuat dirinya ketakutan. Apakah itu berarti Boruto tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi? Apakah dirinya tidak akan bisa memandang bola mata biru Boruto lagi? Dan ini semua gara-gara ibu tirinya yang biadab itu! Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia bisa menghentikan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Boruto, setelah itu menghajar Sakura sampai mati!

Naruto melirik sang anak yang masih menunduk diam. Kedua tangan Menma terkepal erat, terlihat sekali kemarahan yang menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Menma dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan kemurkaan putranya itu. "Tidak ada gunanya kau marah ataupun membenci ibumu, hal itu tidak akan mengobati Boruto sama sekali."

Menma membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam. "Tapi ini semua memang karena wanita sialan itu!"

"Menma, pelankan suaramu..." Sasuke menyela cepat dengan suara tenang. "...Kita masih berada di rumah sakit." Tambahnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Sahut Menma menyesal. "Sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini di temapt lain saja."

"Bagaimana kalau di kantin rumah sakit? Aku rasa mereka masih buka jam segini." Kata Naruto seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Lagipula aku dan Sasuke ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Jelasnya.

Menma menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan heran. "Membicarakan apa?"

Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya melainkan saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membicarakan hal ini di kantin." Jelas Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi menuju tempat yang dituju.

Menma mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan protes, namun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dengan cepat. Mungkin ini adalah waktunya untuk memberitahukan segalanya pada kedua orangtuanya itu bahwa dia menolak hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu, dirinya dan Boruto bisa bersama lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah duduk di meja kantin dengan tiga cangkir kopi instan. Menma menyesap kopinya sebelum memulai pembicaraan, setidaknya ia butuh cairan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya sebelum mengatakan hal yang serius.

"Uhmm, ayah, papa, ada yang ingin aku bica—"

"Menma, kami akan menikah." Sasuke menyela cepat secara tiba-tiba.

Menma yang tadinya ingin bicara langsung menelan kembali ucapannya saat pernyataan tidak terduga itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mencengkram gelas plastik kopinya dengan kuat.

"Huh? Apa yang papa bicarakan?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali menatap sang anak. "Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi kami sudah berunding dan memutuskan untuk menikah setelah aku bercerai dengan Sakura." Ulangnya lagi. "Ini demi kau dan juga Boruto, agar kami bisa merawat dan membesarkan kalian lebih leluasa, apalagi sekarang Boruto sangat butuh perhatian lebih dari papa." Sambung pria Uchiha itu.

Menma terpaku diam, ia merasa kalau dunianya seakan-akan hancur mendadak hanya karena pernyataan singkat dari ayahnya tersebut. Ia menunduk menatap cairan pekat di gelas plastiknya. Sepertinya hidupnya lebih gelap dibandingkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya sekarang. Ironis.

Karena tidak ada bantahan dari sang anak, Sasuke kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Papa tahu kalau kau begitu tersiksa dekat dengan Boruto dan memilih untuk pindah sekolah..." Ia berhenti bicara dan menyodorkan sepucuk surat dari kantongnya ke arah Menma. "...Karena itu, papa memutuskan untuk membantu kepindahan sekolahmu. Papa juga sudah menelepon kenalan papa di luar negeri untuk mengawasi sekolahmu disana." Terangnya lagi, membuat dunia Menma lebih hancur dua kali lipat.

Menma mencengkram gelas kopinya semakin erat dan kuat, seolah-olah ia bisa kapan saja menghancurkan gelasnya hingga menjadi tak berbentuk. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya nanar menatap meja dibandingkan memandang kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak ada suara maupun satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia gagal. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi mengatakan kalau ia menolak hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"_Congrats_..." Hanya satu kata itu saja yang bisa diucapkan Menma dengan suara lirih. Ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum kaku.

Sasuke menatap sang anak dengan pandangan heran. "Menma, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Jawab Menma seraya menegak kopinya.

"Papa senang kalau kau menyetujui pernikahan kami." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?"

"Tidak ada..." Menma menjawab cepat. "...Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat lega mendengar operasi Boruto berjalan dengan lancar." Bohongnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, papa juga leg—"

Belum sempat pria Uchiha itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Menma sudah terlebih dahulu memotong dengan cepat. "Maaf, ayah, papa, tapi aku harus pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat kondisi Sarada." Ucapnya sembari bangkit berdiri dari kursi secara tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Bukankah kau baru saja dari kamar Sarada?" Tanya Naruto, heran dengan tingkah sang anak.

"Ya, aku hanya khawatir saja dengan kondisinya." Balas Menma seraya terus menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap wajah kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia tidak ingin ekspresi kecewa dan sakit hatinya terlihat oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke. "Permisi." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tu...Tunggu dulu, Menma." Sasuke mencoba memanggil sang anak, namun pemuda itu sudah menjauh tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Menma berjalan cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan panggilan ayahnya. Dirinya sudah terlanjur sakit hati, kecewa, sedih serta marah. Semua emosi buruk bercampur aduk memenuhi perasaannya. Ia bahkan bingung harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa pada Sarada nantinya. Haruskah menangis? Ataukah marah? Yang mana saja tidak ada artinya lagi. Dirinya sudah hancur, semua ini karena kebodohannya karena tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Seandainya saja sejak awal dia jujur untuk menolak hubungan ayah dan papanya, maka sekarang pasti dia sudah berbahagia dengan Boruto.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu kamar Sarada dirawat terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Menma yang masuk ke dalam dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Sarada yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya langsung menoleh cepat ketika sang kakak masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kak Menma, bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kakak sudah bicara dengan pap—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat menatap wajah Menma yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan pelan dan duduk diam di kursi tepat di samping ranjang sang adik.

Sarada mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Menma menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Mereka akan menikah."

"Huh?" Alis Sarada berkerut heran. "Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Ayah dan papa. Mereka sudah memutuskan akan menikah."

Sarada terdiam membeku. Kedua bola matanya membulat seketika. "Kakak serius? Itu sangat... Diluar dari rencana yang kita harapkan."

"Yeah, dan kabar buruknya, aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana. Papa sudah mengurus semua keperluanku untuk pindah sekolah." Tambah Menma lagi, tidak bisa menutupi nada suaranya yang terdengar bergetar dan kecewa.

Sarada langsung menutup mulutnya, kaget. Ini benar-benar berita buruk. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa kakaknya berwajah seperti itu saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semua rencana yang mereka harapkan musnah begitu saja karena kabar pernikahan papanya.

"Maafkan aku..." Sarada meremas tangan Menma dengan lembut, turun prihatin.

Menma mencoba mengulas senyum tipis, namun gagal. Senyumnya terlihat sangat jelek saat ia mulai menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu ini bakal terjadi." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

Sarada langsung mengusap kepala Menma dengan lembut saat pemuda itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di paha sang adik. Meredam suara tangisnya.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dan hari ini adalah waktunya bagi Menma untuk berangkat ke luar negeri. Ia sudah mengepakkan pakaian serta kebutuhannya ke dalam koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Sebelum ia pergi ke bandara, Menma menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengunjungi Boruto yang masih koma di rumah sakit bersama dengan Sarada beserta kedua orangtuanya.

Menma membantu Sarada untuk berjalan dengan tongkat kruk-nya saat mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Boruto di rawat. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk menunggu di luar saja, memberikan privasi bagi anak mereka.

Sarada mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sedangkan Menma memilih berdiri di samping ranjang Boruto sembari terus menatap pemuda yang tengah koma tersebut.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka rambut yang berada di kening Boruto dengan lembut. Seakan-akan ia ingin memerangkap seluruh gambar wajah Boruto untuk kenangan terakhirnya.

"Apa kak Menma yakin untuk pergi ke luar negeri? Kak Menma bisa membatalkannya sekarang." Sarada memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Menma tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan membatalkannya." Sahutnya mantap. Jari-jemarinya mengusap perlahan ke arah perban yang melilit mata serta kening Boruto. "Aku sudah menetapkan diri untuk bersekolah di luar negeri dan akan mengambil jurusan kodekteran saat aku kuliah nanti."

Sang adik melirik kaget. "Kedokteran? Aku pikir kakak tidak suka ilmu yang rumit seperti itu."

"Ini pengecualian, Sarada." Balas Menma cepat. "Aku akan belajar mati-matian untuk menciptakan mata buatan bagi Boruto, dan setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini dengan ciptaanku."

Sarada tersenyum tipis mendengar semangat kakaknya itu. "Ya, aku akan berdoa untuk kesuksesanmu."

Menma mengelus wajah Boruto lagi penuh sayang. Matanya memancarkan kilat sedih namun juga semangat membara untuk bisa membantu pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

"Sarada, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Huh? Apa itu?"

"Sampai aku kembali, tolong jaga Boruto dengan baik."

Sarada terkekeh pelan. "Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku pasti akan menjaganya sampai dia sadar."

Menma tersenyum teduuh. "Terima kasih, Sarada. Sekarang aku bisa berangkat ke luar negeri dengan tenang."

.

.

.

**_Lima Tahun Kemudian_**

.

Menma yang kini berumur 23 tahun sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cerdas sekaligus menawan. Gaya bicara, sopan santunnya serta sikap dinginnya benar-benar hasil dari turunan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan ia memiliki kejeniusan yang sama dengan ayahnya itu.

Menma populer. Sangat populer dikalangan kampusnya, baik disukai oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki. Tetapi dihatinya tetap Boruto yang sangat dicintainya sampai kapan pun, dan kini adalah waktu baginya untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama tiga tahun.

Menma mengulum senyum senang sembari mengepak seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar. Teman satu kamar asramanya, Mitsuki, terlihat heran dengan kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan berangkat hari ini, Menma?" Tanya Mitsuki, pemuda berambut putih acak dan mata kucing.

Mitsuki sangat mirip dengan dosen Orochimaru, Menma bahkan berpikir kalau Mitsuki adalah anak haram Orochimaru dengan Jiraiya, dosen mesum dari bagian farmasi.

"Yup, aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat untuk sore ini." Menma meraih figura foto kedua orangtuanya yang disimpan di laci meja belajarnya.

Mitsuki yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sendiri hanya diam melihat setiap gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Menma, bagaimana dengan penelitianmu tentang mata buatan itu? Bukankah kau ingin memberikan mata itu untuk Boruto?" Tanya Mitsuki, penasaran.

"Ya, mata buatannya berhasil. Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke tempat ayahku enam bulan yang lalu, dan dia bilang kalau operasinya berjalan mulus. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Boruto." Jawab Menma menggebu-gebu.

Mitsuki menggaruk kepalanya, heran. "Kenapa sih kau cinta sekali dengan Boruto? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghakimimu karena kau cinta 'sesama', tetapi kau itu sangat populer, kau bisa mencintai pria yang lebih 'sempurna' dari Boruto." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Menma menghentikan kegiatan mengepaknya sebentar, lalu melirik sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Terlihat sekali ketidaksukaan dari kilat matanya itu. "Walaupun bagi orang lain Boruto terlihat cacat fisik, tetapi bagiku dia sangat sempurna melebih apapun di dunia ini."

Mitsuki mendesah panjang sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke, baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf kalau perkataanku terlalu kasar." Ujarnya lagi. "Tetapi Menma, walaupun kau pulang sekarang, tetap saja kau tidak bisa bersama Boruto. Bukankah kau pernah cerita kalau kedua orangtuamu akan menikah?"

"Yeah, orangtuaku menunda rencana perikahan mereka sampai aku pulang."

"Jadi maksudmu, setelah kau pulang mereka akan langsung menikah, begitu?"

"Ya, besok adalah pernikahan ayah dan papaku, makanya aku harus pulang hari ini."

Mitsuki duduk di ranjangnya sembari memangku bantal. "Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja nantinya?"

Menma mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, lagipula sekarang aku sudah bisa berpikir dewasa, tidak perlu ada pernikahan untuk bisa bersama. Pernikahan hanya sebuah upacara formal semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebersamaanku dengan Boruto."

"_Well_, kalau kau yakin begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Jawab Mitsuki sembari berbaring di atas ranjang. "Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi aku setiap akhir pekan, oke? Bagaimana pun juga aku ini adalah sahabat baikmu."

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Menma memberikan senyum terakhirnya kepada teman satu kamarnya tersebut. "Aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu, aku janji." Jawabnya. "Selamat tinggal, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki balas dengan cengiran lebar dan lambaian tangan. "Selamat tinggal, Menma."

.

.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa jam lamanya untuk bisa mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Konoha. Perjalanan menggunakan pesawat udara adalah hal yang paling dibenci Menma. Pemuda itu tidak suka berada di dalam badan besi yang mengudara hampir setinggi 10.000 kaki dari bumi. Ia punya _phobia_ pada ketinggian, tetapi demi menemui Boruto, ia rela walau harus terjun bebas sekalipun. Agak esktrim memang, namun rasa rindunya mengalahkan rasa ketakutannya.

Setelah melewati trauma singkat naik pesawat, Menma akhirnya bisa mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan keluar dari _arrival gate_. Ia menunggu di parkiran depan Bandara selama 20 menit sebelum akhirnya jemputannya datang.

Sarada turun lebih dahulu dari mobil dan langsung menerjang Menma dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Kak Menma, selamat datang!" Serunya bersemangat.

Menma membalas pelukan sang adik dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Sudah sangat baik, aku bisa meloncat dan berlari lagi." Jelas Sarada sembari menunjukkan bekas luka di kakinya akibat kecelakaan 5 tahun silam.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Menma. Sarada cepat sekali sembuh." Sela Sasuke cepat. Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan Menma memeluknya cukup kuat. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak membuat masalah disana 'kan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Menma terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak membuat masalah kok, jadi papa tenang saja." Jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Boruto?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melirik Naruto dengan senyum penuh arti. "Tanya saja pada ayahmu."

Menma menoleh ke arah Naruto meminta jawaban. "Dimana Boruto?"

Naruto tahu kalau Menma tidak sabar menemui Boruto, jadi dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu turun dari dalam sana.

Menma terdiam membeku sesaat. Mata hitamnya membulat saat melihat sosok Boruto sekarang. Pemuda itu memang cacat, tetapi ia terlihat sangat normal.

Tubuh tinggi tegap, wajah yang mulai membentuk rahang kokoh seperti Naruto, dan senyum yang masih menawan. Dan matanya...

Itu adalah mata buatan hasil dari penelitian Menma yang sudah berhasil. Enam bulan yang lalu dia mengirimkannya pada Naruto dan menyuruh ayahnya itu untuk mencangkokkan mata tadi ke Menma, dan hasilnya sungguh snagta menakjubkan. Mata itu benar-benar terlihat seperti mata asli, dengan warna biru terang yang jernih. Membuat sosok Boruto terlihat sangat menawan, ah tidak, bukan hanya menawan saja, melainkan dewasa dan juga tampan.

Boruto mengacak rambut _spiky_ pirangnya, salah tingkah. "Aku masih harus terbiasa dengan mata ini." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk kedua matanya. "Tetapi terima kasih banyak, Menma. Kau benar-benar luar bias—"

Belum sempat Boruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Menma sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang ke arahnya dengan cepat dan memeluknya sangat kuat. Hampir membuat Boruto terjungkal ke belakang.

"Wooo...wooo... Pelan-pelan, Menma. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kaki robotku." Ucap Boruto sembari menunjuk ke arah lutut hingga betisnya yang terbuat dari besi murni.

"Ah maaf, lalu bagaimana dengan tanganmu? Apakah bekas terbakarnya masih ada?" Tanya Menma panik sembari menyingkap lengan kemeja Boruto.

"Yeah, masih ada dan akan membekas seumur hidup. Tetapi aku terlihat keren dengan luka bakar ini, membuatku terlihat sangat_ manly_." Celetuk Boruto, bercanda.

Menma terkekeh kecil dan meninju bahu pemuda pirang itu penuh sayang. "Hei, kau belum menyapaku dengan benar."

Boruto mendengus geli, kemudian merengkuh sosok Menma lagi ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. "Selamat datang, Menma. Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

**_Gereja Konoha, keesokan harinya_**

.

Menma memang senang bertemu dengan Boruto kembali, tetapi di lain pihak ia masih belum menyiapkan hati untuk melihat pernikahan kedua orangtuanya. Bukannya Menma ingin menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka, hanya saja hal ini masih tidak adil baginya. Dia juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama dengan Boruto seperti kedua orangtuanya tersebut, namun sepertinya hal itu hanya angan-angan semata.

"Menma, bagaimana penampilanku?" Boruto membuyarkan lamunan Menma sejenak. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat merapikan dasi hitamnya yang agak berantakan.

"Kau sempurna." Jawab sang Uchiha muda sembari menepis kotoran yang ada di jas hitam Boruto. "Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku kelihatan jelek?" Tanyanya seraya melirik ke arah jas putih bersih miliknya dengan cemas, takut-taku kalau terdapat noda ataupun kotoran yang menempel di _tuxedo_ resminya itu.

"Kau juga kelihatan sempurna." Balas Boruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Menma hanya mendengus geli mendengar pujian sang Uzumaki tersebut. Ia kembali menyamankan duduknya dan menatap ke arah altar, dimana sang ayah dan papanya sedang mengikat sumpah dihadapan pendeta.

Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Begitu menawan dan bahagia. Untuk sesaat, Menma merasa kalau mengalah kepada orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang buruk juga, setidaknya mereka berempat masih bisa menjadi keluarga.

Ekor mata Boruto melirik ke arah Menma yang masih tertegun melihat keberlangsungan acara pernikahan tersebut. Ia mencoba tersenyum tipis sembari meremas lembut tangan pemuda raven itu. "Apa kau iri dan cemburu dengan kebahagiaan orangtua kita?"

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak iri ataupun cemburu. Aku sekarang merasa bahagia, setidaknya aku bisa bersamamu selamanya sebagai saudara." Sahutnya sembari menyenderkan kepala di bahu lebar Boruto.

Di hadapan mereka, pendeta memulai memasuki pengikraran janji nikah antara dua mempelai. "Uzumaki Naruto, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk tetap mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Saya bersedia."

Pendeta tua dihadapannya tersenyum lega, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi ist—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke memotong kalimat ikrar nikah dengan cepat, membuat pendeta serta para tamu menatapnya dengan heran. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli, ia berbalik ke arah Naruto dan meremas dengan lembut tangan pria yang dicintainya itu. "Naruto, apakah ini adil?" Ia melemparkan pertanyaan ambigu yang membuat calon suaminya itu tercengang heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya menunduk diam. "Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Aku sangat gembira sampai-sampai rasanya dadaku terasa akan meledak..."

"Sasuke..."

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto..." Sasuke memotong lagi, kali ini ia mendongak dan menatap mata biru dihadapannya itu dengan serius. "...Kita sudah bersama-sama cukup lama, menjalani pahit-manis kehidupan kita tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktunya bagi kita untuk menyerahkan kebahagiaan kita pada anak-anak kita, lagipula tanpa menikah pun kita masih tetap hidup bersama."

Naruto mengerti maksud dari perkataan pria Uchiha itu. Ia paham benar betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada kedua anaknya itu dan rela melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan mereka walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantah keegoisanmu, Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum teduh.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Ia menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke altar.

Menma dan Boruto saling berpandangan dengan heran sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah kedua orangtuanya itu. Menma tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memanggil mereka saat di bagian terpenting ikrar janji pernikahan, apakah ia dan Boruto melakukan kesalahan?

"Papa, ada apa?" Tanya Menma saat sudah berada disamping ayahnya itu, ia melirik tidak nyaman ke arah para tamu yang mulai berbisik riuh.

Sasuke mengelus wajah anaknya itu dengan lembut. "Papa, membatalkan pernikahan kami, Menma." Ujarnya lembut, namun sanggup membuat mata sang anak membulat terkejut.

"A—Apa?! Tapi kenapa?!" Tanyanya agak panik.

"Papa sudah merasakan kebahagian bersama Naruto saat dulu sekali. Dan sekarang, ini adalah waktunya untuk kebahagiaanmu." Jelas Sasuke sembari menyerahkan buket bunga dan cincinnya pada sang anak.

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyerahkan kotak cincin pernikahannya pada Boruto dan membantu sang anak untuk berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Menma. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan penuh sayang. "Sekarang adalah pernikahanmu. Jangan tegang dan berbahagialah. Ayah menyayangimu Boruto."

Boruto terkekeh senang. "Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku juga menyayangimu." Jawabnya.

Menma menggenggam buket bunganya dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, namun sosok tegap Boruto dihadapannya membuatnya yakin kalau sekarang mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka secara mendadak. Cukup mendadak hingga membuat jantungnya meloncat gembira.

Naruto tersenyum tulus kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku bersama para tamu. Mereka terlihat lega akhirnya bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna bagi anak-anaknya. Setidaknya inilah hadiah yang pantas bagi Menma dan juga Boruto.

"Ehem..." Suara halus Hinata sedikit mengagetkan Naruto. Ia menoleh dan menatap sosok wanita anggun itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "...Apakah kursi disini kosong?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk kursi di sebelah Naruto.

Pria pirang itu terkekeh pelan. "Silahkan saja, Hinata. Kursi ini kosong."

Wanita itu duduk dengan sopan sembari memangku dompet mahalnya di atas paha. "Aku pikir yang menikah adalah kau dan Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah jadi anakku dan Menma?" Tanyanya seraya menunjukkan undangan yang tertulis atas nama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi terkekeh geli. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana, Hinata. Lagipula tanpa menikah pun aku sudah sangat bahagia hidup bersama Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat tangan Naruto saling berkait disela jemari Sasuke. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, akhirnya bisa bersama lagi."

Naruto menganggu pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Himawari?" Tanyanya sembari menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung.

Hinata merapikan tatanan rambutnya sebelum menujuk ke arah luar gereja. "Katanya, ia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di lingkungan gereja. Biarkan saja." Jelasnya lagi.

.

.

Di samping gereja, Sarada terlihat asik menikmati cuaca cerah sembari berjalan ke arah ayunan kayu yang terpasang di dahan pohon besar. Ia tidak ingat ada pohon besar disamping gereja tersebut, apalagi sampai ada ayunan kayu yang terpasang disana. Cukup kuat dan bagus, mungkin ia harus mencobanya sebentar, lagipula ia bosan harus menunggu acara pernikahan tersebut sampai selesai.

Tepat ketika Sarada ingin duduk di ayunan kayu tersebut, sosok Himawari datang dengan gaun putih bersih selutut dan rambut hitam-lavender tergerai panjang. Sanggup membuat Sarada terdiam sejenak karena kagum. Mata hitamnya menatap Himawari dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Tubuh tinggi semampai, dada padat berisi yang menyembul sedikit dari gaunnya, mata biru jernih serta dua garis mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dan mempesona.

"Hei, apa kau sedang sendirian?" Himawari bertanya dengan suara lembutnya, membuyarkan lamunan Sarada.

"Ah iya... Silahkan kalau kau ingin duduk disini." Ujar Sarada seraya membersihkan debu di ayunan kayu tersebut.

Himawari tergelak pelan, bahunya bergetar halus saat ia tertawa. Ia menyingkap rambutnya ke sisi telinga sebelum kembali bicara. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa berdiri saja. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Sarada..." Gadis berkacamata merah itu menjawab cepat. "...Uchiha Sarada." Tambahnya lagi sembari menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Himawari menyambut sodoran tangan itu dengan senang. "Uzumaki Himawari, salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Ucapnya lagi seraya melempar senyuman manis.

Sarada membeku dengan pipi memerah, tertegun sejenak melihat pesona gadis lavender itu yang entah kenapa terlihat bersinar dibawah siraman cahaya matahari. Apakah ia bertemu dengan bidadari ataukah mailakat? Yang mana saja tidak masalah, sebab kini ia merasa kalau jantungnya meloncat-loncat kegirangan dari rongga dadanya.

Sarada membetulkan letak kacamata merahnya sebelum membalas senyum gadis itu dengan sunggingan tipis.

"Ya, salam kenal, Himawari-chan."

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaaa... Selesai jugaaa! Maaf kalau endingnya gaje, hahaha... Aku harap kalian suka...**

**Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada typo dan EYD yang berantakan tolong kasih tahu ya, soalnya aku terburu-buru update, hehehe..**

**Sampa jumpa di fic selanjutnya.. Bye-bye... *Crow terbang sambil makan cakes***

**RnR please!**


End file.
